You Are Not Alone
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: After Endless Waltz, Relena seeks out Heero and the other Gundam pilots at Milliardo's request. Their new mission, if they accept it, will be as the new security team for the Peacecraft family.
1. Courting Relena Heero's Chance

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the dream and the woman responsible for getting me to chase it.

_**Courting Relena**_

_**Part One – Heero's Chance**_

**_By Hideki LaShae_**

The year is After Colony 197, and peace has managed to find it's way to the Earth and the Space Colonies alike. The Gundams, which had been a crucial part in achieving peace, have been destroyed, and the last remnants of the soldiers who thrive on war are being taken care of.

Heero Yuy, the former pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero, is currently in one of the last mobile suits on planet Earth.

His opponents are in the other four.

Heero lowers his beam rifle and sends a fiery hot blast straight through one suit and into another.

The two mobile suits explode as Relena Darlian, the princess of the Sanc Kingdom, runs out onto the runway. "HEERO!!!"

"Get out of here, Relena!" screams Heero.

"Not without you, Heero!" yells Relena. Her long blond hair billows in the wind, and she looks towards the battle with beautiful blue eyes.

One of the remaining two mobile suits fighting Heero fires his machine gun.

The bullets rip through Heero's mobile suit and tear the left arm completely off.

Heero swings his beam rifle around and fires it at the mobile suit.

The mobile suit explodes as the beam hits it.

Relena watches in horror as the last enemy mobile suit fires its machine gun directly into the cockpit of Heero's suit. She starts to run towards the two mobile suits. "HEERO!!!"

Heero's mobile suit falls forward onto the other suit, and they both crash into the ground.

Relena runs faster towards the two suits. Tears start running down her face. "Heero!"

Up ahead of her the two mobile suits explode, and the shockwave knocks Relena to the ground.

Relena lifts herself up enough to see the burning wreckage before she collapses to the ground sobbing. She hears footsteps approaching her, but she doesn't care. One of the most important people in her life has just died. All she wants to do is grieve. She buries her face in her hands, so her companion won't see how much she's crying.

The man reaches Relena, and he pulls her up to her feet. He wraps his arms gently around her back and pulls her as close to him as she can get. He lets her cry for a few moments before he quietly whispers to her, "Shh… Relena, don't cry for me."

Relena snaps her head up at the sound of the familiar voice, and she looks into his face at the dark disheveled hair and enchanting eyes. She'd know that face anywhere. "Heero!"

Heero wipes the tears from Relena's eyes.

Relena closes her eyes and puckers her lips.

Heero leans towards Relena as if he intends to kiss her, but he moves his lips close to her ear instead. He whispers, "I can't kiss you."

Heero moves away from Relena and starts walking towards the terminal.

Relena opens her eyes and stands there, ashamed of herself for being so forward.

Heero stops and turns to look at Relena. "Well, Relena, are you coming or not?"

Relena looks at Heero and sees him holding out his arm for her. She wipes the last of her tears from her face and runs over to him. She grabs his arm and smiles. Her cheeks redden slightly as she asks, "Why can't you kiss me?"

Heero shakes Relena off his arm. "I won't fool you into believing I love you."

Relena looks away from Heero as he says those words, and it comes as a complete shock to her when Heero rests his arm over her shoulders. "Heero? How did you survive that battle? I thought for sure you were dead when I saw the machine gun fire on the cockpit."

"I had some time to modify the suit before the battle. I added a back exit and a remote self-destruct," says Heero sliding his arm down Relena's back and letting his hand rest on her hip.

Relena rests her head on Heero's shoulder as they walk into the terminal. She whispers, "I'm glad you're not hurt."

"What are you doing here, Relena?" asks Heero stopping them in the middle of the empty terminal.

"I came to get you. I came to bring you back to the Sanc Kingdom," says Relena looking into Heero's Prussian blue eyes, "I believe my brother, Milliardo, has a request of you. Please come with me!"

Heero nods his head. "Lead the way."

Relena smiles.

Heero takes his arm off Relena's back and lets her take his hand.

Relena pulls Heero out the other side of the terminal and into a waiting limousine.

Heero and Relena sit on opposite sides of the seat as the limo speeds towards the nearby Sanc Kingdom.

"It was easy to track you down this time, Heero," says Relena staring at him, "You weren't covering your tracks like you normally do. Did you want to be found?" She slides over to Heero and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I was in a hurry. What does Milliardo Peacecraft want with me?" asks Heero.

"He is the leader of the Sanc Kingdom now, and he's helping the world move towards total pacifism," says Relena, "but I don't know why he would ask to see you. We have one stop to make on the way home. Then you can speak to Milliardo."

"Where are we stopping?" asks Heero.

"The airport. We're meeting someone who's coming in on the shuttle," says Relena, "If I had know I'd find you at an airport, I could have made the arrangements for the shuttle to land there instead of the Sanc Kingdom Airfield."

The limo takes a really fast left turn sending Relena sprawling onto the seat and knocking Heero down on top of her.

Relena blushes at their proximity to each other. Her voice is quiet when she speaks, "Oh, Heero!"

Heero falls off Relena as the limo suddenly stops.

Relena rolls off the seat and crashes on top of Heero.

The doors open quickly.

"Well, what do we have here?" asks a familiar voice as a smiling face pops into the car.

"None of our concern," says a Chinese man climbing in and sitting down.

Relena turns bright red as she pulls herself off Heero. She pretends not to notice that his cheeks were also turning pink. She helps him up, and they sit down with their backs to the front of the car.

"I don't care what you think, Duo! Nothing happened!" exclaims Heero glowering at his friend.

"That's not what it looked like to me, Heero!" exclaims the young man with the wide grin and the waist-long chestnut brown braid, "What do you think, Wufei?" His violet eyes twinkle mischievously. He is Duo Maxwell, the former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe.

"Leave me out of this, Duo," says the Chinese man. He is Chang Wufei, the former pilot of the Shenlong Gundam, his Nataku.

"What are we missing out here?" asks an attractive, blond-haired man with stunning blue eyes. He climbs into the limo and sits down beside Relena. He is Quatre Raberba Winner, the former pilot of the Gundam Sandrock.

The former pilot of Gundam Heavyarms, Trowa Barton, climbs in the other side and closes the door. His piercing emerald green eyes hide behind the brown hair that covers half his face but does not disguise his emotionless look.

Wufei closes the door on his side as Trowa sits down in between him and Duo.

"Quatre! It's so good to see you again!" exclaims Relena giving him a quick embrace. She shakes hands with the other three pilots. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," says Trowa.

"Oh, yeah, fine, except for the fact that we just crashed the shuttle!" exclaims Duo, "That's why the limo had to do its evasive maneuvers! Man, Heero, you should have seen the look on your face!"

Heero scowls at Duo with an expression that is sure to kill.

"Relena, what does Milliardo want?" asks Wufei quick to change the subject before Heero gets agitated any further than he already is.

"I'm afraid I don't know," says Relena, "He hasn't discussed it with me." She knocks on the dark glass behind her head three times, and the limo starts to move again.

"How long until we're there?" asks Trowa.

"It should only be a few minutes," says Relena, "We're not too far away from home."

"Were you all summoned by him?" asks Heero.

"I prefer to think of it as requested," says Quatre, "but yes. He's asked us all to come to the Sanc Kingdom."

The glass behind Relena and Heero lowers.

"Miss Relena, we are almost there," says the driver, Relena's old friend, Pagan, "Mr. Milliardo has just called. He will be detained on his return."

"Thank you, Pagan," says Relena, "It looks like you'll have time to freshen up before you speak to Milliardo."

"That would be wonderful," says Quatre, "Thank you, Relena."

The limo stops, and in a moment, Pagan opens the door.

Wufei climbs out and walks towards the mansion that is Relena's home.

Quatre gets out of the limo and moves to Wufei's side to stare at the mansion. "Opinion?"

"Impressive," says Wufei.

Duo runs up and grabs Wufei and Quatre's hands. "Don't just stand there! Let's check it out!"

Duo pulls Wufei and Quatre into the mansion as Trowa, Heero, and Relena climb out of the limo.

"Come. I'll give you a tour," says Relena.

"Thank you," says Trowa.

Relena smiles and leads them inside where they meet Duo, Quatre, and Wufei staring down a very angry maid by the name of Allison. "Hello, Allison. Is something wrong?"

"Miss Relena, do you know these people?" asks Allison.

"Yes, I do. They are guests of mine and Milliardo's," says Relena, "Now what did they do to upset you?"

"I just finished cleaning this floor, and they come in tracking enough dirt to make a mountain!" exclaims Allison.

"Allison, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" asks Relena, "Don't worry about the mess."

Allison nods. She turns and walks away.

"Perhaps I should show you to your rooms first," says Relena as Pagan comes in, "Pagan, could you get Marissa to clean this floor again?"

"Yes, Miss Relena," says Pagan.

"Come with me," says Relena leading her five friends up the staircase. She shows them each to a bedroom. "You'll find a variety of clothes in the closet and dresser. You should be able to find something you like. I will be downstairs in the den if you need anything."

"Alright, Relena," says Duo.

Relena turns and walks away.

The five former Gundam pilots head into their rooms.

Relena hurries into the den and sits down at her computer. She turns the monitor on and pulls up the last screen that she had opened, her electronic messaging system. She smiles when she sees the response to her last letter. "I'll be there. See you in the morning. And I'll bring a friend."

Relena closes the screen and opens her schoolwork. Even one who has ruled the world still needs to learn, and right now she's learning accounting. She pulls her calculator out of the desk drawer and starts on her work.

"Miss Relena?" asks Pagan coming into the den, "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Oh, Pagan! Wonderful!" exclaims Relena standing up, "I have something I'll need you to do for me. A few of my friends are coming over tomorrow, and I'll need you to pick them up at the airfield."

"Yes, Miss Relena," says Pagan, "Also, Mr. Quatre is here to see you." He steps aside to reveal Quatre.

Relena walks out from behind the desk. She smiles when she sees the khaki dress pants and pale blue dress shirt worn by her friend. "Quatre! You look wonderful! I'm sure Allison would approve!"

Quatre laughs. "I suppose she would!"

Pagan nods to Relena and leaves in silence.

"Now, Quatre, what did you come down here for?" asks Relena clasping his hands in her own.

"I would much like to talk to you on a personal matter," says Quatre smiling.

Wufei knocks gently on the door once and walks into the den. "Am I interrupting?"

Quatre smiles at Wufei and releases Relena's hands. "No, Wufei. My conversation with Relena can wait."

Wufei looks handsome in his black dress pants and white shirt. His shirt is left unbuttoned to reveal the white tank top beneath. His black hair is slicked back and tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck, his preferred hairstyle. "Good. The others should be down soon. Then we can have our tour."

"Of course," says Relena nodding her head.

As if on cue, Trowa enters the den in a black long-sleeved T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

The phone on the desk starts to ring.

Relena walks over to the desk and lifts the receiver to her ear. "Peacecraft Manor. Relena Darlian Peacecraft speaking…"

Relena listens to the person on the other end of the line for a moment then she slams the phone down. She clenches her fists and seethes in silent anger.

Heero and Duo walk into the den together. Duo has his arm over Heero's shoulders, and Heero looks quite displeased.

"Hey, Relena! Is something wrong?" asks Duo looking at the blond princess.

Relena spins around to face them and smoothes her hair. "No. Just a wrong number!"

Duo wears a dark burgundy tank top with black slacks.

Heero walks out from beneath Duo's arm. He wears a black tank top and jeans with a brown leather jacket. "Time for the tour?"

Relena smiles and nods. "Is everyone ready for the grand tour?"

"Relena, who was really on the phone?" asks Trowa.

"Lucrezia Noin," says Relena with a sigh, "She and Milliardo will arrive here in time for dinner. Milliardo will speak to you all after dinner. For all the good he's doing, I could have picked you all up tomorrow." She walks to the door. "Come with me. I'll give you the tour."

They all head out of the den.

Heero meets Milliardo Peacecraft, the current King of the Sanc Kingdom, as he enters the mansion with Lucrezia Noin, his advisor and close friend. "The others are waiting in your office, Zechs! Dinner won't be served until you give us some answers."

Milliardo nods. His golden blond hair falls down his back. "Very well. Noin, would you check on dinner?"

"Yes, Milliardo," says Noin, and she walks towards the kitchen.

Milliardo and Heero head up the stairs and soon enter Milliardo's office.

Milliardo's blue eyes shoot directly to Relena as she sits chatting with Duo and Quatre. "Relena, would you please go down to the kitchen? Noin would like to speak to you."

"Yes, Milliardo," says Relena standing, "Did she say what about?"

"No. I'm afraid she didn't," says Milliardo motioning with his hands, "I believe it was some sort of woman thing."

Relena smiles and chuckles lightly. "See you all at dinner."

"See ya, Relena!" exclaims Duo happily.

Heero and Relena's eyes meet as she brushes past him, and for a moment, the whole world stands still.

Relena walks out of the office.

Milliardo closes the door and locks it. "Now, down to business."

"Why did you want us here?" asks Wufei.

Milliardo sits down on his desk. "Before I tell you why I've asked you here, you must swear not to breathe one word of this to Relena."

"Why not?" asks Trowa.

"For her own safety," says Milliardo, "Swear to me you will not tell her."

The five pilots look around at each other and finally nod their heads.

"We won't tell her unless we feel it absolutely necessary," says Heero.

"That will have to do," says Milliardo as Heero sits down in the spot emptied by Relena. He gets off his desk and moves to a picture on the wall. He pulls a piece of paper from behind the frame. "I got this letter two days ago."

Duo snatches the letter from Milliardo's hand and opens it. He reads it aloud, "Hello, Zechs Merquis, I will get straight to the point. You have taken something from me, so I will take something from you. Say your good-byes to your sister, Princess Relena. She will soon be mine, but don't worry, I'll send her pieces back to you."

Quatre clamps his right hand over his mouth and clutches his stomach.

Duo's skin turns a stark white.

Trowa crosses his arms over his chest, and Wufei, who's sitting beside him, clenches his fists.

Heero stands up and looks directly at Milliardo. "No one is going to hurt Relena!"

"I asked you all to come here because I need your help. For a while now, I've been planning to create a Secret Service for the Sanc Kingdom. They would be part body-guard and part detective," says Milliardo, "I would like to hire you all for Peacecraft Security, and your first task would be to protect Relena."

"No one is going to hurt Relena!" exclaims Heero again.

Trowa stands. "Your offer interests me. I'll think it over."

Duo hangs his head. "Hilde… Hilde and I have our own business in the colonies. I'm sure I can sweet-talk her into letting me stay until you get your little operation up and running though."

"I will join Peacecraft Security," says Wufei firmly.

Quatre runs his hands through his hair and nods his head. "I can stay for awhile. The Winner Resource Satellite doesn't need me now. My sisters can handle it for a time."

"Heero?" asks Milliardo.

"No one is going to hurt Relena!" exclaims Heero, "Not with me as the head of Peacecraft Security! I swear to protect Relena!"

Milliardo nods. "Thank you, Heero, everyone. I'll give you more information tomorrow. We should go down to dinner now."

"Why haven't you told Relena?" asks Trowa.

"I don't want to worry her," says Milliardo, "and if you do your job well, she'll never have to know."

Heero and Trowa both scowl at Milliardo.

"Well, let's go down to dinner, shall we!" exclaims Duo.

Milliardo unlocks the door and opens it. He walks out followed by Trowa.

Duo pulls Heero out of the office.

Wufei stands and sets his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Quatre? Are you okay, little one?"

Quatre looks up at Wufei and nods. "Just a little disgusted by that letter. I'll be fine."

Wufei pulls Quatre up into a very close, tender embrace. "Relena will be okay."

Quatre wraps his arms gently around Wufei and rests his head on his friend's shoulder.

"We should catch up to the others," whispers Wufei pushing Quatre just far enough away so that he can look into the blue eyes of his friend.

Quatre stares into Wufei's black eyes. "Yes, we should go."

Quatre closes his eyes and relaxes in Wufei's arms. For a second, he thought he felt Wufei's breath on his cheek, but then Wufei moved out of his arms. He opens his eyes again as Wufei takes his hand and pulls him out of the room.

Quatre and Wufei run to catch up to the others, and they head to the dining room.

Relena sits silently beside the black-haired Noin in the dining room when Milliardo and the boys walk in.

"Hello, ladies. I hope you haven't been waiting long," says Milliardo.

Relena stands up angrily. "Milliardo! If you didn't want me to know what you brought my friends here for, all you had to do was say so! You didn't have to make up some lie about Noin wanting to speak with me!"

"Relena!" exclaims Milliardo, "Let me explain!"

Relena walks past Milliardo. She takes Heero and Duo's hands and pulls them towards the table. "I bet you two are just starving!"

"I am hungry!" exclaims Duo, "What are we having?"

"We're having the local wildlife. Some small game hens," says Noin turning her brown eyes to Duo, "They are quite tasty."

"Great! Bring on dinner!" exclaims Duo sitting down opposite of Noin.

Heero sits down in the chair facing the one Relena left vacant.

Trowa walks up to Relena. He brushes up close to her and whispers, "Don't be mad at your brother. He had good reasons for not wanting you there."

Relena's eyes widen as she watches Trowa move to a seat.

Wufei and Quatre sit down.

Relena walks back to her seat as Milliardo rings the bell for dinner to be served.

Milliardo takes his seat.

Relena smiles at Heero. "So, how long are you going to be staying?"

"Until I decide to quit," says Heero, "Milliardo offered me a job… as the Head of Peacecraft Security."

"Peacecraft Security?" asks Relena widening her eyes.

"I've never heard of that," says Noin.

"It's just been created," says Heero, "We're the only employees. Wufei and I have agreed to sign on for an indefinite period of time."

Relena looks at Heero and blushes slightly at this bit of news.

Pagan and a pretty maid come into the dining room pushing carts full of food. They place plates in front of everyone.

"Thank you, Pagan," says Relena, "Marissa."

"We're all going to try to stay here for awhile to get it working," says Quatre.

"Wonderful!" exclaims Relena smiling as she looks around at her friends, "Oh, yes, Milliardo. That conference I told you about… the one that was supposed to be next month… it has been moved up to next week."

"I don't think you should go alone," says Milliardo, "but we can talk about that later."

Relena nods. She takes a sip of her wine before starting to eat.

Heero glares at Milliardo for a moment before starting in on his bird.

Heero walks quietly down the hall that night and stops in front of a door. He knocks gently three times and waits.

The door opens as Relena wraps her robe around herself. "Heero? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, Relena. I do. It's half past one, but I need to speak with you. Now," says Heero.

Relena steps aside. "Come in."

Heero walks into Relena's bedroom and closes the door behind him. "Let's go onto the balcony."

"Yes. It is a lovely night," says Relena opening the door to the balcony and walking out into the night.

Heero walks out onto the balcony. He takes off his jacket and places it over Relena's shoulders over top of her thin robe. "You're going to freeze in that outfit."

"Thank you, Heero," says Relena. She leans on the railing looking out across the grounds.

Heero leans back against the wall and closes his eyes. "Someone wants to kill you."

Relena turns around abruptly, and the jacket Heero gave her falls to the floor. "What did you say?"

"Someone wants to kill you," says Heero opening his eyes. He sees Relena shiver, and he quickly bends down and lifts the jacket. He wraps it around Relena once more and helps her push her arms through the sleeves. "That is why your brother asked us all here. He received a letter from someone who wants to kidnap you and send Milliardo your dead body."

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" asks Relena.

"He doesn't want you to worry," says Heero, "and he made us all swear not to tell you unless we felt it was imperative for you to know. And I feel it is. Relena, I don't want you to go anywhere without one of us."

"That's what Peacecraft Security is for… to protect me?" asks Relena.

"Yes. To protect you and himself," says Heero grabbing Relena's arms.

"I will go everywhere with one of you," says Relena nodding.

"I swear to you, Relena, no one will hurt you as long as I am alive," says Heero pulling her into his embrace.

"Heero," sighs Relena.

Heero's lips brush gently against Relena's cheek before he whispers into her ear, "We should go in. You need to get some sleep."

Relena nods. "Thank you, Heero… for being here… for telling me… for everything."

Heero guides Relena back into her room. "Get in bed. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Relena smiles and takes off Heero's jacket. She tosses it into a chair as Heero locks the balcony doors. She slides her robe off to reveal her blue satin nightgown, and she climbs into her bed.

Heero closes the curtains and walks over to the bed as Relena lies down. He pulls the blanket up over her and quickly kisses her forehead. "Good night, Relena."

"Good night, Heero," says Relena. She watches Heero sit down in the chair with his coat before she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

"Relena? Could I speak with you now?" asks Quatre walking into the den where Relena sits doing her work.

"Yes, of course, Quatre," says Relena standing up and walking around the desk. She grabs Quatre's hands and leads him over to the couch where they sit down together. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"I would like your help," says Quatre blushing slightly, "You see, women don't interest me. I like them just fine, but only as friends."

"You like women, but you love men?" asks Relena. She smiles warmly at Quatre hoping to make him feel more comfortable.

Quatre nods and blushes more. "Well, I really like one of the other Gundam pilots, but I don't know if he likes women or men."

"Would you like me to make some inquiries?" asks Relena, "I can try to find out if he likes men and if he's interested in you!"

"Thank you so much, Relena!" exclaims Quatre. He leans in really close to Relena and whispers into her ear, "I really like Wufei."

"Really?" asks Relena as Quatre moves back.

"We've been writing and calling each other often," says Quatre smiling.

"I'll talk to him!" exclaims Relena smiling wide. She embraces Quatre quickly. "Oh, wait! What time is it?"

Quatre looks at his watch. "It's almost ten. Why?"

"I have some friends stopping by. They should be getting here any minute!" exclaims Relena, "I'm going down to greet them, but I promise I'll talk to him today!" She winks slyly.

"I'll come with you," says Quatre standing up with Relena, and together they hurry down to wait by the front door.

"I am so happy for you, Quatre! I hope this really works out for you!" exclaims Relena opening the door and walking outside to sit on the steps.

Quatre closes the door and sits down beside Relena. "So how is it going with Heero? Has he taken the hint yet?"

Relena sighs. "No. When I picked him up yesterday he said he couldn't kiss me. He doesn't want to fool me into thinking he loves me. But then, late last night he came to talk to me. He kissed my forehead as he put me in bed. Then he sat with me until I fell asleep."

Relena blushes happily.

Quatre smiles assuredly.

The black limo pulls up in front of the mansion.

Relena and Quatre stand up quickly.

The door of the limo opens, and a pretty, dark-haired young woman climbs out.

"Hilde!" exclaims Relena.

"Relena!" exclaims Hilde Schbeiker running to embrace Relena quickly.

"Now, Hilde, who was this friend you brought?" asks Relena.

A slightly older woman with curly brown hair climbs out of the limo. She walks up to Relena, Hilde, and Quatre. "I am Catherine Bloom. Trowa is my younger brother."

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Catherine," says Relena smiling warmly, "I'm Relena Darlian."

"And I hope you remember me. Quatre Raberba Winner," says Quatre.

"Yes, I know you both," says Catherine, "It's a pleasure to be here. Call me Cathie."

"Let's get your luggage, and I'll show you to your rooms," says Relena, "Duo and Trowa will be so surprised to see you!"

Pagan brings the luggage up from the limo.

"Thank you, Pagan," says Relena taking two bags from him.

Quatre takes the two remaining bags. "Come on!"

Quatre and Relena lead the way inside and take the two women up the stairs to two empty bedrooms.

"The boys are in a meeting right now so you can rest up and see them at lunch," says Relena.

"Speaking of meetings, I have my own to go to," says Quatre, "I'll see you at lunch. And Relena, remember my question."

"I will, Quatre. See you at lunch," says Relena before Quatre walks away.

"Thanks for the invite, Relena," says Hilde, "I was in need of a vacation!"

Relena embraces Hilde quickly. "My pleasure! Now if only I could snag Heero the way you did Duo!"

"Oh, Relena, one day he'll have to come around!" exclaims Hilde.

"I'm going to rest before lunch," says Catherine heading into her room.

"Yeah, me too!" says Hilde walking into her own room.

Relena thinks for a moment before hurrying off to try to find Wufei. She walks past Milliardo's door and sees a small crack of light pouring out from inside. She listens intently and soon hears Wufei's voice. She smiles and continues down the hallway, intending to talk to Wufei later. She hurries to the den and starts to do her work, thankful for a few quiet moments.

Relena works for over an hour before a quiet knock distracts her from her homework. She looks up and smiles. "Yes, Trowa?"

"Lunch is ready, Relena," says Trowa.

"Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes," says Relena standing, "I just have one thing to do first!"

Trowa nods and leaves.

Relena hurries to get Catherine and Hilde for lunch.

"The boys will be so surprised. They don't know you're here," says Relena as she heads to the dining room with her two friends, "Unless Quatre told them."

"I hope not. I'd like to see the look on Duo's face," says Hilde giggling.

"And I'm sure Trowa doesn't know I'm here," says Catherine, "I can only stay for a few days though."

"Because of the circus?" asks Relena.

Catherine nods. "We're going on a tour of the colonies. I'll need to be back before our next performance. I hope Trowa can come back with me."

"We'll see about that," says Relena, "You can talk with him after lunch."

Relena leads the two girls into the dining room.

"Duo!" exclaims Hilde smiling.

"Hilde!" exclaims Duo jumping up from his seat. He runs over to Hilde and lifts her up in his arms before kissing her passionately.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Duo," says Hilde turning red.

Duo pulls Hilde over to the table.

Trowa stands as soon as he sees Catherine. "Cathie!"

"Hi, Trowa!" exclaims Catherine moving up to the table and taking a seat across from her brother, "You've been gone from the circus a long time. I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you, Cathie," says Trowa sitting down again.

Relena smiles and takes her seat across from Heero just as Pagan and Marissa bring out the lunch carts.

Heero looks at Relena and just stares at her with a blank look on his face. He closes his eyes right as Relena looks towards him.

"Heero, could I speak to you for a moment?" asks Quatre standing.

Heero nods and stands. He walks out of the dining room with Quatre. "What is it, Quatre?"

"She cares for you. Relena. I think she even loves you," says Quatre, "And I know you care for her, but if you don't tell her about it, you're going to lose her! She needs to know how you feel."

"I don't care for her the way she wants me to," says Heero.

"Then tell her that," says Quatre, "It isn't fair to her to keep leading her on like this. Don't hurt her like that."

"No one will hurt Relena," says Heero, "Not even me."

Quatre nods. "Let's go in for lunch."

Heero and Quatre return to the dining room and join their friends for lunch.

Relena waits outside of Milliardo's office. She's been there for nearly an hour just waiting.

The door opens, and Heero walks out. He smiles at Relena.

Relena smiles. "Good afternoon, Heero."

"Relena," says Heero.

Wufei walks out of the office followed by Milliardo.

"Oh, Relena. Did you need something?" asks Milliardo.

"I was actually hoping that I might have a few words with Wufei," says Relena looking from Milliardo to Wufei.

Wufei nods his head. "Let's go for a walk, Relena. Heero, I'll meet you later to go over the preparations."

"I'll be out in the limo for a few hours," says Heero, "I'll catch up to you when I get back. Protect Relena for me, Wufei."

"I will, Heero," says Wufei placing his hand on the small of Relena's back and leading her away.

Heero glares at Wufei for a moment before storming off in the other direction.

"Did I miss something?" asks Milliardo looking back and forth down the hallway on either side. He sighs and shakes his head as he walks back into his office.

Wufei and Relena walk in silence until they reach the garden.

"Wufei, I have a personal question to ask you, but I'm not quite sure how to say it," says Relena as they walk into the rose garden.

Wufei guides Relena to an iron bench, and they sit down. "Well, then, Relena, maybe you should just ask me."

"That doesn't seem right somehow," says Relena, "So I'm going to do it my way, but I may stumble over my words a lot. So please just try to understand."

"I will," says Wufei nodding.

Relena takes a deep breath. "Well, I have this friend that really likes you."

"I'm not interested. I like someone else," says Wufei.

"No, Wufei, just listen!" exclaims Relena, "My friend isn't a woman. It's actually a man."

"A man?"

"Yes. He really likes you, but he's not sure if you like men or women. He doesn't want to be hurt by asking you himself," says Relena quickly.

"Relena, you're a great friend," says Wufei.

Relena waits for a moment hoping Wufei will continue, but when he doesn't, she asks, "Wufei, what is your sexual preference?"

Wufei sighs. He looks directly into Relena's blue eyes as he stands up. "I actually like men, but I have my heart set on someone."

"Wufei! He was afraid you wouldn't care for him like that, but he really likes you!" exclaims Relena standing up.

Wufei turns around angrily and runs away as fast as he can.

"Wufei! It's Quatre! He's the one who asked me to talk to you!" exclaims Relena as Wufei's quick feet carry him out of earshot, "Quatre really likes you!" She falls to her knees so certain that Wufei hadn't heard her last words. She bursts into tears as she realizes that she may have just ruined Quatre's chance at happiness.

Wufei runs into the house, and he starts his frantic search. He hurries upstairs and knocks on the door to Quatre's bedroom.

Quatre opens the door. "Hi, Wufei."

"Can I come in?" asks Wufei.

"Of course," says Quatre stepping back into his room.

Wufei walks into the room and closes the door. He slides the lock into place and turns to face Quatre. "I just had a nice talk with Relena. She had some interesting things to say."

"Really? What did she say?" asks Quatre.

"I thought we were friends, and as friends… I thought you would be the one to tell me that you're attracted to men instead of women," says Wufei, "Why didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Wufei, but I wasn't sure how you would respond to that," says Quatre, "I haven't told any of the others either… not even Trowa. I didn't want it to make you uncomfortable around me."

"Bullshit! Like that would happen! You're my friend, Quatre!" exclaims Wufei.

Quatre nods. "I'm sorry, Wufei. I should have believed in your friendship."

"Relena told me something else too," says Wufei, "She implied that you're attracted to me. Is that true?"

"She did?" asks Quatre, "Well, yes. I am attracted to you."

Wufei takes a step towards Quatre. The expression on his face is slightly angered. "Now I have a reason to do something to you that I've wanted to do for a long time."

Quatre swallows hard and closes his eyes. He's not sure what his friend will do when he reaches him, but he does know that Wufei is a profound martial artist. He half expects an attack of some sort, so he is completely unprepared for the passionate kiss he receives.

Quatre comes out of the kiss breathless, and he opens his eyes to look at Wufei.

"I'm attracted to you too, Quatre, and I'd really like to give this a chance," says Wufei wrapping his arms around Quatre's body.

Quatre smiles and relaxes in Wufei's arms. He wraps his arms around his friend. "I would like to give it a chance too!"

"How did you think I'd react? Did you think I'd try to beat you up just because you like me?" asks Wufei smiling.

"I wasn't sure," whispers Quatre pulling himself closer to Wufei, "but that thought had crossed my mind."

"You wouldn't have thought that if I had told you my feelings sooner, Little One," says Wufei, "but I didn't know how either."

"That doesn't matter, 'Fei! We both know now!" exclaims Quatre quickly kissing the man in his arms. "We should thank Relena later for helping us break the ice."

Wufei smiles. "Perhaps we should thank her by forcing Heero to become her boyfriend."

"Heero… he," says Quatre moving away from Wufei and sitting down on his bed, "He told me he doesn't care for her like that."

"That bastard!" exclaims Wufei plopping down on the bed beside Quatre, "He's lying! You saw the way he was looking at her today at lunch! I've caught glimpses of you looking at me that way! And I know I've looked at you with that expression. He loves her!"

"But we can't convince him of that, can we?" asks Quatre.

"I'll see what I can do," says Wufei, "I'm meeting him later to do some work on the new security system."

Quatre leans on Wufei for a moment. He yawns discreetly.

"You look tired, Little One. Maybe you should get some sleep," whispers Wufei. He helps Quatre lie down in his bed, and he kisses his lips abruptly. "I'll go see if Heero's returned. Sleep well."

"Thank you, Wufei," says Quatre.

Wufei stands and smiles. He moves to the door and unlocks it. He slips out and closes the door. He stops by the den when he sees Relena sitting sadly inside. "Do you know if Heero's back yet?"

"Sorry, Wufei. I haven't seen him," says Relena, "Wufei, about outside…?"

"Well, I'm going to go see if he's back yet. We had some work to do," says Wufei interrupting Relena, "Just forget what happened outside."

"Stay away from the living room. Trowa and Cathie are having a fight," says Relena sighing, "Duo and Hilde are probably still making out on the patio."

"Thanks for the advice, Relena," says Wufei heading out. He walks past the living room and hears Catherine shouting within. He walks right past.

Trowa sits on the couch glaring at Catherine as she paces in front of him. "Calm down, Cathie."

"Trowa! We need you! The circus needs you! I need you!" exclaims Catherine, "And you're saying you can't come back! Why? What is so important that you have to stay here? With these people?"

"Hey! These people are my friends, Cathie, and they need me right now. It's a matter of life and death!" exclaims Trowa, "I'm not leaving as long as I can protect my friend."

"I just don't understand. Who's in danger?" asks Catherine sitting down on the couch beside Trowa.

"Relena. She doesn't know about it," says Trowa.

"Someone's trying to kill her?" asks Catherine staring at Trowa in shock. Her jaw drops and her body goes slack.

Trowa nods his head. "I'm going to stay here to get Peacecraft Security up and running. Then I'll return to the circus."

"Well… I guess you've made up your mind," says Catherine, "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. I have to go back. The circus needs me. I'll be waiting for your return."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes… no… I don't know," says Catherine with a resigned sigh, "You need to protect your friends. I understand that, but I just wish you could come back with me tomorrow."

Trowa pulls Catherine into a hug. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

Catherine nods and holds Trowa in the embrace. "I'll tell Relena that I'm leaving after dinner. I won't mention that someone's after her."

"Thank you, Cathie," whispers Trowa.

"You will call me often though, won't you?" asks Catherine, "I'd miss you too much if you didn't."

Trowa laughs. "Yes. I'll call regularly."

"Come on. Let's go for a walk. Relena says they have a beautiful garden here," says Catherine standing.

"Quatre would love that. He loves flowers," says Trowa as Catherine pulls him to his feet.

"That may be true," says Catherine, "but you're my brother, and you're coming with me!"

Trowa grabs Catherine's arm and pulls her out of the living room so they could go for a walk in the garden.

Quatre walks into the den to see Relena. He yawns wishing that his nap had been a little longer.

Relena smiles weakly as soon as she sees Quatre. "I talked to Wufei. I'm sorry. I don't think I was much help at all, but he does like men."

Quatre nods and smiles. "Wufei came to see me. He likes me too! We're going to start dating now."

"Oh that is so wonderful!" exclaims Relena jumping up from her seat. She jumps over her desk and quickly embraces Quatre. "I am so happy for you!"

Quatre holds Relena tenderly. "Thank you, Relena, for all your help!"

"It was my pleasure," says Relena happily.

"I didn't know you've been working out," says Quatre, "How'd you jump your desk?"

Relena blushes. "I've actually been studying gymnastics and acrobatics. It's made me much more flexible! And now I can do a lot more than I could before!"

Relena sits with Hilde and Catherine later that evening as Quatre plays the violin for them.

Trowa lifts a flute to his lips and begins to play along with Quatre.

"Hey, maybe I should sing!" exclaims Duo.

"Please, don't!" says Hilde quickly. She grabs Duo's shirt and pulls him down onto the couch beside her. Her clear blue eyes meet Duo's for a moment before she locks his lips in a kiss.

Noin walks into the living room and smiles when she sees the small concert. She walks up and kneels in front of Relena. She quietly whispers, "Milliardo has someone he wants you to meet. He's waiting outside."

"Invite him in," whispers Relena looking dreamily at Trowa and Quatre.

Noin nods and walks out of the room. She listens to the music stop before she returns with Milliardo and a young man about Relena's age.

The young man has pitch-black hair and dark green eyes. The most noticeable thing about him however is his obtrusive nose. He smiles when he sees the three women.

Heero and Wufei walk in the other entrance each carrying a file folder full of papers.

Relena stands and smiles diplomatically.

"Relena, honored guests, this is Prince Jesse Yurameshi," says Milliardo as the young man bows, "He is the ruler of one of our neighboring countries. This is my sister, Relena Darlian." He holds out his hand towards Relena.

Relena takes Milliardo's hand and half-bows to Prince Jesse. She blushes as she sees his eyes dart down to the neckline of her shirt hoping for a glimpse of her chest. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. Allow me to introduce my friends."

"Please, Relena, call me Jesse," says the young prince.

"This is Hilde Schbeiker," says Relena motioning with her free hand towards Hilde, "and her companion, Duo Maxwell."

Prince Jesse takes Hilde's hand and kisses it, which causes Duo to jump up in fury. He then calmly shakes Duo's hand. He takes Catherine's hand and kisses it gently. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Cathie… Catherine Bloom," stammers Catherine blushing.

Relena takes her hand from Milliardo and walks up to Trowa and Quatre. She motions to them in turn. "This is Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton. We were listening to them play before you arrived."

Prince Jesse nods his head in recognition as Wufei and Heero walk up to Relena.

Relena smiles at Heero.

"I am Chang Wufei," says Wufei abruptly with a little more anger in his voice than he intended.

"And this is Heero Yuy," says Relena gently taking Heero's hand in her own.

Heero squeezes Relena's hand encouragingly. "What brings you here, Prince?"

"Didn't Milliardo tell you? I have come to accompany Princess Relena to the conference," says Prince Jesse walking over and pulling Relena into his arms. He gently strokes her face. "As well as to make her fall in love with me. A marriage between us would be quite profitable, speaking diplomatically of course."

Heero glares at Prince Jesse angrily and clenches his fists until his knuckles turn white.

Prince Jesse holds Relena's chin in his hand and moves to kiss her.

Relena rips her chin out of Prince Jesse's hand so that his lips contact her cheek.

Heero drops the folder of papers and quickly grabs Prince Jesse's shirt. He yanks him away from Relena.

Relena falls into Trowa's arms, and he moves her away from Heero and Prince Jesse.

"Relena's taken! Get your filthy hands off her!" exclaims Heero preparing to punch Prince Jesse in the face.

"Heero! No! Don't hurt him!" exclaims Milliardo.

Heero glares at Milliardo and shoves Prince Jesse roughly out of his way. His body seethes with anger as he starts to pick up the mess of papers on the floor.

Prince Jesse takes several deep breaths before standing. "Milliardo, Noin. I would like a word with you!"

Milliardo leads Noin and Prince Jesse out of the living room.

Relena moves over to help Heero gather the papers. "Heero? If I'm taken, exactly who am I taken by?"

Heero stops picking up the papers to look at Relena.

Relena lifts a paper and gasps. "Heero! What is this?"

Heero tries to grab the paper from Relena, but she stands up quickly and moves away from him. "Relena! Give that to me!"

"Hello, Zechs Merquis," reads Relena out loud, "I will get straight to the point. You have taken something from me, so I will take something from you. Say your good-byes to your sister, Princess Relena. She will soon be mine, but don't worry, I'll send her pieces back to you!"

Hilde and Catherine both gasp.

"Relena!" exclaims Hilde.

"Let us explain," says Quatre quickly.

"Heero! You said he wanted to kill me, not mutilate me!" exclaims Relena throwing the paper down.

"What?" asks Duo, "Heero, you told her?"

"How could you leave out that vital piece of information?" asks Relena storming out of the room.

"Why do you even have that paper with you?" asks Trowa.

"For a handwriting analysis. We were going to send it out first thing in the morning," says Wufei.

"I'm going to Relena," says Hilde standing, "Cathie, please come with me."

"Of course," says Catherine standing. She follows Hilde out.

Heero finishes gathering the papers and stuffs them back into the file folder. "I'll smooth things out with Relena later."

"No, Heero. Sooner," says Wufei taking the file folder from Heero, "Go to her now."

Heero looks around at the others, and they all nod. He nods in response and leaves. He heads up to Relena's room and sees Catherine and Hilde pounding on the door.

Catherine moves over to Heero and whispers, "She locked the door, and she won't let us in. She's in there crying."

"Let me handle this," whispers Heero moving to the door. He gently pushes Hilde out of his way, and he rams the door as hard as he can with his shoulder.

The door swings open.

Heero walks in and closes the door. He moves up to Relena's bed where she lay crying. "Relena?"

"Go away!" exclaims Relena.

Heero sits down beside Relena on the bed and places his hand gently on her back. "Let me explain."

"Go on."

"Relena, I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to be cautious, but I didn't want you to be too afraid to leave the house," says Heero gently massaging Relena's back with both of his hands, "I promised you I would protect you, Relena, and I will."

Relena stops crying and wipes her eyes on the corner of her pillowcase as Heero starts to apply more pressure to her back massage. She relaxes her body as much as she can.

"Please forgive me, Relena," says Heero.

"Keep the massage up, and I'll consider it," whispers Relena.

"A pleasure," whispers Heero slowly sliding his hands beneath Relena's shirt to her bare flesh, and he continues to massage her back.

"Heero?"

"Yes, Relena."

"You said I was taken. By who?" asks Relena.

"No one. That just came out," says Heero, "I'm sorry."

"Oh," says Relena feeling a heavy weight upon her heart.

Heero feels Relena's muscle tense up. He sighs and leans forward to whisper into her ear. "I like you."

Relena smiles and relaxes again as Heero massages her back. "I like you, Heero, a lot."

"I'm going to the conference with you. Along with Wufei and Quatre," says Heero, "Duo and Trowa will be staying here to do some work for Peacecraft Security."

"You, me, Wufei, and Quatre," says Relena, "and what's-his-name. I don't care who he is, I won't fall in love with him."

"Good," whispers Heero quietly.

Relena moans with pleasure. "I forgive you, Heero."

Heero pulls his hands back from beneath Relena's shirt and bends down to kiss her, half on the lips yet half on the cheek. "Thank you, Relena."

Relena blushes and rolls over to look at Heero. She closes her eyes and puckers her lips.

Heero brushes his lips past Relena's, barely touching. "Not now."

Relena opens her eyes. "When?"

Heero rests his head on Relena's shoulder. "Later…"

Relena runs her hand through Heero's hair as he closes his eyes. She smiles and slowly drifts to sleep.

Relena wakes up alone to the sound of screams from down the hall. She jumps out of bed and runs out of her room. She hurries down the hall to find Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero standing outside Duo's room with Catherine.

Catherine, dressed in her beige pajama set, holds her hands over her ears.

Trowa crosses his arms over his bare chest and leans against the wall. He wears a pair of dark gray sweat pants.

Heero, still fully dressed in the outfit he wore earlier that day, pounds roughly on the door. "Duo! Hilde! Shut up!"

Quatre wears a white tank top with Navy blue shorts, and he stands close to Catherine trying to shield her from the coarse language that starts coming out of Heero's mouth.

Wufei, in his black pajama pants, glares angrily at the closed door.

"Duo and Hilde?" asks Relena panting slightly.

"Yeah," says Wufei, "I know they love each other, but this is ridiculous!"

"Duo! Hilde! Shut up in there!" yells Heero pounding on the door some more.

"Excuse me, Trowa. Would you please move?" asks Relena walking up to him.

"Sure," says Trowa moving away from the wall.

Relena takes the painting off the wall to reveal a combination safe. She quickly spins the dial to the right then to the left and back to the right again. She smiles as she opens the safe. "And I thought this feature was useless!"

"What's that for?" asks Quatre.

Relena pulls out a small silver key and walks up to Heero. She unlocks the door and returns to the safe. "Don't go in there, Heero," she says putting the key back and pulling out a black grenade with a white stripe, "I have a different plan in mind."

Relena closes the safe and walks over to the door.

Heero backs away from the door to give Relena room, and he stares at the hand grenade with disbelief.

"Relena! Don't do it!" exclaims Quatre.

"It won't kill them," says Relena opening the door slightly. She pulls the pin out and throws it into the room. Then she yells in, "Fire in the hole!"

Relena quickly closes the door and puts the painting back over the safe. She smiles at Heero's expression.

"Relena, what was that?" asks Wufei.

"It was a smoke grenade," says Relena, "It wasn't exactly meant for a situation like this, but I think it will work rather nicely!"

Trowa starts chuckling, and soon everyone is laughing.

"Hey, the screaming stopped!" exclaims Catherine lowering her hands.

The door opens, and Hilde and Duo run out in their bathrobes coughing.

The smoke billows out of the bedroom.

Relena runs into the room and opens the balcony doors before hurrying back into the hallway. She closes the door behind her.

"Heero! How could you do that?" asks Duo holding Hilde as she coughs.

"I didn't do it," says Heero with a smile.

"Actually, I did," says Relena, "You're keeping all of us awake!" She coughs the smoke out of her lungs.

"Relena!" scolds Hilde.

"You two can stay in the room at the end of the hall, way away from everyone else," says Relena, "I'll show you to it. Everyone else can return to bed."

"Wonderful idea!" exclaims Catherine walking away.

"Nice show, Relena," says Trowa, "Thanks." He starts to head back to his room.

Wufei and Quatre smile at each other before heading back to their respective rooms.

Relena leads Duo and Hilde down the hall away from Heero. "I'm really sorry, but you apparently didn't hear us shouting. I opened the balcony door, so the smoke should clear out in time for you to get your clothes in the morning."

"We were a bit loud," says Hilde blushing, "We don't notice it at home. We don't have any close neighbors."

Duo wraps his arm around Hilde's back. "I thought that was why we didn't have any close neighbors."

Hilde elbows Duo.

"Hey! What was that for?" asks Duo.

Relena opens the door. "You can stay here from now on. Good night."

Duo pulls Hilde into the room and closes the door.

Relena turns around to look at the spot where Heero was last standing, but he's already gone. She sighs and makes her way back to her room. She heads into the bathroom to change into her nightgown and brush her hair. Then she heads to bed.

Relena drifts in and out of sleep. She feels the sunlight hitting her bed, warming her entire body, and she hears something. In her half-sleep state, she concentrates on the sound, footsteps. Then her mind snaps awake, and she listens. She hears a gentle thud on her nightstand, and a new scent reaches her nostrils. She reaches her hand out blindly and grabs the wrist of the person beside her.

"What?" comes Heero's alarmed voice.

Relena opens her eyes and sees Heero still holding the vase of flowers he set on her nightstand. She smiles. "Heero."

"Relena."

Relena releases Heero's wrist and sits up. She looks at the vase full of red and pink roses that's still in Heero's hand. She smiles. "What are you doing in here, Heero?"

Heero releases the vase and sits down on the edge of Relena's bed. He pulls her into his arms. "I brought you some flowers."

"I can see that," whispers Relena, "Thank you." She leans back in Heero's arms and looks into his eyes.

Heero stares at Relena. He knows that now would be the perfect time to kiss her, but he can't. He speaks to her quietly, "I'm sorry I woke you. I need to go now. I have some work to do. I swear, Relena, I will protect you!"

"I know, Heero. I…"

Heero places his fingertips on Relena's lips. "Yes, Relena, I know."

"Heero?" asks Relena as Heero stands and moves to the door.

"Get some more sleep, Relena," says Heero opening the door and walking out. He closes the door gently behind him.


	2. Courting Relena Jesse's Crush

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Insatiable belongs to Darren Hayes and the company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the evil people who make life interesting, to all the pompous jerks we love to hate!

Courting Relena

Part Two – Jesse's Crush

Not long before, Relena Darlian gathered the five young men who had been the pilots of the Gundams during the war. Her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft had requested their presence for a special mission, to create Peacecraft Security for the sole purpose of protecting Relena. Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei agreed immediately. Now, they prepare to go to a peace conference with a member of the royal family of a neighboring kingdom.

***

Relena packs her suitcase and tosses a light blue suit on her bed. She looks around her room for anything she might have forgotten, and her blue eyes rest on the teddy bear Heero gave her for her birthday. She lifts the teddy bear and hugs it before slipping it into her carry-on bag beside her nightgown. She takes another look around and closes her suitcase and her carry-on bag. She lifts them both and heads down to put them by the door in the entrance hall so Pagan can load them into the limo.

"Almost ready, Relena?" asks Prince Jesse bringing his three bags down the stairs. The half smile he gives her only draws attention to his obtrusive nose.

"Almost," says Relena with a diplomatic smile, "I just have to change for the trip."

"Milliardo reserved three rooms for us at the hotel," says Prince Jesse, "I think we'll get to know each other quite well during this trip."

"Well now, Prince Jesse, we shall see about that," says Relena, "Now if you will excuse me, I'll go change for the trip."

"You are excused," says Prince Jesse.

Relena nods her head and heads back up the stairs to her room. She kicks off her shoes as soon as she walks through the door. She pulls off her purple tank top and her blue jeans. She takes her white shirt with the ruffled neckline and cuffs, and she puts it on. She buttons it all the way up to her neck. Then she grabs her light blue dress pants and pulls them up her legs. She tucks the bottom of her shirt into her pants and slides her arms quickly into her pale blue dress jacket. She buttons her jacket up and quickly braids her golden-blond hair into a crown around her head. She flops down on her bed to put on a pair of white trouser socks before slipping her feet into her white pumps.

There comes a gentle knock on Relena's door.

"Just a minute. I'm coming!" calls Relena. She walks over to the door and opens it. She smiles when she sees Heero wearing a black pinstriped business suit. "You look really nice, Heero."

"I feel ridiculous," says Heero, "but you look beautiful!"

"I feel ridiculous," says Relena.

Heero smiles. "The car's all loaded, and the others are waiting for us."

Relena nods. "I'm ready to go."

Heero takes Relena's hand and leads her out of the room. He takes her downstairs and out to the limo.

Relena climbs into the limo and sees Wufei and Quatre sitting side by side with their backs to the front of the car. She sits down beside Prince Jesse, and Heero slides in beside her.

Heero closes the limo door and nods to Wufei.

Wufei taps on the glass behind his head three times, and the limo starts moving.

"How long is the plane trip going to be?" asks Quatre.

"About three hours," says Prince Jesse, "but the conference is well worth the trip."

"I think it's well worth the trip just to see these boys in suits," says Relena smiling. She looks over Wufei's sleek black suit and Quatre's navy blue business suit.

"Yes, I suppose that is how a woman might see things," says Prince Jesse.

"Is that a compliment or an insult, Your Majesty?" asks Relena noticeably tensing.

"A compliment, Princess Relena," says Prince Jesse with a quaint smile.

"Then thank you," says Relena, "So, Heero, Wufei, what's my schedule look like?"

"Same as mine," says Prince Jesse.

"I doubt that," says Relena curtly, "Some of our activities at the conference would make a protector's job terrible."

Wufei pulls a day planner out of his inside jacket pocket, and he opens it. His slanted black eyes gaze over the schedule. "This conference is going to be highly broadcast, so you will have to be at most of the events. We'll claim that you're sick for some though to get you out of them."

"Alright, fine," says Relena nodding her head.

"Our plane will be landing at about the same time as the other delegates'," says Heero, "So we'll be traveling to the hotel with them. It'll be a lot like a parade. Quatre and Prince Jesse will ride in the car with you. Wufei and I will walk along the side."

"Then we have dinner with the other delegates at the hotel, in a private banquet hall," says Wufei looking at the schedule, "And there will be a short welcoming speech before it's off to bed for the night."

"And in the morning?" asks Relena.

"After a small continental breakfast, we'll be going to a meeting which should last until noon when we meet the other delegates for lunch," says Wufei reading the book, "Then we'll listen to a talk in the main reception hall, and have the rest of the afternoon off."

"Alright," says Relena as the limo comes to a stop. "We must be at the airfield!"

Heero climbs out of the limo and holds out his hand for Relena.

Relena climbs out followed quickly by Quatre and Wufei.

"Quatre, Wufei! Get Relena in the plane!" orders Heero as the light wind whips at his disheveled dark brown hair.

Quatre grabs Relena's arm and pulls her towards the stairs with Wufei only a step behind.

Heero's Prussian blue eyes look all around for any sign of trouble before Pagan comes back to open the trunk of the car.

Prince Jesse climbs out of the limo and joins Heero. "What's the deal with you and Relena?"

"There's no deal. I'm sworn to protect her," says Heero loading up his arms with luggage. He heads towards the plane.

Pagan takes a handful of luggage and starts towards the plane leaving Prince Jesse to carry his own bags.

Soon, Quatre, Wufei, Heero, Relena, and Prince Jesse are on their way in the plane.

Relena rests her head on Heero's shoulder and closes her eyes. After a moment, the sound of Quatre and Wufei's conversation fades away to nothingness as she drifts to sleep.

***

"Relena?"

Relena stirs and feels Heero's arm around her, keeping her safe and warm.

"Relena?" comes the voice again.

Relena slides closer to Heero.

"Relena? Wake up!" shouts Prince Jesse.

Relena jumps and smacks the top of her head on Heero's chin. She blinks her eyes furiously. She whispers to Heero before sitting up, "Sorry, Heero."

"Relena. Nice of you to wake up," says Prince Jesse, "We've landed."

"Already?" asks Relena standing.

"Yes, you've been asleep the entire trip," says Heero softly as he stands up.

"Come, Relena," says Prince Jesse taking her hand and leading her towards the exit.

"Quatre, follow. Wufei and I will be right behind you," says Heero, "Be on guard. We don't know when he'll strike."

Quatre nods and hurries after Relena and Prince Jesse.

"Our luggage will be taken to the hotel in a separate car," says Wufei walking out with Heero.

"At least that's one thing we don't have to worry about. Keep your eyes out for Prince Jesse too," whispers Heero, "If someone wants to kill him, let them. I don't like him, and I don't want him close to Relena. However, Milliardo thinks a diplomatic arrangement can be met with him."

"Jealous, Heero?" whispers Wufei walking to the car that will take Relena, Quatre, and Prince Jesse to the hotel.

Heero glares at Wufei.

Wufei smiles and moves around to the left side to walk beside Quatre.

Heero takes up his position beside Prince Jesse's door. He looks at Relena fondly before starting to scout the gathering crowd.

After a twenty-minute wait, the slow procession of cars moves forward towards the hotel.

Relena watches the people as her car passes them, secretly wondering if any of the smiling faces could be hiding a madman who intends to kill her. Then she sees Heero, and she smiles bravely.

The trip to the hotel is long and hot in the mid-afternoon sun, but it ends quietly as all the delegates check into their rooms.

"Miss Darlian, you have room 604. Mr. Yuy and Mr. Yurameshi are registered in room 605, and Mr. Winner and Mr. Wufei are in room 603. Your luggage has already been sent up, and dinner will be served promptly at six-thirty in the Emerald Hall," says the clerk passing Relena five keycards, "Please enjoy your stay with us!"

"I'll need to secure your room," says Heero as they all walk towards the elevator, "Everyone else can go get ready for dinner."

Relena nods as she sorts through the keycards. She passes one to Prince Jesse. Then she gives one to Wufei and one to Quatre. She passes the other two to Heero. "Here, Heero. You can hold onto my key."

"In case I need to come in to rescue you," says Heero quietly.

Relena smiles as they all walk into the elevator, and she pushes the button for the sixth floor.

The elevator plays an old tune as it ascends to the sixth floor.

Everyone piles out of the elevator and walks down the hall together.

"Here's your room, Prince Jesse," says Heero stopping in front of 605 and waiting for Prince Jesse to enter.

"Don't you mean our room, Heero?" asks Prince Jesse opening the door and walking in.

Heero continues down the hall with Relena.

Quatre and Wufei head down the hall a little farther and enter room 603.

Heero slides the keycard through the reader and opens the door to room 604. He walks in followed by Relena. He closes the door. "Wait here."

"Yes, of course," says Relena as Heero heads off to look out each window and check out the bathroom.

Heero returns after ten minutes. "It looks okay. Keep the shades closed and the doors and windows locked. I'll be right next door. Yell or scream if you need anything."

"Or if it's not that urgent I could call," says Relena smiling.

"Or that too," says Heero.

"Thank you, Heero," says Relena, "I'm going to shower and change for dinner now."

"I will protect you, Relena," says Heero before walking out the door and locking it.

"I know, Heero. I love you too," whispers Relena before heading into her bathroom.

***

Relena walks out of her room smiling at her three friends in their black tuxedos. She wears her hair in a crown about her head. A flowing silver and gold dress adorns her body, hugging her to reveal the woman she has grown to be. Her white pumps can barely be seen beneath the bottom of her dress. She wears elbow-high gloves to counter the sleeveless top of the dress, and the necklace she wears is in white gold with a ruby pendant. The small stones of the pendant draw out a delicate rose.

Heero takes the red rose from his lapel and carefully puts it into Relena's braided crown. "You're beautiful."

"And your tie is crooked, Heero," says Relena, "Let me fix it." She reaches up and adjusts Heero's tie. "Perfect!"

"I feel like I'm about to be married," mumbles Wufei.

Relena smiles and giggles. She wraps her arms around Wufei's neck. "But Wufei, you look wonderful!"

"And what about me?" asks Quatre smiling. His pretty blue eyes sparkle happily.

Relena smiles at Quatre. "You couldn't look better if you tried! Just try not to break any girls' hearts, you two!"

"Okay," says Wufei laughing.

"We'll try," adds Quatre chuckling.

"Ahem," says Prince Jesse as he comes out of the room he shares with Heero.

Relena releases Wufei and turns to look at Prince Jesse.

"We should head downstairs for dinner," says Heero holding out his arm for Relena.

Relena takes Heero's arm and stares up into his eyes for a moment before he leads her towards the elevator.

"What would the other delegates think of the Princess of the Sanc Kingdom coming down to dinner on the arm of her bodyguard?" asks Prince Jesse.

"No one would care. I am completely unconcerned with their possible reaction, and no one knows what role Heero is playing here," says Relena angrily.

"No, Relena. He's right," says Heero, "You and Quatre are the delegates from the Sanc Kingdom and the Winner Resource Satellites, so it would be only natural for you two to go down together. Half the world knows about your close friendship with him. Quatre, do you mind?"

"Not at all," says Quatre with a wide grin as he offers Relena his arm.

Relena squeezes Heero's arm in thanks before she takes Quatre's arm. "Now let's go down to dinner!"

Quatre leads Relena into the elevator.

Wufei and Heero follow close behind with a sulking Prince Jesse in the rear.

Prince Jesse hits the button for the second floor where the dining hall is.

"Oh, Quatre, I've completely forgotten to ask you! How is your little sister? Ania, isn't it?" asks Relena.

"Yes, Ania," says Quatre, "She's doing well. You've only met her once, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes. When you came to visit me in the Sanc Kingdom after the Gundams were destroyed, and you brought her with you," says Relena, "I would like to see her again. I really enjoyed her company. I thought that she was the one whom Hilde was going to be bringing! I hadn't thought that Cathie could tear herself away from the circus, even for that short time she was with us."

"I'll invite Ania to come out and join us when we get back," says Quatre, "I'm sure Hilde just thought Cathie needed the vacation more."

"I think Cathie could use a vacation with us for about a year," says Heero, "She's too tense."

"Not to mention too protective of Trowa," adds Wufei, "Does she realize he is a grown man?"

"I asked Trowa that, and he says he just humors her," says Quatre with a gently, concerned sigh.

The elevator stops and the doors open.

Wufei walks out first followed by Quatre and Relena.

Heero walks out beside Prince Jesse.

"You've had plenty of time to get the princess to fall in love with you," hisses Prince Jesse into Heero's ear, "You lost it. Give it up and let someone else have a chance."

"You give up," whispers Heero, "She's not interested in you."

Heero and Prince Jesse share a steely gaze. If looks could kill, they would both be lying dead on the floor.

Prince Jesse turns his black eyes away first at the sound of Relena's voice. "I'm sorry. What was that, Relena?"

"I asked if you two were planning on coming into the dining room," says Relena nodding in the direction of the large banquet hall behind her.

"Yes, of course," says Heero, "After you, Princess!"

Relena blushes as Quatre guides her into the banquet hall.

Heero moves up beside Wufei and walks after his two friends.

Prince Jesse, still angered, follows behind Wufei a little more slowly.

Relena and Quatre mingle with a few of the other delegates while searching for their table. Then they spot an empty table with six chairs, and they move towards it.

Quatre holds the chair out for Relena, and she sits down.

Relena looks at her place card. "Princess Peacecraft. They must not have understood me when I told them I was using Darlian again."

Quatre looks at Relena's place card. "Princess Peacecraft. Sanc Kingdom."

Heero and Wufei reach the table.

Quatre looks at the place card to Relena's left, and he reads it aloud, "Mr. Winner. Winner Resource Satellite."

"Take a look at this one," says Heero lifting the card to Relena's right. "Miss Winner. Winner Resource Satellite."

"One of your sisters must be coming," says Wufei as Quatre sits down to the left of Relena. He moves to the next spot and looks at the card. "Mr. Wufei. Sanc Kingdom?"

"Oh, yes, when I informed them that you and Heero were accompanying me, I had to tell them what area you were representing. I didn't have time to ask you, so I told them the Sanc Kingdom," says Relena, "Telling them about Quatre was the easy part!"

Prince Jesse reaches the table and finds his place card beside the one for 'Miss Winner'. He takes his seat as Wufei sits down.

Heero looks at the card in between Wufei and Prince Jesse. He sits down as he reads the card aloud, "Mr. Yuy. Sanc Kingdom. I like the sound of that."

Relena smiles at Heero.

"So who is this seat for?" asks Prince Jesse indicating the empty seat beside him.

"One of my sisters is coming down from our resource satellite," says Quatre, "I can't imagine why she didn't call to tell me she was coming."

"She must have wanted to surprise you," says Wufei taking Quatre's hand beneath the table.

Quatre smiles. "It will be a nice surprise."

A waiter comes up with a bottle of white wine. "Good evening, Princess, gentlemen. You look extremely lovely tonight, Princess Relena. My name is Tori, and I will be your server for the remainder of the conference. Would any of you care for some white wine?"

"Yes, please, Tori," says Relena smiling sweetly at the tall, handsome waiter with the brown eyes and dark brown hair.

Tori opens the bottle he carries and pours a little wine into Relena's glass.

Relena lifts her glass and swirls the liquid around in it. She closes her eyes and inhales the fragrance before taking a sip. "This will do. Tori, would you happen to know the whereabouts of Miss Winner? She is a close friend of the Peacecraft family as well as a beloved sister of my companion. We would so like to see her."

"I'm sorry, Princess, I'm afraid I don't know, but if it pleases you, I could inquire on the subject," says Tori. He finishes filling Relena's glass.

"That would please me very much," says Relena, "Thank you."

"Would anyone else like some wine?" asks Tori blushing slightly from Relena's words.

"A round for everyone," says Heero looking to Quatre and Wufei for their approving nods.

Prince Jesse nods.

Tori starts to fill Prince Jesse's glass. "Tonight we are serving chicken, fish, pork, or steak."

"Choices, choices," says Quatre.

Tori moves to fill Heero's glass next. "If you would like a suggestion, I'd say don't take the fish or the pork. The fish is all bone, and the pork is rock hard."

"How is the steak prepared?" asks Prince Jesse.

"It is sautéed in butter with onions and mushrooms and served with mushroom gravy," says Tori as he begins filling Wufei's glass, "The chicken is broiled and served with a light cream sauce."

"What would you eat?" asks Wufei.

"Me?" asks Tori, "I love the chicken. The steak is really good too, but I love the chicken!" He moves over and fills Quatre's glass with wine.

"I'll take your suggestion," says Heero, "I'll have the chicken."

"As will I," says Relena smiling at Tori.

Tori smiles at Relena. He turns to look at Prince Jesse who happens to be scowling at him. "Prince Jesse, what would you like?"

"The steak," says Prince Jesse.

"Yes, and Mr. Chang? Mr. Quatre?" asks Tori looking at them both.

"Chicken," says Wufei, "and it's Wufei. Chang is my family name."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Wufei," says Tori nodding, "I will remember that."

"Chicken," says Quatre.

"Very well then. I will be back shortly with your first course," says Tori, and he walks away.

"He seems nice," says Relena.

Heero notices Prince Jesse glaring off in the direction Tori had gone in. "So, Quatre, which sister do you think is coming?"

"Well, this is the type of thing Iria would have gone to," says Quatre remember his older sister who died in the war, "But with her gone… the only one I believe might come would be Ania."

"So you might get to see her soon after all, Relena," says Wufei.

"Oh, I hope so," says Relena.

Tori walks up with a tray in his hands. He places a bowl of steaming soup in front of Relena. "I'm sorry, Princess Relena. Miss Ania has not checked into the hotel yet."

"Do you know when she'll arrive?" asks Heero.

Tori nods as he places a bowl of soup in front of Prince Jesse. He moves to give Heero his soup and says, "She has requested a car to pick her up tomorrow morning at the airport."

"Thank you, Tori," says Quatre as Tori places a bowl in front of Wufei.

Tori puts the last bowl in front of Quatre. "Will there be anything else right away?"

"No, but thank you," says Wufei.

Tori nods and walks away.

"Relena, I have an idea," says Wufei looking at Relena as she blows on the soup in her spoon, "Are you willing to share your room with Ania?"

"Yes, of course!" exclaims Relena. She takes a bite of her soup and winces. She pushes the bowl away from her. "What do you have in mind?"

"We cancel her reservation and leave a message for her to contact you when she arrives," says Wufei.

Heero takes a bite of his soup and pulls a small bone out of his mouth. "I'm not eating any soup with bones in it."

Quatre, Wufei, and Prince Jesse all push their bowls away.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," says Quatre.

Relena nods.

Tori hurries up. "You're not eating! Is something wrong?"

"The soup's lousy," says Wufei.

"But that's beside the point," says Relena sweetly, "Will you do me a favor?"

Tori blushes as he looks at Relena. "Anything."

"I would like you to get me a piece of paper and a pen. I'm going to write a note to Ania," says Relena, "and I would like you to cancel her reservation. When she arrives, she will be sharing my room. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Princess. I will need you to write a second note to cancel the reservation though," says Tori pulling a notepad and a pen from his back pocket. He passes it to Relena. "I'm not allowed to cancel reservations."

Relena quickly scrawls on the first note. "I am unable to attend the conference. Please cancel my hotel reservation. Ania Winner."

"I'll be back for your notes. I'll take the soup away and bring the second course," says Tori, "I'm so sorry you didn't like it." He backs away and leaves.

"Wufei? Who is my meeting with?" asks Relena, "Tomorrow morning?"

Wufei pulls the planner from his pocket and opens it. He shows the page to Relena.

Relena nods. She turns the page in the notepad and begins her note to Ania. "To Miss Ania Winner. I'm sorry to have cancelled your reservation, but Quatre insisted that you stay close to him. You can stay in room 604 with me, right next to your brother. You can have your bags sent up. I will either be in my room or in a meeting in the Lilac Hall. Feel free to interrupt if you have any problems. See you soon. Relena Darlian Peacecraft."

Relena rips the two pages out of the notepad.

Tori walks up with a tray full of salads. He makes his rounds quickly exchanging soup for salad. "Are you done writing, Princess Relena?"

"Yes, I am," says Relena passing the notepad and pen to Tori.

Tori tucks the notepad and pen in his shirt pocket before taking the two notes. He smiles and says, "I'll see that these get delivered. I hope you find the salad to your liking."

Tori leaves them alone to eat their salads.

For a while, no one speaks. They just sit in silence eating their salads.

Tori brings up the main course on a large tray. He grins. "I see the salad was edible."

"It's hard to mess up a salad," says Wufei.

Tori passes out the dinners.

Each plate contains a side dish of asparagus in butter and garlic-mashed potatoes with a light sausage gravy. The only other thing on the plate is the main dish, which on most of the plates is chicken except for the steak on Prince Jesse's plate.

"Tori, could you bring us some more wine?" asks Heero showing him his empty glass.

"Right away, Mr. Heero," says Tori piling the salad plates onto his tray. He walks away. He returns in a few minutes and fills all the wineglasses again.

Most of the dinner and dessert are spent in silence, and afterwards, all the delegates listen to a welcoming speech given by the organizer.

"Heero, will you take me to my room?" asks Relena, "I'm suddenly very tired."

Heero escorts Relena up to her room alone, having left Wufei, Quatre, and Prince Jesse to listen to the full speech.

"I can't wait to crawl into bed," says Relena as Heero unlocks the door.

"I have to check the room first," says Heero walking in.

Relena follows Heero in and watches as he checks everything from the windows and closets to the bathroom and under the bed.

"If you're too tired in the morning, you can skip the meeting, Relena," says Heero.

"Thank you, Heero," says Relena. She moves up to him and hugs him.

Heero holds Relena gently. "Good night, Relena."

"Good night, Heero," whispers Relena.

Heero walks out of the room. He hears a loud thud, and he runs back into the room. "Relena!"

Relena sits on the floor in front of a small table rubbing her lower leg. "That is a lousy place for a short table! I didn't even see it!"

"Are you hurt?" asks Heero moving over to her, "Let me see."

Relena pulls her skirt up just enough for Heero to see her leg. She smiles. "Will I die, doctor?"

Heero laughs. He jokes in return, "Only if you tell bad jokes!"

"No, seriously."

"You have a small cut, and you'll probably get a bruise," says Heero, "but you'll be fine!" He heads into the bathroom and brings out a wet washcloth to clean the cut. Then he helps Relena to her feet. "Go get ready for bed. I'll wait here to make sure you don't hurt yourself anymore."

Relena grabs her carry-on bag and heads into the bathroom. She closes the door.

Heero sits down in a comfortable chair and waits for Relena. He waits quietly for fifteen minutes before Relena comes out of the bathroom in her satin pajamas. He stands and moves to her side. He lifts her and carries her to the bed where he gently sets her down.

Relena covers herself with the blanket. She smiles at Heero as she sinks into the comfort of her bed.

Heero kisses Relena's forehead and quietly walks out. He locks the door behind him.

Relena turns out the lights and falls asleep.

***

Heero leans against the door for several minutes before heading next door to his room. He stares at the King sized bed he's supposed to share with Prince Jesse, and he silently curses Milliardo for not reserving a room with two separate beds. Yet he realizes that the extra reservations did come in rather late and this was probably the only room that the hotel still had available due to the large number of delegates at the conference. He sighs as he walks into the bathroom where he left his carry-on bag. He removes his tuxedo and puts on the boxer shorts he usually wears to bed. He brushes his teeth, picks all his clothes and his bag off the floor, and heads out of the bathroom.

The door opens, and Prince Jesse walks in. He sees how Heero is dressed. "Going to bed early?"

"Yeah. Relena's already asleep," says Heero dropping his stuff into a chair, "You even think of going in there with her, and I'll drop you out the window!"

"I wouldn't think of soiling a woman before marriage," says Prince Jesse walking into the bathroom.

Heero lies down on the right side of the bed and folds his arms beneath his head. He closes his eyes and relaxes. He doesn't hear the bathroom door open quietly as Prince Jesse swings it open.

Prince Jesse, with nothing more than a towel about his waist, steps silently out of the dark bathroom. Without making a single sound, he walks towards the bed. He drops the towel and slips stealthily over to Heero's side of the bed. He watches Heero lying in bed for a moment. He grabs Heero's arms, still folded beneath his head, and holds them down as he quickly lies down on top of him with speed and strength he shouldn't even posses. He kisses Heero and uses one hand to yank the boxer shorts down before grabbing his genitals.

For a second, Heero thinks it might be Relena, but then he realizes that she's locked in her room. He opens his eyes quickly and struggles as he sees Prince Jesse. He feels the young man groping him, and he quickly frees his hands from behind his head. He grabs Prince Jesse's hair and yanks him back.

"What's wrong, Heero? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" asks Prince Jesse, "I can do it differently!"

"You bastard!" exclaims Heero punching Prince Jesse in the eye, "If I wanted a boyfriend, I wouldn't be after Relena!"

Prince Jesse moves away from Heero clutching his eye.

Heero slides out of bed while pulling his shorts back up. "You may want to use Relena, but I won't let you! You won't touch her or me!"

"Heero!" exclaims Prince Jesse.

Heero punches Prince Jesse in the stomach before hitting him in the jaw. He pushes Prince Jesse to the floor and moves over to his suitcase. He opens it and pulls the lining back to reveal a rope. He removes the rope and quickly ties Prince Jesse up so he can't move.

Then Heero kicks Prince Jesse in the ribs. He grabs everything he brought with him and heads out of the room. He locks the door and walks down to Relena's room. He swipes the keycard and enters quickly. He closes the door and quietly sets all his belongings near the empty chair. He locks the door and looks at Relena sleeping peacefully in the bed.

Just the sight of Relena, sleeping in her navy blue pajamas, awakens Heero's body in the way that Prince Jesse's touch had intended to.

Heero walks up to Relena and gently brushes a strand of her hair away from her face. He quietly whispers, "I will protect you, Relena."

Heero smiles and walks over to the chair. He lies down in the floor in front of the chair and uses his arms as a pillow. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

***

Relena wakes up about one in the morning. She crawls out of bed and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. After a few moments, she opens the door and sees Heero sleeping on the floor. She leaves the bathroom light on and walks over to the bed.

Relena pulls off a blanket and takes a pillow from the bed. She walks over to Heero and lays the blanket over him. She kneels by his head with the pillow in her lap.

Relena carefully lifts Heero's head in both her hands. She holds it up with one hand and moves his right arm down to his stomach. Then she holds his head with her other hand and moves his left arm down to his stomach. She places the pillow beneath his head and sets his head gently on it.

Relena gently kisses Heero's forehead and moves away from him. She turns off the bathroom light and climbs back into bed. She smiles to herself and settles herself into the soft mattress.

Heero opens his eyes and looks at the bed where Relena quickly returns to sleep. He smiles and rolls onto his side, pulling the blanket around him tightly.

***

The early morning sunshine slides through a crack in the curtains and wakes Heero from his sleep.

Heero looks at the blanket and pillow and smiles towards the bed where Relena sleeps. He stands up and moves to her side.

Relena rolls over to face Heero, but her eyes remain blissfully closed.

Heero backs away and heads into the bathroom. He sees Relena's carry-on bag with a familiar teddy bear sitting on top. He smiles and lifts the bear. He heads back into the bedroom and walks up to Relena. He tucks the bear into her arms. Then he turns away.

"Heero," whispers Relena.

Heero turns back towards Relena.

Relena opens her eyes and looks at Heero.

"I'm sorry I woke you," says Heero.

"You didn't," says Relena sitting up. She shivers slightly.

Heero places his hand on Relena's forehead. "You're freezing!"

"That's what woke me up," says Relena.

Heero lifts the phone beside the bed and dials the number for room service. "Hello, I would like a bowl of chicken soup and two cups of hot tea to be sent up to room 604… Yes, thank you."

Heero sets the phone back down. He quickly grabs the pillow and blanket from the floor. He puts the pillow behind Relena's back and wraps her in the blanket.

"Heero, hold me," says Relena.

Heero sits down beside Relena and wraps his arms around her. "Do you feel warmer now?"

"A little, but I'd feel better if you were beneath the blankets with me," says Relena blushing slightly.

"Maybe after you have your soup," says Heero smiling.

Relena shivers in Heero's arms, and he quickly starts to rub her trying to warm her by friction.

"You'll be okay, Relena," whispers Heero, "but I would like Sally to come check you out, just in case."

"No complaints here," says Relena.

Heero reaches over and grabs the phone. He sets it on his lap and picks up the receiver. He quickly dials the number of a long-time friend and doctor, Sally Po.

Hello, Sally Po here.

"Sally, this is Heero Yuy. I need your help. There's something wrong with Relena," says Heero into the receiver.

What is it? What are her symptoms? asks Sally quickly.

"She's freezing. Her body temperature had dropped drastically," says Heero holding Relena close to him, "We're at the conference in Brussels! I don't know what to do, Sally!"

You're in Brussels? I'm not that far from you! Cover her with blankets and get her some hot tea. I'll be there soon! exclaims Sally, What hotel are you in?

"We're in the Regal Hotel, room 604!" exclaims Heero, "We'll be waiting for you!"

I'm on my way, Heero. Take care of Relena until I get there! says Sally.

"I will, Sally," says Heero, "Bye."

Heero sets the receiver back on the cradle and moves the phone back to the nightstand.

"Sally's coming?" asks Relena.

"Yes, Relena," says Heero, "She's coming… Relena, I…"

Heero is interrupted by a brisk knock at the door.

"Room service!" calls a voice on the other side of the door.

"Coming!" exclaims Heero getting up. He tucks the blankets around Relena and runs to the door. He unlocks the door and swings it open quickly.

The young redheaded woman pushes the cart into the room. "Will that be all, sir?"

"No. Bring more!" exclaims Heero. He grabs his wallet from his bag and stuffs a bill in her hand. "Two more cups of tea and another bowl of soup!"

"Yes, sir!" The woman bows and backs out of the room.

Heero closes the door and pushes the cart to the bed. He sits down and pulls Relena to him. He lifts the bowl of soup and the spoon. "Open wide."

Relena cuddles close to Heero as he feeds her the soup. Then she drinks her tea and half of Heero's cup.

"Okay, lie down now, Relena," says Heero wrapping the blankets tighter around her.

"Heero, you're going to squeeze me to death!" exclaims Relena.

Heero lies down beside Relena and wraps his arms around her. He doesn't say a word. He just holds her close to him.

"Don't let go… Heero, I just want to say…"

A loud firm knocking interrupts Relena.

"The door's open. Come in!" exclaims Heero.

The door swings open.

Quatre and Wufei walk in wearing matching black suits. They see Heero and Relena in bed together, and they share a quick smile.

"Well, I imagined you'd be dressed by now," says Quatre.

"I would be if I could only get warm," says Relena.

"Um… excuse me? Room service!" exclaims the redhead from behind Wufei.

Heero climbs out of bed quickly. He hurries to give the woman her tip. "Thank you."

"Thank you," says the woman leaving.

"Heero, do you know what you just gave her?" exclaims Wufei staring wide eyed at Heero, "That bill had a hundred written on it!"

"Listen, Wufei! I don't care!" exclaims Heero, "Relena's ill, and right now all I care about is her! I don't need money! I need her!" He lifts the bowl of soup and walks over to Relena, and he starts to feed her.

Relena starts shivering more, and she breaks into a cold sweat.

"Relena? Are you alright?" asks Quatre, "Should we call a doctor?"

"No! Sally's coming!" exclaims Relena.

Wufei hits the light switch as the room grows darker when the sun outside moves behind a cloud.

The room is suddenly flooded with light.

Relena screams and covers her eyes.

Wufei turns the lights off quickly. "I'm sorry, Relena!"

Quatre brings a cup of tea over to Heero. "Here."

Heero takes the tea and takes a sip before lifting it to Relena's lips.

Relena quickly drinks the entire cup of tea.

"Heero, have you eaten anything yet?" asks Quatre.

"I'm not hungry," says Heero helping Relena drink the last of the broth from her soup. He turns to look at Wufei and Quatre. "You go down and eat. Meet Ania when she arrives. I'm not leaving Relena."

"We'll be back soon," says Wufei before he leaves with Quatre.

"Heero, what is wrong with me?" asks Relena quietly resting her head on Heero's bare chest.

"I wish I knew," says Heero cuddling up to Relena.

The phone rings, and Heero snatches it off the cradle. He lifts it to his ear. "Heero Yuy."

Hello, Heero. It's Sally. The manager won't let me come up, says Sally.

"Put him on," says Heero.

Hello, this is Mr. Moore, comes a man's voice.

"This is Heero Yuy, one of the delegates from the Sanc Kingdom. Sally is a close friend of mine as well as the sole physician to Princess Relena Darlian Peacecraft!" exclaims Heero angrily, "Now send her up to room 604! Immediately!"

Yes, sir. She is on her way up now, says Mr. Moore, In fact, she just left for the elevator! I'm sorry for the inconvenience!

Heero drops the phone onto the cradle and gently caresses Relena's face. "Sally's on her way up."

"Heero, I have to tell you something," whispers Relena.

"Don't worry, Relena. I know there will be plenty of time for you to tell me later," says Heero, "and I think it should wait."

"You act as if you know what I want to say," says Relena.

Heero smiles. "I think I do."

The door swings open, and a woman with auburn hair in a single braid down the center of her back and dark sunglasses runs in carrying a large carpetbag. She wears a white T-shirt and blue jeans beneath a white lab coat.

Heero stands up. "Sally?"

"Yes. I'm trying out a new hairstyle," says Sally taking off her sunglasses to reveal her blue eyes. She closes the door and walks towards Relena. She sets her bag on the bed. "Heero, would you mind leaving the room?"

"Don't ask again, Sally. I'm not leaving Relena," says Heero firmly.

Sally nods as she opens her bag. She pulls out her stethoscope, flashlight and thermometer. "Well, then, will you at least turn on the lights?"

Heero nods and stands. He walks over to the light switch. "Cover your eyes, Relena."

Relena places her hand over her eyes.

Heero flips the switch, and the room is flooded with light.

Sally puts the thermometer in Relena's mouth. She lifts the flashlight and turns it on. "Relena, I need to look at your eyes."

Relena lowers her hand shakily and blinks repeatedly.

"Relena! Your eyes are bloodshot!" exclaims Sally, "What have you been doing?" She flashes the light into Relena's eyes and looks them over.

"I haven't done anything. I was fine last night. Then I woke up early today like this," says Relena trying to talk with the thermometer in her mouth.

Sally turns the flashlight off and sets it down. She lifts her stethoscope and listens to Relena's heart and lungs. Then she takes the thermometer out of Relena's mouth. "Your temperature is really low. I'm going to need to do some tests, but let's get you into the bathroom right now."

"What for?" asks Heero quickly.

"I need to get some samples to test," says Sally, "And I want to do a proper examination. She might be a little uncomfortable around you if she's not wearing her clothes. Now, please take my bag into the bathroom. I'll take Relena in there."

Heero grabs Sally's bag off the bed and takes it into the bathroom. He sets it on the sink and walks back out. "She will be all right, won't she, Sally?"

Sally helps Relena to her feet. "I'll do everything within my power, Heero."

Heero nods as Sally takes Relena into the bathroom. He starts pacing as soon as Sally closes the door.

Quatre and Wufei come back into the room with a plate of Belgian waffles.

"We brought you some breakfast, Heero," says Quatre, "Where is Relena?"

"In the bathroom with Sally," says Heero. He paces nervously with his arms crossed.

"Heero, please. Sit down and eat," says Quatre.

Heero looks at Quatre and sees the concern on his blond friend's face. He forces a smile. "What did you bring me?"

"Belgian waffles," says Wufei.

Heero takes the plate from Wufei and sits down on the edge of the bed. He tears into the waffles hungrily and quickly empties his plate. He dumps the plate on the room service tray.

"Heero, have you seen Prince Jesse today? He wasn't at breakfast, and the other delegates are worrying," says Wufei.

"Aw, hell! I forgot about him! He's probably still tied up in his room!" exclaims Heero getting off the bed. He grabs a black tank top out of his bag and pulls it on. He finds a pair of blue jeans and slides them on.

"Tied up?" asks Quatre.

"What happened?" asks Wufei.

"He was hitting on me last night," says Heero, "So I beat him up and tied him so he couldn't move. Then I came over here to sleep on the floor, and early this morning, Relena woke up sick. I forgot all about that perverted bastard!" He grabs the keycard to the next room and walks out the door.

Wufei and Quatre follow close behind Heero.

"He didn't try to… ahem," says Quatre blushing slightly.

"Oh, yeah, he tried," says Heero swiping the keycard and opening the door.

The three young men enter the room.

Wufei closes the door as Quatre turns the lights on.

Quatre gasps as he sees Prince Jesse lying gagged, naked, and tied up on the floor.

Heero unties Prince Jesse.

"How far did he get?" asks Wufei glaring at Prince Jesse as if he was just another pile of garbage on the street.

"All he really managed to do was kiss me when I was half asleep and touch me in a way that convinced me to kick his ass! Only one person can touch me like that," says Heero, "I'm done here. Let's go."

Quatre leads the way out.

Wufei turns the lights off and closes the door as he follows Heero out.

The three friends return to Relena's room just in time to hear the phone ring.

Quatre hurries to get the phone. "Hello, room 604."

Hey, I know that voice. It's Quatre, right?

"Ania!" exclaims Quatre happily, "You're here!"

Yes! I just wanted to call before I came up! exclaims Ania.

"I can't wait to see you. Hurry up," says Quatre.

You got it!

Quatre sets the phone down. He smiles. "Ania's coming up."

Heero starts to pace again.

The door to the bathroom opens, and Sally walks out.

"Anything?" asks Wufei.

Sally holds up a little blue vial. "I know the problem. I didn't even think of it until I saw Relena's eyes. She has been drugged."

"Drugged?" asks Heero, "When? By who?"

Sally looks in the bathroom and closes the door. "The drug is called Joy. It's something OZ used in the early years of the war. It's highly addictive. There's two parts to Joy. Alone, they do nothing. But when they're combined, the results can be devastating. The first part is quite common. It's found in most alcoholic beverages."

"Like the wine we had with dinner," says Quatre.

"Exactly, but the other ingredient is getting hard to find these days. A few medical research labs still have some around though," says Sally, "I hope the concentration is low. Otherwise she'll have to be on a special anti-drug the rest of her life. I'll need an actual lab to make the anti-drug and check the concentration in her blood, but I gave her something that should help raise her temperature. She'll be fine, Heero. I'll go down to the hospital and run the rest of the tests."

Heero closes his eyes and replays Sally's words in his mind. "How can I help her?"

"When she gets out of her bath, just try to keep her warm, Heero," says Sally.

"If the concentration of Joy in her blood is low, how do we treat it?" asks Heero.

"A single dose of the anti-drug, Venom," says Sally calmly, "and a fair amount of alcohol. Venom is also triggered by alcohol, so plan a party for tonight. I'll need to make the Venom."

"Go, Sally," says Heero opening his eyes to look at her. His eyes speak volumes.

Sally smiles. She checks the blood sample in the pocket of her lab coat. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Return soon," says Wufei with a friendly nod.

Sally smiles at Wufei and nods. Then she heads out the door.

"Hello!" calls a pretty blond haired teenager moving into the doorway. She holds her luggage in her hands. She smiles. "Was that Sally I saw coming out?"

"Yes, it was," says Wufei as Heero starts pacing in front of the bathroom door.

"Ania!" exclaims Quatre.

The white-blond girl looks so much like Quatre, and it shows when she smiles. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkle in the light. She sets her bags down and runs into Quatre's arms. "Quatre! I've missed you!"

Quatre holds his little sister in a comfortable embrace. "I've missed you too, Ania. Have you met Heero and Wufei?"

"I don't believe so, but I've heard a lot about them," says Ania.

Quatre guides Ania over to Wufei. "This is Chang Wufei."

"I'm honored," says Ania smiling.

"As am I, Ania," says Wufei shaking Ania's hand, "honored to meet Quatre's most beloved sister."

Ania blushes. She looks towards the bathroom where Heero's still worriedly pacing. "And that would be Heero Yuy?"

Heero looks over at Ania. He walks up to her and offers her his hand. "Heero Yuy. Nice to finally meet you, Ania Winner."

Ania shakes Heero's hand. She smiles at him and asks, "Where is Relena?"

"In the bathroom," says Heero glancing at the door again, "She's been taken ill."

"So that's why Sally was here," says Ania.

Wufei sees the concerned look on Heero's face. "Ania, would you please go in there to check on her?"

Ania sees Quatre nod. "Of course!"

Heero sits down on the edge of the bed as Ania slowly enters the bathroom.

"Relena will be fine," says Wufei.

Ania bursts out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. "Heero! Relena's unconscious!"

Heero bounds off the bed and sprints into the bathroom. He sees Relena lying in the bathtub with a soggy towel draped over her body.

Relena's head tilts to the side, almost resting on her own shoulder, and the little water that remains in the tub quickly drains out.

Heero lifts Relena out of the bathtub and quickly carries her into the other room. He sets her down on the bed. He spots the stethoscope Sally left lying on the blanket, and he grabs it.

Ania grabs Quatre's hand nervously as Heero listens to Relena's heart and lungs.

Heero stands up and looks at the others. "She's breathing and her heart beat is steady, but we should call Sally."

"You can go call Sally from Quatre's room while I get some clothes on Relena," says Ania.

Heero looks at Relena. "I'll be right outside the door. As soon as she's dressed, I'm coming back in."

Ania nods.

"Quatre and I will call Sally," says Wufei.

"Now out!" exclaims Ania.

Quatre and Wufei nearly pull Heero out of the room.

Heero stares back in at Ania and Relena before closing the door.

Ania opens Relena's luggage and quickly finds a loose spring dress. She drops the towel on the floor and somehow manages to put Relena's limp body into the dress. Then she pulls the blankets over Relena. "You can come in now, Heero!"

The door opens, and Heero walks in. He hurries to the bed and sits down beside Relena. He pulls the blankets tighter around her.

Ania lifts the towel and heads into the bathroom. When she returns, she sees Heero lying beside Relena with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiles and sits down in the chair.

Heero pulls himself closer to Relena and closes his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Quatre and Wufei come back into the room.

"Sally's at the hospital. She can have the medicine fixed up in about an hour," says Quatre.

"She said to just keep a close eye on Relena and keep her warm. She's hoping that Relena's just asleep," says Wufei.

"I think Heero may be asleep now too," says Ania quietly.

Wufei and Quatre look at Heero, and they smile at each other.

"We might as well relax," says Quatre walking over to the stereo cabinet. He opens the door and turns the volume knob way down. Then he hits the power button and tunes in a radio station. He slowly turns the volume up, so that the harmonious melody fills the room.

Wufei and Quatre sit close to Ania, and they all talk in hushed tones.

***

Sally walks into the room without knocking. Her eyes go immediately to Ania's smiling face. "Ania Winner? I didn't know you were here."

"I got here this morning," says Ania, "You look different, Sally."

"Yes, and I've decided I don't like it," says Sally, "but we can chat later. Now to business." She walks up to Relena and lifts her stethoscope. She listens to Relena's heartbeat. "Steady… good."

Wufei joins Sally. "What do we do?"

"First we need to wake them," says Sally, "Wufei, will you get my bag from the bathroom?"

"Sure," says Wufei heading to get the bag. He hurries back with it.

Sally takes the bag and sets it on the nightstand. She opens it and pulls out a small black bottle. She uncorks the bottle and waves it beneath Heero's nose.

"Hunh?" asks Heero snapping awake. He blinks and looks at Sally as she wafts the scent of the smelling salts beneath Relena's nose.

Relena gasps for air. She blinks furiously.

"Sally. I thought you left," says Heero sitting up.

"I did. You've been asleep for awhile," says Sally putting the cork back into the bottle. She quickly examines Relena's red eyes. "Tsk. Tsk. Joy is really taking a toll on you, Relena, but I brought the Venom. It'll fix you up soon enough."

"Sally, I can't see," says Relena.

"Don't worry about that. You'll be able to see once the Venom takes effect," says Sally pulling a bottle from her lab coat pocket. She reaches into her bag for a needle. "Quatre, would you call down to have a bottle of brandy and a few bottles of wine brought up?"

"Of course," says Quatre taking the phone and pulling it away from the bed to make his call.

"Heero, Wufei, I will need you to hold Relena still. I'm sorry to say this, Relena, but this will hurt. As soon as this anti-drug hits your blood, you're going to go into convulsions," explains Sally.

"That's why you need us to hold her," says Wufei.

Sally nods as she fills the needle with the liquid from the bottle.

Heero slides behind Relena and wraps his left arm around her waist and his right arm across her arms and chest.

Wufei takes Relena's left arm and holds it steady.

"Hold her tight, Heero," says Sally.

Heero tightens his arms around Relena.

Sally finds the vein in Relena's left arm and cleans the skin with alcohol. Then she slips the end of the needle into it.

Relena starts trembling and jerking around forcefully as Sally pushes the liquid into her body.

Wufei holds Relena's arm tighter as Sally finishes and withdraws the needle.

"You can let go of her now," says Sally, "I added a small percentage of alcohol to the mix to get it to activate instantly."

Wufei releases Relena, but Heero only grips her tighter as she struggles against him.

"So… what all… did you… find out?" asks Heero trying to hold Relena still so she won't hurt herself.

"The percentage of Joy in her system was small. She's not going to be addicted to it, and one dose of Venom will be enough to cure her of it," says Sally, "So, Heero, she will be fine by morning!"

"Good," says Heero as Relena elbows him in the stomach. He gasps.

"They'll be sending up everything you asked for Sally, plus some dinner for all of us," says Quatre setting the phone back.

Sally nods.

"Now we just wait?" asks Ania.

"There's nothing else we can do, I'm afraid," says Sally with a sigh, "Now it's just a matter of time before it takes effect."

"Can't we hurry it up any!" exclaims Relena through gritted teeth, "I feel like I'm burning!"

"The only way to speed it up is to add more alcohol, and we're waiting for that," says Sally.

A brisk knock on the door distracts Quatre, and he hurries to open it.

Tori stands on the other side of the door smiling. He pushes the room service cart in and quickly pushes the two from that morning out. He pours a drink of brandy and walks towards the bed. His smile is now replaced with worry as he looks at Relena. "How is Princess Relena?"

"She will be fine by morning," says Sally taking the drink.

Heero tries to hold Relena still as Sally pours the brandy into the princess's mouth.

Relena swallows hard.

"Fill it again," says Sally passing the glass back to Tori.

Tori pours more brandy into the glass and returns it to Sally's hand.

Sally pours the brandy slowly past Relena's lips.

Relena swallows, and her body stops trembling and convulsing.

"Did you give her Venom?" asks Tori.

"How do you know about that, Tori?" asks Wufei quickly.

"I used to work for OZ. I was the person they got addicted to Joy in the testing phase," says Tori, "I get a supply of Venom from a discreet source. Last week, someone kidnapped my younger sister. They promised to return her if I got Relena addicted to Joy. My Venom supplier wanted her to need him. I just got my sister back. They think I gave Relena all the Joy they supplied me with, but I threw most of that shit away. I just lightly frosted her wine glass with it… enough to make her sick, but not get her addicted."

"They kidnapped your sister to make you help them?" asks Quatre looking from Tori to Ania.

"I wouldn't have helped them if they hadn't had her," says Tori, "I'm very sorry, Princess!"

"Don't worry about it, Tori. I don't blame you," says Relena relaxing in Heero's arms, "You weren't the cause of my illness. You were just the carrier. I'd like to meet your sister later." She jerks violently.

Tori smiles. "As you wish, my Princess!"

"You should go now before I get angry," says Heero, "unless you know who kidnapped your sister."

"I don't know. I get my Venom through a quiet dealer. He's the one who gave me the Joy for Relena," says Tori, "He said the order came straight from the top and that my sister would be returned once I'd finished my job."

"Wufei," says Heero.

"I'm on it! Tori, I need you to take me to that dealer!" exclaims Wufei.

"I can take you tomorrow afternoon when I go to pick up my weekly Venom," says Tori, "I don't know where to find him now."

Wufei clenches his fists. "Tomorrow then. This better not be a trap!"

"I swear on my sister's life!" exclaims Tori.

Wufei nods.

"Go on now, Tori," says Quatre, "Go meet your sister."

Tori nods. "I'll be back early tomorrow afternoon. I usually meet him at two."

Tori heads out to take the two room service carts down to the kitchen.

"Relena, how do you feel?" asks Heero rubbing her arms gently.

"Hungry!" exclaims Relena jerking again, "And incredibly hot!"

Heero releases Relena, and she climbs out of bed.

Relena heads into the bathroom.

Heero gets out of bed and smiles at Sally. "Thank you."

Sally smiles and pours up glasses of brandy for everyone. "Now, let's enjoy ourselves and get thoroughly drunk!"

Ania giggles. She moves over to the stereo and changes the radio station before cranking the volume up.

Relena comes out of the bathroom smiling. She takes another glass of brandy and downs it quickly. "I like that song!"

"Good! We'll keep the radio here!" exclaims Ania.

Relena and Heero both take a sandwich from the cart and start to eat.

The door opens, and Prince Jesse enters. "So this is where you all are. You were missed today, Relena."

"I was feeling ill this morning," says Relena, "Nauseated from the trip, I'm sure. Nothing too serious though, Prince Jesse."

Heero glares at Prince Jesse as he closes the door and walks further into the room.

"This looks like a party. Might I join in?" asks Prince Jesse.

"No!" snaps Heero.

Prince Jesse walks up to Relena as she puts the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth. He takes both her hands in his and whispers into her ear, "Don't mind Heero. I'm sure he just doesn't want to share me with you. Not only is he rough in bed, but he's jealous too. But you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Your Majesty, get out of my room! I do not recall inviting you in!" exclaims Relena.

"Very well, Relena, for now," says Prince Jesse turning and walking out of the room.

Relena grabs another glass of brandy and gulps it down as her body shakes uncontrollably. She drops the glass onto the room service cart. "Heero! Did you sleep with that last night?"

Heero chokes on his sandwich. "Did he tell you we had sex?"

"Yes!" exclaims Relena with wide eyes.

Heero clenches his fists and seethes in anger. "Listen, Relena. I would never have sex with a man! Especially that ass! I spent the entire night here on your floor!"

"After you beat up Prince Jesse," adds Quatre.

"Yeah. He wanted sex from me, so I gave him that black eye and swollen jaw!" exclaims Heero proudly.

Relena wraps her arms around Heero and holds him close to her.

Heero places his arms around Relena and holds her as if his life depended solely on her.

"Aren't they cute together?" asks Ania with a sigh.

"Yes, Ania. They certainly make a cute couple," says Sally.

Heero takes a step back away from Relena. "You need to eat."

Relena smiles and nods. She lifts a bottle of wine and uncorks it. She fills up a glass and takes a long drink. "Ania, would you like some wine?"

"Um… do I?" asks Ania lifting a sandwich.

Relena fills a glass and passes it to Ania.

"I'm surprised the Venom is working this fast," says Wufei.

"Yes, it's because I added it directly to her blood," says Sally, "Well, everyone! We have plenty of sandwiches and more than enough booze! Let's enjoy ourselves!" She lifts a glass of brandy to her lips and takes a sip. Then she lifts a sandwich.

Everyone starts eating and drinking. In practically no time at all, they've gone through two-dozen sandwiches and six bottles of wine as well as the bottle of brandy.

Ania hums along with the music as she swirls the wine around in her glass. Her cheeks are pink from the alcohol. She decides not to finish her glass and sets it down on the cart.

The song on the radio changes.

"Oh, hey! I love this song!" exclaims Relena.

"It's my favorite!" exclaims Ania giggling.

Relena and Ania clasp hands across the cart, and they both sing off-key, "Turn the lights down low, take it off, let me show my love for you, insatiable. Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop, my love for you, insatiable!"

Relena stands up shakily and pulls Ania to her feet. "Shall we dance?"

Ania giggles uncontrollably.

Relena and Ania keep their right hands clasped as the music takes control of their bodies, and together they dance as if the music was coming from deep within them. Their bodies move wildly, sexually to the music.

"Well," says Quatre watching his sister and close friend dancing, "that is definitely not the type of dancing you'd expect a princess to do."

Heero watches Relena in amazement.

"But it is the type a teenaged girl would do," says Sally smiling, "Like a mating dance."

"We levitate, our bodies soar, our feet don't even touch the floor. And nobody knows you like I do, coz the world, they don't understand. But I grow stronger in your hands," sing Ania and Relena laughing.

"She looks so free, so sexy, out there," whispers Heero really quietly.

"What was that, Heero?" asks Wufei.

"She looks so free out there," says Heero staring at Relena as she runs her left hand down her side suggestively. He swallows hard.

"Turn the lights down low, take it off," sings Relena as Ania grabs a bottle of wine and takes a drink from it. "Let me show my love for you, insatiable. Turn me on, never stop…"

Relena takes the wine bottle and takes a drink.

"Why don't you get out there with Relena, Heero?" asks Sally, "And Quatre can dance with Ania."

"Yeah, come on, Heero," says Quatre.

"Then I'll have a reason to dance with Sally," says Wufei.

Heero stands and moves to Relena. He takes the bottle and deposits it back on the cart. Then he takes Relena's hand.

Quatre moves over to Ania as the two girls separate.

Sally and Wufei stand and dance to the music together. They stay close to each other in an intimate conversation.

Quatre and Ania dance like old friends who've found each other at last.

It takes a moment for the music and Relena to take a hold of Heero, but before the song progresses too much, he is dancing just as carefree as Relena sliding his hands along her body as he dances close by her side. He whispers along with the music, "Can't close my eyes when I'm with you, insatiable, the way I'm loving you."

Relena giggles and pulls Heero to her. Her knees weaken, and she collapses into his arms. "I think I'm a little drunk, Heero!"

Heero lifts Relena and gently sets her on the bed as the song finishes.

"I suppose I should do a quick examination before we all go to bed," says Sally. She moves to Relena's side and checks her eyes. She listens to her lungs and heartbeat and checks her temperature again. "All fine. You'll be in great shape by the time you wake up!"

"Thanks, Sally," says Relena.

"Heero, I think we should let the girls stay here and all us guys will move over to our room," says Quatre.

Heero lifts the keycard for Relena's room. He nods at Quatre. "We'll be right next door, Sally, Relena. If you should need us… for any reason at all…"

"We know, Heero," says Relena smiling warmly at him. Trying not to move her lips and in a very quiet whisper, she adds, "I need you, Heero. I've always needed you."

Heero nods again and leads the way out.

Quatre and Wufei walk out the door and close it.

The lock slides into place as Heero uses the keycard from the outside.

"Now, let's get some sleep," says Ania yawning. She turns the stereo off. She stumbles over and plops down on the bed. She falls asleep almost instantly.

Sally smiles. "She's out."

Relena giggles.

Sally helps Relena move Ania into the center of the bed.

Relena lies down on one side of Ania. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Sally takes off her lab coat and tosses it inside her medical bag. She closes her bag and sets it on the floor. She turns the lights off and then lies on the opposite side of Ania.

***

Heero enters the room at six in the morning to get the suit he brought to wear on the final day of the conference. He smiles when he sees the three women asleep. He grabs his clothes and returns to Quatre and Wufei's room to shower and change.

Heero walks out of the bathroom putting on his double-breasted black suit jacket.

"Don't wake Quatre. He could use a little more sleep," says Wufei before going into the bathroom.

Heero sits down and waits in silence for Wufei to change and then again for Quatre to get dressed.

The three young men, in matching black suits, head over to room 604.

Wufei knocks on the door.

Ania opens the door still towel-drying her hair. "Come on in. Sally's just finishing her exam on Relena."

The three boys walk into the room.

"You look nice," says Quatre noticing Ania's light blue business suit.

"Yeah, well. It cost a bundle, but it's appropriate for these kinds of occasions," says Ania.

Heero moves up to Sally who once again has her hair in her two side braids. "How is the patient, Sally? Will she live?"

"She's doing great," says Sally putting everything away, "but once you're back in the Sanc Kingdom, I want to see her in my office for a full physical and an examination."

Heero nods.

"Now, Relena, you can go get ready now," says Sally.

Relena gets out of bed. "Thank you, Sally."

Sally smiles. "Welcome, Relena."

Relena grabs the navy blue suit with the gold shirt and hurries into the bathroom for a quick shower and change. When she comes back out, everyone is enjoying a small breakfast of muffins, bagels, coffee, and orange juice. She pulls her hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck and walks up to grab a bagel. "How is everyone this morning?"

Heero looks into Relena's crystal clear, blue eyes and remembers how blood-shot they were twenty-four hours previously. He smiles. "Wonderful!"

Wufei and Quatre smile at each other behind their coffee cups.

"I'm happy. We've missed almost the entire conference," says Ania, "I wasn't looking forward to attending. I was quite surprised though to find out you canceled my hotel reservation!"

"That wasn't Relena's idea," says Quatre.

"It was a good idea," says Ania smiling, "Now we just have a meeting, a quick lunch, and a closing speech to attend."

There comes a firm knock on the door, and Prince Jesse's voice sounds on the other side. "Princess Relena! The delegates are waiting for you!"

"So much for breakfast," says Relena dropping her half-eaten bagel. She takes Heero's coffee cup and takes a quick drink before passing it back to him.

"Let's go," says Heero finishing the coffee and standing.

"Sally, you can stay and finish breakfast if you like," says Wufei trying to hide a muffin in his pocket.

Ania stands up and takes Quatre's arm when he offers it to her.

Wufei opens the door and pushes Prince Jesse out of the way.

Quatre and Ania follow Wufei out.

Relena takes Heero's hand and squeezes it before she walks out alone.

Heero follows a step behind Relena and closes the door.

Prince Jesse walks along at Relena's side smiling as they head down the stairs to a conference room on the third floor.

The meeting is a lot of non-sense, filled with hopeful dreams and empty promises, but Relena manages to keep herself busy objecting to the ideas of the other delegates and telling them what should be done instead of their plans.

"We can't have total pacifism and at the same time be constructing weapons! What exactly is our enemy? Why do you believe we need weapons?" asks Relena furiously.

Half the delegates nod their heads in agreement to Relena's words, and the other half turn their gazes from her.

Relena retakes her seat in between Ania and Prince Jesse.

"The Sanc Princess makes a good point," says the chairman, "We have no enemies. We need no weapons! I'm glad to see that you have recovered from your illness, Princess Relena."

Relena nods her head and smiles.

The chairman begins his typical end of conference speech.

Relena nods at the appropriate times, but she doesn't really pay attention to his words.

Wufei sits on the opposite side of Prince Jesse discreetly eating the muffin he snuck into the meeting.

Quatre and Ania whisper quietly to each other.

Prince Jesse sets his hand on Relena's and intertwines their fingers.

Heero, from his position on the far side of Wufei, glares at Prince Jesse. He clenches his fists angrily.

"And now, I have a very special announcement!" exclaims the chairman, and everyone in the room turns their attention to him.

The chairman claps his hands and a troop of waiters, which include Tori, walk around with trays full of champagne, passing a glass to each delegate.

Tori slips a piece of paper to Wufei with his glass.

Wufei passes the paper to Heero who opens it and quickly reads it.

Heero nods to Tori.

The waiters deposit all the champagne and hurry out.

"Now, this morning I received the most wonderful news from the Sanc Kingdom. I called Foreign Minister Milliardo Peacecraft for confirmation of course," says the chairman.

Relena looks at the chairman in confusion.

The chairman smiles happily. "Princess Relena Darlian Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom…"

The delegates from the Sanc Kingdom and the Winner Resource Satellite hold their breath in anticipation of the news.

"Will wed Prince Jesse Yurameshi of the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom! With their union will be the creation of the Sanc-Europolitan Kingdom ruled by Princess Relena and Prince Jesse! A toast!" exclaims the chairman proudly nodding at Relena and Prince Jesse, "To Princess Relena and Prince Jesse! May they have a happy marriage!"

"To Relena and Jesse!" exclaim several of the delegates.

Prince Jesse stands up smiling and pulls Relena to her feet.

Relena stares at the chairman in shock as all her friends stare at her in equal shock.

"To the Sanc-Europolitan Kingdom!" exclaims Prince Jesse raising his champagne glass, "May it have a healthy and prosperous future!"

"To the Sanc-Europolitan Kingdom!" chime several of the delegates.

Relena rips her hand away from Prince Jesse and storms out of the hall.

"Forgive my fiancée," says Prince Jesse, "She wanted to announce it in her own way!" He sets his glass down and hurries out.

Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Ania hurry out to catch up to Relena. They meet her and Prince Jesse at the elevator.

"Relena! Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" asks Ania.

The elevator doors open, and Relena pulls Prince Jesse into it.

The others hurry into the elevator, and Heero hits the button for the sixth floor forcefully.

The doors close.

"How dare you!" screams Relena, "You and Milliardo planned this! How could you tell them we're getting married without even consulting me first? I do NOT want to marry you!"

"This isn't a marriage, Relena. This is just a diplomatic arrangement where we happen to have sex and children," says Prince Jesse.

"Uh… No! I don't think so!" screams Relena. She slaps Prince Jesse and turns her back to him. "I would NEVER have sex with you!"

The doors open on the sixth floor, and Relena storms off towards her room with everyone close behind her. She swings the door open and immediately turns on the small vid-phone by the stereo. She dials the number to her brother's office.

Sally looks at everyone confused. "What did I miss?"

Heero pulls Wufei aside and gives him the note Tori had passed them.

Wufei reads the note to himself. 'Meet me at the back entrance to the hotel at one-fifteen. I'll take you to the person you want to see.'

"You have twenty minutes before you need to meet him," whispers Heero.

"I'd like to know how this turns out, in case I miss it," whispers Wufei.

"You'll know soon enough," whispers Heero.

Milliardo's face appears on the screen. "Hello, Milliardo Peacecraft here. Oh, Relena! Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? I just found out that you and Prince Jesse are planning to get ME married!" exclaims Relena angrily, "If someone hadn't told the chairman, I wouldn't even have found out! When were you planning on telling me? My wedding day!"

"You mean Jesse didn't tell you in person?" asks Milliardo.

"No!" exclaims Relena.

"When I tried, she kicked me out," says Prince Jesse over Relena's shoulder.

"Next time you two decide to try to run my life, please leave me out of it!" exclaims Relena, "I am not marrying him!"

"Relena, we decided on this because it would be beneficial to the Sanc Kingdom," says Milliardo, "The Sanc Kingdom needs this."

"No! Don't you go bringing the Sanc Kingdom into this, Zechs," screams Relena furiously, "That's not going to work this time! Being forced to marry someone I don't love will not help the Sanc Kingdom, Zechs! If you want this union so bad, you marry him!" Her body shakes angrily as she clenches her fists. She only ever calls her brother by his adopted name when she is really upset with him, but she never knew what upset was until this moment.

"But it will help the Sanc Kingdom, Relena. Our two countries need each other," says Milliardo, "They need to be united, and we both know that Zechs Merquis is not fit to rule the Sanc Kingdom. Relena, for the sake of the Sanc Kingdom!"

Relena collapses to her knees. Her anger leaves her body, and she starts sobbing uncontrollably. For her country, she would do anything. She would even sacrifice everything. She knows it. Her brother knows it. "For the Sanc Kingdom!"

Prince Jesse kneels beside Relena and pulls her into his arms. He whispers into her ear, "Don't worry, Relena. You'll still see Heero. After we're married, I'll be making him my lover. Maybe we can even convince him to nail you once in awhile."

Relena only sobs louder.

Heero clenches his fists. "Milliardo! How could you do this to her? You know how much the kingdom means to her! How could you use her feelings for her people to do this to her? Can't you see you're killing her?"

Wufei whispers to Quatre, "I have to go, Little One. I'm meeting Tori to go check out his supplier. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Quatre nods and squeezes Wufei's shoulder.

Wufei heads out as Heero and Milliardo yell at each other.

"This isn't the end of this conversation, Milliardo!" exclaims Heero turning off the vid-phone. He turns towards Prince Jesse seething in anger. "Get away from Relena!"

"Relena, come here to Sally and I," says Ania quickly. She pulls Relena over to the bed where Sally joins her.

"I'm going to pack," says Prince Jesse quickly leaving the room.

Heero walks towards the door.

"Heero!" exclaims Relena between sobs.

Heero slams the door closed and rushes to Relena's side. He quickly and gently wraps his arms around her. "I'm here, Relena!"

Relena cries herself to sleep in Heero's arms.

***

Wufei returns to find everyone all packed to leave. He's amazed to learn that Quatre even packed his own things so that he wouldn't have to. He pulls Heero and Quatre away from the girls.

"What did you find out?" asks Heero.

"The main supplier of Venom is from the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom. Someone high in the government," says Wufei.

"So that person is the one who wants Relena dead?" asks Quatre.

Wufei nods. "That person holds a grudge against Zechs, and we got Tori in trouble so he'll never get Venom again. I told him that we would get Sally to make it for him from now on. What about Relena and that windbag?"

"Relena isn't going to marry that jerk, but I haven't yet figured out how to stop it," says Heero.

"Our shuttle will be leaving soon. We need to go," says Quatre.

And shortly, everyone is headed back to the Sanc Kingdom.


	3. Marriage of Relena Forced Hearts

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Escape belongs to Enrique Iglesias and the company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the people who I never married when they asked and to the one that I someday will.

The Marriage of Relena

Part One: Forced Hearts

During a peace conference that Relena attended with friends Heero, Quatre, and Wufei, she became quite ill, but her drug induced illness soon passed due to Sally's help. Prince Jesse announced their arranged marriage to the entire delegation. Relena tried to refuse to marry Prince Jesse, but when Milliardo asked her to go through the marriage for the sake of the Sanc Kingdom, she reluctantly agreed.

***

If you feel like leaving

I'm not gonna make you stay.

Ania gets anxious as they get closer to the Peacecraft Mansion. "I wonder if Hilde's left for home yet!"

Relena sits in silence between Quatre and Wufei. She hangs her head sorrowfully.

Heero reaches out his hand and touches Relena's knee, but she jerks away from him.

Prince Jesse stares out the window with a stupid smile on his face.

Wufei glares angrily at Prince Jesse wishing he could rip his face clean off.

"Hilde might have left by now," says Sally, "She does have a business in the colonies that she runs with Duo."

"She'll have a fit when she finds out," says Relena quietly.

"Relena?" asks Heero.

"Hilde. She'll have a fit when she finds out," repeats Relena as if she hadn't heart Heero speak, "She always imagined me marrying Heero."

"She wants you to marry him?" asks Prince Jesse turning to look at Relena.

Heero glares icily at Prince Jesse. If Ania and Sally hadn't been between them, he would have lunged for Prince Jesse.

Wufei gently takes Relena's hand and squeezes it.

Relena rests her head on Quatre's shoulder and closes her eyes. In a moment, she falls asleep.

Ania sets her hand on top of Heero's to try to comfort him.

The limo in which they all sit pulls up in front of the Peacecraft Mansion.

Prince Jesse hurries out of the limo and into the house.

Wufei climbs from the limo and pulls Relena up into his arms.

Sally climbs out and hurries to open the door for Wufei to take Relena inside.

"Quatre, Ania, would you get the others and meet me in the den?" asks Heero, "I'd like to start making our plans to break up Relena's engagement!"

"Of course we will, Heero," says Quatre.

Ania and Quatre hurry inside to find their friends.

Pagan climbs out of the driver's seat slowly. "Mr. Heero, maybe it isn't my place, but I have been with Miss Relena for such a long time. She was happy when she left here with you. Now she is so sad. It is almost like she has lost her heart."

"She has, Pagan. Just leave the car here. I'll unload the luggage myself later," says Heero starting to walk towards the side of the house. He sees the garden and the balcony to Relena's room. For a moment, he stares at that balcony not knowing what he can do to save Relena. He heads in through the patio doors and starts towards the den. He walks into the den and sees Quatre and Wufei sitting beside each other.

Hilde sits on the arm of Duo's chair with her arm across his shoulders.

Ania sits on top of the desk and Sally has pulled the chair around in front of the desk to sit with the others.

"Where's Trowa?" asks Heero.

"He had to head back to the circus," says Hilde, "Is something wrong, Heero? Where's Relena?"

"Relena's asleep in her room," says Wufei.

"And something is wrong," says Quatre as Heero turns the screen of the vid-phone towards the group.

Heero quickly dials a number and waits.

After a few moments, Trowa's disheveled face appears on the screen. "Dammit, Heero! Do you know what time it is here? I have a show to do in two hours!"

Ania blushes as she sees Trowa without his shirt on. She hops off the desk and walks over to Quatre so she can see the screen more clearly. She smiles secretly as she stares into the emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tro," says Heero, "But I only want to say this once. Relena is getting married…"

"Really?" squeals Hilde.

"That's great news," says Trowa with a sly grin.

"To Prince Jesse!" exclaims Heero angrily.

"That's terrible news!" exclaims Trowa losing his grin at once.

"How did she get engaged to him?" asks Duo repulsed.

Heero clenches his fists angrily.

Quatre jumps up and quickly explains everything that happened while they were away at the conference.

"So is the wedding planned yet?" asks Trowa.

"Probably, but we don't know a date," says Sally.

"We need to find some way to keep her from marrying that jerk!" exclaims Heero.

"Why don't you marry Relena, Heero? Before she has the chance to marry Prince Jesse," suggests Hilde.

Heero collapses to his knees on the floor. "She's too strong-willed. She wouldn't go for that. Milliardo managed to use her soft spot for the Sanc Kingdom into forcing the marriage. He believes the union will be good for the kingdom."

"Relena's been crying off and on since he talked her into it," says Ania, "More on than off."

"Heero, why do you want to stop this marriage so much?" asks Duo with a wink to Hilde, "Milliardo may be right. The union could be good for the Sanc Kingdom, and Relena may even be happy with Prince Jesse."

Heero is on his feet in a second with a strange fire burning behind his eyes. "Relena won't be happy with him. If you say that again, Duo, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"That's what I wanted to know!" exclaims Duo raising his hands in surrender, "Now let's try to get Relena widowed before she gets married!"

"I wish it were that easy," says Sally, "but we can't kill him for obvious diplomatic reasons. We just need to prevent the marriage."

"Guys, I'm going to think on this and get back to you tomorrow," says Trowa yawning, "I have to get some sleep. I'll come back as soon as I can."

Heero nods his thanks to Trowa and the screen suddenly goes dead.

Ania's shoulders drop, and she returns to her seat on the desk.

"What do we do?" asks Wufei looking around at everyone for ideas.

Hilde slides into Duo's arms.

The black phone on the desk starts ringing.

Ania lifts the receiver to her ear. "Ania speaking."

All eyes turn to Ania as her body stiffens.

Ania leans back on the desk and opens a drawer. "Just a sec. I want to write this down to tell Trowa later."

Quatre moves towards Ania as she pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"Okay, go ahead," says Ania sitting up again. She writes something down on the paper. "Does Relena know?"

"Know what?" asks Heero with wide eyes.

Ania drops the receiver back down on the phone. She looks at everyone and says, "That was Noin! She called to tell us while Milliardo went to tell Relena."

"Tell her what?" asks Heero quickly.

"The wedding will be held a week from Saturday," says Ania.

Heero storms out of the den.

Duo stands up quickly pushing Hilde to her feet and runs after Heero. "Hey, buddy! Heero, wait up!"

"Now… how can we get Heero to marry Relena?" asks Hilde sighing.

"Are you sure Heero is in love with Relena?" asks Sally, "Does Relena love him?"

"Yes, Relena does love Heero! She's my best friend, Sally, and I know her," says Hilde, "She's even told me that she loves him desperately!"

"And does Heero love her?" asks Sally.

"It certainly appears so," says Ania.

"Allow me and Wufei to demonstrate!" exclaims Quatre. He whispers quickly into Wufei's ear.

Wufei nods and stands. He repeats the words he had said to Heero when they were at the conference together. "Heero, do you know what you just gave her? That bill had a hundred written on it!"

"Listen, Wufei! I don't care!" exclaims Quatre grabbing Wufei's collar and pulling him closer. His imitation of Heero is quite accurate. "Relena's sick, and all I care about is her! I don't need money! I need her!"

Hilde squeals excitedly as Wufei and Quatre separate with small smiles. "Did he really say that?"

"Yes!" exclaims Wufei, "If I had gotten between him and Relena, he probably would have killed me!"

"And don't forget how he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her!" adds Ania happily.

"Yeah, Sally. I'm sure he loves her!" exclaims Hilde, "We just need to get him to admit it to her! If he tells her that he loves her, she will refuse to marry Prince Jesse! I know she will!"

Here's how it goes, all it takes is some trying.

They all slide their chairs closer together to start the plans for Operation: Lovers Born; it's not quite the same as Operation: Meteor, but it is equally as important.

***

Relena sits on her bed listening to Ania and Hilde chatter. She can't make out their words, and she can't see them clearly through the tears in her eyes.

"Relena, do you want to go take a shower before dinner?" asks Ania.

Relena doesn't answer.

"Am I seeing things or does it appear that no one's home?" asks Hilde.

"Her eyes are glazed over," says Ania moving to the phone. She dials the extension for the den, hoping that Sally is still there.

Quatre here.

"Quatre, is Sally around? I'd like her to come check on Relena," says Ania, "She's acting strange."

Sally isn't here, but I'll find her for you, says Quatre, And I'll send her up to Relena's room.

"Thank you, Quatre," says Ania. She sets the phone down. She turns towards Hilde. "Quatre's going to find Sally."

Hilde nods. "Relena? Relena? Do you hear me?"

Relena doesn't even twitch at Hilde's words.

Hilde and Ania sit with Relena for several minutes trying to get some form of response from her. Then they hear someone knock on the door.

"Ania! Can I come in?" asks Quatre.

"Yes, Quatre!" exclaims Ania.

Quatre opens the door and leads Noin and Sally into the bedroom.

Sally walks over to Relena and looks into her eyes. She snaps her fingers beside Relena's ears. She sighs. "I don't believe there's anything physically wrong with her. I believe her problem is severe depression."

"If Zechs were any stupider, I'd kill him!" exclaims Noin huffily, "I hate this! If someone needs to be forced into marriage, why can't it be him? He could marry the Queen Mother of the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom!"

"I want to talk to him, Noin," says Sally, "Ania, Hilde, try to get Relena ready for dinner." She moves up beside her close friend.

"All right," says Noin, "I'll take you to him."

Noin and Sally leave together.

Quatre approaches Relena. He kneels in front of her. "Relena, please… you need to be strong now… for yourself!"

Relena blinks a few times.

Quatre pulls Relena into a quick embrace and holds her tightly. "Please, Relena, be strong!"

"Quatre, you'd better go. We're going to get her ready for dinner," says Ania.

"Yeah, we're going to wash her and stuff her and throw her in the oven!" exclaims Hilde joking.

Quatre chuckles as he releases Relena. He stands up and heads out of the bedroom.

Hilde pulls Relena to her feet and drags her into the bathroom while Ania quickly selects a pretty dress and undergarments for Relena.

Ania heads into the bathroom. "Maybe a cold shower will wake her up!"

"Couldn't hurt," says Hilde turning the shower on cold and closing the sliding glass door, "Now let's get her into it."

Hilde and Ania stumble over each other as they undress Relena.

Ania opens the opaque glass door, and Hilde pushes Relena into the icy shower.

Ania closes the door, and they watch Relena standing dumbstruck as the cold water runs over her body.

Hilde sighs. "If she keeps this up, we're hiring a nurse to take care of her!"

Ania slaps the glass door and shouts, "Relena, wake up!"

Relena just stands there.

Ania opens the door and turns the water off. She pulls Relena out of the shower.

Hilde grabs a towel and wraps it around Relena's drenched blond hair. Then she grabs another towel and starts to dry her best friend's body.

Once Relena's dry, they lead her into the bedroom and put her clothes on her. Then they help her sit down on the bed.

"Ania, do you want to do her hair while I do her make-up?" asks Hilde.

"Sure," says Ania. She heads into the bathroom and comes back out with two cases, one dark blue and one pearly silver. "You should find all her make-up in the blue case."

Hilde opens the blue box and pulls out various make-ups and applicators.

Ania opens the silver box and pulls out Relena's hairbrush. She dries Relena's hair with the towel and takes it off. She drops the towel on the floor and starts to brush Relena's hair.

"You're going to have a wonderful dinner tonight, Relena," says Hilde using a large brush to put the pink blush onto Relena's cheeks, "and Prince Jesse will be nowhere in sight!"

"But Heero will be there," says Ania, "He loves you. I hope you know."

"Heero," whispers Relena.

"Yes, Heero," says Ania, "He'll be waiting to see you at dinner tonight. He'll be waiting for you to tell him that you love him!"

"Heero," whispers Relena.

Hilde smiles at Ania as she starts to put the rose pink color onto Relena's lips. "Heero will be waiting for you, Relena!"

"Heero," whispers Relena.

Ania sets the brush down and starts to braid Relena's hair as if she were making a crown, but she stops at the back of Relena's head and fastens her hair to her head. Then she begins again from the front and starts working her way back on the other side of Relena's head. "Heero… Heero Yuy… Heero will be waiting for you!"

"Heero," says Relena in her normal voice.

Hilde looks in Relena's eyes and shakes her head so Ania can see. "Heero."

"Heero," says Relena.

Hilde forces Relena's eyes to close and she quickly applies the silver eye shadow.

Ania brings the two half-crown braids together at the back of Relena's head and fastens them together with a beautiful silver clasp. Then she drops the remainder of the length onto Relena's neck. She smiles at Hilde.

"Heero will think you're the most beautiful girl in the world," says Hilde.

"Heero," says Relena.

"Let's go meet Heero, Relena!" exclaims Hilde.

"Heero," says Relena.

Hilde pulls Relena to her feet and leads her towards the door.

Ania hurries to open the door before Hilde gets to it with Relena.

If you feel like leaving,

I'm not gonna make you stay.

Noin and Sally walk into Milliardo's office.

"Milliardo, could I speak with you? Alone, if you don't mind, Noin?" asks Sally.

"Of course not," says Noin frowning, "I have the wedding preparations to start." She backs out of the room and leaves.

Sally closes the door.

"Sit down, doctor," says Milliardo.

"I would prefer to stand," says Sally.

"Suit yourself," says Milliardo.

"Have you heard about the attack on Relena?" asks Sally.

"Yes, Wufei briefed me on the entire incident," says Milliardo, "I'm glad you were in the area to save my sister's life."

"So why are you throwing it away?" asks Sally leaning on his desk.

Milliardo crosses his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean forcing her to marry Prince Jesse! She is in her room practically comatose! She appears to be awake, but she acts like she's asleep!" exclaims Sally angrily.

"Can't you do something for her?" asks Milliardo standing to look Sally directly in her eyes, "You are a doctor after all."

"I am a doctor, but she needs a psychologist!" exclaims Sally, "Apparently though, you need one more than she does! Doesn't it bother you that you're trying to control her life? You are killing her!"

"Of course it bothers me, Sally! But the Sanc Kingdom does need a strong alliance with the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom!" exclaims Milliardo pounding his fist on the desk, "I've already exhausted all our other options!"

"Damn you, Zechs!" exclaims Sally turning away from him in anger. She looks over her shoulder at Milliardo, "Next time you think about arranging a marriage, go after Noin's pants and leave Relena alone!"

"Noin?" asks Milliardo. All the anger drains out of him just from hearing that one word.

"Yeah. Lucrezia Noin!" exclaims Sally turning towards Milliardo again.

Milliardo smiles. "Is there anything else, Sally?"

"No, I suppose not," says Sally turning towards the door.

"You surprise me, Sally. I would have thought you'd like to keep Noin to yourself," says Milliardo in a hushed tone.

"I want her to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for her. I do care for her… very much," says Sally walking back to sit in front of Milliardo's desk, "but she has always cared for you more than me."

"That is why she always strives to be second, just behind me," says Milliardo, "but could you live without her?"

"I have to," whispers Sally as Milliardo moves around to sit beside her, "She can't live without you."

Milliardo takes a deep breath and sighs. "Does she know how you feel?"

Sally smiles and nods. "She knows, and she understands everything. I can be content just being her best friend. What about you?"

"I can't say the same," says Milliardo, "You're right though, Sally." He stands up and walks towards the door.

"Right about what?" asks Sally standing.

"The next time I think about arranging a marriage, I will think about Noin," says Milliardo opening the door. He smiles back at Sally. "And right now I'm thinking about arranging a marriage!"

Sally grins madly as Milliardo hurries off down the hall. Then a thought hits her, and she runs out of the office. "Wait! Milliardo, you didn't tell me anything about Relena's marriage!"

Milliardo just keeps running down the hallway.

***

Hilde and Ania lead Relena down to the patio where a small table has been set up to serve Heero and Relena dinner.

Duo and Quatre come out onto the patio with Heero.

Heero looks at Relena, standing there looking so beautiful, but the passion for life is gone from her eyes. He swallows hard and walks towards Relena. "Hello, Relena."

"Heero!" exclaims Relena.

"You look beautiful," says Heero.

"Heero!" exclaims Relena.

Heero quickly pulls Relena into his arms. "I'm right here, Relena! I'm right here!"

"Heero!" Relena doesn't even move to hold him. All she seems to be capable of doing is just saying his name. "Heero."

"Relena! Let me help you!" exclaims Heero holding her face gently and staring into her eyes.

Ania and Hilde slip over to join Quatre and Duo.

"Heero," says Relena.

"Enough of this!" exclaims Heero lifting Relena into his arms, "Hey, Duo! Grab the door, buddy!"

Duo follows Heero to the outside doors and swings them open.

Heero walks out carrying Relena.

Ania, Hilde, Duo, and Quatre run after Heero.

Heero carries Relena along the brick path to the large swimming pool.

"Heero! We already tried the water treatment!" exclaims Hilde.

Heero looks back at Hilde. "I doubt you would try to drown her!"

"Heero, no!" screams Quatre as Heero jumps into the deep end of the pool with Relena in his arms.

Heero clamps his mouth over Relena's giving her the breath of air he'd just inhaled.

Relena bats her eyes as she feels Heero's lips, and the water stings her eyes. She grabs Heero's hand quickly and starts to pull him up.

Heero swims up alongside Relena, and they surface together.

"Heero! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" asks Relena climbing out of the pool.

Heero pulls himself out of the pool and stands up. He helps Relena to her feet. "I told you I'd kill you."

"That was a long time ago, Heero!" exclaims Relena.

"Yes, Relena, but I got you to snap out of your depression!" exclaims Heero with a sly smile.

Relena laughs and pulls Heero into a passionate embrace. She whispers into his ear, "Thank you, Heero."

"You're welcome, Relena," says Heero holding her close to him.

"If you two don't hurry, your dinner is going to get cold!" exclaims Ania.

Relena moves out of Heero's arms and grabs his hand. She pulls him at a fast jog towards the patio.

"Now let's just hope that Heero tells her he's in love with her," says Quatre.

"Uh-huh," says Ania smiling.

Quatre looks at his watch. "Oh, hey! I gotta run! Wufei and I are going into town!"

"Have fun!" exclaims Duo, "If you meet any gorgeous girls I might like…"

"Keep them for yourself!" exclaims Hilde as Quatre runs off. She elbows Duo in the ribs. "Keep this up and you'll be sleeping alone for a year!"

"I was only joking, Hilde!" exclaims Duo starting back towards the house with her.

Ania stares up into the night sky longing for the one who stole her heart.

"Hey, Ania! Want to join Duo and me for dinner and a movie in the living room?" asks Hilde.

"I don't want to intrude," says Ania walking towards them.

"Nonsense!" exclaims Duo throwing his arm over Ania's shoulders. "You wouldn't be intruding on anything! We'll wait until later to do all that stuff!"

Ania smiles. "Thank you."

Duo, Hilde, and Ania hurry into the house.

***

Sally walks into the living room at ten o'clock the next morning. She walks up behind Noin and wraps her arms around her friend's chest. "You said you had good news?"

"I do," whispers Noin tilting her head backwards and to the side so she can see Sally, "Closer. It's a secret."

Sally slides her hands down to Noin's stomach as she leans her head in closer. Her cheek almost touches Noin's.

"In a few months, I will be saying 'I do' to Milliardo," whispers Noin, "Thank you for talking to him, Sally." She moves her mouth over to Sally's and kisses her deeply.

Sally returns the kiss with full force and smiles as they break apart.

Noin shows the half-carat diamond ring to her best friend. "He asked me to marry him last night, and he even gave me permission to take you on as a lover… if we both wanted to."

"I just want you to be happy," whispers Sally, "I don't know if I could be with someone else's wife."

"I understand, Sally," says Noin, "Thank you!"

Sally smiles wider and embraces Noin tightly. "Relena's doing fine now. You can discuss the wedding plans with her."

Noin nods.

***

Over the next four days, Noin and Relena are practically inseparable as they go around the house together discussing the wedding plans.

So if you go,

You should know

It's hard to just forget the past.

Trowa arrives a week before the wedding. He meets up with Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero out in the center of the garden.

They all sit down amongst the flowers.

"So, is there a plan for stopping the wedding?" asks Trowa.

"So far nothing has worked!" exclaims Quatre.

"Milliardo is still convinced that the union will be good for the country!" exclaims Duo.

"What about Relena?" asks Trowa.

"Milliardo's convinced that the union will be a great way to keep her from thinking about marrying me!" exclaims Heero, "I'm not giving up, but I don't know what else to try!"

"And we can't just kill Prince Jesse," says Wufei, "I hate politics!"

Duo pats Heero's back. "Don't worry, buddy! We'll fix everything… somehow."

And together once again, all five ex-Gundam pilots lay out every possible strategy and analyze them.

***

Relena tries on the dress she'll wear for the wedding, a bulky white ball gown. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and sees the teddy bear on her bed; the bear Heero gave her for her sixteenth birthday.

A tear rolls down Relena's cheek as she turns towards Noin, Sally, Hilde, and Ania. "I can hardly move in this!"

"We can take off one of the rings," says Noin, "That'll make it much lighter. And you should wear your hair up in the pretty crown braid."

"We'll be here early to help you," says Ania sadly.

"Thank you," says Relena with a weak smile. She looks back towards the teddy bear, and she remembers….

~~~Heero ripped up the invitation to her birthday party. Then he wiped her tear away and said, "I will kill you"… Heero danced with her at the school party and then saved her life… Heero was forced to go off to battle in space. She, in her space suit, tried to talk him out of it. He almost kissed her that time… Heero pointed his gun at Mariemaia and pulled the trigger, but the gun was empty. He fell into Relena's arms and rested his head on her shoulder as she held him… She found the teddy bear in her seat on the plane with a note that said 'Happy birthday.' She called out to Heero as he walked away. He turned and watched her rip his note in half. Then she said, "Next time give it to me in person"… Heero held her through her sickness and tried to comfort her. Then when she was well, he danced with her again as if the whole world revolved around them…~~~

"What are you thinking, Relena?" asks Hilde for the third time.

"You should know it's hard to just forget the past," says Relena turning towards her friends again. "I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?" asks Sally.

"When I didn't have four good friends like you!" exclaims Relena smiling. She thinks that some things are best left personal. "I'm feeling rather exhausted. I'd like to take a nap if I could, Noin."

Noin nods. "Of course. We can continue in the morning with the plans."

Relena takes the dress off and places it back on the mannequin where it was made. Then she slips into her nightgown and crawls into bed.

Noin leaves with Sally.

"Are you really tired, Relena, or was that just an excuse to get out of the wedding planning?" asks Ania.

"An excuse!" exclaims Relena relaxing, "This would all be more fun if I were marrying him!" She grabs the teddy bear and cuddles him.

"I don't think teddy bears are allowed to marry humans," jokes Hilde.

Relena laughs. "You know who I mean!"

"The person who gave you the hero bear," says Hilde, "I know. I want you to marry Heero too!"

"And I think he may want it too," says Ania, "but we should leave, Hilde. I'm sure Relena could use some time alone… to remember when she didn't have four friends like us… friends who can't even help her out of the marriage she doesn't want."

"No, really! You have been great friends to me! There just isn't a way out this time!" exclaims Relena.

"Get some rest, Relena. We'll see you at dinner," says Hilde before she leaves with Ania.

Relena holds the teddy bear and falls asleep.

***

Relena and Noin sit together in a small office arguing over the centerpieces for the reception.

"Noin! I'm making a big sacrifice for my country! I'm losing my heart for the Sanc Kingdom! I want the centerpieces to represent that!" exclaims Relena, "And no frilly flower arrangement can do that!"

"Okay, Relena. Let's look at this from a different point. Forget-me-nots, so that you will remember the past. Bleeding hearts, to signify your pain," says Noin as she looks through a book of flowers, "Keepsake roses to honor the one you hold in your heart, and maybe also teardrops. You're almost sure to cry at your wedding."

"Because I've given up my one chance at happiness!" exclaims Relena, "And for what?"

Quatre comes walking in through one of the side doors wearing a white dress suit that has been known throughout the solar system as the formal attire of the Sanc Kingdom. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we're all dressed. The fashion show can begin!"

Relena smiles at Quatre. "Okay, walk down the cat-walk and slowly spin in a complete circle!"

Quatre chuckles as he struts down in front of Relena and Noin, pretending all the while as if he were a professional model. He spins in a slow circle so that they get a good look at his cute backside.

Noin giggles. "I think it could stand to be taken in a little at the cuffs, but it looks good! You'd make a great model, Quatre!"

Wufei walks in wearing an outfit very similar to the one Quatre wears. The main difference is that his shirt isn't tucked in, and his jacket's just a little too snug.

"Okay," says Noin pulling up a clean sheet of paper and quickly jotting down all the alterations that will need to be done to Quatre and Wufei's suits.

Hilde comes in through the door wearing a long baby pink ball gown with a high neckline. She doesn't look pleased.

"How do you like it, Hilde?" asks Relena.

"Can't talk! Can't breathe!" exclaims Hilde panting.

"Hilde!" shrieks Relena running up to her friend and quickly ripping the back open.

Buttons fly everywhere as they're ripped from the fabric.

Hilde takes several deep breaths. "I… want… a new… dress!"

"Of course!" exclaims Noin making the notes.

"Hilde, are you okay?" asks Relena escorting her best friend to the seat she had just vacated.

Hilde sits down and takes several more deep breaths. She smiles at Relena and says, "I think I'll be fine."

Relena quickly hugs Hilde as Duo walks into the room parading around in his new suit.

Hilde looks over Relena's shoulder and giggles at Duo.

Relena turns around and whistles at Duo. "Duo Maxwell! You look fantastic!"

"I can't believe this fit on the first try!" exclaims Duo walking up to Relena and kissing her cheek. He whispers, "Just wait until you see Heero."

Relena smiles.

Ania walks into the room wearing the same high-necked pink ball gown that Hilde wears only her gown hugs her body comfortably. "Would it be possible to get this shorter? I feel like I'm going to fall flat on my face!"

"Yes, Ania, we'll have the hem taken up," says Noin.

"Oh, Ania, you look…" Relena stares at her young friend in shock.

"Beautiful," says Trowa finishing Relena's statement for her. He leans against the doorframe in his white dress suit.

Ania smiles at Trowa and blushes.

"You look good, Trowa," says Quatre.

Trowa walks into the room and takes a seat.

"So, who's next?" asks Noin.

Sally walks in tugging on the high-collar of her pink ball gown. She glares from Relena to Noin. "Whose idea was this?"

"Milliardo," say Relena and Noin together.

"I didn't mean the stupid wedding! I meant the stupid dress!" exclaims Sally tugging at the collar again.

"Like we said. Milliardo," says Noin.

"All he's concerned with is beauty, not comfort," says Relena with a sigh.

"It isn't either!" exclaims Sally furiously, "This dress is the ugliest thing I've ever been embarrassed to put on!"

"If it makes you feel better, my dress is worse, Sally," says Relena.

Heero slips quietly into the room. "Can you all quit arguing?"

Relena looks towards Heero, only for a second, but her second quickly turns into minutes as she stares at the man she would give up the world for.

Heero stands with his hands in his pockets. He wears the same white dress suit as all the other men, but he wears a confidence all his own. His unruly dark brown hair hides his eyes and any tears that may be within them.

"Heero," says Relena quickly moving to him.

Heero wraps his arms around Relena and holds her tight.

"I need your strength, Heero," whispers Relena.

"I need your weakness, Relena," whispers Heero in return.

"Now that everyone is here," says Noin attracting everyone's attention. She looks at her papers. "The day before the wedding, all the men in the house will be moving into a hotel. There will not be a man in the entire building that night."

"What about security?" asks Wufei quickly.

"Women security guards have already been hired for the night," says Noin, "It's only one night! Just the night before the wedding. After the ceremony, you can all return to your rooms here!"

"Whose idea was that?" asks Hilde, "That means Duo and I…"

"Exactly what Milliardo doesn't want to happen," interrupts Noin.

You can run, you can hide…

The days blur together. The preparations for the wedding are completed Friday afternoon.

Prince Jesse, who had previously gone back to the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom, returns and checks into the White Dove Hotel where Milliardo, the five ex-Gundam pilots, and even Pagan are registered to stay the night.

Catherine shows up at the Peacecraft Mansion moments before the boys leave.

"Hello, Cathie," says Trowa with a nod.

"Trowa!" exclaims Cathie hugging him quickly.

"We're all going to a hotel," says Trowa.

"Why?" asks Cathie, "There's plenty of room here!"

"I insisted on a separation of the men and women," says Milliardo, "Now, we must be off. Cathie still needs her dress fitted, and the other girls have to plan out hairstyles."

Everyone shares a few last memorable glances before the boys head out to the awaiting limo.

Relena collapses to her knees in a fit of tears.

Hilde helps Relena to her feet. "Come on, Relena. You can rest in your room. I'll bring you some dinner later on."

Relena continues to cry fitfully as Hilde takes her up the stairs.

We'll get it right;

Worth the fight

Cause love is something you can't

Shake when it breaks.

Heero sits in his hotel room watching the sunset through the open balcony doors. He looks over to the closet where the one outfit he brought hangs, and he glares at the Sanc Kingdom's dress suit. "Relena… I can't let you marry him!"

Heero stands and walks out onto the balcony. As he watches the last rays of sunlight dissipate, the only hope he has of saving Relena comes to him with a thought. He returns to his room to check that he locked the door then he runs out the balcony doors and jumps over the railing.

Heero falls into the pool with a loud splash. He climbs from the pool quickly and runs as fast as he can out to the street. He hurries down the streets to a deserted building, a historical place that was never repaired after it was condemned. He enters the building through the side door and looks around at the place he's called home since the end of the war.

Heero looks at the one decoration in his home, a newspaper clipping featuring a large picture of Relena. "I've stayed here so I could be close by to save you."

Heero turns from the picture and opens the cracked dresser. He rips off his wet clothes and puts on a faded pair of blue jeans with a black tank top. He takes out his dark blue denim jacket and pulls it on. Then he searches for his rope and grappling hook. He pulls on his spare shoes and leaves.

This time, Heero heads to the Peacecraft Mansion. He easily slips past the female security guards. He stands beneath the balcony to Relena's room. He throws his grappling hook up to the fourth floor balcony, and he quickly scales the rope. He pulls himself over the balcony rails and taps gently on the door.

Relena pulls the curtains back after the third knock. She sees Heero and quickly opens the balcony doors.

"May I come in?" asks Heero.

"Yes, Heero!" exclaims Relena wiping her eyes.

Heero quickly pulls the rope up onto the balcony.

Relena lets Heero walk into her bedroom. She closes the door and draws the curtains closed. "What are you doing here?"

"Relena, look at me," says Heero, "I need to tell you something."

Relena turns towards Heero. She smiles.

Heero pulls Relena up to him. "You are beautiful, Relena."

"Is that what you came all this way to say?" asks Relena relaxing in Heero's arms.

You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love.

"No. I came to say something else. I came to say… I LOVE YOU, RELENA!" exclaims Heero pulling her further into his arms. He gives Relena her first real kiss, a long and passionate, full-mouthed kiss.

Relena's knees weaken, and she falls into Heero as he holds her into their kiss.

Heero pulls out of their long kiss with several shorter kisses. "Relena, please, will you refuse Prince Jesse's marriage proposal? Relena, would you instead marry me?"

"Heero! I love you, Heero! Yes! I will refuse to marry Prince Jesse! Yes! I will marry you!" exclaims Relena, and she kisses Heero's lips. In all her life, she never felt as free as she feels right now. She pours her entire heart into this one kiss.

"I want to be at your side forever," says Heero running his hand through Relena's hair and smiling. He enjoys the sensation of having Relena's full weight in his arms, supporting her. "I'm sorry I never told you sooner, Relena, but I love you."

"I will protect you, Heero," says Relena.

Heero's eyes widen in shock. "Relena? You knew?"

"I've known for a long time, Heero. You say you'll protect me, but you mean you love me," says Relena smiling, "In the language of your heart, protect means love."

"I will protect you, Relena, because I love you," says Heero kissing her again. "Now, how do we cancel the wedding tomorrow?"

You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love.

"I'll need you and the others to help me," says Relena, "I mean, I need the five Gundam pilots! If you could get into my room, I'm sure you could get into their rooms and get appropriate clothing for them. The girls and I will wear suits instead of those hideous dresses! Then, I, as the Sanc Princess, will handle the rest."

"I can get the clothes for the guys. That won't be a problem," says Heero starting to blush, "I… I should go… I'm… not supposed to be here…"

"Heero, no!" exclaims Relena quickly, "Please stay with me tonight!"

"Relena?" asks Heero looking deep into her eyes, "Do you know what you're asking?"

Relena steps away from Heero. "I know exactly what I'm asking."

Relena pulls the straps of her lilac nightgown off her shoulders and allows it to fall to the floor. In one swift movement, she slides her underwear down her legs. She steps out of her pile of clothing. "Heero… please stay with me tonight."

"I will only stay if you're sure that's what you want," says Heero.

"I want you to stay," says Relena.

"Then I will stay with you," says Heero taking off his jacket and dropping it to the floor, "but we'll have to be quiet. I'm not supposed to be here."

"I don't plan on making as much noise as Hilde," says Relena as Heero takes off his tank top.

Heero kicks off his shoes and pulls off his pants. He drops his underwear and moves to Relena. He gently wraps his arms around her. "I'll stay as long as I can, but I'll be gone before you wake, Relena."

"I understand, Heero," whispers Relena sliding closer to him, "but right now, I want you to be my lover."

Heero lifts Relena and carries her to the bed. He places her down gently and climbs into the bed with her.

Here's how it goes

You and me,

Up and down, but maybe this time

We'll get it right.

All it takes is some trying.

Relena wakes up at six in the morning. She feels for Heero, but he's not there. She sits up quickly, desperately searching for some sign that last night was real and did happen.

Relena feels her blanket against her bare skin, and she sees the pile of her clothes on the floor. She smiles as she turns towards her clock and sees a beautiful red rose, freshly picked from the garden. She lifts the rose and inhales its fragrance.

So fast

It was good,

It was bad, but it was real.

Relena closes her eyes and lies back down to sleep some more before her alarm wakes her.

***

Relena showers quickly and puts on her white Sanc Kingdom dress suit. She sits down in front of the mirror to brush her long blond hair. She pulls her hair back into a sophisticated braid.

There comes a loud knocking on her bedroom door.

Relena walks over and opens the door. "Come in."

Hilde, Ania, Sally, and Cathie walk in carrying the pink bridesmaid dresses.

Relena closes and locks the door.

"Relena? Why are you dressed like that? You're getting married in two hours!" exclaims Cathie.

"Actually, I'm not," says Relena smiling, "I had a nice long talk with Heero last night. He gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. He finally told me he loved me. I'm not getting married. We'll announce it at the ceremony."

"You're not marrying Prince Jesse?" asks Hilde in amazement. She throws her arms around Relena's neck happily.

"We'll burn these dresses later," says Relena, "but right now, you have to get dressed. I hope you all brought suits with you."

"I'll need to borrow one from Noin!" exclaims Sally.

"I brought one for the reception," says Cathie with a nod.

"And I still haven't worn that navy blue suit I brought for the conference," says Ania smiling, "I bought it specifically for that conference and I didn't even get the chance to wear it!"

"Relena! You know I don't even own a suit!" exclaims Hilde.

Relena moves to her closet and pulls out her navy blue and gold suit. She tosses it to Hilde. "That suit should fit you, Hilde."

The phone by Relena's bed suddenly rings.

Ania snatches up the phone. "Ania here!"

Ania, could I speak to Relena. It's Heero.

"Relena? It's Heero!" exclaims Ania.

Relena quickly takes the phone from Ania. "Morning, Heero!"

I love you, Relena, says Heero quickly, I'll get the guys ready and we'll meet you on the patio. We're not coming back with Milliardo and Pagan. We'll arrive a little later.

"Nine fifty-five on the patio then," says Relena smiling, "I love you too, Heero!"

See you then, says Heero.

Relena hangs up the phone.

"We'll meet them on the patio," says Sally, "I need to go catch up to Noin!"

"You all need to go get changed!" exclaims Relena.

Sally unlocks the door and opens it. She walks out followed by Cathie and Ania.

Hilde closes the door and locks it. She takes off her bathrobe and starts to put on the navy blue pleated skirt. "So… what exactly did you and Heero say to each other last night? You're glowing! I've never seen you this happy!"

"Hilde! I'm not the type of girl to kiss and tell!" exclaims Relena.

"You mean he was here?" asks Hilde pulling the long sleeved gold t-shirt over her head.

"Did I say that?" asks Relena innocently. She sits down on her bed and looks at the pillow where Heero had laid his head after their night's passion had left them both exhausted. She smiles.

"He was here!" exclaims Hilde, "What did you two do?"

Relena blushes. "I'm not saying anything, Hilde."

Hilde tucks the bottom of her shirt into the waistband of the skirt and starts to put on her navy blue jacket. "I'll find out you know."

Relena giggles.

But soon you'll be finding…

Heero calls the other four ex-pilots and asks them to come to his room. He waits for only a few minutes before the door opens.

Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa walk into the bedroom and see Heero dressed in his faded jeans, black tank top, and dark blue denim jacket.

"What's up, buddy?" asks Duo.

"There's been a slight change of plans," says Heero, "Relena is not getting married!"

"Does she know this?" asks Quatre.

Heero smiles and runs his thumb over his lips suggestively. "She does now."

"Does Prince Jesse know?" asks Wufei.

"He will," says Heero, "You should get dressed. Our taxi will be here in a half-hour to take us to the house." He waves his hand at the four small piles of clothes on his bed.

"No fancy suits? Great!" exclaims Duo quickly shedding the dress suit he'd been wearing. He quickly puts on the clothes Heero brought for him, and he stands proudly in his loose-fitting black pants and his black shirt. He has the sleeves rolled up past his elbows to reveal the white lining, and about his neck he wears a white priest's collar. "I make this outfit look good!"

Quatre laughs as he starts taking off his suit.

Wufei watches Quatre for a moment before ripping off his own clothes.

Trowa carefully takes off his own suit.

Wufei pulls on his dark gray tank top before climbing into his white Chinese-style pants. He secures his black belt around his waist and pulls his dark gray wristbands into position.

Duo puts on his hiking boots before pulling his black baseball cap onto his head.

Quatre pulls on his brown dress pants and slips into his pale pink dress shirt. He sits down on the bed as he buttons his shirt.

Trowa pulls on his pale jeans and his black mock turtleneck.

Wufei slips his feet into his Chinese slippers and once again turns his eyes to watch Quatre.

"So… why did Relena change her mind?" asks Quatre, "Did you say something to her, Heero?" He tucks his shirt into his pants and pulls on his purple vest.

"I did say something to her," says Heero, "I told her I would protect her."

"Why would that change her mind?" asks Trowa pulling on his white sneakers.

Quatre slides his black belt through the loops on his pants and fastens it. Then, he puts on his dark brown dress shoes.

"It changed her mind because she figured out what it really meant," says Heero looking at the clock. He grabs the phone and quickly calls Pagan. He tells him to take Milliardo to the house alone. Then he hangs up the phone. "Our cab should be here."

"Then let's go," says Trowa.

Heero leads the way out of his room and walks with his four closest friends down to the lobby where they find a yellow cab waiting for them.

Heero and Duo squeeze into the front seat beside the driver while Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa climb into the back seat.

"We're heading to the Peacecraft Mansion, but we can't arrive until 9:50," says Heero, "We're meeting the girls at 9:55."

"Alright. We can take the long way," says the driver pulling away from the curb, "I hope you aren't going to Princess Relena's wedding dressed like that. It's a formal occasion."

"Just drive," says Duo, "Princess Relena knows about our manner of dress. She approves of it!"

"You friends of the princess then?" asks the driver.

"Only when we can't be anything else," says Heero.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks the driver.

"You'll find out about that on the evening news," says Heero.

When the cab pulls into the driveway of the Peacecraft Mansion, Duo spots the limo. "Milliardo and Pagan are here."

"Good," says Heero as the cab stops, "The girls will meet us on the patio." He opens the door and climbs out.

Duo climbs out quickly.

Trowa opens his door and climbs out.

Quatre follows out of Trowa's door as Wufei climbs out on the other side.

They slam the doors shut, and Heero walks around to the driver's side to pay him the fare.

The five young men, dressed in the fashions they wore as Gundam pilots, run into the mansion as the cab drives away. They hurry to the patio to wait for the girls. They only have to wait a moment.

Relena, in her white dress suit, leads the other girls onto the patio. She sees Heero and rushes towards him. "Heero!"

Heero lifts Relena up in his arms and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Isn't that sweet?" asks Hilde moving over to Duo.

"You're about to find out," says Duo giving Hilde a similar kiss.

Ania walks over to her brother, but her eyes keep darting to Trowa. She smiles at Quatre.

"Heero! Relena! They've started the music!" exclaims Sally.

Heero and Relena pull out of their kiss but do not leave each other's arms.

"I'll protect you, Heero," says Relena smiling.

Heero smiles as he stares into Relena's beautiful blue eyes. "I know, Relena. I love you, too."

"So that's what he means!" exclaims Trowa laughing.

"Relena! The music has started," says Cathie, "And it looks like your brother's getting ready to come look for you!"

"Quatre! Ania! You're first!" exclaims Relena.

Quatre and Ania start to walk down the path to the garden where the wedding is intended to take place.

Trowa and Cathie follow five feet behind their friends.

Wufei and Sally hesitate for a moment to allow their friends to get ahead of them a short ways before walking out together.

Duo and Hilde hold hands as they follow behind Wufei and Sally.

"I need your strength, Heero," says Relena.

"I need your weakness, Relena," says Heero.

Relena and Heero stand straight and proud as they follow behind their friends.

Relena smiles when she sees the shocked expression on Milliardo's face. She looks ahead and sees her friends separating.

The girls go to one side of the altar and the boys go to the other side, just as if the wedding would be taking place.

Heero doesn't leave Relena's side as she walks up to Prince Jesse and turns towards the gathered crowd.

"I am most sincerely sorry that you had to come all this way. I know you hoped to see a wedding here today, but I'm afraid that is not possible," says Relena, "I was planning on marrying Prince Jesse for political reasons only. This morning, I have found a new way to reach the goals that this marriage would have supplied. I am sorry, but there will be no wedding today."

But soon you'll be finding

You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love…

Prince Jesse quickly slaps Relena so hard that she falls to the ground. "How dare you refuse me!"

Heero punches Prince Jesse as hard as he can in the jaw.

"Heero!" says Relena as she senses the soldier, the perfect soldier Heero used to be returning once again. She stands up angrily and glares at Prince Jesse. "Prince Jesse Yurameshi of the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom, get off my property!"

Milliardo stands up quickly. He walks towards Relena. "Relena! You can't kick him out!"

Relena's eyes widen in shock.

"That's what we have paid security guards for!" exclaims Milliardo, "Heero, Wufei! Escort Prince Jesse off our property! Immediately!"

"Gladly, Milliardo!" exclaims Wufei.

Milliardo sets his arms over Relena's shoulders, and he whispers into her ear, "I'm sorry, Relena. I never really intended for you to marry Prince Jesse, but it was the only way for me to get some key information from the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom. I would have objected when the ceremony came to that. I can see that you have given your heart to another."

"More than just my heart, big brother," says Relena quietly as she hugs him.

"What?" asks Milliardo in shock.

Relena moves away from Milliardo and sees Wufei holding Prince Jesse.

Heero pulls Relena to him and kisses her lips quickly. Then he helps Wufei take Prince Jesse away.

"You'll regret this decision, Relena!" shouts Prince Jesse, "I swear you'll regret this!"

Milliardo turns to the crowd that consists mostly of the world's leaders excluding the Queen Mother of the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom who couldn't tear herself away from her kingdom to come to the ceremony. "Since you are all here and there isn't a wedding, perhaps you could all stay for a quiet party."

Heero and Wufei hurry back up after throwing Prince Jesse out the gates.

Milliardo escorts the wedding guests into the mansion to the ballroom where the reception was to be held.

"I'm happy for you, Relena!" exclaims Noin smiling, "Always follow your heart! It can take you on a wonderful adventure!"

"Thank you, Noin!" exclaims Relena hugging her friend quickly.

Noin starts to head back towards the mansion as a strange, new mobile suit appears as if out of nowhere.

Sally grabs Ania and Cathie's hands and starts running.

The machine gun on the left arm starts firing towards the five ex-Gundam pilots.

Heero pulls Relena away as everyone scatters.

A missile shoots out of the right arm and flies towards Heero and Relena.

Heero and Relena fly apart as the missile hits the ground behind them.

The mobile suit reaches down with its right hand and lifts Relena. Then it soars up into the sky.

Wufei runs to get a car and follow the mobile suit as Quatre hurries to check on Heero's condition.

Hilde runs frantically towards the house to tell Milliardo as Trowa and Duo run after the mobile suit on foot.

"Relena?" asks Heero.

"She's gone, Heero. That suit took her," says Quatre helping Heero to his feet.

"Prince Jesse's the pilot. He's the one who had Relena drugged. He's the one who sent Milliardo that threatening note!" exclaims Heero furiously.

"How do you know?" asks Quatre.

"Who else could do this?" replies Heero, "We have to save Relena!"

"Yes!" exclaims Quatre.

Noin comes running up to Heero and Quatre. "Could you still pilot a plane?"

"Of course I could!" exclaims Heero.

"Follow me!" exclaims Noin running towards her black sports car.

Heero and Quatre run after Noin and hop into the car with her.

Noin drives them as fast as she can to a deserted airfield. "Some old friends have been working on some planes for me. I like flying. These just happen to be fully armed killing planes! They operate much like the Gundams!"

Heero and Quatre quickly get out of the car as Noin hops out.

They all run into a hangar where three planes wait.

Noin opens the doors. "We'll each take one! We can pick up the others. These are designed for a pilot and a weapons controller, although the pilot can control the weapons."

Quatre and Heero climb into the front seats of two of the planes, and they start the engines.

Noin climbs into the third plane and starts it. She closes the hatch above her head and puts on her helmet.

Heero and Quatre put on their helmets and close their hatches.

"Now we can talk to each other. There are radios wired into the helmets," says Noin, "Let's go find Relena!" She pilots her plane out of the hangar and immediately takes off into the air.

"You first, Quatre!" exclaims Heero.

Quatre pilots his plane out of the hangar and takes off once he's clear.

Heero follows quickly behind Quatre.

The three planes fly over the city.

"There's Duo and Trowa!" exclaims Quatre, "Maybe they saw where the suit went!"

"Quatre, go find Wufei! Noin and I will pick up these two!" exclaims Heero swooping down to make a vertical landing in front of Duo and Trowa.

"On it, Heero!" exclaims Quatre continuing on in search of the car Wufei drove off in.

Noin makes her vertical landing behind Trowa and Duo. She pops her hatch open and stands up. "Hey, Trowa! Want a ride?"

Heero opens his hatch and yells out, "Duo! You're with me!"

Trowa quickly climbs into the seat behind Noin and puts on the helmet. He starts strapping himself in as Noin seals the hatch closed.

Duo sees the handholds built into the side of the plane and chuckles as he climbs in behind Heero. He puts his helmet on quickly. "Where'd you get the toy?"

"Noin has friends," says Heero closing the hatch, "Let's go, Noin!"

The two planes rise into the air.

"Duo, I'm going to transfer the weapons system back to you. Be sure to hit whatever you aim at!" exclaims Heero as he pushes a few buttons on the panel.

"Great!" exclaims Duo, "I just hope Wufei got a better look at where that suit was going than we did!"

"Yeah! I saw where it was going, Duo!" exclaims Wufei as Quatre flies their plane up to join the other two, "It was headed for the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom!"

"Trowa, I'm going to transfer the weapons to you!" exclaims Noin, "Let's go to the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom! Quatre, you should give Wufei the weapons control too!"

"Already done! Now let's fly!" exclaims Quatre.

The three planes climb and race towards the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom.

***

Relena struggles against the giant hand surrounding her. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"I can't really do that," says the pilot of the mobile suit before dropping Relena into a large cage. It closes the top of the cage.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Relena, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You refused me!" screams the pilot.

The mobile suit sits down on the ground, and the cockpit opens up.

Prince Jesse climbs out of the mobile suit. "You refused to marry me, Relena! That is what you've done to me!"

"Prince Jesse! How could you do this? Where did you get a mobile suit like this?" asks Relena angrily.

"You really want to know my plan? I've been dying to tell someone!" exclaims Prince Jesse jumping to the ground.

"Yes! I want to know why you're doing this!" exclaims Relena.

"Well, I'll tell you!" exclaims Prince Jesse, "During the After Colony Wars, my father was a pilot for OZ. Zechs Merquise killed my father in cold blood. I witnessed it with my own eyes! On that day, I swore that I would get even with him! I would get my revenge! Then I learned of you. The Sanc Princess, Relena Peacecraft! You became the tool of my revenge!"

"Why?"

"He cherishes you as I once did my father. He took my father from me, so I took you from him! If that idiot, Tori, would have drugged you properly, I would never have needed to convince Zechs to let me marry you!" exclaims Prince Jesse, "I wanted to take you from him in any way I could! I wanted to kill you slowly, crush your spirit! I wanted you to beg me to kill you! Then I'd force you to continue living until I finally killed you! But now that those stupid pilot friends of yours are certainly on my tail, I have to kill you quickly!"

"You… bastard!" exclaims Relena. She grabs the bars of her cage, and a jolt of electricity rips through her body. She screams and releases the bars. She falls backwards.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I electrified your cell!" exclaims Prince Jesse laughing maniacally.

Relena tries to move but finds she can't even twitch. All her energy was sapped when the cage zapped her.

"Now…! For the ideas! How would you like to die?" asks Prince Jesse.

"Making love to Heero!" says Relena truthfully.

"Hmmm… Too bad he's not here! I could shoot you both while you were screwing each other!" exclaims Prince Jesse, "But since he's not, I guess I'll just chop you to pieces with an ax!" He raises a large ax and laughs again.

Relena looks at Prince Jesse and tries to move again. This time, she finds she can move a little. Her strength is slowly returning to her.

***

The three planes fly over the Neo-Europolitan Kingdom.

"Anyone see anything?" asks Noin.

"Maybe! I think I'm picking up something on my tracking sensors!" exclaims Wufei, "Quatre and I will check it out!"

Quatre flies his plane off in another direction and keeps his eyes open as he searches for the mobile suit. "There! It's the mobile suit!"

"Switching to infrared scan!" exclaims Wufei, "There's two people down there! I think we've found Relena!"

Heero and Noin turn their planes around and fly back over the mobile suit.

"Relena!" exclaims Heero as he sees the mobile suit.

"I think he saw us! The pilot is climbing into the suit! The other person is lying on the ground. Heero, the second person isn't moving," says Wufei.

"No!" screams Heero, "Duo! We're going in! Let's kill that bastard!"

"I'm on it!" exclaims Duo, "Releasing gun pods and charging laser cannon!"

"Arming missiles!" exclaims Trowa, "Line me up for a clean shot, Noin!"

The mobile suit stands up. It turns its machine gun towards Heero's plane and it fires.

Heero spins the plane in circles and spirals.

Duo fires his machine gun as Heero tries desperately to avoid the incoming bullets.

Duo's bullets impact the mobile suit as Trowa fires his missiles.

"Ready for some action, Wufei?" asks Quatre flying them in close.

"The beam rifle is charged and ready, Quatre! Get me in for a shot at the cockpit!" exclaims Wufei.

"You got it!" exclaims Quatre making a loop.

Wufei fires the beam rifle straight into the cockpit.

"Laser cannon charged!" exclaims Duo. He fires his weapon just above the cockpit to the mobile suit's self-destruct mechanism.

The mobile suit falls forward and explodes.

"We're landing now, Duo!" exclaims Heero, "I need to find Relena!" He lowers his plane into a clearing a short ways from the spot where they believe Relena to be lying dead.

Quatre and Noin land their planes in the clearing.

All six of them run towards the spot that Wufei had identified.

"Relena!" yells Heero as he runs. His heart is filled with fear over the thought of losing the person who has always pulled him through the hardships in his life. "RELENA!"

"There's a cage!" exclaims Trowa.

"And Relena!" exclaims Noin, "Oh, God, no!"

"Relena!" screams Heero as he runs closer to the cage where she's trapped.

Relena raises her head. "Heero! Don't touch the cage! It's electrified!"

Heero stops just short of the cage. "Are you hurt?"

Relena rolls over onto her back. "Just a little," she says chuckling, "I made the mistake of touching the bars. But you know, I'm wondering. Is the top electrified too?"

Trowa lifts a stick from the ground and throws it up onto the roof of the cage. "Let's see."

The stick rests peacefully on the top of the cage.

"The top isn't electrified," says Wufei lifting another stick and tossing it at the sidebars.

The stick hits the sidebars and sizzles as electricity courses through it.

"How do we get Relena out?" asks Noin.

"I think I have an idea!" exclaims Quatre, "Relena, do you think you could show me some more of your gymnastics moves? Like what you showed me in your office a couple weeks ago?"

Relena stands up slowly. "I can certainly try! What do you have in mind?"

But soon you'll be finding

You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love.

"There's a rope in the plane. We'll tie it to the cage's roof and use the trees as a fulcrum. Get you up on the roof, and we'll just pull it open!" exclaims Quatre.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" exclaims Duo, "I'll get the rope!" He starts to run back towards the planes.

"Is Prince Jesse dead?" asks Relena.

"The mobile suit exploded," says Trowa.

Relena nods. "So be it… He said Milliardo killed his father in cold blood."

"We'll see about that," says Heero. He stares at Relena for a few minutes until Duo comes back with the rope.

"I'll tie the rope to the cage," says Trowa, "Duo, Wufei, can I get a lift up?"

Wufei and Duo both intertwine the fingers of their hands together to form two cups.

Trowa steps up into their hands. He nods.

Wufei and Duo throw Trowa up into the air.

Trowa twists and somersaults in the air before he lands on the bars of the cage.

Quatre throws the coil of rope high into the air.

Trowa catches the rope and quickly ties one end to the bars. He checks to make sure it's secure before he tosses the other end of the rope over a thick, sturdy tree branch.

Relena takes a deep breath and jumps up to grab the bars. She tucks her knees up and swings back and forth. She catches her foot on the bars, and she slips one leg up to her knee through the bars.

Trowa jumps off the cage.

Noin and the five pilots pull on the rope and the lid of the cage rises on its hinges and falls backwards towards the ground.

Relena pulls her knee out from in between the bars.

When the end of the cage's lid hits the ground, Relena rolls off.

Heero runs to pull Relena into his arms. He kisses her quickly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Heero. He just scared me a little," says Relena, "But I did get a nasty shock, so I'll need Sally to examine me when we get home."

Heero lifts Relena up into his arms and starts to carry her back towards the plane. "Come on, everyone. Let's go home!"

Relena rests her head on Heero's shoulder.

Everyone heads back to the three planes.

Heero sets Relena back on the ground once they reach the planes. He climbs up into the back seat of his plane.

"Will that hold three people?" asks Relena.

"As long as you're really friendly with Heero," says Duo helping Relena up.

Relena sits down across Heero's lap, and he wraps his arms around her.

Duo climbs into the pilot's seat as the others get into the other two planes.

All three planes lift themselves into the air within a matter of minutes.

"Relena, I thought I had lost you," whispers Heero, "I thought… Wufei's infrared scan didn't show you moving. I thought you were dead."

"I was too weak to move," says Relena, "I had gotten a nasty shock."

Heero touches Relena gently and locks her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Relena!"

"I love you, Heero," says Relena, "I've loved you for a long time!"

You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love.

Relena kisses Heero, and she doesn't stop kissing him until the plane lands in the driveway of the Peacecraft Mansion.

Milliardo, Hilde, Cathie, Ania, and Sally meet the planes.

The seven people climb out.

"You don't need to worry about that threat on Relena's life," says Heero, "Milliardo, I'll protect her."

"Prince Jesse's dead, and his mobile suit is destroyed," says Wufei.

Hilde embraces Relena quickly.

"I'm fine, Hilde," says Relena with a smile, "I was able to borrow Heero's strength just when I needed it.

"I thought you were a goner!" exclaims Hilde hanging on tightly to Relena.

"I can't die as long as Heero is there to protect me!" exclaims Relena.

"Come inside now, all of you," says Milliardo. He smiles thankfully at Heero.

Heero nods, and everyone heads inside the house.

***

Heero sits in the chair in Relena's bedroom watching her sleep. He stands up, ready to leave. After all, she didn't even know he was there.

"Stay with me, Heero," whispers Relena, "Just stay with me."

Heero walks up in front of Relena as she opens her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Please stay with me tonight, Heero," says Relena.

Heero nods and begins to remove his clothes. He climbs into bed with Relena and kisses her. "I love you, Relena!"

"I love you, Heero!"

And that's all you have,

In the end, our love mattered.


	4. Mariage of Relena Choice of the Heart

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song You're Not Alone, which appears on the Escaflowne: The Movie soundtrack courtesy of Bandai, belongs to the artists and company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to my Heero.

The Marriage of Relena

Part Two: Choices of the Heart

By

Hideki LaShae

A lot of things can happen in just a few months. Since Relena's failed wedding attempt with Prince Jesse, Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin have married and begun to seriously think of starting a family.

Ania Winner and Trowa Barton have fallen in love and live together with Cathie and the circus.

Hilde Schbeiker and Duo Maxwell have returned to their colony and their junkyard business.

Quatre Winner has been spending all his time on the Winner Resource Satellite making sure that in his long absences his sisters can run everything.

Chang Wufei and Heero Yuy have kept their posts at Peacecraft Security, and their most important job is still that of protecting the Sanc Princess, Relena Darlian.

***

Relena, Heero, and Wufei wait at the airfield for the shuttle coming in from the Winner Resource Satellite.

Relena smiles as she sees Wufei waiting impatiently for the arrival of the man he's grown to care about.

The shuttle lands right on time, and the doors open.

Quatre Raberba Winner, the blond Arabian who was once the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, walks out onto the airfield. His little sister, Ania, follows close behind him.

Ania's white-blond hair flutters gently in the wind, and her sapphire blue eyes look around quickly. She smiles when she sees the others waiting to greet them.

The brown haired Trowa Barton, former pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, walks out of the shuttle smiling at Ania.

Hilde Schbeiker brushes a strand of her midnight black hair away from her face as she walks out of the shuttle with Duo Maxwell, the former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. Duo's waist-long chestnut brown braid flies behind him as he jumps down the stairs from the shuttle.

Chang Wufei, the Chinese former pilot of the Shenlong Gundam, smiles as he sees all his friends in one place. A black band ties his slicked back, black hair away from his face.

"Relena, did you know they were all coming together?" asks Heero Yuy, the young man who once piloted the Wing Gundam. His Prussian blue eyes look at his love questioningly.

Relena Darlian takes a hold of Heero's hand. Her golden-blond hair flies around her in the warm breeze. She smiles. "No, Heero. I didn't."

Hilde runs up and throws her arms around Relena's neck. "I can't believe you're getting married in a week!"

"Believe it, Hilde!" exclaims Heero as the others hurry over, "I'm not letting Relena get away this time!"

"So… how's the plans coming along?" asks Duo.

"The only thing left is to fit everyone into their attire," says Relena smiling. She moves to hug everyone in turn.

"So we're early?" asks Trowa.

"Yeah. Wufei and I will be leaving with Milliardo and Noin in the morning," says Heero looking from Quatre to Trowa and then to Duo, "I'll need the three of you to protect Relena for me."

"When will you be back?" asks Quatre as they all head to the limo.

"In two days," says Wufei.

They all climb into the stretch limo and talk all the way home.

"So, buddy, are you excited to be getting married?" asks Duo smiling.

"More than you'll ever know, Duo," says Heero, "I just wish Milliardo didn't insist on a diplomatic wedding!"

"What? You mean you don't want…?"

Heero kisses Relena quickly to shut her up. "You know he wants it to be a secret, Relena!"

"What's a secret?" asks Ania, "What are you two hiding?"

Relena smiles seductively at Heero.

Heero sighs and smiles. "We are having a royal wedding. Since Noin and Milliardo are the Queen and King, we will be Princess and Prince."

Hilde shrieks. "A royal wedding!"

"Heero's going to be a Prince!" exclaims Duo laughing.

"It isn't funny," says Wufei.

The limo pulls up in front of the Peacecraft Mansion.

Everyone climbs out of the limo and sees Sally Po standing beside Lucrezia Noin.

Noin rubs her bulging belly. Her brown eyes shine happily as she looks at everyone.

"Is the baby kicking again?" asks Relena.

Noin nods. "He has Milliardo's fighting spirit."

"Noin! You're pregnant? How long?" asks Quatre.

"Getting close to five months," says Noin. She smiles at Sally. "Sally has been staying here to give me my prenatal care."

"But that isn't why we're out here waiting for you," says Sally returning the smile. Her auburn hair falls in twin pigtails around her face and draw attention to her blue eyes. "Heero, Wufei, Milliardo wishes to speak to you about the security on the trip."

"Alright," says Heero. He kisses Relena's cheek quickly. "I'll see you all at dinner."

Wufei and Quatre exchange a quick glance before Wufei follows Heero into the mansion.

"Are you going with them on the trip, Sally?" asks Ania as everyone slowly heads into the house.

"No," says Sally, "I have some business to attend to here. Something I'm helping Relena with."

"A bill for congress," says Relena, "Something that could really mean a great deal to a lot of people."

"What's it about?" asks Trowa.

"Making same sex marriages legal in the Sanc Kingdom," says Relena smiling at Quatre.

"We're hopeful that it'll pass through congress. We know Milliardo will make it law if it does," says Noin, "He knows what it would mean to our people."

"Same sex marriages legal?" asks Quatre, "That would be wonderful! Everyone should have the right to marry the person they love!"

"I'm rather tired," says Ania, "I think I'll go rest before dinner."

"I'll take you upstairs," says Trowa holding out his arm for Ania.

Ania takes Trowa's arm, and they head upstairs together.

"Me too?" asks Hilde.

"Come on, Hilde. We'll go take a nap," says Duo leading her up the stairs with a knowing smile.

"I think you should rest as well, Noin," says Sally, "I'll take you to your room."

"Yes. This young boy does seem to make me tired," says Noin nodding her head as she rubs her belly. She allows Sally to lead her away.

Quatre and Relena head into the living room.

"Quatre, I have a favor to ask you," says Relena as they sit down.

"What is it, Relena?" asks Quatre.

"Well, I would like you to stay here instead of returning to your satellite," says Relena.

"Relena… I would like to stay to be near Wufei, but… I don't think I can work for Peacecraft Security," says Quatre, "I don't want to fight anymore!"

"No one said anything about fighting or Peacecraft Security!" exclaims Relena smiling, "Last time you were here you told me you really loved our garden. Well, our gardener is going to retire soon. Our friend from the hotel in Brussels, Tori, has agreed to come here and work as an assistant gardener, but he doesn't want to be in charge and I'm not sure if he could do it. He would be bringing his little sister, Sakura. I was hoping you would take the place of our head gardener!"

"A gardener!" exclaims Quatre quickly hugging Relena and kissing her cheek, "I'd love to stay!"

"Thank you, Quatre!" exclaims Relena squeezing him in her arms, "Wufei will be so happy!"

"I know… About the same sex marriage bill, why are you doing it? That's political suicide!" exclaims Quatre pulling back from their embrace.

"I want you and Wufei to have a chance at the kind of happiness I feel now, planning my wedding!" exclaims Relena, "And I'm doing it for Sally too."

"Sally?" asks Quatre. He raises his eyebrows inquisitively.

Relena covers her mouth with her hand.

"Relena?" asks Quatre, "What's this about Sally?"

Relena lowers her hands to her lap. "Sally is a lesbian, and she's in love with Noin. Please! Don't tell anyone! I'm not even supposed to know!"

Quatre smiles. "Your secret is safe."

Relena relaxes and quickly hugs Quatre.

"Does Noin love Sally?" whispers Quatre into Relena's ear.

"Yes. Noin loves Sally and Milliardo," whispers Relena in return, "She loves them both."

Wufei walks into the living room and smiles. "What are you two whispering about?"

Quatre stands up and moves to Wufei's side. He smiles. "We were talking about us, Wufei… you and me."

Wufei raises his eyebrows inquisitively as Quatre takes both of his hands.

"Relena has just asked me to move in as the resident gardener!" exclaims Quatre happily, "And I agreed!"

"You're going to live here?" asks Wufei happily.

"Yes!" exclaims Quatre.

Wufei pulls Quatre into a warm embrace and kisses his lips quickly.

Relena smiles and looks away to give her two friends some privacy.

"Relena?" asks Wufei.

"Yes, Wufei," says Relena turning towards them again.

"Thank you, Relena, for being such a great friend!" exclaims Wufei still holding Quatre to him.

"Yes, thank you, Relena," says Quatre, "Come here!"

"You are most certainly welcome!" exclaims Relena walking close to them so they can pull her into a small group hug.

They separate with smiles on their faces.

"Heero and I will be leaving rather early in the morning, probably before you wake up," says Wufei, "but we'll be back as soon as we can be."

"Be careful, Wufei," says Quatre.

"I always am, Little One," says Wufei.

"Would you two like to be left alone?" asks Relena suddenly feeling very much like the third wheel on a bicycle.

"Actually, Heero is probably looking for one of us," says Wufei, "Me about our security detail or you to discuss the wedding."

"I'll go find Heero," says Relena smiling, "If you're not ready for the others to know, you should head up to one of your rooms."

"Relena! Does Heero know?" asks Quatre quickly.

Relena shakes her head. "It isn't my place to tell him."

Quatre smiles. "Thanks, Relena."

Relena nods her head and leaves to find Heero.

***

Heero leaves a red rose on Relena's nightstand before he joins Wufei, Milliardo, and Noin down in the limo. He buckles his seat belt and taps the glass behind his head. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return."

"I'm sorry this had to come up so close to your wedding day, Heero," says Milliardo holding Noin's hand gently, "but it couldn't be avoided."

"Where are you two going on your honeymoon?" asks Noin.

"We've decided to just disappear for two weeks," says Heero, "drop completely out of the picture… become invisible wherever we go."

"How do you plan to do that?" asks Milliardo.

"I'm a Gundam pilot," says Heero plainly.

Wufei chuckles. "We can disappear without a trace, taking along whatever passengers we wish."

Heero nods his head.

"What would you say to a change in plans?" asks Milliardo.

Heero glares angrily at Milliardo. "What do you mean?"

"He means… we were thinking of giving you a trip as a wedding present," says Noin. She gasps in pain. "Oh!… Oh… The baby's kicking again!"

"Are you alright, Noin?" asks Milliardo. He wraps his arms around her and holds her as she gasps again.

Noin clenches her teeth together and glares angrily at Milliardo. "Don't touch me, Milliardo! This is all your fault!"

"I didn't hear you complaining the night I got you pregnant, Noin," says Milliardo smiling, "and it's not like I'm going to ask you to do this again!"

"You better not!" exclaims Noin, "One child is my limit!"

Heero and Wufei laugh slightly.

"Just wait until you get Relena pregnant," says Milliardo.

Heero continues to laugh. "I can't wait!"

"So are you going to be actively trying to get her pregnant, Heero?" asks Wufei.

Heero sighs. "Not in the first year!"

"Unlike Milliardo!" exclaims Noin.

The limo pulls up beside the shuttle and stops.

Milliardo helps Noin into the shuttle as Heero stands guard.

Pagan and Wufei carry all the bags into the shuttle.

Pagan drives away in the limo as Heero heads into the shuttle.

***

Noin and Milliardo sit side by side in an open booth with Heero and Wufei standing on opposite sides of them.

Wufei scans the assembled crowds as Heero looks over the nearby buildings.

"Foreign Minister Peacecraft, you promote total pacifism. Yet you were the best pilot for OZ and later the leader of White Fang. What makes you think the world can live in total pacifism?" asks the foreign minister from one of the space colonies.

"I know the world can have peace through total pacifism as long as there are no weapons machines built. If we can learn to communicate and solve our problems rationally, then total pacifism can be achieved!" says Milliardo into his microphone.

"No weapons? But what about the anti-total pacifism rioters? What would you do about them?" asks the foreign minister from France, "They have weapons. They aren't about to give them up either!"

"We do not need to fight them in order to beat them," says Noin, "Haven't we done enough fighting? We can detain them and take away their weapons."

Milliardo nods his head in agreement. "Then when they have no weapons, they will need to listen and negotiate."

Heero sees a flash of light from a window on one of the buildings. He whispers so his voice won't reach the microphone, "Hey, 'Fei, keep your eyes peeled. I thought I saw something."

"From where?" whispers Wufei.

"Second building on the right. It could be a distraction though," whispers Heero.

"I'll keep a close look out," whispers Wufei.

Heero nods and lifts a small microphone to his lips. He keeps looking at the buildings as he speaks into it. "Yuy for Peacecraft Security. Suspicious activity spotted in the Liberty Bell."

Roger that, Peacecraft. Investigations team is on the way, comes the reply from the conference's security personnel.

"Lady Peacecraft, do you honestly believe you can communicate with the anti-total pacifism supporters?" asks the French Foreign Minister.

"Yes, I do," says Noin nodding her head, "Many of them were Oz soldiers, but before that they were my students in the pilot training program. If nothing else, they respect me!"

Heero spots the gun a second before it fires. "Gun!"

Milliardo ducks as Heero pushes him to the floor beneath his table.

Noin stands up, knocking her chair over.

Wufei grabs Noin and pulls her towards the floor, but he didn't move fast enough.

The bullet passes straight through Wufei's arm into Noin's protruding belly.

"Gunshots fired! Repeat. Gunshots fired from Liberty Bell!" exclaims Heero into his microphone.

"Heero! Noin's been hit!" exclaims Wufei seeing the blood coming from Noin.

"I don't want to lose my baby," whispers Noin.

"Send the medics to the Peacecraft booth!" exclaims Heero into his microphone.

Assailant captured, comes the voice of one of the security guards.

The EMS is being sent to you, Peacecraft, comes the dispatcher's voice again.

"Hang in there, Noin! Help is coming!" exclaims Heero. He holds Milliardo back so he can't get to her as the EMS people come running up.

"We need to get these two to the hospital," says the lead medic.

They lift Noin on a stretcher and carry her off quickly.

Heero makes a tourniquet for Wufei from his white shirt and ties it over the wound. "Now, Milliardo, we're going to the hospital."

Heero and Wufei run beside Milliardo after the medics, and Wufei climbs into the ambulance with Noin as Heero and Milliardo jump into a taxi. They all rush towards the hospital. They arrive at the emergency room quickly.

"Noin, how do you feel?" asks Milliardo running alongside Noin's stretcher as they enter the emergency room.

"Like part of me is dying," says Noin quietly.

"Don't say that!" exclaims Milliardo, "You're going to live!"

"Noin, why did you stand up?" asks Wufei quietly hurrying beside Milliardo.

"When I heard Heero yell gun, I had this sickening feeling in my gut that if I didn't stand up, I'd be dead," says Noin, "I knew I should have went down, but I didn't think I could get down."

"Don't worry about it now, Noin," says Heero touching her shoulder, "We'll figure out what happened later."

Noin nods her head slightly as her stretcher passes through a set of double doors into an operating room.

Heero and Milliardo sit down in the waiting room as Wufei heads off to get his arm fixed up properly.

"As soon as Noin can leave, we're going home," says Milliardo, "The hell with the conference!"

"Understood," says Heero.

Milliardo buries his head in his hands. His long blond hair falls around him as he trembles slightly. "She can't die first, Heero. She always comes in second. She can't die now."

Heero watches Milliardo knowing perfectly well that he would be acting the same way if anything ever happened to Relena.

After about a half-hour, Wufei comes into the waiting room with his arm bandaged and in a sling.

Heero shakes his head.

Wufei nods and sits down on the opposite side of Milliardo. "Have you called Relena yet, Heero? You promised to call her this afternoon."

"Dammit! I forgot!" exclaims Heero, "I'm going to call her now!" He stands up and heads away to find a payphone.

"There's no word on Noin," says Milliardo pulling on his long blond hair.

"I know. Heero told me," says Wufei, "Don't worry. She's strong. She'll be fine."

"Sometimes I forget that you boys don't have telepathy," says Milliardo.

Wufei's cell phone rings, and he pulls it out of his inside jacket pocket. He suddenly wonders why Heero had to leave instead of calling Relena on his own cell phone. He pushes the talk button and raises it to his ear. "Chang here!"

Wufei, it's Sally! I got a call from a colleague saying Noin was shot! How is she?

"We don't know yet," says Wufei, "The doctor hasn't come out of the operating room yet."

Quatre is flying me in. I'll be there in about twenty minutes! Maybe I can help in surgery! exclaims Sally.

"Alright. I'll see you later," says Wufei before hanging up. "That was Sally. The nurse called her because she's Noin's primary health care provider."

Milliardo just nods.

Heero walks back up. "Relena's fine."

Wufei mouths the words, 'Sally is coming.'

Heero reads Wufei's lips and smiles. He mouths the words, 'I know.'

Wufei smiles as Heero sits down.

***

Sally runs into the emergency room's waiting area. She passes right past Milliardo, Heero, and Wufei and rushes up to the counter. "Dr. Sally Po, appearing as requested by Dr. Sara Proctor."

"Yes, Dr. Po. Dr. Proctor asked me to get you ready to assist in surgery as soon as you arrived," says the nurse leading Sally away to get into some scrubs and get cleaned up.

Milliardo raises his head and looks towards the vacated counter. "Was that Sally?"

"Yes, it was, Milliardo," says Quatre walking up, "The doctor asked her to come in. So I flew her over." He sits down beside Wufei. "Any word yet?"

"Nothing," says Milliardo resting his head on his hands again.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," says Quatre looking over Wufei's bandages questioningly.

"The bullet that struck Noin went through me first," says Wufei noticing his boyfriend's gaze, "But I'm okay. I don't even feel any pain."

"You will when Relena sees it," says Quatre smiling.

"Ouch," says Wufei flinching, "I guess I just ruined the perfect wedding."

Quatre leans over and whispers into Wufei's ear, "Don't worry too much. I'll help you recover."

Wufei smiles and blushes slightly.

Milliardo stands up and starts pacing nervously.

"So are you planning on nursing me back to health?" whispers Wufei into Quatre's ear.

Quatre smiles and nods. His cheeks start to turn pink.

Heero stands and walks up to the counter to inquire about Noin.

Quatre's hand brushes alongside Wufei's knee. He tries to be discreet, but he really longs to touch Wufei and be close to him.

Wufei meets Quatre's gaze with a longing gaze of his own.

Heero walks back over. "Have a seat, Milliardo. Pacing isn't going to help."

"It didn't help when Relena was sick either," says Quatre finally breaking the contact he had with Wufei, "but that didn't stop you from doing it!"

"That was different!" snaps Heero. He sits down quickly.

Quatre and Wufei laugh, and Quatre sets his hand on Wufei's thigh.

Heero sees his two friends out of the corner of his eye. He stands up and moves to Milliardo's side to give them some privacy. "I'll pace with you."

"Thank you, Heero," says Milliardo as Heero starts to keep pace with his strides.

Heero and Milliardo pace side by side for a little more than an hour while Quatre and Wufei whisper back and forth to each other.

Sally walks into the waiting room with a tall woman.

The woman, dressed in her O.R. scrubs, has short blond hair and pretty blue green eyes. She is thin and rather pretty. She sees Quatre first and smiles, but then she sees Milliardo and Heero and her grin widens.

"Milliardo," says Sally trying to keep her voice constant.

The four men see Sally and quickly line up in front of her and the other woman.

"Milliardo, this is Dr. Sara Proctor. She is the doctor who lead the surgery on Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft," says Sally.

Milliardo nods and shakes Sara's hand. "How is my wife, Dr. Proctor?"

"Call me Sara, and she will be fine, Milliardo," says Sara, "but there were complications."

"What kind of complications?" asks Milliardo quickly.

Sara takes a deep breath. "The bullet was designed to explode on contact."

"What?" asks Wufei with wide eyes.

"You're very lucky to still have your arm, Wufei," says Sally moving to hug him quickly, "The bullet was supposed to explode and rip your arm off."

"Unfortunately, Lucrezia wasn't so lucky," says Sara.

"What happened?" asks Milliardo.

"The bullet punctured her womb and exploded," explains Sara, "We had to remove her uterus. The child she had been carrying was dead when she arrived here. She will never be able to have children. I'm sorry, Milliardo!"

"Never have children!" exclaims Milliardo in shock. He starts to fall.

Quatre and Heero quickly support Milliardo and take him to a seat.

Milliardo sits down. "When can I see Noin?"

"I can take you to see her now," says Sara, "If you think you can go. She'll be rather high on pain killers, but she is awake."

Milliardo nods. "I want to see her."

"We'll all go," says Sally firmly, "Heero, Quatre, do you think you can support him?"

"Of course," says Heero. He helps Quatre lift Milliardo, and he puts Milliardo's arm over his shoulders.

Milliardo puts his other arm over Quatre's shoulders and allows them to lead him down the hallway, following behind Sally, Sara, and Wufei.

Everyone enters a mid-sized hospital room.

Milliardo shakes off Heero and Quatre and hurries to Noin's side. He sits down in the chair beside her and quickly takes her hand.

"I'm sorry, Milliardo. I lost our baby," whispers Noin.

"I wanted you all here for this reunion because you all heard the announcement in the waiting room," says Sally, "Noin will never be able to carry a child, but she still can have children. She just needs me to carry it."

"Sally?" asks Noin trying to sit up.

"No, Lucrezia!" exclaims Sara moving to hold her down, "Don't move! You might rip out your stitches!"

Sally walks up and sits on the edge of Noin's bed. "Yes, Noin. I do know what I'm saying. I'm prepared to carry the child of Lucy and Millie Peacecraft!"

"Millie?" asks Milliardo angrily.

Noin and Sally laugh.

"Boys, come closer," says Sally.

Quatre, Wufei, and Heero walk up to the sides of the bed.

"My plan is for Sara and I to take eggs from Noin and sperm from Milliardo. Then using artificial insemination techniques, we'll make me the carrier. Neither Noin nor I will be seen for the complete nine months of the pregnancy," explains Sally, "We'll stay in the Peacecraft Manor, and Sara will come to the house for all her prenatal visits and the delivery itself. Then we'll put Noin's name on the birth certificate."

"Sally? Are you sure you want to do that?" asks Noin.

Sally looks at Noin lovingly and smiles. "I do."

"And I am more than willing to help," says Sara, "but the entire plan relies on secrecy. No one can know that Noin doesn't have her uterus anymore. I can forge the documents and say she had it removed after the birth of the child. But no one can know." She looks imploringly at Heero, Quatre, and Wufei.

"The only person I'd tell is Relena, and even if I didn't say, she'd figure it out," says Heero.

Quatre and Wufei nod.

"We won't tell anyone," says Wufei.

"What do you say, Noin, Milliardo?" asks Sally.

"Shall we start making the plans for a few months from now?" asks Sara.

Noin pulls Sally down into a hug and whispers into her ear, "Do you trust in this woman, Sally? Do you trust Sara?"

"As much as I trust in your love, Noin," whispers Sally in return. She sits back up as Noin releases her.

"Three or four months would be good," says Noin with a nod.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asks Milliardo.

"Well, Milliardo?" asks Sara, "What do you say?"

Milliardo looks from Sally to Noin. He smiles at their hopeful faces. "We'll give it six months for Noin to heal completely and recover from this pregnancy. Then we'll try again. Thank you, Sally."

Sally nods her welcome.

Milliardo pulls Sally into a warm embrace.

"Now, Sara, when will you be releasing Noin?" asks Heero, "We'll be leaving for home as soon as possible."

"I can release her tomorrow morning into Sally's care," says Sara, "I'm going to give her a wheelchair for a few weeks."

Heero nods.

"Maybe we should leave," says Quatre.

"Wufei, Quatre, you can go back to the hotel. Get our luggage packed and ready to go," says Heero, "I'll stay here with Noin and Milliardo. And get some rest."

"Are you sure, Heero? We can stay here," says Wufei.

"I'm going to stand guard on Noin all night," says Heero, "Do you really want that job?"

"You two can escort me back to the hotel," says Sally, "After that surgery, I could use a good night's sleep!"

"Alright, Sally," says Wufei, "Call if you need anything, Heero."

"I will," says Heero with a brisk nod.

Wufei, Quatre, and Sally head out of the room.

"Try to get some rest, Lucrezia, Milliardo," says Sara moving to the door, "I'll be here all night. I'll come check on you later. Heero, if you need anything, you can call the nurse. There's a button by the bathroom door and one on the phone."

Heero nods.

Sara walks out and closes the door.

Heero sits down in a chair by the door.

Milliardo kisses Noin quickly and allows her to fall asleep. He relaxes in his chair and also falls asleep.

Heero starts thinking about whatever he can to try to keep awake. It isn't long before his mind drifts to Relena and their upcoming wedding.

***

The nurse brings three breakfast trays into the room and smiles at Heero. "Have you been awake all night?"

"That is my job," says Heero taking a tray from her. He yawns and takes a sip of coffee.

The nurse wakes Milliardo and Noin and gives them their breakfast. She walks back to Heero. "Your friends called to say they'll be here in an hour."

"Thank you," says Heero. He slowly starts to eat his breakfast and watch Noin and Milliardo eat.

"Go ahead and rest, Heero," says Milliardo, "I can protect us until Wufei gets here."

Heero yawns and sets his empty tray on the floor beneath his chair. "That isn't what you're paying me for."

"You're right! I'm paying you to protect Relena, but you can't protect me or her or anyone if you're half asleep!" exclaims Noin.

"All right," says Heero. He relaxes in his chair and quickly falls asleep.

Within an hour's time, Quatre, Sally, and Wufei arrive, and everyone is soon on their way back to the Sanc Kingdom.

***

Relena sits in the living room with Ania, Hilde, Duo, Trowa, and the newly arrived Cathie.

"So when are the others to arrive?" asks Cathie, "It's rather hard to have a wedding without the groom."

"I don't know when they'll be here," says Relena, "Heero hasn't called me since yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Relena," says Heero walking into the living room, "but it's been a long night!"

Relena jumps up from her chair. "Heero! You're home!"

Heero walks up and embraces Relena.

Milliardo wheels Noin into the living room in her wheelchair.

"Noin! Are you alright?" asks Ania.

Noin hangs her head sadly. "I lost my son."

"Oh, Noin! I'm so sorry!" exclaims Ania.

Sally enters the living room with Quatre and Wufei. "Well, we found everyone!"

"Heero, you should get to bed now," says Milliardo, "And that is an order!"

"I am the head of Peacecraft Security, Milliardo. I give orders. I don't take them," says Heero, "but I do take suggestions. Don't let me sleep too long, Relena." He kisses her lips quickly and leaves.

Relena blinks at Wufei as she sees his sling and bandages. "Wufei, what happened to your arm?"

"I was shot," says Wufei pulling Quatre to the couch to sit down.

"Well, then, you'll just have to be more careful from now on," says Relena.

"I'm going to take Noin to her room now," says Sally.

"We'll see you at your wedding shower, Relena," says Noin.

"What wedding shower?" asks Relena looking around at all her friends.

"The night before the wedding, we'll be giving Heero a bachelor's party," says Duo smiling.

"Then we'll be spending the night at the hotel," says Milliardo.

"So we've planned a wedding shower for you on the same night!" exclaims Hilde.

"Oh, you guys!" exclaims Relena smiling. "Thank you!"

Sally takes the wheelchair from Milliardo. She smiles at Relena as she pushes Noin out of the living room. She takes her friend to the elevator and up to her room. She helps Noin into bed.

"Sally?"

"Yes, Noin."

"I love you."

Sally brushes Noin's hair away from her face. She smiles and kisses Noin passionately. "Noin?"

"Yes, Sally."

"I love you."

Noin smiles and pulls Sally into her arms.

"Now, you can't have sex until I give you the all clear," says Sally gently caressing her best friend, "but I would very much like to be the first one after you've recovered."

"That'll be really easy since you're the person saying when I've recovered," says Noin, "But, I thought you didn't want to be with someone else's wife."

"I didn't… Things have changed. I almost lost you. I want to love you fully why I still can," says Sally, "and Milliardo understands. He has already given us his permission. He knows how we both feel."

Noin smiles. "I wish I was recovered now so I could make love to you."

"Soon," says Sally, "but now you need to rest." She pulls herself out of Noin's arms.

"Will you stay?" asks Noin.

Sally walks over and turns off the lights.

"Sally?" asks Noin.

"I'm right here, Noin," says Sally. She walks over to the bed and crawls in on the other side. She slides over and wraps her arms around Noin. "I'm right here."

***

Heero climbs into the limo with Duo. He smiles when he sees Trowa sitting beside Wufei and Quatre. He sits down next to Milliardo with Duo on his other side. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to hit every bar in town!" exclaims Duo slamming the door shut.

Trowa knocks on the glass behind his head, and the limo starts moving off.

"Then we're staying at the hotel tonight," says Milliardo, "I don't want you sleeping with Relena before you're married."

"I think it's a little late for that," says Trowa quietly.

Milliardo glares at Trowa. "What was that, Trowa?"

"Oh, nothing," says Trowa. He smiles.

"Our clothes have already been sent to the hotel," says Quatre, "So tonight is just for the boys!"

"So let's try not to argue, Heero, Milliardo," says Wufei.

"I won't argue if he won't," says Heero.

"Same here," says Milliardo.

"Alright! Now let's go party!" exclaims Duo.

***

Relena meets the girls in the living room. She smiles when she hears the song blaring on the stereo. She remembers the last time she heard it with Ania, and they danced before Heero swept her away. "I love this song!"

Ania smiles. She stands and walks over to Relena. "I know. That's why I bought the album! Shall we dance?"

Relena laughs. She holds up her right hand and waits for Ania's right hand to clasp it tightly.

It only takes a second for the music to work its way into their souls.

Relena and Ania dance the way they did at the conference, so uncaring of other's opinions, so wild and free. Their bodies move to the music as if the music was coming straight from their hearts.

Noin laughs from her wheelchair as Hilde gets up and starts to dance alone.

Sally and Cathie start clapping along with the beat of the music.

Three songs later, Ania, Relena, and Hilde fall into seats exhausted.

Sally pours up glasses of wine for everyone and passes them around. "You only get one glass, Noin. One today and one tomorrow."

"Yes, doctor," says Noin taking the glass from Sally, "If I was still pregnant, I wouldn't be having any."

"Well, that can't be helped," says Cathie taking a drink.

"Oh, by the way, Relena! I love this new dress design for the bridesmaids!" exclaims Hilde quickly downing her entire glass of wine, "And this new color is just precious!"

Relena giggles as she sips her wine. "I like them too!"

"We should probably give Relena her presents before Noin has to go to bed," says Ania drinking her glass of wine in two giant gulps.

"Presents?" asks Relena, "You didn't have to…!"

"Actually, we did," says Hilde smiling. She grabs a box from beneath her chair. She tosses it to Relena.

"That is something from me," says Noin, "Milliardo gave it to me before our wedding. It belonged to your mother…"

Relena slowly opens the box. She gasps when she sees the antique diamond bracelet. "Oh, Noin! It's beautiful! Are you sure…?"

"If you and Heero have a daughter, it will be given to her before her wedding," says Noin, "It should stay in the Peacecraft family."

"But you could have a daughter, Noin!" exclaims Relena.

Noin smiles at Sally. Then she turns her gaze to Relena and shakes her head. "I plan to give Milliardo a son."

"Alright," says Relena standing. She walks over to Noin and hands her the bracelet. "I'll take it, but you have to put it on me!"

Noin pulls the bracelet out of the box and fastens it around Relena's right wrist. "Something old."

Hilde pulls out another box from beneath her chair. She passes it to Relena as she returns to her chair.

"That's something Sally and I picked out," says Cathie, "We hope it'll work with your dress."

"But since your dress is so secretive, we don't know how it'll look," says Sally filling the empty glasses with more wine.

Relena smiles as she opens the box. "I wanted my dress to be a surprise," she says looking at the necklace, "Oh, but it's beautiful! This will look perfect with my dress! Thank you!"

Cathie stands up. "Let me help you with that!"

Relena pulls her hair to the side and turns her back to Cathie.

Cathie takes the gold and rose quartz necklace from the box and unclasps it. She wraps it around Relena's neck and fastens it.

The small ruby heart pendant dangles just beneath Relena's collarbone.

"It's perfect! I love it, Cathie! Thank you, Sally!" exclaims Relena.

"Something new," says Sally smiling.

Hilde tosses Relena another box. "That one's from me. I'll expect it back."

"Oh, so that makes this…"

"Something borrowed," chimes Hilde.

Relena opens the box. She lifts out one of the solid gold rose earrings. "Hilde!"

"I know! It's beautiful!" exclaims Hilde, "I hope you'll wear them tomorrow."

"I wouldn't think of wearing anything else!" exclaims Relena.

"One thing left," says Hilde tossing Relena the last box.

"That's from me," says Ania.

Relena opens the box and pulls out a blue garter. She giggles.

"It's tradition, Relena," says Noin.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," says Cathie.

"Now you have it all since that garter's definitely blue!" exclaims Ania happily.

Relena quickly moves to give everyone a hug. "I love it all! Thanks so much, everyone!"

"Sally, I should go to bed now," says Noin.

"Yes, you're right," says Sally, "Don't stay up past midnight. I'm going to put Noin to bed and turn in myself."

"I'll also be turning in for the night," says Cathie standing.

"Good night," says Relena, "We'll try to be quiet."

"Don't worry about that too much," says Noin, "Just be in bed before midnight. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Sally, Cathie, and Noin all leave to go to bed.

Ania turns the stereo down. "Shall we listen to that song again?"

"Hold on!" exclaims Relena pulling out a drawer in the stereo cabinet. She pulls out a small circular disc. "We'll record that song on here, then we can play it as much as we want without having to worry about ruining your album!"

"Great idea!" exclaims Ania as Relena gets the stereo set up to make the recording.

They sit in silence for a moment as the stereo makes a fast recording.

Relena puts the disc into the player and hits the repeat button. She grabs one of Ania's hands and one of Hilde's hands, and together they all start to dance to the music.

"Let's make this a real party and try singing too!" exclaims Hilde giggling.

Relena giggles happily.

"When moonlight crawls along the street, chasing away the summer heat, footsteps outside somewhere below, the world revolves, I've let it go. We build our church above this street, we practice love between these sheets," sings Ania dancing happily.

"The candy sweetness scent of you, it bathes my skin, I'm stained by you. And all I have to do is hold you, there's a racing within my heart, and I am barely touching you," sings Hilde. She bursts out laughing.

Relena laughs. She closes her eyes and sings straight from her heart, "Turn the lights down low, take it off, let me show my love for you, insatiable. Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop, my love for you, insatiable."

Hilde grabs Ania's other hand so they all dance in an odd circle. She starts to sing again, "The moonlight plays upon your skin, a kiss that lingers takes me in, I fall asleep inside of you, there are no words, there's only truth. Breathe in, breathe out, there is no sound, we move together, up and down…"

"We levitate, our bodies soar," sings Ania taking up where Hilde left off, "our feet don't even touch the floor. And nobody knows you like I do, coz the world, they don't understand, but I grow stronger in your hands."

"Insatiable, insatiable for you," sings Relena adlibbing a little.

***

"So… Heero, are you looking forward to tomorrow night?" asks Duo spilling his drink on himself in his attempt to get it in his mouth.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow in general," says Heero looking at his watch, "or should I say today? I think it's about time we head to the hotel. I don't want to be tired later."

Milliardo looks at his watch. "You're right, Heero. Finish your drinks. I'll call Pagan."

Trowa waits until Milliardo walks away before he asks his question, "Are you planning on slipping into the mansion tonight, Heero?"

Heero smiles. "Are you?"

"Ania and I haven't been apart," says Trowa.

"Izzzn't that sssssweet!" exclaims Duo resting his head on the table.

"I think it's sweet," says Quatre holding Wufei's hand beneath the table. He smiles at his friends.

"I'm sure one night won't kill her," says Wufei smiling, "but we'll help you sneak in if you want."

Trowa smiles.

Milliardo walks back up.

"Is Pagan on his way?" asks Wufei.

Milliardo nods. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Duo?" asks Quatre, "Are you going to make it? You had a lot more to drink than the rest of us!"

Trowa shakes Duo roughly when he doesn't answer. "Wake up, Duo!"

"Come on, Tro'. I was having a nice dream!" exclaims Duo, "Hilde was waiting for me…"

"We don't want to know, Maxwell!" exclaims Wufei.

Heero stands up and yanks Duo to his feet. "We'll wait for the car outside, buddy."

Quatre and Wufei stand and lead the way outside.

Trowa helps Heero drag Duo out of the bar, and Milliardo walks along behind them.

***

Relena paces back and forth in her bedroom. She takes several deep breaths just trying to calm her heart. She looks at the white dress on her bed and smiles.

In a short time, Relena will be Mrs. Heero Yuy.

Relena lifts her dress and slips it over her head. She pulls it down onto her body and smoothes out a few wrinkles. She neglects the zipper in the back and starts to fix her hair, hoping that Hilde joins her soon.

***

Milliardo walks onto the patio with an elderly priest.

The priest wears loose black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a white collar. He smiles warmly at the small crowd.

Milliardo wears the typical dress suit of the Sanc Kingdom with the high-collared white shirt and ruffled cuffs with the white jacket and pants. His long blond hair falls loosely down past his shoulders.

"Um… I'm not seeing any guests out there," says Duo, "Are we early?" He wears a standard black tuxedo with a black cummerbund and a black bowtie. His violet eyes twinkle in the sunlight as he looks out at the nine chairs in the garden. His chestnut brown braid extends all the way down his back.

"Actually, there are no guests," says Milliardo, "This is not a political wedding. This is a personal affair. The only people who need to be present are the family…"

Heero smiles. "And assuming the girls ever show up, the entire family is here."

"So, Heero. If we're family, what exactly are we? Cousins? Brothers?" asks Quatre trying to loosen up his tense friend. He wears a black tuxedo with a purple bowtie and a matching cummerbund. His bright blue eyes look over Heero, and his blond hair falls gently around his boyish face.

Heero looks at Quatre with his Prussian blue eyes. His unruly dark brown hair hangs down in front of his eyes. He smiles at Quatre. "Brothers, of course. That's what comes from being Gundam pilots."

"If you're the one who's getting married, why is it I feel like I'm about to tie the knot?" asks Wufei smoothing out his black tuxedo. His bowtie and cummerbund are both deep, navy blue. A black sling supports his injured arm. His black hair is slicked back and tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His black eyes look around at all his friends.

"I'm sorry about that, Wufei," says Heero simply.

Trowa looks out at the garden. His brown hair covers half his face, but his green eyes shine with happiness. He wears a black tuxedo with an emerald green cummerbund and an emerald green bowtie.

"Just be thankful you don't have to wear my outfit, guys," says Heero starting to pace nervously. He wears white dress pants with matching shoes and a high-necked ruffled shirt much like the one Milliardo wears. He also wears a white tuxedo jacket with the long tails in the back. He wears a rose red bowtie and matching cummerbund.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," says Trowa turning towards Heero.

"Just wait. It isn't complete," says Heero, "I don't get the last part until we're out there in the garden."

"But Trowa gets the last part of his outfit right now," says Ania from the doorway. She wears a forget-me-not blue floor-length dress. The neckline is a slight oval that goes off her shoulders. The sleeves, which begin just below her shoulders on her upper arm, end at her elbows. The top of her pretty blue dress is form fitting, accentuating her frail womanish body, and it flares out at the hips for ease of movement. She wears white pumps that peak out from beneath the hem of the dress.

Hanging loosely from the back neckline of Ania's dress is a waist-length emerald green cape. Her pale blond hair is braided up into a crown on her head with a few pale pink roses intertwined in the braids. She moves over to Trowa and kisses his lips quickly before tucking a red rose bud into his lapel. "You look wonderful, Trowa."

"You look amazing, Angel," says Trowa smiling at her.

"Ania! You do look just like an angel!" exclaims Quatre.

Ania giggles and turns towards Quatre. "Don't let Relena hear you say that! This is supposed to be her day!"

"Have you seen her, Ania?" asks Heero turning towards her quickly, "What's she wearing?"

"I'm sorry, Heero. Only Hilde gets to see her until she comes down here!" exclaims Ania.

"You mean to say, even you don't know what she's wearing?" asks Duo, "This dress must really be some sort of surprise!"

"It is," says Milliardo, "She picked it out alone, and all she's said about it is that it fits in with the theme of the wedding."

"I'm sure that she will look drop dead gorgeous," says Noin as Sally wheels her in.

Sally wears the same forget-me-not blue dress as Ania with the off-the-shoulder neckline and flared skirt. She too wears white pumps. The only true difference between her dress and Ania's dress is that the cape attached to the back neckline is navy blue instead of the emerald green Ania wears. Her auburn hair is braided in a crown about her head with a few pale pink roses intertwined in her hair. She takes a red rose bud from Noin and approaches Wufei. She places the rose in his lapel. Then she straightens his tie. "You look well, Wufei."

"As do you, Sally," says Wufei smiling at her.

"You forgot something, Milliardo," says Noin smiling at him seductively, "Kneel."

Milliardo kneels down beside Noin's wheelchair.

Noin places a red rose bud in Milliardo's lapel before placing a gold jewel-encrusted crown on his head. "Did you at least get the others?"

"On the table," says Milliardo waving his arm toward the patio table and the decorative box on top of it.

Noin smiles. She wears a high-necked white dress with a lace-up bodice. Her long sleeves end in ruffled cuffs. Her dress flares at her waist into a multitude of gathers brought on by the wheelchair she sits upon, and she wears white pumps. On top of her short black hair, she wears a golden crown with a four-pointed diamond star configuration at the tip of the highest point. She truly has the air of nobility, and it's easy to believe that she is the Queen of the Sanc Kingdom.

Milliardo stands up. He kisses Noin and smiles at her. "You're quite lovely."

"Thank you, Milliardo," says Noin taking his hand.

The priest sits down and smiles. He happily awaits the arrival of the rest of the party.

Cathie is the next to arrive in her forget-me-not blue gown. The cape hanging from the neckline of her off-the-shoulder top is a rich shade of purple. She wears white pumps beneath the bottom of her flared skirt. She tugs lightly on the tight sleeves as she walks up to Quatre. She places a red rose bud in Quatre's lapel and smiles. Her brown curls fall onto her shoulders, and she bears a crown of pale pink and white roses.

"Cathie!" exclaims Trowa smiling.

"Thank you, Trowa," says Cathie turning. She sees Heero pacing impatiently and giggles. "Hilde and Relena should be down in a minute."

"I don't know about Relena, but I'm here now!" exclaims Hilde walking onto the patio, "Relena's just admiring her dress in the mirror. She'll be down shortly." She walks up to Duo and kisses him before slipping a red rose bud into his lapel. "I like this look on you, Duo."

"I like that dress on you, Hilde. Spin around so I can get a better look," says Duo smiling.

Hilde takes a step backwards and spins in a complete circle. She wears the forget-me-not blue floor-length dress that the other girls wear. The neckline, barely an oval, goes off her shoulders, and the sleeves that begin just below her shoulders extend to her elbows. The top of the blue dress fits tightly to her, and it flares out at the hips. Her white pumps barely stick out beneath the hem.

Hanging on the back of Hilde's dress is a waist-length black cape to match Duo's bowtie and cumber cummerbund. A crown of pale pink and white roses presses her short raven-black hair down upon her head.

"Now all we need is the bride," says the priest.

"She'll be here soon," says Sally.

Everyone waits, staring at the doorway in anticipation.

Heero stops his pacing and stands in between Milliardo and Duo, staring at the doorway waiting for his bride to appear.

They hear the footsteps long before they see her.

Relena walks out onto the patio in a brilliance of white.

Heero's jaw drops as he sees Relena, and Duo has to support him to keep him from falling over.

"Relena!" exclaims Ania, "You're gorgeous!"

Relena's dress consists of two main parts, an outer dress and an under dress. The under dress is a silky-white sleeveless piece with a low oval neckline that partially reveals the delicate mounds of her breasts. The top of her dress hugs her body, conforming to every curve, but the dress relaxes and flares at her hips into an ankle-length loose skirt. She wears white pumps beneath her dress.

The overdress is made completely of a white floral lace that reveals her flesh and the under dress. The neckline of the overdress is an oval raised higher that that of the under dress to reach up just below her collarbone. The sleeves of the overdress embrace Relena's arms down to her elbows where they start to flare out drastically. When her arms are held down at her sides as they are now, the ends of the sleeves touch her wrists, but the lace flows downward into a point almost touching the hemline of the dress.

The lace overdress conforms to the under dress, flowing smoothly side-by-side. However in the front, the lace peaks at her knee-height to reveal the silky-white under dress completely. A floral lace cape hangs loosely from Relena's shoulders in the back and hangs down to the middle of her calf.

Around her waist, Relena wears a belt made of fully bloomed red roses that have been braided together. Her golden-blond hair has been braided into a crown about her head. A delicate lace veil has been pinned into her braided crown and hangs down in the back to lightly touch her shoulders, but it doesn't even touch her face, much less cover it.

Relena slowly moves up to Heero and smiles. She puts the red rose bud she carries into his lapel. She wears the antique diamond bracelet on her right wrist and the gold rose earrings in her ears. Around her neck is the rose quartz and gold necklace with the ruby heart pendant. "Heero."

"Relena," says Heero still in shock over her beauty, "Ania's understating the obvious. You're more that just gorgeous." He reaches up to touch her face thankful that both Duo and Milliardo are helping him stand at that moment. "I love you, Relena."

"I love you, Heero," says Relena, "I'm ready to get married."

Heero nods. He shakes Milliardo and Duo off and stands on his own. "Then let's begin."

Milliardo gets the decorative box from the table and sets it in Noin's lap. He nods to the priest.

The priest stands and starts to walk down the path to the garden.

Milliardo starts down the path pushing Noin.

"Sally has agreed to hold the box while you crown Relena and Heero," whispers Noin once they're away from the others.

"Alright. I was wondering how I'd hold the box and crown them at the same time," whispers Milliardo. He wheels Noin over to the left side and parks her wheelchair just beyond the four folding chairs. Then he walks over and stands in front of the folding chair to the far right.

Wufei and Sally walk down the path side by side. When they reach the two lines of chairs, they separate.

Sally goes to the left and stands in front of the chair beside Noin, and Wufei goes to the right to stand beside Milliardo.

Cathie and Quatre walk down the path together and separate so that Cathie stands next to Sally and Quatre stands close to Wufei.

The next couple to walk down the path is Ania and Trowa. They make their way up to the line of chairs and part. Ania stands beside Cathie while Trowa stands next to his best friend, Quatre.

Hilde and Duo slowly walk down the path and take up their positions in front of the last two chairs.

Everyone smiles proudly as they watch Relena and Heero walk down the path together.

Relena and Heero pass the chairs and approach two soft cushions in front of the priest.

"Sit," says the priest.

Relena and Heero kneel down on the cushions as their friends take their seats.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of two hearts, of two lives. We are gathered here before this company, beneath the eyes of God, to witness the marriage of Relena Darlian Peacecraft and Heero Yuy. The act of marriage is a serious decision and not to be taken lightly. Do you understand?" says the priest smiling.

Relena and Heero smile at each other and nod.

"Very well, then let's begin," says the priest.

Relena and Heero slide their hands together and intertwine their fingers. They look at the priest expectantly.

"Is there anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed? If so, please speak now," says the priest.

Everyone looks towards Milliardo.

Milliardo smiles and says, "You will get no objections from this crowd. Please continue."

The priest nods. "When two lives are joined in marriage, part of them gets left behind… the part that was happy and content to be alone… the part of them that didn't wish to be married is replaced by the part of them that wishes to be with the other for all time. In this manner, who here will give away this lovely bride?"

Milliardo stands up. He bows regally to the priest. "On behalf of the Sanc Kingdom, I consent to this marriage."

Milliardo sits down again.

"And in that manner, who here will give away this handsome groom?" asks the priest.

Duo stands up and bows mockingly, much in the same fashion as Milliardo did. "On behalf of the Gundam pilots, I consent to this marriage."

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei nod their agreement as Duo sits down again.

"On behalf of the Sanc Kingdom and the Gundam pilots, we will now commence the wedding," says the priest, "Love is something you can not hide. Love is something you can't deny. Love is something you keep inside so deep within your heart you'll find. No matter what the question is, love will always be the answer. Never again just hers and his, everything will be for them."

Heero squeezes Relena's hand firmly and whispers, "That sounds wonderful to me."

Relena smiles happily and whispers in return, "Me too."

"Surrender to your hearts. Let them guide you along your path, for even when your heart is wrong it will always take you on an adventure that's worth a lifetime," says the priest, "Relena Darlian Peacecraft, Princess of the Sanc Kingdom, would you renounce your throne and give up all your claims in the Sanc Kingdom in order for his marriage to succeed?"

Relena squeezes Heero's hand. She nods her head. "I am Princess Relena Darlian Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom, but I am more than willing to give up my title simply to be Relena Yuy. I am ready and prepared to renounce my throne and give up all my claims in the Sanc Kingdom in order for this marriage to succeed."

The priest smiles and nods. "Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot, would you give up your Gundam and all your fighting skills to live a life of total pacifism in order for this marriage to succeed? Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot, would you accept the crown of the Sanc Kingdom and rule the kingdom in peace?"

Heero smiles at Relena. He nods his head. "I am Heero Yuy, the pilot of Wing Gundam and Gundam Wing Zero, but I am more than willing to give up my Gundam and my desire to fight in order to live a life of peace with Relena and make this marriage work. I am ready and prepared to take on the crown of the Sanc Kingdom and rule with Relena at my side in total pacifism."

"Milliardo, does it matter that the Gundams have already been destroyed?" whispers Wufei.

"This is merely a test, mostly for show," whispers Milliardo, "but it's to see if they love each other enough to give up everything to be together."

Wufei nods.

"Princess Relena Darlian Peacecraft, will you take this man into your life, care for him in sickness, stand by him in times of financial trouble, and love him until death forces you to part?" asks the priest.

"I will love him long after death. I will stand by him even when there is no hope. I will care for him for all time, no matter whether he is sick or injured or in perfect health," says Relena confidently, "I happily accept Heero into my life. I do."

"Heero Yuy, will you take this woman into your life, care for her in sickness, stand by her in times of financial trouble, and love her until death forces you to part?" asks the priest.

"I will care for her as if she were my entire life, in sickness or health. I will protect her always. I will stand beside her forever no matter what happens in our lives. Nothing pleases me more than accepting Relena into my life. I will love her long after death," says Heero with an excited confidence, "I do."

"Very well… King Milliardo, it is time," says the priest.

Milliardo nods and stands. "Sally, if you would please?"

Sally stands up and takes the decorative box from Noin.

The priest steps backwards.

Milliardo and Sally walk up in front of Relena and Heero as they kneel on their cushions.

Sally opens the box.

Milliardo lifts a beautiful gold tiara out of the decorative box, and he stands in front of Relena. He raises the tiara high into the air with both of his hands. "Relena Darlian Peacecraft, I now crown you Princess Relena of the Sanc Kingdom!"

Milliardo lowers the tiara onto Relena's head and sets it on top of the lace veil. "Arise, Sanc Princess."

Relena stands up and curtseys to Milliardo. "Your Majesty."

Milliardo kisses Relena's cheek.

Relena walks over and curtseys to Noin. "Your Majesty."

Noin pulls Relena close to her and kisses her cheek. "Sanc Princess."

Relena smiles at all her friends as she returns to kneel on her cushion beside Heero.

Milliardo lifts a plain gold crown out of the box, and he stands in front of Heero. He raises the crown high into the air in both of his hands. "Heero Yuy, I now crown you Prince Heero of the Sanc Kingdom!"

Sally closes the box and waits for her cue to sit down again.

Milliardo lowers the crown onto Heero's head and secures it gently. "Arise, Sanc Prince."

Heero stands up and bows to Milliardo. "Your Majesty."

Milliardo pulls Heero into a brotherly hug. He whispers quickly, "If you ever hurt Relena, I will kill you."

"Same to you, Milliardo," whispers Heero in return. He walks over and bows to Noin. "Your Majesty."

Noin hugs Heero quickly and kisses his cheek. "Sanc Prince."

Heero looks at his friends proudly as he moves back to kneel on his cushion beside Relena. He takes her hand once again.

"By the power of the Sanc Kingdom, I now proclaim you to be Princess and Prince of the Sanc Kingdom. May you fulfill your duties well," says Milliardo. He escorts Sally back to her seat before returning to his own chair.

"May we have the rings?" asks the priest.

Duo pulls a small black velvet box from his pocket. He opens it and pulls out two rings. He tucks the box back into his pocket and stands.

Hilde stands up and takes Duo's hand, allowing him to slip her the larger of the two rings.

"Princess," says the priest.

Relena takes the ring from Hilde. Her blue eyes shine in the light making her beauty unmatched. She smiles at Heero and slips the gold ring with the small diamond onto his left hand. "With this ring, my life alone comes to an end. With this ring, our life together begins. I love you, Heero! I will always protect you."

"Prince," says the priest.

Heero takes the ring from Duo. He pats his best friend lightly on the hand. He smiles at Relena and slips the solid gold ring onto her left hand to rest beside the diamond solitaire engagement ring. "With this ring, my life alone comes to an end. With this ring, our life together begins. I will always protect you. I love you, Relena!"

Hilde and Duo return to their seats.

"Arise, husband and wife," says the priest smiling happily.

Relena and Heero stand up together.

Heero pulls Relena into his arms. He pulls her as close to him as he can without mashing her rose belt. Then he gives her a kiss just like the very first kiss he ever gave her, a long and passionate, full-mouthed kiss.

Relena's knees weaken again, and she falls into Heero as he holds her into their kiss.

Heero pulls out of their long kiss with several shorter kisses. "Relena, I love you so very much."

"I love you too, Heero, just as much," says Relena. She turns to the priest and asks, "Father, will you be joining us for the reception?"

"Thank you for the invitation, but I'm sorry, Princess," says the priest, "I have a christening to get to. I wish both of you the utmost happiness!"

"Thank you, Father," says Heero shaking his hand.

Heero escorts Relena back down the path towards the house, and all their friends follow behind as the priest heads directly for the front gate.

Everyone gathers in the dining room, which has been creatively transformed into a beautiful reception hall.

"Before anything else happens, we would all like to present you with your wedding gift," says Milliardo.

Heero and Relena hold hands as Ania and Trowa bring them a small box.

Heero opens the box after taking it from his two friends. He lifts out a brochure for a resort in Hawaii.

"What is this?" asks Relena.

"We all went in together to get you a two week trip to Hawaii," says Quatre smiling, "It's open ended, so you can leave whenever you want."

"But if you're not leaving in the morning, we'll need to call the travel agency to postpone your reservations," says Wufei.

"You guys are great!" exclaims Heero.

"Yeah, we know," says Sally smiling.

***

The party lasts for hours.

Milliardo and Noin leave halfway through.

As the night nears its end, Duo pulls Quatre and Wufei over to a group of instruments in the corner of the dining room.

"Attention, ladies! We boys would like to give you all a very special gift on this very special day," says Duo into the microphone, "That is if we can get Trowa and Heero over here!"

"Excuse me, Relena," says Heero kissing her cheek quickly.

Trowa runs over to the instruments with Heero.

Wufei sits down behind the drums and spins the drumstick in his hand feeling lucky that he only really needs one hand for this song.

Quatre stands in front of the keyboard and turns it on.

Heero lifts the lead guitar from its stand and pulls the support strap over his head and right shoulder.

Trowa takes up the bass guitar and slides the support strap into place.

"Do we have to call you Your Highness now, Prince Heero?" jokes Duo.

"Here's an idea, Duo… if you do," says Heero, "I'll hurt you!"

"Okay! That's a no!" exclaims Duo happily, "Hit it, 'Fei-man!"

Wufei holds his drumstick up above his head. He strikes the drum four times as he exclaims, "One… two… three… four!"

Quatre starts playing the soft melody, but none of the others begin.

Duo holds the microphone up and sings, "I've walked so long I can't remember- - Where was my home? Their distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own. I can show a smile, it's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on but sometimes I wanna let go of everything."

Wufei's drumming signals Heero and Trowa to start playing as well.

The music of the two guitars and the drums blend together with the melody coming from the keyboard.

"When thoughtfulness is not their game, I teach by giving love. High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet. And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe I lie in your heart always," sings Duo.

Heero steps up beside Duo and speaks into the microphone, "Nothing is braver that honesty, my life is your faith in me."

Heero steps back to his former position.

Relena starts clapping her hands in time with Wufei's drumbeat. She smiles when she sees Ania start to dance.

"I'll be there when you need, you don't have to hide from me what you are feeling now. I fill your soul," sings Duo, "We will seek together destiny, troubles have an end. We'll carry on hand in hand, you're not alone."

Hilde starts dancing with Ania.

Sally starts clapping along with Relena. She also begins to tap her foot in time with the music.

"People searching desperately outside themselves, caught up in thinking of what never helped. And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from- - I feel you now," sings Duo.

"I feel you now," sing Quatre and Heero acting as the back-up singers for Duo.

The normally uptight Cathie smiles and joins Hilde and Ania in their dance.

Relena grabs Sally's hands and pulls her forward to dance as well.

"I'll be there," sings Duo.

"I'll be there," sing Quatre and Heero.

"When you need we will live together. Nothing is in our way," sings Duo.

"Nothing is in our way," sing Heero and Quatre at the exact same time as Duo sings, "With trust in our soul."

The girls giggle and dance never taking their eyes off the five young men before them.

"We will seek together destiny, troubles have an end. We will carry on hand in hand, we won't forget we have each other," sings Duo.

Wufei, Trowa, and Heero stop playing leaving only Quatre on the keyboard to accompany Duo.

"Love is in the hearts of all men," sings Duo. He nods his head quickly.

"You're not alone," sing all five young men.

Quatre plays for another few seconds before letting the music fade.

The girls all stop dancing and applaud quickly.

"That was amazing, you guys!" exclaims Cathie.

"How long have you been practicing that?" asks Hilde smiling.

"Ever since Relena didn't marry Jesse!" exclaims Wufei smiling.

"Yes, now I think it's getting close to the time I take my lovely wife up to bed," says Heero taking off the guitar and setting it down.

Relena takes off her rose belt as the boys put down their instruments and move away from them. "The woman who catches the flowers is the next one to get married!"

Ania blushes as she smiles at Trowa.

Relena throws the rose belt high into the air. She laughs as she sees all her girl friends reaching up into the air to catch it.

The hand that clamps tightly around the belt could only belong to Hilde because she shrieks as soon as she catches it.

"I'm glad there's nothing for us to catch!" exclaims Wufei.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" exclaims Cathie, "Don't you know the tradition? The bride tosses the bouquet, and the groom tosses the bride's garter."

"Which, thanks to Ania, I do have," says Relena, "Now line up and be nice!"

The boys all blush as Heero kneels down beside Relena and runs his hand up her leg beneath her skirt.

Heero pulls the blue garter down and removes it from Relena's leg. He stands up and smiles at his four friends before tossing it their way.

Trowa, the tallest of the boys, catches the garter easily.

"Does that mean Trowa has to marry Hilde?" jokes Duo.

Trowa shoves the garter into Duo's hand. "One more wisecrack, and I'll stake you out on an anthill, Maxwell!"

"Sorry, Trowa! Hilde's mine!" exclaims Duo moving to Hilde's side and kissing her.

"Good. She's not my type. No offense, Hilde," says Trowa moving to put his arms around Ania.

"None taken, Trowa!" exclaims Hilde between kissing Duo, "We're going to bed now! See you in the morning!" She pulls Duo from the room at a run.

"It's a good thing those two don't multiply like rabbits! We'd be up to our ears in Maxwells!" exclaims Wufei.

"Wufei!" exclaims Relena bursting into laughter.

Everyone laughs for several minutes.

"Come on, Relena. It's getting late, and we're leaving early in the morning," says Heero, "Good night, everyone."

"Good night, everyone," says Relena.

Relena and Heero leave the dining room holding each other's hand.

"We should probably all turn in," says Sally.

"In case I don't see you tomorrow, Trowa, Ania, good-bye. My shuttle leaves rather early," says Cathie.

"We'll be home in a few days, Cathie," says Ania smiling.

Cathie nods and heads out.

Sally slowly follows.

Trowa looks over his shoulder at his two close friends. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Trowa, Ania," says Quatre smiling.

"Same to you, big brother," says Ania.

Trowa and Ania head off.

"Quatre, would you help me out of this monkey suit? It was hard enough getting into it with this injured arm," says Wufei.

Quatre smiles and nods. "Of course, Wufei."

Quatre and Wufei walk side by side up to Wufei's room and enter together.

Wufei closes the door and turns towards Quatre. He pulls his smaller friend to him and kisses him passionately.

"Wufei," says Quatre when they separate, "What exactly do you expect to happen tonight?"

"Besides kissing, I haven't really thought about it," says Wufei smiling, "It's just that seeing everyone else kissing made me really want to kiss you."

Quatre smiles. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

Wufei sits down on the edge of his bed.

Quatre gently removes the sling and helps Wufei out of his black tuxedo jacket. He drops the sling on the floor and tosses the jacket into a chair near the bathroom door. He unties the bowtie and removes the cummerbund, also tossing them into the chair. Then he slowly unbuttons Wufei's shirt.

Wufei flinches slightly as Quatre helps him out of the shirt.

"Did that hurt?" asks Quatre tossing the shirt into the chair.

"Only a little," says Wufei as Quatre removes his shoes and socks, "but I'm lucky to have the arm, remember? I can handle the pain."

"Yeah. You could have lost your arm," says Quatre unbuttoning Wufei's pants and lowering the zipper. He helps Wufei stand up. He rubs his hands along his friend's skin as he lowers the pants to the floor and removes them one leg at a time. He kneels before Wufei and reaches up to pull his underwear off. He tosses the pants and underwear into the chair and stares at Wufei's nude body.

"Quatre, what exactly do you expect to happen tonight?" asks Wufei sitting down on the bed again.

"Besides kissing, I haven't really thought about it," says Quatre smiling. He kisses Wufei to emphasize his point.

Wufei's eyes widen and he smiles in return.

Quatre quickly removes his own tuxedo while staring at Wufei. He helps Wufei into bed once he is also nude. He turns the lights off and climbs into bed with Wufei.

Quatre and Wufei kiss as their hands actively explore the other's body.

***

Heero and Relena say their good-byes to everyone in the morning and head off to Hawaii for their two-week honeymoon.


	5. Gift of Love

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song You're Not Alone, which appears on the Escaflowne: The Movie soundtrack courtesy of Bandai, belongs to the artists and company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. The song, Road to Peace, © Cecilia J. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the people I love. This gift is for you.

Gift of Love

By

Hideki LaShae

Several months have passed since Relena and Heero were wed. Hilde and Duo have since married. Ania and Trowa are desperately in love. Quatre and Wufei are happily dating. Sally is nine months pregnant with Noin and Milliardo's child.

***

Dr. Sally Po sits in silence as Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft talk over baby names. Her auburn hair fall in twin pigtails around her face, and her blue eyes speak of a mixed confusion of emotions. She rubs her large, protruding belly.

"What about Julie?" asks Milliardo as his blue eyes scan through a book of baby names. His golden-blond hair drops down around the middle of his back.

Noin tosses down the notebook she holds and runs her hand through her midnight black hair. Her brown eyes turn to the pregnant woman. "Sally? What do you think? You are the one who has carried the twins for all this time! What do you think we should name them?"

"I'm sorry I'm not giving you a son, Milliardo," says Sally.

"Sally!" exclaims Milliardo dropping his book in shock. He turns to look at her as he continues, "It doesn't matter that you're carrying girls instead of boys! I am just so thankful to you for giving me a child at all, and you're giving me two, so I am twice as thankful! You didn't have to help Noin and I with this! Don't feel bad about it!"

"But you wanted a son," says Sally sadly.

"No! Sally, I didn't want a son. I wanted a child. I still do! All I want is a child whether girl or boy is insignificant!" exclaims Milliardo, "I'll love it either way!"

Sally nods. "Reiya."

"What was that, Sally?" asks Noin, "Did you just say Reiya?"

"Yes. I would like one of them to be named Reiya," says Sally, "It is a name I have always loved. I would have liked to have given that name to my own daughter, but I don't think I'll ever have one."

Noin and Milliardo smile at each other.

Noin lifts her notebook and writes down the name. She draws a large heart around it. "Then the oldest will be Reiya!"

"And I have the perfect name for the younger sister. Nariya," says Milliardo, "It's an old Japanese name, I believe."

Sally smiles. "I approve."

Noin writes the name on the paper with a heart around it. She looks lovingly at the two people in the room with her. "Reiya and Nariya. I like it. I love you both!"

Milliardo lifts the book of baby names. "When is Sara planning to induce labor?"

"In two days, Milliardo," says Sally, "In two days, you'll be a father!"

"I'm ready for it," says Milliardo with confidence, "I'm ready for it."

"Good!" exclaims Noin, "Now you just need to get the nursery ready!"

"Nursery?" asks Milliardo suddenly going very pale as if he were about to faint.

"Yes. We don't have a crib yet," says Noin smiling, "but Relena got everything else for the nursery. You just need to pick up the crib. Ask Relena about it. She ordered one for us."

Milliardo stands and nods. "I'll go talk to Relena."

Noin kisses Milliardo quickly before he leaves.

"You have a wonderful husband there, Noin, as men go," says Sally.

Noin nods. She moves to sit beside Sally and hug her. "He is wonderful! And I'm glad he understands how much I love you!"

"I love you as well, Noin," says Sally holding Noin into their embrace.

"And he's passed the law that people of the same sex can marry," says Noin, "That will mean so much to so many people like us."

Sally nods and smiles. She looks at the book where Noin had been writing down the possible baby names, and her smile disappears. Her look of longing doesn't go unnoticed as she would have liked.

"Sally? What's wrong?" asks Noin caressing the auburn hair.

"Noin, do you think I'll ever have a child of my own?" asks Sally, "I feel… so connected to Reiya and Nariya… I know… I know that I'm only carrying them for you… you and Milliardo… but still… there is so much of me within them… I feel like I'll be losing a part of myself when I hand the twins over to you and Milliardo! Oh, Noin! I'm so sorry!"

"Sally! There's nothing to be sorry about! I felt the same way when I lost my son!" exclaims Noin, "It's natural! And the twins are as much your daughters as they are mine! Maybe even more so… which is why I want you to stay here with me. I want you to live here in Peacecraft Manor and help us to raise the twins. You can work at the local hospital. Please say you'll consider it! Reiya and Nariya deserve to know their mother!"

"But, Noin!"

"No buts, Sally! We are Reiya and Nariya's mothers. Not me… Not you… Us! Both of us!" exclaims Noin, "I provided the seed, but you provided the love! Think about my offer. The Sanc Kingdom could use a good doctor like you! You should go to bed now and get some rest. I have a meeting with Relena about some of the finances. I'll see you later tonight." She moves away from Sally and heads to the door.

"I'll think about it, Noin," says Sally.

Noin blows a kiss to Sally. She smiles. "You'll have your own child yet! I know you will!"

"Thank you."

Noin quickly heads through the door.

Sally rubs her belly where the twin girls await the day of their birth. "Reiya… Nariya… I'm one of your mothers…"

***

Relena Yuy walks out of the bathroom clutching her stomach. Her long golden-blond hair hangs damply around her face. She almost collapses into Heero's arms. "I feel so weak. Heero, I don't think I can move."

Heero Yuy carefully lifts Relena into his arms and carries her over to their bed. He sets her down and sits beside her, staring at her with Prussian blue eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Weak, tired, and still a little sick," says Relena quietly.

"Don't worry, Relena. I'll protect you," says Heero hugging her tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Heero," says Relena inhaling his sweet fragrance.

"I'll go get you something to eat," says Heero, "Something light. And we'll talk to Sally later. Hopefully she'll be able to find out why you're sick. Otherwise, I guess we'll have to bug Sara about it."

"Alright, Heero. I'm just going to rest for awhile," says Relena. She runs her hand through Heero's dark brown, wild hair before closing her eyelids over her blue eyes.

Heero kisses Relena's forehead and places his pillow beneath her head. Then he leaves to find her something to eat. He walks past the living room and sees Wufei sitting close to Quatre. He enters the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Quatre Raberba Winner, a former Gundam pilot for the Gundam Sandrock, looks up quickly and blushes slightly. His normally tidy blond hair is a little disheveled, and his blue eyes shine with happiness. He wipes the moisture from his lips. "Don't worry about it, Heero… We were just talking."

Heero smiles.

"What's on your mind, Heero?" asks the Chinese ex-pilot of the Shenlong Gundam, Chang Wufei. His black hair falls loosely to the base of his neck. He smiles at Heero as he sets his arm over Quatre's shoulders.

"I just had a thought. Do you remember the song we sang for the girls on the day I married Relena?" asks Heero sitting down across from them.

"Of course!" exclaims Quatre, "Wufei trying to play the drums one handed… Duo singing… me on the keyboard… Trowa playing the bass guitar… And you, Heero, on the lead guitar helping me sing backup for Duo. It was fun!"

"Yeah. It was fun!" exclaims Wufei, "The song was You're Not Alone, but we nicknamed it Heero's Song. It described your relationship with Relena quite well."

Heero laughs. "It's true. That song described me perfectly! I was thinking of redoing it!"

"What do you mean?" asks Wufei.

"I was thinking of getting Duo and Trowa back here and going into the recording studio with that song, just to make recordings as a special gift for the girls," says Heero, "That song has become Relena's favorite. She sings it whenever she thinks I'm not around."

"I think that's a great idea!" exclaims Quatre, "I can call Trowa. I'm sure he and Ania can come down for a few days!"

"I'll get us a session booked with the Sanc Studio first," says Wufei.

"Get a hold of me once you do that. I'll call Duo myself," says Heero, "but right now I need to go get something for Relena to eat. She isn't feeling well."

"What's wrong with her?" asks Quatre standing up concerned.

Heero shrugs his shoulders. "Either Sally or Sara is going to check her out later."

Wufei stands up. "Heero, return to Relena. We'll bring some food up."

Heero starts to shake his head, but Wufei grabs his shoulders.

"Go to her, Heero! I know you're worried about her! She needs you at her side!" exclaims Wufei, "Just as much as you need her in your life! Go to her, Heero, and hold onto her!"

Heero smiles his thanks and runs out of the living room.

"We have him trained so well now!" jokes Quatre with a huge grin.

Wufei laughs. He pulls Quatre into a warm embrace and kisses his cheek. "Now let's go get some chicken soup for Relena!"

Quatre hesitates about moving out of their close embrace, but he does slowly move away. He takes Wufei's hand and pulls him out of the living room.

The two young men hurry to the kitchen and quickly make up some chicken broth soup and plain toast for Relena. Then they head up to the room she shares with her husband.

Wufei knocks on the door, and it swings open, obviously not closed properly. "Heero? Relena?"

"She's asleep," says Heero looking up at his two friends. His hand gently strokes Relena's blond hair.

"We should wake her," says Quatre carrying the tray into the room. Setting upon the tray with the soup and toast rests a small bottle of Relena's favorite soda, a caffeine-free lemon-lime drink that's sure to cure any upset stomach. "She should eat."

Heero nods and shakes Relena gently. "Relena? Wake up, honey."

Relena sighs and slowly opens her eyes. She smiles as she sees Heero. "Heero."

"Wufei and Quatre brought you some lunch," says Heero.

"I don't know if I can keep it down," says Relena as Heero helps her sit up, "but I'll certainly try."

Quatre moves up and sets the tray on Relena's lap. "Here you go, Relena. Chicken soup. The best food for when you're sick."

"Thank you, Quatre! Thank you, Wufei! You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine," says Relena before timidly sipping her soda.

"But we do worry about you," says Wufei, "because you are the strength that keeps all us ex-Gundam pilots going on, Relena. Get some rest and eat your lunch. Sara will be here later this afternoon to see Sally. She'll come look at you while she's here."

Relena nods.

"Heero, we'll see to that request and speak to you again when Sara's examining Relena," says Quatre.

"Thank you," says Heero.

Quatre and Wufei smile and leave.

"What was that about?" asks Relena as she starts to eat slowly.

"A present I want to get for you," says Heero smiling, "Now don't ask any more about it!"

Relena blushes and smiles. She eats her soup slowly and drinks most of her soda before eating her toast. Then she finishes her soda.

Heero takes the tray with the empty dishes and sets it on the nightstand. Then he gives Relena a loving kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Relena. I'll always protect you."

"I'll always love you, Heero. I'll protect you too," says Relena. She smiles and lies down again.

Heero smiles and tucks Relena in beneath the blankets. "Get some rest."

"I will, Heero," says Relena. She watches Heero sit down in a chair facing the bed. She closes her eyes and soon falls asleep.

Heero's mind races back to the day he married Relena. He hadn't been allowed to see her dress, so he was just as surprised as everyone else to see how beautiful she was in it. He felt silly wearing his gold crown after becoming the Prince of the Sanc Kingdom. Then he and his four best friends sang to the girls.

Heero stands and walks up to Relena. He brushes her hair gently away from her face and he whispers, "I've walked so long I can't remember… where was my home? The distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own. I can show a smile. It's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on. But sometimes I wanna let go of everything."

Heero kisses Relena's forehead and walks to the door. Before he heads through the door, he stops and looks towards Relena. He whispers, "I don't want to let go of you, Relena. You're everything. My home is in your arms."

With those words, Heero leaves Relena to sleep in peace.

***

Sara Proctor, the short haired blond doctor who had helped Sally in countless operations and various tasks, walks through the doors to the Peacecraft Manor as if she owned the house. She carries her black medical bag in her hand.

Sara wears a pink short-sleeved dress shirt with a ruffled v-neck collar beneath a white lab coat. Her rich royal purple button-up vest embraces her body tightly revealing the delicate plumpness of her chest. She wears dark blue, almost black, dress pants that fall loosely down her legs to her ankles where they touch her pink pumps with the one-inch heel. She tucks her bright pink sunglasses into her jacket pocket and starts towards the stairs. Her blue green eyes blink repeatedly as the unfiltered light hits them.

"Sara? Is that you?" asks Noin coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Noin. I'm here to check on Sally," says Sara stopping in her tracks.

"The twins are getting restless," says Noin walking up to Sara with a cup of coffee in her hands, "They're ready for their life to begin."

Sara and Noin start to climb the stairs together.

"Their lives have already started. That happened at conception," says Sara smiling.

"You know what I mean!" exclaims Noin.

Sara giggles. "How is Milliardo?"

"He's fine. He thinks he's ready to be a father. He's out picking up some last minute furniture," says Noin, "Some stuff Relena had to order."

Sara nods.

Noin leads Sara down the familiar halls to Sally's room, and they enter together.

Heero sits beside Sally laughing.

"Heero! What are you doing here?" asks Noin absentmindedly drinking some of the coffee in her cup.

"You're late, Sara," says Heero, "You were supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"Traffic was a mess," says Sara setting her bag down on a small table near the bed.

"You didn't answer my question, Heero," says Noin passing the cup of coffee to Sally, "Decaf. Two sugars. Just the way you like it."

"Thank you, Noin," says Sally taking a drink of her coffee.

"I came to see Sara. Relena's not feeling well, and I wanted Sara to examine her after she's done with Sally," says Heero, "I was just talking to Sally about it… among other things."

"Relena's ill?" asks Sara taking off her jacket and tossing it into a chair, "I'll be down to check her out as soon as I can. Alright, Heero?"

Heero nods and stands up. He smiles at Sally. "Take care, Sal!"

"I will, Heero," says Sally smiling. She sets her coffee cup on the nightstand.

Heero walks out of the bedroom and closes the door tightly. He hurries down to his office where he finds Quatre and Wufei sitting on the couch talking. "What's the news?"

"We've got a recording session booked for early Friday evening!" exclaims Wufei happily.

"Great! Have you called Trowa yet?" asks Heero.

Quatre smiles and nods. "Just got off the line with him! He'll be here Friday morning!"

Heero smiles happily. He moves over to his desk and dials a number on the panel for his vid-phone.

A fair-sized screen on the wall comes to life. A pretty woman with raven black hair cropped in a short boyish fashion appears. "Hilde here!"

"Hello, Hilde," says Heero, "Is Duo around? I need to speak to him."

"You sure look happy, Heero!" exclaims Hilde smiling, "Is Quatre hiding behind you?"

Quatre stands up and walks to Heero's side. "I'm not hiding!"

"What about me? Aren't you going to say hello?" asks Wufei moving to Heero's other side.

"Hi, Wufei! Hello, Quatre," says Hilde, "I'll get Duo for you in just a minute. He's outside helping a customer."

"You have customers!" exclaims Heero with wide eyes.

"And Duo said you wouldn't know a joke if it bit you!" exclaims Hilde laughing. She turns around as a bell rings behind her. "Hey, Duo! Heero's on the line! Wants to speak to you!"

"Can you finish up with…?"

"Talk to Heero, Duo! I'll take care of it!" exclaims Hilde moving away from the screen.

Duo's smiling face appears on the screen. "Hey, Heero! Quatre and Wufei too! What's up, buddies?"

"We need you to come to the Sanc Kingdom, Duo," says Heero. He mouths out the words, 'We're going to make a recording of You're Not Alone in a studio, as a gift to the girls.'

"Really?" asks Duo nodding his head so Heero knows he understands, "Well… you sound serious. I hope there's nothing wrong. Of course I'll come. When do you need me there?"

"Before Friday afternoon," says Quatre, "Trowa's coming too. He arrives Friday morning."

"He'll be bringing Ania. Bring Hilde with you. Make it a vacation," says Wufei.

"Deal! I'll book our transport and call you back with the details," says Duo happily, "See you soon!"

"See you soon, Duo!" exclaims Heero before Duo ends the transmission. He turns off the vid-phone.

"Now we just need to find out what's wrong with Relena," says Quatre as his smile fades, "Is Sara with her?"

Heero shakes his head. "She was late getting here. She should still be with Sally."

"At least you aren't pacing nervously this time, Heero," says Wufei, "How is she feeling?"

Heero collapses into a chair. "She said she felt much better. She wanted to get up and do some work, but I told her to go back to bed. She should be reading now. I got her a book from the library."

"Heero. We have two of the best doctors in our house right now," says Quatre kneeling in front of Heero and looking into his eyes, "She will be fine. There's no need to worry."

"She's more than just my wife, Quatre. She's my life," says Heero.

"We know, Heero," says Quatre smiling, "That much is obvious! I know Relena won't die that easily! I think you two will grow old together!"

Heero laughs. "I look forward to it!"

"Now, Heero, we have some work to do," says Wufei.

"What work?" asks Heero.

"We could do one of two things," says Wufei, "We could go over the security detail for the press conference where Milliardo and Noin announce the birth of the twins…"

"Which is two weeks away, Wufei," says Heero, "Or?"

"We could rehearse the song," says Wufei.

"I like the rehearsing idea," says Quatre.

Wufei smiles at Quatre.

"So do I," says Heero standing up and quickly pulling Quatre to his feet.

"I actually have an idea for that song. I wanted to present it to the whole group," says Quatre.

"Your idea can wait," says Heero, "Unless you think you might forget."

"Oh, I'll remember! I just hope you guys think it's as good an idea as I do," says Quatre as they start to head towards the bedroom that's been converted into a small music room.

"I'm sure we will love it, Little One," says Wufei resting his arm across Quatre's shoulders.

"So… how long are you planning on trying to hide?" asks Heero moving over to turn on the amplifier for the lead guitar. He keeps the volume down and sets everything accordingly.

"Trying to hide what?" asks Wufei quickly taking his arm away from Quatre.

"Trying to hide that you two are a couple!" exclaims Heero turning to face them.

"What do you mean?" asks Quatre.

Heero smiles. "I'm pretty sure everyone here has figured it out! You two look at each other with too much love in your eyes to keep it hidden. I think it's great, but you don't have to hide. You're lousy at it anyway. Besides, Relena told me about your relationship when I told her that Noin had lost her uterus with her son. I think it's really great!"

"We didn't want to mention it for a while… just in case," says Quatre.

"From what I've seen of you two together, 'just in case' isn't going to happen," says Heero grabbing the lead guitar and putting the strap over his neck. He slides his arm through and stares at his two close friends. "I know how much trouble love can bring. I almost lost Relena because I couldn't tell her I loved her. Love is trouble, but it's worth every moment of it!"

Wufei turns towards Quatre and smiles. "Heero's right. It is worth every moment. I love you, Quatre!"

Heero smiles as he watches Wufei pull Quatre to him.

Wufei kisses Quatre passionately as Heero watches with a huge smile. He pulls out of the kiss slowly.

"I love you, Wufei," says Quatre happily, "Now… should we practice?"

Wufei kisses Quatre quickly and nods. "Let's go!"

Quatre moves to the keyboard as Wufei takes his seat behind the drums.

Wufei twirls the drumsticks in his fingers. He hits the drumsticks together as he exclaims, "One… two… three… four!"

Quatre starts playing, and Heero starts to sing the words.

***

Sara walks into Relena's bedroom with her medical bag. "Good afternoon, Relena. I hear you haven't been feeling well."

"I was sick this morning, Sara, but I feel fine now," says Relena smiling as she sets aside her copy of The Hobbit, "Heero insisted I stay in bed."

"I'm glad he did," says Sara smiling, "That way, I could find you to examine you!" She opens her medical bag on the bed. She pulls out a few of her tools. "I'm going to take some samples and have them analyzed at the hospital."

Relena pushes off her blankets and swings her legs over the side of bed and stands up. "Okay. What's first?"

Sara passes a cup to Relena and nods towards the bathroom door.

Relena takes the cup and heads into the bathroom.

***

"Mr. Heero?" asks Pagan walking into the music room.

The three ex-pilots stop playing as soon as they see the old gentleman in the doorway holding his hands over his ears.

Pagan lowers his hands.

"Sorry, Pagan. We didn't realize we were playing that loud," says Quatre.

"That is quite all right, Mr. Quatre," says Pagan smiling, "Mr. Heero, you have a call from Mr. Duo. He wishes to speak to you immediately."

"Yes, thank you, Pagan!" exclaims Heero taking off his guitar. He sets it on the stand and turns the amplifier off. He quickly follows Pagan from the room. He walks into the living room and picks up the phone receiver. "This is Heero Yuy."

Hey, buddy! It's Duo! Hilde and I will be arriving on Thursday night! We got an early shuttle! exclaims Duo happily.

"That's great, Duo! I'll send the car to meet you!" exclaims Heero smiling, "I don't think I'll be able to go, but maybe Quatre or Wufei could meet you at the airfield!"

Sounds great, Heero! But… what have you told Relena? asks Duo.

"I told her that Quatre and Wufei were helping me with a present for her, but I haven't mentioned you and Trowa coming with the girls," says Heero, "I think we'll keep that as a surprise!"

Okay! I'll see you on Thursday! exclaims Duo.

"Right, Duo!" Heero lowers the receiver back to the cradle.

"Heero?" asks Sara walking into the living room. She puts her lab coat on and sets her medical bag carefully on the floor.

Heero turns towards Sara quickly. "What did you find out about Relena? What's wrong with her?"

"As far as I can tell, nothing," says Sara, "But I'm going to run some tests, and hopefully that will reveal the problem. I will call you the moment I get the test results back."

"Thank you, Sara," says Heero sulkily. He sits down on the couch.

Sara moves to sit beside Heero. She takes his hand. "But until then, I don't see any reason in Relena being stuck in bed when she feels good. Let her rest when she feels ill, but when she feels fine, you can let her get out of bed. All right, Heero?"

Heero nods.

"I'll see you again soon," says Sara standing up. She puts her bright pink sunglasses on to hide her blue green eyes and grabs her bag. She heads out of the living room and leaves.

***

Two days later, Milliardo paces nervously in the living room having not been allowed into the delivery room due to his lack of medical experience. He wouldn't be able to assist with the delivery, and Noin is acting as Sally's coach, so his presence would only be a hindrance to the delivery.

"By the time she actually has them, Milliardo, you'll be too exhausted to hold them," says Relena from her seat on the couch, "Sally says that the first child usually takes a long time to be born. Several hours."

"For Sally's sake, I hope she's wrong this time. I don't want her to be in pain since she's doing this as a special favor for Noin and me," says Milliardo.

"Sit down, Milliardo. Read a book," says Relena smiling, "You have time."

Milliardo falls into a chair. He sighs.

Wufei and Quatre walk into the living room holding hands.

"Relena?" asks Quatre.

Relena looks towards them and smiles. "Yes, Quatre?"

"We're heading out to dinner," says Wufei, "We'll be at the Chinese Dragon restaurant if you need to find us."

"Call if Sally has the twins before we get back," says Quatre.

"I will," says Relena standing up. She hugs them both quickly. "Have a wonderful time!"

"We will," says Wufei smiling at Quatre.

Relena sits back down as Quatre and Wufei hurry from the room.

"They look happy. Do they know I passed your bill?" asks Milliardo.

"Yes. They know. I told them," says Relena turning her attention back to her nervous brother, "as soon as you passed it in fact. They were really happy."

"But not planning a wedding, are they?" asks Milliardo.

"Not that I've heard of. I think they're happy just dating right now," says Relena, "Wait! How did you know?"

"I live here. It's that obvious!" exclaims Milliardo.

Relena's cheeks turn a little pink.

Heero walks into the living room. "How long has it been?"

Relena looks at her watch. "Four hours."

Heero sits down beside Relena and pulls her into his arms.

Heero, Relena, and Milliardo sit and talk for hours… about the twins, Reiya and Nariya… about how happy Noin is with Sally… about how wonderful Sally is for being a surrogate mother. Then the conversation turns to Wufei and Quatre.

"What will they do if they ever decide they want a child of their own?" asks Milliardo.

"I would be a surrogate mother for them," says Relena smiling at Heero, "as long as Heero doesn't object!"

Heero kisses Relena's cheek. "We'll see about that if the time ever comes. We don't even know if they want children."

"If who wants children?" asks Quatre walking into the living room. His clothes are disheveled and his hair's a mess.

Wufei follows Quatre into the living room. His black hair falls loosely, and his shirt is mostly unbuttoned.

"We were actually talking about you two," says Heero.

"Yes, Milliardo's curious as to how you would have a child if you decide you want one," says Relena relaxing in Heero's arms.

"Children? Milliardo!" exclaims Wufei. "I don't want to be a father! At least not for several years!" He sits down on one of the comfortable sofas.

Milliardo laughs. "What about you, Quatre?"

"I just want to be in love right now. I'll think about children in the future!" exclaims Quatre.

"You two do make an interesting couple. Like Yin and Yang," says Milliardo, "but as long as it doesn't affect your work, it's none of my business!"

Quatre walks over to sit beside Wufei, and he wraps his arms around the man he loves.

Wufei kisses Quatre's lips quickly. "Any word on Sally?"

"Not yet," says Relena looking at her watch again, "It's been nine hours!"

"Shouldn't she have had the twins by now?" asks Quatre.

Relena shrugs her shoulders.

"This is her first time pregnant," says Heero, "It could take awhile."

Sara walks into the living room in her teal O.R. scrubs. "Milliardo Peacecraft, you are now the father of two beautiful baby girls."

Everyone stands up quickly.

Sara smiles. "I'll need to take them to the hospital to get checked out properly, but you can all see them now. They're with Sally and Noin."

"Lead the way, Sara!" exclaims Milliardo smiling happily.

Sara leads everyone up the stairs to the nursery beside Noin and Milliardo's bedroom. She opens the door and lets them all go in before her.

Sally its up in bed holding a small baby with a little patch of blond hair.

Noin sits in the rocking chair beside Sally's bed holding the other child whose little hair is midnight black. She stands up as Milliardo approaches her. "This is Reiya."

Milliardo carefully accepts the baby as Noin passes her to him. He looks into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Relena, would you like to hold Nariya?" asks Sally, "I need to sleep."

"I would love to!" says Relena walking up beside the bed. She gently takes her niece from Sally's arms. She smiles at the blond haired baby with her mother's dark brown eyes. She walks over to show the boys.

"I thought they were supposed to be identical," says Heero.

"So did we," says Noin, "but we were wrong."

"Yin and Yang. Right, Milliardo?" asks Wufei looking at the two children.

Milliardo chuckles quietly. "Exactly, Wufei."

"They're beautiful, Noin, Sally," says Quatre, "You should both be proud."

"Noin. I need to take you, Sally, and the twins to the hospital to be checked out," says Sara, "and we'll make out the birth certificates."

"Now?" asks Milliardo looking up at Sara.

"Yes. In case there's some problem I can't see," says Sara nodding.

Milliardo nods.

"I'll get the limo!" exclaims Heero running from the room.

"Quatre, Wufei, would you escort, Milliardo, Relena, and the twins down to the car while Noin and I get Sally ready to go?" asks Sara.

"Of course," says Wufei. He guides Milliardo and little Reiya out of the nursery.

Relena walks out of the nursery with Quatre beside her. She hums quietly to Nariya.

"She really is beautiful," says Quatre.

"Yes, she is," says Relena, "I'm surprised she's not yelling for food!"

Quatre chuckles. He leads Relena down to the waiting limo.

Relena climbs in and sits beside Milliardo with her back to the driver's seat where Heero sits.

The glass window that normally separates the driver from the passengers has been rolled down, so Heero can easily talk with the others.

Nariya blinks at Relena.

"I'll be there when you need. You don't have to hide from me what you are feeling now. I fill your soul," sings Relena with a soft, gentle voice, "We will seek together destiny. Troubles have an end. We will carry on hand in hand. You're not alone."

Heero smiles at Relena.

Noin crawls into the limo with Sally sleeping in her arms. Sara climbs in and sits beside Noin.

Quatre climbs in and closes the door as Wufei gets in front with Heero.

"We're ready to go, Heero," says Sara.

The engine starts, and Heero drives the limo towards the hospital.

Reiya starts fussing in Milliardo's arms.

"It's okay, Reiya," says Milliardo rocking her gently.

Relena starts to sing Heero's Song softly as if she were singing and old lullaby, and Quatre adds his gentle tenor voice to harmonize with her.

The limo pulls up outside of the hospital.

Heero and Wufei quickly hop out. They help everyone out of the limo and into the hospital.

***

The next afternoon, Heero and Relena escort Noin, Sally, and Milliardo back to Peacecraft Manor with the twins, Reiya Nene Peacecraft and Nariya Kiri Peacecraft. While they get the children settled into their new home, Wufei and Quatre head off to the airfield to pick up Duo and Hilde.

"Hey! Quatre, Wufei!" exclaims Hilde running up from the shuttle with her suitcase in her hand. She drops her suitcase onto the cement as she hugs Quatre. "Where're Heero and Relena?"

"Heero couldn't make it," says Quatre as Duo walks up with his bag.

"And Relena doesn't even know you're coming," says Wufei clasping Duo's hand.

"You didn't tell her we were coming!" exclaims Hilde, "This will be a surprise!"

"You also get to meet Milliardo and Noin's twin daughters… Reiya and Nariya. They were born yesterday," says Quatre smiling.

"Babies!" exclaims Hilde squealing excitedly.

"Yes," says Quatre taking up Hilde's suitcase and leading her towards a black sedan.

"They're quite cute… as children go," says Wufei taking Duo's bag.

"I bet they are!" exclaims Duo, "Don't go getting any ideas, Hilde!"

"Oh, Duo! This isn't some sort of competition!" exclaims Hilde as Wufei opens the trunk.

Wufei and Quatre put the two bags into the trunk and close it.

They all climb into the car and head towards the Peacecraft Manor.

"So… what was this emergency that we had to come down here so quickly?" asks Hilde.

"It's not actually an emergency, Hilde," says Wufei pulling into the driveway, "It's just something that means a lot to Heero."

"What's wrong with Relena?" asks Hilde quickly.

"Is she ill?" asks Duo, "She's the only thing that means a lot to Heero."

"Well, she has been feeling bad a bit recently," says Quatre, "Mostly in the mornings. She usually feels better by noon."

"That's… unusual," says Duo, "What's Sally and Sara say?"

"They've run some tests, but the results aren't back yet," says Wufei.

"Well! Let's go see Relena!" exclaims Hilde. She hops out of the sedan as soon as it stops.

Wufei, Quatre, and Duo climb out of the car and walk back to the trunk.

Wufei opens the trunk.

Duo grabs out the two suitcases. "I'll go put these in our room, Hilde. I'll meet you in the living room in a few minutes!"

Hilde kisses Duo's lips quickly. "I'll be waiting!"

Duo hurries into the house with the two bags.

"So… when are you two going to get girlfriends?" asks Hilde turning towards Quatre and Wufei.

Wufei slams the trunk down.

Quatre blushes slightly. "Well, I have someone that I love very much, Hilde. It's just that relationships are so hard to make work, and I don't want to risk adding more problems by introducing a whole lot of new people. I'll introduce you as soon as I feel ready, I promise, Hilde!"

Hilde smiles. She hugs Quatre quickly. "That's great! I hope it works out for you! What about you, Wufei?"

"It's not your business to know, Hilde," says Wufei. He walks into the house.

"Oh, Wufei! I'm sorry!" exclaims Hilde running after Wufei, "I would like to see you happy!"

"I'm happy the way things are right now," says Wufei looking over his shoulder as Quatre walks in. "Let's go to the living room to wait for Duo."

"Okay, Wufei. You'll get no complaints from me, but I hope when you do find yourself a girl, you'll let me know," says Hilde smiling. She takes Wufei's arm and reaches to grab Quatre's hand.

Wufei chuckles. "If that ever happens, you'll be the first to know, Hilde."

"Thank you!" exclaims Hilde with a huge grin. Her eyes sparkle with happiness. She pulls her two friends to the living room. "You are planning on telling Relena I'm here? We shouldn't surprise her while she's with two newborns!"

"We'll tell her," says Quatre.

Duo hurries into the living room. "Hey, buds! What did I miss?"

"Good, you're here! I want to go see the children!" exclaims Hilde. She throws her arms around Duo's neck.

Duo smiles and embraces Hilde affectionately. He whispers into her ear, "If you want a child of your own, we can start trying."

Hilde kisses Duo. "We'll discuss that later!"

Quatre and Wufei head to the door.

"Come on!" exclaims Quatre.

Hilde and Duo look towards the door. They quickly follow their two friends out.

Hilde, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei head up to the nursery in between Sally's room and the room shared by Noin and Milliardo.

Quatre walks into the nursery. He sees Noin through the open doorway into Sally's room.

Noin sits beside Sally as she rests and recovers from her delivery the day before.

Milliardo sits in a chair in the nursery feeding Nariya from a bottle.

Heero sits in the rocking chair, cradling the baby Reiya in his arms as he rocks back and forth.

"Where's Relena?" asks Quatre.

Milliardo looks towards his bedroom. "She's not feeling well. She's in the bathroom."

"Hilde and Duo are here, Heero. They would like to see the twins," says Quatre.

"Bring them in, but they mustn't be too loud," says Heero.

Quatre nods and steps out through the door. He conveys the message to Duo and Hilde.

Hilde walks into the nursery with Duo. She quickly steps up to Heero to look at the pretty child in his arms. She smiles as she sees the midnight black hair and the blue eyes. "Noin's hair and Milliardo's eyes."

"This one is Reiya Nene Peacecraft," says Heero, "She is the eldest twin."

Hilde gently caresses Reiya's cheek.

Duo walks up beside Hilde and wraps an arm around her. "I can't believe it. You finally have done something right, Milliardo. She's beautiful. She'll be a heart-breaker when she grows up."

"I'm afraid you may be right, Duo," says Milliardo approaching with Nariya, "but Nariya here may be the exact same way."

Duo and Hilde turn their attention to the child in Milliardo's arms. They see the blond hair and brown eyes.

Duo smiles. "And she has Noin's eyes and your hair. Lovely."

"This little one is Nariya Kiri Peacecraft," says Milliardo, "Would you like to hold her, Hilde?"

"Oh, no! I shouldn't," says Hilde.

Milliardo passes Nariya to Hilde. He takes Reiya from Heero and puts her into the crib.

Hilde rocks Nariya gently. "Is it time for her nap too?"

"Yes," says Milliardo.

Hilde kisses Nariya's forehead and places her into the crib beside Reiya.

Heero stands up. "I'm going to check on Relena."

Hilde and Duo follow Heero into Milliardo and Noin's bedroom where they see Quatre and Wufei sitting on the bed together.

The bathroom door opens, and Relena staggers out.

Heero quickly lifts Relena into his arms. "Relena? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Heero. I'm just a little weak," says Relena.

"Quatre, I thought you said she was normally feeling better by noon," says Hilde, "but it's almost dinner-time now!"

Relena looks towards her friends. "Hilde! Duo! What are you doing here?"

"We came for a visit!" says Duo.

Relena smiles.

"We've just seen the twins," says Hilde smiling, "You have some lovely nieces, Relena."

"Can you put me down now, Heero?" asks Relena, "I feel better."

Heero moves to set Relena's feet on the floor and help her stand. "Are you sure, Relena?"

Relena kisses Heero long and hard. She pulls away and caresses his cheek. "I feel much better!"

"It sure looks that way," says Duo, "Would you like us to leave the room for a few minutes? You could use the bed!"

"Duo!" exclaim Heero and Relena both looking at him angrily.

"I guess that's a no!" exclaims Duo backing away. He holds his hands up to surrender.

Relena approaches Duo slowly and wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him into her embrace.

Duo wraps his arms around Relena and holds her gently. "Relena?"

"I'm glad you're here, Duo, smart-aleck comments and all," says Relena. She moves away from Duo and quickly hugs Hilde. "I've missed you, Hilde!"

"I've missed you too, Relena!" exclaims Hilde.

Relena steps away from Hilde. She looks towards Wufei and Quatre. "Are Ania and Trowa coming as well?"

Quatre and Wufei try to look innocent.

"Why would we know?" asks Wufei.

"Duo and Hilde coming was a surprise," says Quatre smiling.

"So… when do they arrive? In the morning? Or late tonight?" asks Relena. She crosses her arms and stares into Quatre's blue eyes.

Quatre stands up. He smiles. "Tomorrow morning, Relena! I imagine you'll still be in bed."

Relena nods.

"We should head down for dinner," says Wufei.

"Yes, it should be ready by now," says Heero taking Relena's hand.

"Oh, hey! What's wrong with Sally?" asks Hilde looking back into the nursery, "I saw Noin sitting in with her."

"She's been working too hard," says Heero, "She worked herself sick."

"Just like me!" exclaims Relena clutching her stomach.

Wufei stands quickly and grabs onto Relena to support her. "You should eat and get to bed, Relena! I don't think you're as fine as you claim to be."

Relena faints, and her body collapses in Wufei's arms.

"Relena!" shrieks Hilde.

Sally appears in the doorway with her medical bag. She wears a long, loose, forest green nightgown. "Wufei! Put her on the bed! I think I know what's wrong with her."

Wufei carefully places Relena on Milliardo and Noin's bed.

Milliardo and Noin walk into the room as Sally approaches Relena.

Sally pulls out her stethoscope. She listens first to Relena's heart then she moves the stethoscope down her abdomen. She smiles as she puts the stethoscope away. She pulls out a medicine bottle and opens it.

"Sally?" asks Noin.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," says Sally pulling out a pill. She closes the bottle and drops it into the bag. She opens Relena's mouth and pushes the pill as far down her throat as she can. She massages her young friend's throat until she swallows. "She'll feel better in about a half hour. Assuming we can wake her."

"What?" asks Hilde with wide eyes.

"A bucket of water should do it," says Sally smiling as she stands up. She lifts her bag. "I'm going back to bed now."

Noin and Milliardo part so Sally can walk between them.

Hilde moves to Relena and shakes her roughly. "Wake up!"

Relena gasps and opens her eyes. "H…h…Hilde!"

Hilde releases Relena quickly, and Relena falls onto the bed.

"You are going to bed now," says Heero lifting Relena up in his arms, "I'll bring your dinner up to you." He carries Relena out of the room.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Noin, Milliardo?" asks Quatre.

"No," says Milliardo, "We'll be having dinner up here."

"Okay! Let's go!" exclaims Duo pulling Hilde and Wufei from the room.

Quatre smiles and heads out closing the door.

Noin heads into the nursery to check on her daughters before going in to sit beside Sally. "Sally, that medicine you gave Relena…"

"Yes, Noin, it is the same medicine Sara gave me," says Sally.

"Do you think Relena is…?"

"Her illness would certainly indicate it," says Sally smiling, "She has the symptoms, plus… she is late. She asked me about that earlier today."

"Relena?" asks Noin smiling happily, "Heero works fast!"

Sally giggles.

***

The next morning, Hilde sits impatiently at the airfield. "I can't believe you're planning on all running off as soon as Trowa and Ania get here!"

"We're not all running off!" exclaims Duo, "Honestly, honey! We're leaving Ania with you! And Relena's at home!"

"Relena's stuck in bed!" exclaims Hilde.

Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei stand around the bench on which Hilde sits.

"Sorry about that, Hilde," says Heero, "but it can't be helped."

"There's the shuttle!" exclaims Quatre, "Trowa and Ania should be here in a minute!" He points at the shuttle that carries his little sister and best friend.

"I'm sure you can have a good time with Ania. We have work to do," says Wufei, "It can't be helped."

Hilde sighs as the shuttle from the colonies lands.

Several people come off the shuttle before Ania and Trowa walk off carrying two bags.

"Trowa!" exclaims Quatre waving his arm in the air, "Ania!"

Trowa and Ania run towards their friends.

Ania drops her bag and falls into Quatre's arms. "Quatre!"

Quatre embraces Ania affectionately.

Hilde stands up. She smiles. "Hello, Ania!"

"Hilde! It's good to see you!" exclaims Ania moving to embrace Hilde.

Quatre and Trowa embrace quickly.

Trowa clasps hands with his other three friends. "We should be on our way."

"Why isn't Relena here?" asks Ania looking around.

"She's ill," says Duo, "but she'll be okay."

"What's wrong with her?" asks Trowa.

"The doctor hasn't gotten the test results yet," says Heero shrugging, "We don't know."

"Ania, you'll be going back to the house with Hilde," says Wufei, "We need Trowa to come with us."

Ania kisses Trowa quickly. "I'll see you there then!"

Hilde grabs the two bags and puts them in the back seat of a cherry red convertible.

Ania and Hilde hop into the convertible and drive away waving at the boys.

The five ex-pilots climb into the black sedan, and Heero drives them towards the recording studio.

"I thought our recording session wasn't until this afternoon," says Duo.

"It's not, but I want to run a few ideas by you first," says Quatre. He smiles. "I was thinking we could make two recordings of the song to go on the disk for the girls."

"What's your idea, Quatre?" asks Trowa.

"I thought one recording could have a violin and flute along with the other instruments," says Quatre, "I've hired two musicians who will meet us at the studio. The rest of my idea is a little hard to explain, so I'll just have to show you."

"The girls will love this!" exclaims Duo.

Heero pulls the car into a parking spot outside of the Sanc Kingdom's recording studio.

The five young men pile out of the car and walk into the studio.

"Mr. Winner!" exclaims the young blond receptionist; "The rest of your party is already in Studio A. Your session is going to be interrupted at noon, I'm afraid. We had to move Cecilia from Studio B due to technical problems. I hope that'll be okay."

"That will be fine. Thank you, Becky!" exclaims Quatre smiling. He leads the way to the elevator.

Everyone walks into the elevator.

"Who's Cecilia?" asks Heero.

"She's a big singer from America," says Quatre, "Her hit single After Colony Wars is currently on its twenty-first week at number one on the pop music chart in America."

"So what's she doing here?" asks Duo pushing the close door button for the elevator.

"Hey! Can you hold that elevator?" calls a woman.

Wufei sticks his hand up and pushes the elevator door back.

A brown haired girl with gray eyes and glasses runs into the elevator. She pants as she says, "Thank you!"

"So… Quatre, what's this Cecilia person doing in the Sanc Kingdom?" asks Duo as he pushes the button for the fourth floor, "What floor?"

"Four," says the teenaged girl. She sees Quatre and smiles. Then her eyes rest on Heero, and her smile widens. She turns to Duo. "To answer your question, I thought it might be best to record my new single here in the Sanc Kingdom. It's called Road to Peace. It's about Total Pacifism. I am Cecilia. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Quatre Raberba Winner."

Wufei nods politely to Cecilia. "I am Chang Wufei."

"Trowa Barton."

"Heero Yuy."

Cecilia raises her eyebrows at the last name, but she doesn't say a thing.

The doors open on the fourth floor.

"A pleasure to meet you," says Cecilia bowing in the Japanese fashion. She heads out of the elevator and runs down the hall.

The five ex-pilots head towards Studio A where they find their instruments already set up.

Two young men sit in the room holding instruments. One holds a flute to his lips, and the other holds a violin. They stand as soon as they see the others.

"Alright, Quatre. Let's see this idea of yours," says Wufei.

"Okay. Everybody play naturally, and Duo, I'll be doing some back-up singing for you. Just pretend you don't hear me and sing over me when needed," says Quatre moving to the keyboard.

"Sure, Quatre!" exclaims Duo smiling.

Everyone gets into their positions.

***

"Okay, now what is the band name?" asks the man who will be running the recording machine.

Everyone looks to Heero.

"How about Gundam Wing?" asks Heero.

"Great!" exclaims Duo.

Wufei and Trowa nod.

"The band name is Gundam Wing!" exclaims Quatre.

"Okay, we'll also be making a video recording of these two songs as well," says the man indicating the flame-haired woman with the video camera, "And the photographer will be taking pictures… in case you want to make a music video as well."

The Japanese photographer takes a group shot as the band gets ready.

The violinist and flutist stand back in the corner out of the way.

"Are you ready?" asks the man at the recording equipment.

"Let's get this started!" exclaims Heero.

The man starts the recording equipment as Wufei starts spinning his drumsticks in his hands.

Wufei hits his drumsticks together as he says, "One… two… three… four!"

Quatre starts playing the gently melody on the keyboard.

Duo starts tapping his foot in time with the music. He sings, "I've walked so long I can't remember, where was my home? The distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own. I can show a smile. It's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on, but sometimes I wanna let go of everything."

Wufei starts his steady, rhythmic drumbeat.

Trowa strums his bass guitar.

Heero picks up the rhythm on his lead guitar.

The photographer snaps several pictures as the video recorder on the redhead's shoulder takes in the scene.

They play and sing the song as the photographer and filmmaker try to capture the scene from various angles.

"Okay! Violin! Flute! Get in there with the band! We're going to start right in with the second recording!" exclaims the man operating the recording equipment.

The two men with the instruments hurry out into the midst of the ex-pilots. They lift their instruments at the ready.

"Whenever you're ready, Wufei!" exclaims the man in the booth. He checks the recording equipment.

Wufei hits his drumsticks together and exclaims, "One… two… three… four!"

***

Sally walks into Relena's room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. "How do you feel, Relena?"

"Like I just lost my stomach," says Relena wiping her face with a damp cloth.

"Here. Take one," says Sally, "It'll help you to feel better."

Relena slowly walks up to Sally. She takes the glass and takes a sip of water.

Sally opens the bottle and gives Relena one of the pills.

Relena puts the pill in her mouth and takes a drink of water. She swallows the pill and finishes her glass of water. "What are these pills?"

"Actually? They're morning sickness pills. We give them to expectant mothers. It helps with their morning sickness but is mild enough it doesn't hurt their babies," says Sally.

"But I'm not pregnant," says Relena.

"You do have the symptoms of morning sickness though, and the pills will help you. It's all I have with me right now," says Sally taking the glass from Relena, "Now take a nap. Once you wake, you should feel better. Then you can see Ania."

"Ania's here?"

"She's helping Hilde and Noin feed the twins," says Sally, "You can see her in a little bit. I'll go call Sara to see if she has your test results."

"Thank you, Sally," says Relena. She moves to her bed and lies down.

Sally heads out of Relena's room. She hurries downstairs to the living room. She lifts the phone and quickly dials a number.

Proctor here.

"Sara?" asks Sally into the phone, "It's Sally! Have you gotten Relena's test results back?"

Actually I have. I'll be pulling into your driveway in about five minutes. I think you should make the announcement, Sally, says Sara on the other end of the line, Relena is pregnant!

"I thought as much," says Sally, "I've started giving her the morning sickness pills."

Sara's laugh is carried across the phone line. Mind reader!

Sally laughs. "I'll see you when you get here!"

Sally listens as the line goes dead then she hangs up the phone. She walks out to wait on the steps for Sara's car.

A blue sedan pulls up and parks in front of the steps.

A handsome dark haired man smiles and waves at Sally from the driver's seat.

Sara climbs out of the passenger side and carries a manila envelope towards Sally. She wears a pink T-shirt depicting two quite attractive but angry anime characters above the words Dragonball Z. She wears pale blue low-rider denim Capris that accentuate her long legs and pink sneakers. On the back of her dark blue denim jacket is a large Manga logo. She wears bright pink sunglasses with darkly tinted lenses. Her short blond hair is pinned to her head with small pink rose clips. She smiles at Sally.

"Sara! You sure look different!" exclaims Sally, "You're normally dressed more conservatively!"

"Yeah, well. I got the day off, so Chris and I are going for a picnic!" exclaims Sara, "It seems like forever since I've been able to go on a date with my husband!"

"He's cute," says Sally smiling as she looks at the man in the car.

Sara looks back at her husband lovingly. "He is…"

"Well, you better give me the file so you can go off with him!" exclaims Sally.

Sara gives the envelope to Sally. "Everything's in there! I'll see you later, Sally!"

"Have fun, Sara!" exclaims Sally.

Sara runs around the car and climbs in beside her husband. She slides up close beside him as he drives the car away.

Sally takes the file inside to the room she has transformed into her home office. She sits down at her oak desk and pulls the papers from the envelope. She reads through them all.

***

The five ex-Gundam pilots return to the Peacecraft Manor just barely in time for dinner.

"I can't believe we have to wait until Tuesday morning to get the discs for the girls!" exclaims Duo frustrated.

"Well, we do," says Wufei.

"I was hoping to give it to them on Monday night," says Heero, "but it can't be helped."

"Why was there a photographer and a video recorder there?" asks Trowa.

"In case we decide to release it as a single. They can use that video to make a music video," says Quatre, "I think it was the idea of Cecilia's manager. He seemed really interested in our band."

The five young men enter the house and head to the dining room. They walk in slowly, trying not to attract attention to themselves.

"There they are!" exclaims Hilde, "You're late! We were just about to start without you!"

"We're sorry, Hilde. Our business ran a little long! We didn't mean to be late!" exclaims Duo walking up to Hilde. He kisses her quickly and takes his seat beside her.

"How are you feeling, Relena?" asks Heero moving up to his wife and wrapping his arms around her.

"Besides being extremely hungry, I'm fine, Heero!" exclaims Relena, "Can we eat now?"

"Absolutely!" exclaims Heero smiling at Relena.

Everyone takes their seats, and Relena rings the bell for dinner to be served.

"Relena, Heero. I would like to see you both in my office after dinner," says Sally.

Heero and Relena nod as Pagan and Tori bring in the carts with dinner.

***

Sally sits down on top of her desk and lifts a manila file folder. "Please sit down."

"I'll stand," says Heero.

Relena sits down on the edge of a comfortable chair. "What is it, Sally?"

"I have the results of your tests, Relena," says Sally.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Heero quickly.

"Nothing," says Sally smiling. She opens the file folder.

"Then why have I been sick?" asks Relena.

"Relena, you're pregnant," says Sally, "You're going to have a baby. Congratulations, Heero! You're going to be a father!"

"Father?" asks Heero numbly. His eyes roll back in his head, and he falls.

"Heero!" exclaims Relena standing up and holding out her arms. She steps forward just in time to catch her husband. She drops down to her knees with Heero in her arms and lets his head rest against her chest. "Heero."

Sally's jaw drops. She giggles before she bursts out laughing. "He fainted!"

"Sally! This isn't funny!" exclaims Relena giggling. She holds Heero to her.

"Okay, you're right, Relena," says Sally trying to control her laughing. She jumps off her desk and gets her medical bag. She pulls out a small vial of smelling salts. She walks over and kneels beside Relena.

"Oh, I remember that bottle!" exclaims Relena crinkling her nose.

"It works," says Sally opening the vial. She wafts the scent of the salts beneath Heero's nose. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"

"Heero!" exclaims Relena, "I love you!"

Heero opens his eyes and looks at where he is. He smiles and extends his hand up to touch Relena's collarbone and slides his fingers down her chest. "Relena, I love you!"

"Heero!" exclaims Relena blushing at his touch, "This is not the time!"

"Let's make it the time!" exclaims Heero moving to kiss Relena.

"I'll leave you alone," says Sally closing the vial. She walks out the door and closes it behind her.

Heero kisses Relena again.

Relena looks around the room and smiles. "Alright, Heero, but let's make this quick! All our friends are here, and I'd like to spend some time with them! We can do this right tonight!"

"You are wonderful, Relena!" exclaims Heero quickly pulling off her pants and underwear. He kisses her repeatedly as she lies down on the floor. "I love you!"

"I love you, Heero!" exclaims Relena watching him pull off his own pants and his boxer briefs. She grabs him and pulls him down to her.

***

Relena and Heero walk into the living room where all their friends sit playing a board game.

Ania sees them first. "Relena? Are you all right? You almost look like you're glowing!"

"Oh, I am, Ania!" exclaims Relena happily.

"We actually have an announcement to make," says Heero.

Wufei leans back in his chair as all faces turn towards Relena and Heero. "What is it, Heero?"

Heero takes Relena's right hand with his own right hand, and he wraps his left arm around her back. "Do you want to tell them, Relena? Or should I?"

Relena smiles at Heero. "Sally has discovered why I've been sick recently."

"Relena's pregnant," says Heero pulling her closer to him.

"Really?" shrieks Hilde jumping up. She accidentally knocks the board game to the floor in her rush to hug Relena and Heero.

"Hey, hey, hey! Daddy Heero!" exclaims Duo laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Duo. I could not be happier!" exclaims Heero.

"Congratulations, Heero," says Trowa.

"Yes. This is wonderful!" exclaims Quatre.

"Now! Should we start our game over since Hilde made a mess of it?" asks Sally happily.

Hilde releases Relena and Heero. She shies away as she looks at the others. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" exclaims Trowa.

"Relena, Heero! Join us for a game!" exclaims Wufei.

Everyone gathers around the board and starts to set it up again.

***

Everyone at Peacecraft Manor rejoices and celebrates life. For the next few days, nothing could upset them.

Relena, Hilde, and Ania sit together in the living room playing scrabble while the five ex-Gundam pilots head to the recording studio to get the discs for the girls.

The pretty brunette singer, Cecilia, meets them outside the recording studio.

"Hello, Cecilia. Still working on your song?" asks Quatre.

"Yes! I am singing it right, but the violin section keeps messing up!" exclaims Cecilia leaning against the door. "I'm about ready to give up on this song!"

"You're fired!" screams Cecilia's manager from within the sound booth.

Cecilia jumps away from the door and stumbles into Heero's arms as the door swings open.

A man carrying a violin storms away.

"Okay! I think I just lost my violin!" exclaims Cecilia. She smiles at Heero and steps away from him. "I'm sorry, Heero."

"I could try to play it for you," says Quatre.

"Would you? Quatre, that would be great!" Cecilia hugs Quatre quickly. She turns to her manager. "Get Quatre a violin!"

The elder man moves to a stand on the wall where several musical instruments hang. He lifts a violin and a bow, and he passes them to Quatre.

Quatre quickly tunes the violin, and he walks into the soundstage with Cecilia.

Cecilia sets up the musical sheets for Quatre and smiles as she moves up to the microphone.

"Whenever you're ready, Quatre, you can lead off!" calls the man at the recording equipment.

The other four ex-pilots watch through the glass siding.

Quatre smiles at Wufei before turning his full attention to the music sheets. He starts to play the ballad on his violin.

"Total pacifism is just the start," says Cecilia into her microphone.

The drums start their slow beat.

"The road to peace is worth every step," says Cecilia.

The lead guitar and bass guitars start to play softly.

"We have no need of weapons," says Cecilia.

The keyboard and a clarinet send their sounds out to join the other instruments.

"We can have peace instead of war!" exclaims Cecilia. She looks back at the band. She starts to sing, "I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The music continues to play, but Cecilia stops singing.

"That was your cue, Cecilia!" exclaims her manager.

"Cut!" exclaims Cecilia, "This is so not working for me!" She runs her hand through her chin-length hair.

"Am I playing it wrong?" asks Quatre lowering the violin.

"Oh, no! It's not you, Quatre!" exclaims Cecilia spinning around with a wide grin, "I just had a brilliant idea!" She runs out of the sound box and grabs Trowa and Wufei's hands. She pulls them back in.

"Cecilia! No! What do you think you're doing? I'm your manager, and I haven't signed off on a shared project!" screams Cecilia's manager.

Cecilia stops in her tracks. She releases Wufei and Trowa and spins on her heels. She waves her right hand in front of her face. When she moves her hand away, her smile has been replaced by an expression of steel. "You will do only as I command! I need no one!"

"Okay! Okay, Cecilia! Have it your way!" exclaims her manager raising his arms in surrender.

Cecilia waves her left hand in front of her face, and her huge smile returns. She turns back to Trowa and Wufei. "Wufei, will you take over on the drums please?"

"Come on, Wufei! This might be fun!" exclaims Trowa, "Would it be possible for me to play the flute?"

"Clarinet! You're out! Someone get the G-boy a flute!" exclaims Cecilia happily.

Wufei takes his seat at the drums as the former drummer and clarinet player leave.

"Heero! Duo! I could use you boys too!" exclaims Cecilia.

The manager passes a flute to Heero before he follows Duo in.

"Duo? Can you play?" asks Cecilia.

"Sorry. I just sing!" exclaims Duo.

Heero passes the flute to Trowa.

"Okay! Heero, you replace the lead guitar. I'll replace the bass guitar! Now here's the plan!" exclaims Cecilia giggling, "Duo, you'll sing with me on the chorus! Trowa, Quatre, you two will play normally throughout the entire song. But Heero, Wufei, and I are going to play according to the music sheets for the verses, and we're going to rock the chorus line a little more!"

"I think we can manage that," says Heero taking the lead guitar.

Cecilia takes the bass guitar and watches the two people leave as Heero starts playing a loud, fast music adding several notes to those already printed on the music sheet in front of him. She quickly starts to play, matching the music from the lead guitar.

Wufei strikes up a beat on the drums to complement the rock music.

"Hey! I could get into this music!" exclaims Duo.

The group practices for a few minutes before they stop playing.

"Okay, Cecilia, Gundam Wing! We're all set up to record when you are!" exclaims the man beside the recording equipment.

"Quatre! Lead off!" exclaims Cecilia happily.

Quatre starts to play the ballad on his violin.

"Total pacifism is just the start," says Cecilia into her microphone.

Wufei starts his slow, steady drumbeat.

"The road to peace is worth every step," says Cecilia.

Heero begins to play the lead guitar as Cecilia starts up on the bass guitar.

"We have no need of weapons," says Cecilia.

The keyboard starts to play softly as Trowa lifts the flute and starts to play.

"We can have peace instead of war!" exclaims Cecilia.

Heero, Wufei, and Cecilia start to turn the music into a livelier beat.

"I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace," sing Duo and Cecilia together into their microphones, "I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The music mellows down to the soft beat that would be expected of a ballad.

"I follow the ways of peace. I won't fight this war anymore. I follow the road to peace. There's no reason to fight again," sings Cecilia softly, "The Sanc Kingdom leads the way in honor of the Peacecraft name with hopes of a brighter day all along on our road to peace."

Heero smiles as the beat picks up.

Duo moves over to Cecilia.

Duo and Cecilia sing together sharing a microphone, "I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

Cecilia pulls Duo away from the microphone and quickly whispers something into his ear as the music changes back to the soft beat.

Duo nods, and Cecilia steps up to the microphone.

"We follow the road to peace. Five Gundams fight to save the world hoping that we can find peace. There's one that will destroy them all. There's one to save everything and that is the way of our world. The dove will fly under wing all along on our road to peace," sings Cecilia smiling. She steps aside as the beat picks up.

Duo steps up beside Cecilia and sees the lyrics sheet. She grins.

"I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace," sing Duo and Cecilia together into their microphones, "I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The music slows down again.

"Yes Heero, oh my Heero," sings Cecilia. Her cheeks start turning pink.

"Did you die with your Gundam boy?" sings Duo.

"Yes Heero, oh my Heero," sings Cecilia.

"Whatever will happen to you?" sings Duo smiling at the shocked expression on Heero's face.

"Oh Trowa, oh my Trowa," sings Cecilia winking at the cute boy playing the flute.

"Would you get your Gundam right now?" sings Duo.

"Oh Trowa, oh my Trowa," sings Cecilia.

"Will you come on this road to peace?" sings Duo.

Wufei pounds heavily on his drums as the rock beat starts.

Duo and Cecilia lean close together as they sing, "I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The music slows back down to the gentle tune of the ballad this song was supposed to be.

"Quatre boy, oh my Quatre," sings Cecilia as her hands move across her guitar strings.

Duo gives Quatre a thumbs up as he sings, "Your Gundam helped you fight for peace."

Cecilia's cheeks remain pink as she blushes. She sings happily, "Quatre boy, oh my Quatre."

"Do you think it can help us now?" sings Duo.

"Hey Wufei, oh my Wufei," sings Cecilia.

"You never would refuse a fight," sings Duo.

Wufei glares at Cecilia and Duo.

"Hey Wufei, oh my Wufei," sings Cecilia.

"Will you follow this road to peace?" sings Duo.

Heero's guitar squeals as he picks up the beat.

"I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye," sing Cecilia and Duo, "to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

Cecilia bumps Duo away from the microphone with her hip. She smiles and winks as the music slows. She sings, "Hey Duo, yeah my Duo! How could you hide a Gundam here? Hey Duo, yeah my Duo! Will you ever stop this fighting?"

Cecilia moves away from the microphone.

Duo steps up and sings, "Cecilia, oh Cecilia. Do you want to pilot it now? Cecilia, my Cecilia. Do you follow our road to peace?"

The music picks up again into a lively beat.

"I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace," sing Duo and Cecilia, "I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The music fades back into its slow ballad as Cecilia quits playing the bass guitar.

"We can have peace instead of war," says Duo.

"On this road to peace," adds Cecilia.

Trowa stops playing his flute and moves up to Cecilia and Duo. "We have no need of weapons."

"On this road to peace," says Duo.

"Road to peace," whispers Cecilia into the microphone.

Heero lets the last chord fade on his lead guitar as he moves up to the others. He looks at the paper. "The road to peace is worth every step."

"The road to peace," says Trowa.

Wufei and Quatre quit playing and move up to their friends.

"Total pacifism is just the start," says Quatre.

"On this road to peace," says Wufei.

"Road to peace," says Heero.

"On this road to peace," whispers Cecilia as the keyboard plays the last few notes.

The man in the recording booth nods to let them know he's stopped the recording.

"That was great!" exclaims Cecilia happily.

"Who wrote that song?" asks Heero.

"I did," says Cecilia with a straight face, "I learned a lot during the After Colony Wars, including a lot of information about the five pilots of the Gundams. Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero. Since your band is named Gundam Wing, people will think we're just pretending to be Gundam pilots. After all, no one has ever seen me in one."

Heero nods.

"We should get our discs and leave," says Wufei. He turns to Cecilia. "This was fun."

Cecilia smiles and nods.

Everyone walks out of the sound booth.

The man comes out of the equipment room with a small box. He smiles and passes the box to Duo. "We would really like to release that as a single. We think that song could be big!"

The five ex-pilots look at each other.

"We'd like that too!" exclaims Quatre smiling.

Duo pulls one of the disc cases out of the box. "Hey, check this out!"

Everyone looks at the picture on the case. The words "Gundam Wing" line the bottom in bold large print.

"And I'll be their manager," says Cecilia, "So I'll handle everything! Since my last three albums went multi-platinum and I don't need money, I'll even waiver the ten percent managers usually get, and I'll work for free!"

"Uh… thanks, Cecilia," says Trowa as the five boys stare at the picture of themselves.

"We have to go though," says Wufei, "Our family is expecting us!"

"I'll be in touch, Prince Heero," says Cecilia bowing as is a customary gesture for when a man greets royalty, "Or should I call you, Your Highness?"

"Heero's fine." The dark brown haired former pilot of Gundam Wing Zero leads the way out.

The five former Gundam pilots get into the car and return home. They meet up with Relena, Hilde, Ania, and Sally in the living room.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaims Duo smiling as he hides the box behind his back.

"Duo, honey, Christmas is still months away!" exclaims Hilde.

"Well then, why did we bring presents?" asks Duo.

"Presents!" exclaims Ania standing, "What are you talking about, Duo?"

Heero takes one of the CD cases from the box behind Duo's back and he walks towards Relena.

Relena stands up and smiles. "Heero…"

"Relena…" Heero kisses Relena passionately while he slips the CD case into her hand.

Relena looks at the CD case, and her jaw drops. She sees Heero standing in the front and to the left holding the guitar.

Quatre takes the box from Duo. He gives Duo, Trowa, and Wufei copies of the single and stands back smiling.

In the picture, Heero's blue jeans are mostly hidden behind his guitar. He wears a black leather vest that's left unbuttoned to reveal his nicely muscled chest. On his hands, he wears black leather palm gloves that leave his fingers free to move. The tan guitar strap is mostly hidden by the slight tilt of his body. He wears a necklace that hangs down over his heart, but the charm isn't clear enough to identify. His dark brown hair is just as unruly as it always is, and his Prussian blue eyes look towards Duo who has his arm thrown over his shoulders.

Duo passes the CD to Hilde and kisses her quickly.

Hilde looks at the picture excitedly. Her eyes shoot straight to Duo's image.

In the picture, Duo, with his arm over Heero's shoulders, wears a pink long sleeved shirt that hangs off his shoulders to reveal his bare chest. He holds a microphone up to his open mouth. His long chestnut braid hangs over his shoulder, and his blue eyes sparkle.

"Oh, wow! Duo! You look so hot like this!" exclaims Hilde kissing Duo long and hard.

Trowa walks up to Ania and passes the CD to her. He wraps his arms around her as she looks at the picture.

In the picture, Trowa stands to the right and back of Duo wearing a long sleeved green dress shirt. The shirt is left unbuttoned to show his well-defined chest. He holds in his hands the bass guitar, and the black strap crosses his chest to secure it. He has his head held high, and his brown hair hangs in its usual fashion to cover his left eye. His right eyelid is closed over his normally stunning green eye.

In the picture, Quatre stands behind his keyboard to the right of Trowa. He wears a light blue long sleeved shirt with a ruffled collar and cuffs. His shirt is left unbuttoned to show his bare skin. His blond hair and blue eyes both shine in the light.

Wufei passes the CD case to Sally and smiles. "I hope you aren't expecting a kiss."

Sally laughs, and she looks at the picture.

In the picture, above and behind Trowa and Quatre, on a platform sitting behind his drums is Wufei with his drumsticks held up high. His chest is completely bare, and the only things visible that he wears are his black wristbands. His hair is slicked back and tied at the base of his neck.

Relena moves over to the stereo and turns it on. She opens the case. "Hey! Look at the CD!"

The girls open their cases.

Quatre pulls out an extra copy and opens it. He looks at the back of the cover sheet and sees five headshots with their first names written beside them. Then he looks at the CD itself and sees the same headshots with the words "Gundam Wing". He lifts the CD out and sees a solid blue background behind it. He places the disc back in and closes the case. He turns it over to look at the back. He smiles. He reads the words aloud. "Track one. You're Not Alone. Track two. Heero's Song – You're Not Alone pop mix."

Relena puts the CD in the stereo and presses the play button.

Everyone listens to the first song in awe.

"Relena, would you like to dance?" asks Heero holding out his hand to her.

Relena takes Heero's hand and lets him pull her into his arms

"Me too!" exclaims Hilde looking pleadingly at Duo.

Duo chuckles and pulls Hilde to him after she sets her CD on the coffee table.

"Me too?" asks Trowa taking the CD from Ania and putting it on the coffee table.

Ania smiles and moves away from the coffee table with Trowa. She kisses his lips quickly. "Thank you."

Quatre and Wufei quickly move to sit beside Sally as the soft melody of a flute and violin begins.

The three couples start to dance.

The soft keyboard playing joins the gentle melody.

Quatre's voice exclaims, "Duo!"

Duo's voice sings out clearly. He gently starts tapping his foot in time with the music. He sings, "I've walked so long I can't remember, where was my home? The distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own. I can show a smile. It's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on, but sometimes I wanna let go of everything."

The rhythm of the drums and the two guitars join the melody of the keyboard, violin, and flute.

"You're not alone. Not alone. Alone. You're not alone," sings Quatre. He exclaims, "Heero!"

"When thoughtfulness is not their game, I teach by giving love. High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet," sings Duo, "And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe. I lie in your heart always."

"You're not alone. Not alone," sings Quatre, "Alone. You're not alone."

"Nothing is braver than honesty. My life is your faith in me!" exclaim Heero, Trowa, and Wufei almost as one.

"You're not alone," sings Quatre before exclaiming, "Trowa!"

"I'll be there when you need. You don't have to hide from me what you are feeling now. I fill your soul," sings Duo.

"You're not alone," sings Quatre.

"We will seek together destiny. Troubles have an end," sings Duo, "We will carry on hand in hand. You're not alone."

"You're not alone. Not alone. Alone. You're not alone," sings Quatre. He exclaims, "Wufei!"

"People searching desperately outside themselves, caught up in thinking of what never helped. And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from. I feel you now!" sings Duo.

"You're not alone," sings Quatre before exclaiming, "Quatre!"

"I'll be there," sings Duo.

"I'll be there," sing Heero and Quatre.

"When you need. We will live together," sings Duo.

"Live together," sings Quatre.

"Nothing is in our way," sings Duo.

"Nothing is in our way," sing Quatre and Heero at the same time as Duo sings, "With trust in our soul."

"You're not alone," sings Quatre.

"We will seek together destiny," sings Duo.

"Destiny," sings Quatre.

"Troubles have an end. We will carry on hand in hand," sings Duo, "We won't forget we have each other."

The music from the drums ends, and the lead and bass guitars allow their notes to fade.

"Daite," sings Quatre.

"Love is in the hearts of all men," sing Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, "You're not alone."

"You're not alone," sings Quatre.

The music from the keyboard, violin, and flute fades.

Relena kisses Heero as the CD stops.

Ania relaxes in Trowa's arms. She smiles at Quatre. "That was beautiful, brother. You sing very well."

"Not when I'm being compared to you, Ania," says Quatre with a smile.

"My angel," says Trowa kissing Ania's forehead.

Ania kisses Trowa's lips.

"Let's play it again!" exclaims Hilde. She hurries to the stereo and pushes the play button again.

Sally laughs. She stands with her CD in her hands. "Thank you for the gift! I'll cherish it always!"

"We also sing a song with Cecilia," says Quatre, "The singer from America. She was here recording a few songs."

"Well, I'll have to get a copy of that song too!" exclaims Sally, "I'm going to check on the twins!" She waves as she walks out of the room.

"Cecilia may call so we can do a music video together," says Duo.

"Oh? Well, we'll see if I'll allow it!" exclaims Hilde joking.

Relena looks around at her friends and smiles. She's never been happier.


	6. Life Alone

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song There'll Never Be Good-Bye, from the movie Metropolis, belongs to Minako Obata and the company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. The song Road to Peace © Cecilia J. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to Nikki G. and Ardelle M. who are the combined inspiration for the character Nikki Moulzolf. Also dedicated to the loving couple.

Life Alone

By

Hideki LaShae

Since the births of Reiya and Nariya Peacecraft three years ago, Relena and Heero Yuy have brought a son into the world, Thomas Xavier Yuy who is now just over two years old. Hilde and Duo Maxwell also have a son, a year old named Jason Maxwell. And about a year ago, Ania Winner, the beloved Angel of Trowa Barton, passed away of a brain tumor while pregnant. Their daughter, Grace Aria Barton, was born a month early due to her mother's untimely death. Trowa, in a state of grief that was too difficult to bear, left Grace to be watched over by Relena Yuy and Quatre Winner at the Peacecraft Manor, and he ran away. Trowa hasn't been heard from since.

***

Cold and heartless walls and never ending sighs

When you hold me close, were gone…

Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei return to the Peacecraft Manor from a late dinner. They head immediately for the nursery where they find the beautiful infant girl, Grace, fast asleep.

Quatre used to be the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock during the After Colony Wars, but the war is over now and his Sandrock's been destroyed. His blond hair is neat and tidy. He looks at the pretty blond girl and knows she'll grow up to be just like her mother. A tear escapes from his gentle, sapphire blue eyes. "I miss Ania and Trowa."

"I know, Little One," says Wufei wrapping his arms around Quatre, "but one day, Trowa will return to us." He used to be the pilot of the Shenlong Gundam, his pride and joy Nataku. Destroying Nataku was the hardest thing he ever did. His black hair is slicked back and tied at the base of his neck. He rests his head on Quatre's and closes his slanted black eyes. "Trowa will return one day."

Relena Yuy walks into the nursery from the adjoining room. Her golden blond hair falls loosely past her shoulders, and her blue eyes twinkle in the dim light. She smiles and rubs her protruding belly. "She's beautiful."

Wufei and Quatre turn to look at Relena and smile at her.

"Quatre, don't worry about Grace for tonight. Thomas isn't feeling well, so I'll be staying up all night with him. Besides, this little one's rather restless," says Relena approaching the crib and rubbing her belly, "A few more weeks… I'll take care of Grace since I'll be up anyway. I think you two need to spend some quality personal time together." She winks at them.

"Thank you, Relena," says Wufei smiling. He embraces her quickly and carefully, trying not to disturb the baby inside her.

Quatre embraces Relena before allowing Wufei to pull him from the room.

Quatre and Wufei walk out into the garden to get a breath of fresh air and enjoy the coolness of the night.

Quatre wraps his arms around Wufei and kisses him.

"I love you, Quatre," says Wufei holding his blond friend.

"Wufei, will you marry me?" asks Quatre, "I love you so very much."

"Marry?" asks Wufei moving out of Quatre's arms, "I don't want to lose you, Quatre!"

"I don't want to lose you either, Wufei, but I'm afraid I don't see where that has anything to do with us getting married," says Quatre completely confused.

"Sit down. I'll explain if I can," says Wufei. He motions to an iron bench.

Quatre sits down on the bench.

Wufei sits down as far from Quatre as he can get on the bench. He takes a long breath and begins his story. "Traditionally, the heirs of the Long Clan wed at age fourteen. I was to be the husband of Long Meilan. We were married…"

"Wufei, I never knew you had been married," says Quatre a little hurt by his lover's confession, "I always thought I was your first partner."

"Sexually you were, Quatre," says Wufei, "I never had intercourse with my wife."

"But you were married!"

"She had not yet accepted me as her husband. She didn't feel that I was strong enough… that I was worthy to be her husband," explains Wufei hanging his head sadly, "So we never slept together. She called herself Nataku."

"Nataku? Isn't that the name of your Gundam?" asks Quatre.

Wufei shakes his head. "I named it Shenlong because I thought Nataku was too weak. I did call my Gundam Nataku though."

"Why?" Quatre stares at Wufei with concerned eyes. He's never seen this side of his lover before.

"Oz and the Alliance tried to destroy all life on our colony. Nataku died to protect my Gundam, and her spirit became a part of the Shenlong Gundam… That's why I called it Nataku, because my wife was a part of it," says Wufei, "I loved her, Quatre. She was the first person I ever loved, and I lost her. She died for me…"

"Wufei…"

"She died to protect me, the Gundam, and a field of flowers!" exclaims Wufei looking at Quatre with tear filled eyes, "I've never loved a woman since Nataku. I don't want to lose you, Quatre!"

Quatre slides close to Wufei and rests his head on his love's shoulder. "We don't need to get married, Wufei. We can keep things just the way they are. You won't lose me."

"Quatre?"

"Yes, Wufei."

"Let's go to bed. I'll show you how much I love you." Wufei pulls Quatre into a passionate kiss.

Quatre smiles. "Yes, Wufei."

Quatre and Wufei stand. They hold each other's hand as they hurry up to the room they now share. They shed their clothing carelessly. They don't even make it to the bed before their hands and lips are all over each other's bodies… caressing, kissing, exciting each other. They fall onto the bed together to begin their night of mutual ecstasy.

Burning orange light slowly melt into the sky

Sparkles in your eyes aglow…

Relena stands on the balcony watching the sunrise. She doesn't pay any attention as her husband walks out to join her.

"You're up early, Relena," says Heero Yuy, former pilot of Gundam Wing Zero. He wraps his arms around Relena's chest.

Relena looks over her shoulder at Heero's unruly dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. She smiles. "I couldn't sleep. Our baby was kicking almost constantly. Thomas had a stomach ache, so I told Quatre I would watch Grace."

"So that he could have a night alone with Wufei?" asks Heero kissing Relena lovingly.

"I think he really needed it," says Relena nodding, "They haven't had an entire night to themselves since Grace came home from the hospital."

Heero and Relena stand together for a moment just staring out at the sky.

"Milliardo told me about the important meeting that came up. Are you going with him, Heero?" asks Relena turning around in his arms. She looks into his eyes.

"He's ordered me to stay and protect the Sanc Princess," says Heero, "as well as his own wife and upcoming child. Wufei will be going with him, along with some of our best men. I get to stay here with you, Sally, and Noin."

"Poor Heero, staying with two pregnant women!" exclaims Relena giggling. She kisses Heero.

"I don't mind you being pregnant as long as I can still hold and kiss you," says Heero caressing Relena's face.

Relena shivers.

"Let's go in. I'll check on the kids. You get some sleep, Relena," says Heero escorting his wife into their bedroom. He closes and locks the balcony doors. He draws the curtains closed as Relena slowly crawls into bed.

"Relena…"

"Heero…"

"I love you, Relena. I will always protect you," says Heero turning towards her.

"I love you too, Heero, but I'd like to wait a good while before we have another child!" exclaims Relena, "I think seven years would be good!"

Heero chuckles. "We can discuss having more children after we have this one! We may even decide not to have anymore!"

"Hmm… I don't know. I have a feeling that this child is a boy, and I would very much like to give you a daughter as well as a son," says Relena rubbing her belly, "An angel of your own."

Heero moves up beside the bed where Relena lies, and he kisses her forehead. "I will only want a daughter if she is as beautiful as you, Relena, and you are very beautiful to me."

"Not as beautiful as you are to me, my Heero," says Relena holding Heero's hand. She smiles. "You should go to Grace. She's probably hungry by now, and Thomas will wake up soon for his breakfast."

"Rest now, Relena, my love, my wife. I'll take care of everything. If I can handle a Gundam in battle, I'm sure I can handle two kids for a few hours," says Heero.

Relena giggles. "Two completely different playing fields, Heero!"

Heero touches Relena's face before walking to the door. He turns towards her. "I'll protect you, Relena. I love you."

"I'll protect you too, Heero. I love you!"

Heero walks out of the bedroom and closes the door.

You are in my heart…

Wufei reaches over to the nightstand and pounds on the alarm clock until it quits beeping. He slides closer to Quatre and cuddles up to him.

"Wufei? What time is it?" whispers Quatre groggily.

"No clue," whispers Wufei.

"Wasn't that the alarm I heard?" whispers Quatre.

"No. Go back to sleep, Quatre," whispers Wufei burying his face in Quatre's neck.

"No. I heard the alarm go off. I know I did," whispers Quatre.

Wufei kisses Quatre's neck repeatedly. "I don't care."

"But you're going on an urgent trip with Milliardo," says Quatre squirming out of Wufei's arms. He sits up and looks at the alarm clock. "Wufei, you are far too rough on our clocks. We'll be needing a new one… again."

Wufei stretches out on his back with his arm beneath his head. He smiles and says, "I'm sorry, Quatre."

Quatre reaches over Wufei and grabs his gold wristwatch from the nightstand. He looks at the time. "Uh, Wufei. We really slept in. It's almost eleven thirty!"

"It's because we stayed up all last night," says Wufei pulling Quatre down on top of him and kissing him.

"You need to get ready! Your plane leaves at two!" exclaims Quatre sliding off Wufei and sitting up.

Wufei sighs and gets out of bed. He walks into the bathroom for a shower and a quick change.

Quatre gets out of bed and throws on some clothes. He walks to the bathroom door and opens it. "Wufei! I'm going to check on Grace!"

"I'll catch you before I leave, love!" exclaims Wufei.

"Alright!" exclaims Quatre. He closes the door and heads out of the room. He hurries to the nursery where he finds young Thomas playing with a model Gundam toy on the floor. "Hello, Thomas. How are you today?"

"Goody! Uncle Cat play?" asks Thomas. His unruly dark brown hair looks just like his father's, and his eyes as he stares at Quatre are the same Prussian blue.

"Where's Daddy?" asks Quatre.

"I'm over here, Quatre," says Heero from his seat nearly hidden beside the window. He holds Grace delicately in his arms. "She's already eaten, and I've changed her. She's doing well."

"Thank you, Heero," says Quatre walking up to his friend. He looks down at the daughter of his most beloved sister. His eyes start to fill with tears. "Heero, why couldn't he ask for help? We both lost someone. We could have helped each other. Why couldn't he ask for help?"

Heero stands up and places Grace in the crib for her nap. He pulls Quatre into a brotherly hug as the tears start to fall from the gentle blue eyes. "I don't know, Quatre. Trowa lost his entire life when Ania died. His whole world revolved around her. I have a small idea that I know what he's feeling. I almost lost my life. I'd probably feel exactly like he does if I ever lost Relena."

Quatre just cries on Heero's shoulders for several minutes. "I want them back! I want them both back!"

"Ania can't come back, Quatre! Ania can't come back!" exclaims Heero holding on tightly to his blond friend.

"I know… I know, Heero! Ania can't come back," says Quatre wiping his eyes on the collar of Heero's cream-colored shirt, "but Trowa could!"

"Trowa will! When he's ready, Trowa will come back to us!" exclaims Heero.

Quatre takes a step back out of Heero's arms, and he wipes his eyes. "I miss them."

"I miss them too," says Heero, "Ania was one of the most wonderful women I've ever known, and Trowa is one of my best friends. We all miss them."

Quatre moves to the crib and looks in at Grace.

Heero moves up beside Quatre. "She'll have the grace of an angel someday."

"She'll have the grace of our Angel."

Heero smiles at Quatre. "And men will be lining up around the corner to love her."

"She only needs one," says Quatre.

As if right on cue, Thomas runs up to Heero with outstretched arms. "Daddy!"

Heero lifts his son and ruffles the boy's unruly brown hair. He holds Thomas so that they can both look in at Grace.

"Daddy? When's lunch?" asks Thomas smiling.

Quatre looks at his watch. "It's almost noon, Heero. Shouldn't the nanny be here by now?"

"It's her day off," says Heero smiling at Quatre, "The kids are all ours today!"

Quatre smiles.

"Bring Grace downstairs. I'll get our lunch and meet you in the living room. We can listen to the CD," says Heero, "Gundam Wing."

"Only if we can watch the music video to Road to Peace afterwards!" exclaims Quatre smiling, "And we'll think about watching the video to You're Not Alone!"

"Deal!" exclaims Heero, "I'll see you downstairs!"

"Downstairs then," says Quatre with a nod.

Heero carries Thomas out of the room.

Quatre sees the Gundam toy on the floor. He lifts it and sets it on the toy box. Then he moves to lift Grace gently so as not to awaken her, and he carries her out of the nursery.

Quatre walks down the stairs and enters the living room with Grace sleeping peacefully. He sets his niece down in the playpen to sleep, and he sits down in the chair beside her.

Heero wheels a cart into the living room with Thomas jogging along behind him. "We have tuna salad sandwiches and potato soup."

Quatre's stomach growls loudly.

Heero passes a bowl of soup to Quatre. He chuckles. "Here. I think you need this!"

Quatre smiles and grabs a spoon. "Thanks, Heero."

Heero sets a bowl of soup and a plate with a half sandwich down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Come on, Thomas. Sit down here and eat."

Thomas sits down on the floor and takes up his sandwich.

Quatre starts to eat hungrily as Heero moves over to the stereo.

Heero turns the stereo on and puts in the Gundam Wing CD. He hits the play button. He returns to the cart and lifts his bowl of soup.

Quatre finishes his soup before the song begins to play. He closes his eyes and sighs as he listens to the music.

Heero sits down on the couch behind Thomas and starts to eat his soup.

"You're not alone," whispers Quatre.

"Unca Cat?" asks Thomas.

"Yes, Thomas?" asks Quatre opening his eyes and looking at the little boy.

"You look sad, Unca Cat," says Thomas abandoning his food to walk over to Quatre.

Quatre reaches over to put his empty bowl on the cart. Then he lifts Thomas into his lap.

"Are you sad, Unca Cat?" asks Thomas.

"Yes, Thomas. I'm sad because I miss my friends," says Quatre, "but I'm okay. In a way, my friends are still here with me even though I can't see them."

"Where are they?" asks Thomas.

"In my heart," says Quatre, "as well as in Grace."

"In Grace?" asks Thomas standing up to look in the playpen at the small toddler. "Where?"

"In the markings that only love can leave on someone. Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile. That is where they are in Grace. My friends were her parents, her mommy and daddy," says Quatre, "Her hair is the color her mom's hair was. Her eyes are like her father, and she smiles the way they both did sometimes."

"Oh," says Thomas.

"Thomas, come over here and finish your lunch," says Heero, "We can tell you all about Ania and Trowa after we eat."

Thomas climbs off Quatre's lap and hurries back over to sit down on the floor. He starts to eat his soup.

"Ready for a sandwich, Heero?" asks Quatre smiling.

"Yeah," says Heero, "but I remember you wanted to see the music video to Road to Peace. I'll grab a sandwich after I put that in so we can watch it."

"Let's see the full-length version," says Quatre, "The one that's unedited for time."

"The long version," chuckles Heero getting up, "The one where we see more of Trowa." He puts his empty bowl on the cart and moves over to the stereo. He stops the stereo and pulls out the disc to put it away. He grabs a mini-disc and slides it into a slot on the stereo.

Quatre grabs a sandwich from the plate and starts to eat as a screen on the wall flares to life.

Heero grabs a sandwich off the stack and sits down to eat and watch the video.

A woman with chin-length brown hair and gray eyes nearly hidden beneath her glasses stands in the middle of a field of flowers. She wears a long loose, white dress that billows in the wind. "I am known as Cecilia."

The field of flowers races past until a man comes into view.

The man has unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He wears a black three-piece suit, and his hands are tucked into his pants pockets. "The name is Heero."

The field of flowers races past until another man comes into view.

This man has a long chestnut braid blowing in the wind. He has a huge smile on his face, and his violet eyes look happy. He wears a navy blue suit with a black tie. "Duo here!"

The field of flowers races past until another man comes into view.

The blond haired man with the boyish face and pure blue eyes kneels amidst the flowers trying to select one to pick. He wears a royal purple suit with a dark purple tie. "I am Quatre."

The field of flowers races past until a Chinese man comes into view.

The Chinese man has his black hair slicked back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and his slanted black eyes stare forward. He wears a pure white suit, complete with a white vest and tie. "People call me Wufei."

The field of flowers races past until another man comes into view.

This man has brown hair that's brushed forward to hide one of his emerald green eyes. He wears an emerald green suit, and he looks up towards the sky. "Trowa."

The field of flowers races past until all five of the men come into view standing together.

"We are," says Heero.

"We are," says Wufei.

"We are," says Duo, "Gundam Wing."

"Gundam Wing," says Trowa.

"Gundam Wing," says Quatre holding the small bouquet of flowers he'd picked.

Cecilia comes running up to the five men. "Come on, Gundam Wing! I've found the road to peace!"

The field of flowers races past.

The soft music of the violin begins to sound as the image fades out into a stage.

"Total pacifism is just the start," says Cecilia into a microphone on the stage. She wears a white T-shirt with blue jeans and a blue denim jacket.

Quatre stands close to Cecilia playing the violin. He wears the same style of clothing, a white T-shirt with blue jeans and a jean jacket.

Wufei moves up behind the drums wearing his white T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue denim jacket. He sits down and starts to play the slow, steady drumbeat.

"The road to peace is worth every step." Cecilia lifts the bass guitar and slips the strap into place.

Heero walks onto the stage with the lead guitar. He also wears a blue jean jacket with a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He begins to play.

Cecilia starts to strum her guitar. "We have no need of weapons."

Trowa walks onto the stage as the keyboard starts to play in the distance. He wears a white T-shirt, denim jacket, and blue jeans just like the others. He lifts a flute to his lips and begins to play.

"We can have peace instead of war!" exclaims Cecilia as Duo walks out onto the stage holding a microphone.

Duo also wears the blue jeans, jacket, and white T-shirt like everyone else.

The scene changes quickly back to the flowery meadow where everyone stands in their formal wear. The music becomes fast paced and full of life.

Duo and Cecilia stand facing each other. They sing together, "I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The scene changes as the music mellows down to a soft ballad.

Heero runs towards a large mobile suit that looks like the Gundam Wing Zero. He wears a white space suit.

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei run after Heero wearing similar white space suits.

Cecilia hurries behind. She also wears a white space suit. She falls to her knees as she sings, "I follow the ways of peace. I won't fight this war anymore. I follow the road to peace. There's no reason to fight again. The Sanc Kingdom leads the way in honor of the Peacecraft name with hopes of a brighter day all along on our road to peace."

The music speeds up as the scene changes back to the stage with everyone in their casual denims.

"I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation," sing Duo and Cecilia in harmony, "on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The music slows down as the scene switches back to the meadow where the six people in their dressy clothes sit on the ground amidst the flowers.

"We follow the road to peace. Five Gundams fight to save the world hoping that we can find peace. There's one that will destroy them all. There's one to save everything and that is the way of our world," sings Cecilia, "The dove will fly under wing all along on our road to peace."

The scene changes back to the stage where everyone either sings or plays in their denim outfits. The beat becomes more frequent as the music changes to a lively rock tune.

Duo and Cecilia stand close to each other and the microphone as they sing, "I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The scene quickly changes to show Heero in the cockpit of the Gundam flipping switches. He wears his white space suit, and the music becomes soft and gentle.

"Yes Heero, oh my Heero," sings Cecilia.

"Did you die with your Gundam boy?" sings Duo.

"Yes Heero, oh my Heero," sings Cecilia.

"Whatever will happen to you?" sings Duo.

The scene changes quickly to show Trowa in the Gundam's cockpit in his space suit. He stares intently at some encoded information on a screen before him.

"Oh Trowa, oh my Trowa," sings Cecilia.

"Would you get your Gundam right now?" sings Duo.

"Oh Trowa, on my Trowa," sings Cecilia.

"Will you come on this road to peace?" sings Duo.

The beat of the music livens up as the picture changes to the meadow where the six people walk through the flowers.

"I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace," sing Duo and Cecilia, "I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The scene changes quickly to show Quatre in the cockpit of the Gundam working with a few of the controls. He sits there in his white space suit as the music lulls itself into a peaceful ballad.

"Quatre boy, oh my Quatre," sings Cecilia.

"Your Gundam helped you fight for peace," sings Duo.

"Quatre boy, oh my Quatre," sings Cecilia.

"Do you think it can help us now?" sings Duo.

The scene changes to show Wufei, in his space suit, relaxing in the Gundam's cockpit.

"Hey Wufei, oh my Wufei," sings Cecilia.

"You never would refuse a fight," sings Duo.

"Hey Wufei, oh my Wufei," sings Cecilia.

"Will you follow this road to peace?" sings Duo.

The music picks up as the scene shifts back to the stage where everyone moves with the music in their casual wear.

"I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye," sing Cecilia and Duo, "to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The music slows again as the scene changes to show Duo arming the weapons in the cockpit of the Gundam. He wears the white space suit and a huge smile.

"Hey Duo, yeah my Duo! How could you hide a Gundam here? Hey Duo, yeah my Duo! Will you ever stop this fighting?" sings Cecilia.

The scene changes again to show Cecilia, dressed in her space suit, in the cockpit of the Gundam preparing to launch the missiles.

"Cecilia, oh Cecilia. Do you want to pilot it now? Cecilia, my Cecilia. Do you follow our road to peace?" sings Duo.

The music picks up again as the scene changes to the stage again.

"I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace," sing Duo and Cecilia, "I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The scene switches back to the Gundam where everyone stands looking at a map on the table, with the Gundam behind them.

"Oh Solo, solong Solo," sings Cecilia.

"We're living solitary lives," sings Duo.

"Oh Solo, solong Solo," sings Cecilia.

"Gundam pilots must work alone," sings Duo.

"Oh Solo, solong Solo," sings Cecilia, "In peacetime we've found each other."

"We don't have to work solo," sings Duo, "As long as there is no more war."

The scene changes back to the meadow where everyone stands in their formal clothing. The music livens up with a heavy rock beat.

"I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace," sing Duo and Cecilia, "I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

The music becomes softer as the sounds of the bass guitar fade.

"We can have peace instead of war," says Duo.

"On this road to peace," adds Cecilia.

The sounds of the flute echo away.

"We have no need of weapons," says Trowa.

"On this road to peace," says Duo.

"Road to peace," whispers Cecilia.

The lead guitar's last note is struck.

"The road to peace is worth every step," says Heero.

"The road to peace," says Trowa.

The drum and violin music fade.

"Total pacifism is just the start," says Quatre.

"On this road to peace," says Wufei.

"Road to peace," says Heero.

"On this road to peace," whispers Cecilia.

The sounds of the keyboard fade.

The picture fades slowly out of focus, and when it clears again, everyone wears their blue jeans and white T-shirts.

Cecilia wears her denim jacket tied around her waist.

Heero and Quatre still wear their jackets.

Trowa holds his denim jacket over his arm.

Duo and Wufei hold their jackets slung over one shoulder.

Everyone starts walking away side by side.

The credits roll up over the scene as they walk away.

The camera angle widens to encompass more of the field and the six space suits lying on the grass and flowers at the feet of the Gundam. The six people walk away into the distance.

Quatre takes the last bite of his third sandwich as he stares intently at the screen.

"It's good to see him again," says Heero looking over at Quatre.

Quatre nods. He smiles.

Wufei walks into the living room. He smiles as he sees Quatre. "There you are."

"Hello, Wufei," says Heero, "Sleep well last night?"

"Wonderfully," says Wufei moving over to Quatre. He bends down and kisses the man he loves. "I'm all ready to go. Milliardo wants to leave now."

Quatre pulls Wufei into a warm embrace. "Come back to me soon, and please… be careful, Wufei."

"I'm always careful, Quatre. I'll call you when I can," says Wufei. He kisses Quatre quickly. Then he moves to gently kiss Grace's hand. "I'll be back soon, Grace."

"Unca Wufei," says Thomas standing and holding up his arms.

Wufei pulls Thomas up into an embrace. "I'll be back soon, Thomas. I'll miss you. Protect your mommy and daddy while I'm gone."

"I will!" exclaims Thomas.

Wufei sets Thomas down on the floor. He nods to Heero.

Heero nods back.

"I will miss you, Quatre," says Wufei, "but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be here, Wufei, waiting," says Quatre smiling.

Wufei smiles and kisses Quatre again. He grabs a sandwich on his way out the door.

So remember

This is never good-bye…

Dr. Sally Po walks into the nursery between her bedroom and the room shared by Noin and Milliardo. Her auburn hair is braided on either side of her head. She sits down in between the two small beds where Reiya and Nariya Peacecraft are taking their afternoon nap. She rests her hands on her pregnant belly.

Noin comes into the nursery from the other direction. Her short black hair is unusually untidy, and her brown eyes look tired. "Sally? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, Noin. I just felt like sitting in with the twins," says Sally. She giggles quietly. "I think it was a nice idea to arrange for my next pregnancy to coincide with Relena's. That way Sara can easily take care of us both."

"She should be here in an hour or so," says Noin. She moves up to the side of Nariya's bed and brushes a blond hair away from her face. "I cannot thank you enough for carrying these children, Sally."

"You are welcome, Noin," says Sally, "It's a pleasure."

"You have been so wonderful to Milliardo and myself. You have carried the children I could not provide him," says Noin. She wraps her arms around Sally. "And through it all you have still loved me! Sometimes I wonder why you haven't moved on and found someone new to love!"

"My love for you is too strong," says Sally. She pats Noin's arm.

"Are you happy, Sally?"

"As long as I'm near you and our children, Noin."

"I love you, Sally," whispers Noin.

Sally smiles. "I love you, Noin."

Noin kisses Sally's lips passionately.

Milliardo walks in from his bedroom. His blond hair falls straight down his back past his shoulder blades. "Ahem…"

Noin steps back from Sally and smiles at Milliardo.

"I just wanted to say good-bye to the girls before I left," says Milliardo walking up to Noin. He smiles as he pulls her to him and kisses her. "I love you, Noin."

"I love you too, Milliardo," says Noin.

Milliardo looks in on each of his daughters and kisses their foreheads. He wraps his arms around Sally and kisses her cheek. "Take care of my son while I'm gone."

"I will, Milliardo," says Sally.

Milliardo walks back over to his wife and embraces Noin. His blue eyes look almost sad that he has to leave.

"I wish I could come with you," says Noin.

"So do I, Noin, but you can't go anywhere until our son is born. I should be home before the delivery. We'll pick out a name when I get back, I promise," says Milliardo kissing Noin.

Stay close to my soul

Like you're close to my hands…

Sara Proctor, the short haired blond doctor who had delivered Reiya and Nariya, walks into the Peacecraft Manor with her black medical bag in her hand. Her blue green eyes are hidden behind the dark lenses of her sunglasses.

Sara wears a pink short-sleeved dress shirt with a ruffled v-neck collar beneath a white lab coat. Her rich royal purple button-up vest embraces her body tightly revealing the delicate plumpness of her chest. She wears dark blue dress pants that fall loosely down her legs to her ankles where they touch her pink pumps with the one-inch heel. She tucks her bright pink sunglasses into her jacket pocket and starts towards the stairs.

Sara walks into Sally's office with her medical bag. She smiles as she sees Relena and Sally sitting together. "Anxious to get your examinations over?"

"More like anxious to get the pregnancy over," says Relena smiling at Sara.

"I completely agree," says Sally.

"Well, Relena, you have two more weeks," says Sara giggling, "and Sally, you have three more weeks. Can't you wait just a little longer?"

"Only if I have to. This little one kept me up all night with its fighting!" exclaims Relena rubbing her belly. She gasps. "Oh, no! He's starting again!"

Sara quickly pulls her stethoscope from her bag and listens to Relena's belly.

Relena gasps again.

"He wants to be born now!" exclaims Sara, "You may go into labor soon, Relena."

"Is that good or bad?" asks Relena.

"That depends on how soon you go into labor," says Sara, "but I think you'll be okay. I don't think it would hurt either of you."

Relena gasps. "You know, Sara, for a doctor, you sound pretty human!"

Sara and Sally laugh.

Relena closes her eyes tightly and clenches onto the arms of her chair.

Sara places her hand on Relena over her womb. She frowns. "I'm going to stay here. I think it's best to keep you under surveillance for a while. And just to be safe, we'll give you another ultrasound. With the baby moving around like that, there's a possibility of the umbilical cord getting wrapped around its neck."

"Whatever you want to do, Sara! I'm not complaining!" exclaims Relena gasping.

Sara helps Relena to stand, and she escorts her into the side room that has been made up into a delivery/examination room.

Sally walks slowly into the room. "Can I help with anything, Sara?"

"Can you get the equipment ready while I help Relena out of her clothes?" asks Sara.

"Of course," says Sally. She moves to the equipment and starts to get it ready.

Sara helps Relena remove her clothes and lie down on the examining table. She drapes two blankets over Relena so that only her head and belly are uncovered.

Relena gasps.

Sara moves over to Sally and the ultrasound equipment.

***

Sara sits alone at Sally's desk. She turns on the videophone and dials a number.

A man's face appears on the screen. He smiles. "Hello, Sara! Is something wrong? You look worried!"

"Don't try to be nice, Doc! I look like hell!" exclaims Sara rubbing her eyes, "I need to ask a favor. A big favor!"

"What is it? If I can help, I certainly will," says the man.

"I'm helping Sally Po take care of the Sanc royal family during their pregnancies. Both the Queen and Princess are expecting within the next few days," explains Sara, "Princess Relena is having a few problems. I'm going to have to stay here with her. I've taken a leave from the hospital, but it doesn't start until this weekend. Do you think you could cover for me at the hospital?"

"Of course I can, Sara!" exclaims the man, "I have to go now. I'll see you when you get back to the hospital."

"Okay, great! Thanks so much!" exclaims Sara before disconnecting the line. She quickly dials another number and sees her beloved husband. "Hi, Chris!"

"Sara! This is a surprise!" exclaims Chris.

"Honey, Relena is having a few complications," says Sara biting her lower lip.

"What kind of complications?" asks Heero walking into the office.

"I'll answer that in a minute, Heero," says Sara, "Chris… I'm going to be staying here for awhile."

"How long?" asks Chris.

"Until both children are born," says Sara, "Which very well could be three weeks or even a little longer."

"Three weeks? Without you?" exclaims Chris, "I'm going to die of loneliness!"

Heero walks over so that he can see Chris's face on the videophone screen. "Unless you move in here as well. You can both stay here until after the children are born. We have plenty of room!"

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Heero," says Chris.

Heero nods his head and moves to sit down.

"I'll see you when you get home," says Sara smiling, "We'll pack up and move over here then."

"Deal, Sara!" exclaims Chris, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" exclaims Sara, "Bye!"

"Bye," says Chris before they disconnect.

"Now to your question, Heero," says Sara.

"What kind of complications, Sara? What's wrong with Relena? Will she be all right? And our baby?" asks Heero. His worry and concern strain his voice.

"One question at a time. I'm sure they will both be fine!" explains Sara, "The complications… well, it's not really that serious. I'm staying mostly as a precaution. I'm worried about the baby thrashing about. It could get itself entangled in the umbilical cord or turn itself so it's upside down. If that happens, we'll have to do a C-section."

"But you're sure they'll both be fine?" asks Heero.

Sara nods. "I am!"

Heero breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Heero. You're not going to lose your wife that easily!" exclaims Sara laughing. "She's stronger than that!"

Heero smiles. "Yes… she is strong… stronger than anyone!"

"Even you?"

"When she needs to be," says Heero. He stands up. "I'm going to her now."

"If she's in too much pain, call me, Heero," says Sara.

Heero nods and leaves.

***

Chang Wufei leads the way into the large chamber where the meeting is to be held. His black hair is slicked back and tied neatly. His black, oriental eyes are hidden behind a dark set of sunglasses. He wears an expensive black, three-piece suit that hides his gun in a shoulder holster. He removes his sunglasses and glances around the room. He steps forward while nodding his head.

Milliardo Peacecraft steps into the room in a shimmering white double-breasted suit. His straight blond hair falls loosely down past his shoulders, and his blue eyes search the room for a friendly face. He follows closely behind Wufei as they move towards his seat.

Two other men, Ray Ato and Tyson Britan, members of Peacecraft Security, follow quickly behind Milliardo. They both have dark hair and wear black three-piece suits hiding their guns.

Milliardo takes his seat.

Wufei stands just behind and to the right of Milliardo while Ray and Tyson stand a little further back, but all three search the assembly for any sign of threat.

After a half-hour wait, the English Prime Minister calls the meeting to order. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice."

"Why were we summoned here?" asks the Japanese Prime Minister.

"Two years ago, we discovered and disabled a mobile suit factory on Lunar Base," says the female representative from the Lunar Base, "But now we have reason to believe that the anti-total pacifist movement has another mobile suit factory, this time on Earth."

"We must find out where!" exclaims Milliardo slamming his fist on the table in front of him, "We must not allow them to build or use mobile suits! This is a time when we must cherish peace!"

"The Sanc King is correct!" exclaims the Vice President of the United States, "This is a time when we don't need weapons!"

A woman with short black hair stands up. She looks rather a lot like Noin except for some subtle yet significant differences. She is at this meeting to represent her colony. "We do not need to fight them in order to beat them. We can detain the rioters and take away their weapons. We have done enough fighting."

For a moment, as Milliardo looks at this woman, he is reminded of his beloved wife, Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft.

I'd have never known if you had never shown

Someday I'd have wings to fly…

"We have done enough fighting," says Milliardo, "and we must find a way to convince the anti-total pacifist supporters that there is no longer a need to fight. We can have peace. It is within every human being, this potential for peace!"

"And so it the potential for war!" exclaims the South African Foreign Minister, "You should know that, Zechs Merquis!"

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft," says Milliardo firmly, "and I do know of men's potential for violence. But we must not allow ourselves to succumb to it!"

"Sometimes that is easier said than done," says an elderly man from the colonies, "I have seen it happen too many times. I have seen the strength of men fail."

Milliardo nods. Many times he too has seen it happen.

"We must convince them to follow the road to peace that we have all established," says the Japanese Prime Minister, "but right now the most important thing is to stop the production of mobile suits."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"But without the use of force, how do we accomplish this task?" asks the English Prime Minister.

"First, we need to know where the factory is," says the Russian president, "That will dictate what our next move should be."

"A small tactical team could enter the factory and shut it down," says Milliardo, "It would not be difficult or dangerous."

"Unless there were a lot of armed guards," says the woman from the Lunar Base.

"That is very rarely the case. They would not want the factory to stand out or attract attention. It would most likely be lightly guarded," says Milliardo, "and a few sleep gas grenades would work on those guards."

"We already have our task force searching for the location of the factory," says the U.S. Vice-President.

The door opens, and a young man enters. He salutes. "Dove one, reporting! We have located the mobile suit factory!"

"Where?" asks the black haired Noin look-alike from the colonies.

But who'd ever dream these arms were meant to break

So I must go

Before you see me fall…

"In hell!" exclaims the young man drawing up a machine gun from beneath his coat, "Which is where you're going, Peacecraft! In the name of the Anti-Total Pacifist Army!" He points the gun at Milliardo and quickly pulls the trigger.

Wufei jumps in front of Milliardo and takes several bullets to his chest and stomach region.

Tyson and Ray quickly draw their guns and start shooting at the man with the machine gun.

Wufei falls to the floor.

Milliardo dives to the floor beside Wufei.

In the confusion, another gun is fired.

The bullet pierces Milliardo's heart, and he gasps.

You are in my heart

Until my heart's not mine…

One of the guards, it must have been Ray but in the confusion most people couldn't tell, turns and sees the new shooter.

"Mission completed! For the Anti-Total Pacifist movement!" exclaims the black haired woman from the colonies, the one who looks a lot like Noin. She lifts the gun to her temple and pulls the trigger.

Tyson, the guard who has been firing at the man with the machine gun, lands a few good shots to the assailant's heart.

"Wufei?" whispers Milliardo, "I don't think I'm going to make it. Please… tell Noin I will always love her…"

"Milliardo, I don't know if I'll make it," whispers Wufei in return, "so tell Quatre the same thing for me… Let's hold onto life together."

"Call an ambulance!" screams Tyson.

But I must go

Before you see me fall…

"You can't die, Milliardo," whispers Wufei as they wait for the paramedics to arrive to rush them to the hospital, "You have a wife and kids to worry about… and your kingdom. You can't die. Reiya and Nariya need a father."

"I don't want to leave them alone, Wufei," whispers Milliardo.

Darling if I fade away…

The paramedics rush into the room with two stretchers, and they place Milliardo and Wufei on them and start to take them down to the ambulances in a single, large elevator.

Milliardo gasps.

"We're losing him!" screams the paramedic.

"Milliardo! Stay with me, bud!" exclaims Wufei.

"Oh, no! We're losing him!" screams the paramedic.

"Wufei! You must live! Tell Noin I always loved her!" says Milliardo.

"No! Don't give up just yet!" exclaims the paramedic trying everything imaginable to keep Milliardo alive.

"I'll tell her, Milliardo, but you must live. She needs you," says Wufei.

"I can't hold on anymore, Wufei. Sorry," says Milliardo closing his eyes.

"Dammit, no!" exclaims the paramedic, "He's gone!"

Life time is a match

A momentary flash

Yet this forever remains…

The TV in the living room of the Peacecraft Manor is turned on to C-SPAN so that everyone can watch the live broadcast of the meeting Milliardo's attending.

Relena sits beside Sara on the couch gasping every so often from the restless child within her.

Quatre and Heero sit together looking over a file folder of plans for the new garden arrangement, and Quatre happily explains all his ideas to Heero who listens politely and smiles.

Sally sits in a chair looking through a book of baby names with Noin sitting on the arm of her chair.

Sara's husband, Chris, sits beside her with his arm over her shoulders.

In hell! Which is where you're going, Peacecraft! exclaims a man on the TV.

"Gun!" exclaims Relena pointing at the TV screen.

Everyone quickly looks at the screen.

"Wufei!" exclaims Quatre as he watches in horror as the man he loves is gunned down on the TV. "Wufei!"

On the TV screen, Wufei falls to the floor, and the security guards draw their guns to shoot at the assailant.

Milliardo dives to the floor beside Wufei, but they are still clearly visible on the screen.

"There's another gun!" exclaims Chris.

The gun fires, and Milliardo jerks on the screen.

"No!" screams Noin.

For the Anti-Total Pacifist movement! exclaims the female shooter before killing herself.

The first shooter falls as he is struck by the gunfire from the security guard.

The screen changes quickly to show a reporter at a plain anchor desk. "Milliardo Peacecraft, the current King of the Sanc Kingdom and its Foreign Minister, has been shot. I have just received word that he is being rushed to the hospital along with his bodyguard who has also been injured. There is no word yet on their condition."

"Milliardo!" exclaims Noin falling off the arm of the chair. She starts gasping for air as she tries to control the tears that pour from her eyes.

"Heero! I need to go there!" exclaims Quatre standing up in shock.

"I'm flying!" exclaims Heero standing up, "And no arguing! Let's go!"

Heero and Quatre run out of the living room.

"Noin!" exclaims Chris moving to her, "I'm sure he'll be alright!"

"Milliardo may be all right, but I don't think I am!" exclaims Sally gasping with pain, "I think my water just broke!"

"Oh, no! Come on, Sally!" exclaims Sara jumping up, "Relena, come with me to help Sally! Chris, please stay here with Noin!"

"Gotcha, Sara!" exclaims Chris pulling Noin into his arms as she sobs uncontrollably.

"Why couldn't I come with him?" exclaims Noin through her tears, "I could have saved him!"

"Don't say that, Noin! You couldn't have saved him," says Chris, "There was nothing you could have done!"

Noin starts sobbing loudly. She buries her face in Chris's shoulder.

Sara helps Relena to her feet. "Let's get Sally up to the delivery room!"

"Right!" exclaims Relena.

Relena and Sara help Sally to her feet and out of the room. They take her up the stairs as quickly as they can and head into the examination room beside Sally's office. Then they quickly undress her, and Relena helps Sally into a pale blue hospital gown.

Sally lies down on the delivery table.

Relena takes Sally's hand. "Soon, you'll have a beautiful baby boy, Sally!"

"Sally! You're already fully dilated! Have you been having contractions?" asks Sara.

"No! Yes! I don't know! Maybe! I have this really sharp constant pain!" exclaims Sally.

"You've skipped straight through the first stage of labor!" exclaims Sara, "Come on, Sally! Push! There's a new life waiting to start! Push!"

All fragments of our memory survive

Shining in the moonless night…

"It's all over, Sally," says Sara, "a beautiful baby boy… born at 7:23 p.m. Greenwich Mean Time." She quickly cleans up the baby and passes him to Sally wrapped in a blue baby blanket.

"His eyes are blue," says Sally, "and his hair is so pale. He looks just like Milliardo!"

***

Noin rests her head wearily on Chris's shoulder, unable to cry any more.

"The reporter's back," says Chris looking at the TV screen.

Noin looks to the TV.

We have just received word from the hospital where Milliardo Peacecraft and his bodyguard were sent after the shooting incident at the Pacifist Nations meeting earlier today, says the reporter.

"Milliardo?" asks Noin hopefully.

Milliardo Peacecraft, the ruler of the Sanc Kingdom, was pronounced dead at 7:31 p.m. Greenwich Mean Time, says the reporter, There is no word yet on the identity or condition of his bodyguard.

"No! Milliardo!" screams Noin.

Life time is a match

A momentary flash

Yet this forever remains

You are in my heart

Until my heart's not mine

So remember

This never is good-bye…

Relena helps move Sally into her bedroom after Sara completes a quick examination. Then she feeds the baby boy and puts him to bed. She hears the scream from Noin. "Milliardo… my brother… is dead."

"Oh, Noin," says Sally.

Relena lifts the phone by Sally's bed. She dials an internal extension. "Hello, Marissa. It's Relena. Sally has just had her son, and I would like you to come up to her room to sit with them. Sally needs to rest and the nanny is with Thomas, Grace, and the twins."

Relena listens for a moment. "Alright, thank you, Marissa. Just come in when you get here. I'm heading downstairs now."

"Relena?" asks Sally as Relena hangs up the phone.

"Yes, Sally?" asks Relena.

"Help Noin. She'll need your comfort now," says Sally.

"I know. And you need to rest, Sally," says Relena, "Marissa will be here in a moment to take care of you and your son. I will take care of the one you love!" She squeezes Sally's hand and leaves. She checks on Sara as she cleans up the delivery room. "One of the maids is coming to help Sally with the baby."

"How do you feel, Relena?" asks Sara. She looks nervously at Relena's belly.

"Determined! Heero will be back in time to see our child born!" exclaims Relena smiling, "But now I must go to Noin, my sister! Milliardo's dead, and she'll need me!"

"Then go to her. I pray that Wufei is going to be alright," says Sara.

"As do I," says Relena, and she hurries down to the living room.

Noin lies on the floor bawling.

Chris sits beside Noin rubbing her arm.

"Noin!" exclaims Relena carefully lowering herself down to the floor. She pulls Noin into her arms, and she too begins to cry. "Cry all you want, Noin! Cry all you want!"

***

"I don't want to lose him, Heero!" exclaims Quatre sitting weakly in the back seat of the plane.

"I know, Quatre! And if we have any say in the matter, you won't lose him!" exclaims Heero flying the plane as fast as he can towards London, "We won't lose another friend! You've lost too much already!"

"Thank you for coming. I know you'd probably rather be with Relena…"

"Relena's fine! She's not due for another two weeks! We'll be back home with Wufei by the time she goes into labor!" exclaims Heero, "And Wufei will be fine!"

"What if… what if he's not… what if he's already dead?" asks Quatre sadly. The tears start falling from his eyes.

"Don't say that! Don't even think it, Quatre!" exclaims Heero, "Wufei will be fine! I swear it!"

Quatre sits in the back seat of the plane crying.

Heero calls London International Airport on his radio and informs them that he is on his way there. He requests permission to land immediately.

Twenty minutes later, as Quatre continues to cry in the back seat of the plane, Heero lands the plane at the airport, and he taxis it into a hangar. He climbs out of the plane and pulls Quatre out.

"I want to see Wufei now, Heero!" exclaims Quatre.

"We're on our way!" exclaims Heero pulling Quatre at a run into the terminal.

"Mr. Yuy? Mr. Winner?" asks a uniformed police officer as Heero and Quatre run through the door.

"Yes," says Heero, "That's us."

"The control tower called the station. I've been sent to take you to the hospital," says the police officer, "Did you bring Lady Peacecraft with you?"

"She is pregnant right now," says Heero, "Her doctor hasn't given her leave to travel."

"Very well. We'll need you to identify the body," says the cop.

"What body?" asks Quatre with wide, frightened eyes.

"Milliardo Peacecraft is dead," says the cop, "This way." He leads Heero and Quatre through the airport.

"What about his bodyguard?" asks Quatre.

"He was in surgery last I heard," says the cop walking out of the terminal. He steps up to a police car and opens the back door.

Heero and Quatre climb into the car.

The cop gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. He drives them away from the airport.

"How far is it?" asks Quatre.

"Not too far, Mr. Winner!" exclaims the cop, "We'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Good!" exclaims Quatre. He closes his eyes and hangs his head.

Heero sets his hand on Quatre's shoulder.

In a few minutes, the car pulls up outside of the hospital.

Quatre and Heero run into the emergency room without waiting for the cop who brought them.

"Heero! Quatre!" exclaims Ray, one of the guards who had been helping Wufei guard Milliardo. He stands beside a woman in a navy blue suit with her detective's badge attached to her blue belt right beside the buckle.

"How is Wufei?" asks Quatre quickly running up to them.

"Mr. Chang is still in surgery. He took several bullets," says the woman, "I am Nikki Moulzolf of Scotland Yard. Both of our shooters are dead. The woman shot herself, and the man apparently had a capsule of cyanide tucked in his cheek. Milliardo Peacecraft, however, is dead. Mr. Yuy, could you identify him?"

"Yes. Quatre, stay here! You two, guard him with your lives!" exclaims Heero, "I'll evaluate your performance in that crisis later!"

"Heero! I'm going with you!" exclaims Quatre.

Heero nods. He looks at the woman with shoulder-length blond-brown hair and green eyes. "Lead the way, Detective Moulzolf."

"Nikki," says the woman, "Right this way, Mr. Yuy, Mr. Winner." She leads the way to the elevator.

Heero and Quatre follow Nikki down to the basement and into the morgue.

"The autopsy hasn't been started yet," says Nikki, "but we're pretty sure the bullet to the heart killed him." She nods to the doctor who pulls the sheet back from Milliardo's face.

Heero and Quatre approach the table where Milliardo lies.

Heero tilts Milliardo's head to the side and pulls away his hair to see a small jagged scar. "He's died many times, but this time we have the body to prove it."

"What was that, Mr. Yuy?" asks Nikki.

"This is Milliardo Peacecraft, King of the Sanc Kingdom," says Heero, "May he rest in the peace that his reign has been searching for!"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Yuy," says Nikki.

"Can we go now?" asks Quatre.

"Yes, of course," says Nikki, and she leads them back up to the waiting room.

"Detective Moulzolf?" asks the head nurse, "Mr. Chang has just come out of surgery."

"Is he okay?" asks Quatre quickly, "Can I see him?"

"You'll have to ask the doctor," says the nurse, "but I can take you to the recovery room."

"Yes!" exclaims Quatre.

The head nurse leads Quatre, Heero, and Nikki to the room where Wufei lies heavily bandaged.

A male doctor stands beside Wufei.

"Wufei!" exclaims Quatre running up to the Chinese man's side. He grabs Wufei's hand and stares at his unconscious lover.

"Now, doctor," says Nikki, "How is he?"

"This boy has the devil's luck. Twenty-three bullets. Luckily for him he was wearing a bulletproof vest beneath that suit. Five bullets made it through. Missed his heart and lungs. We removed one of his kidneys and part of his liver as well as his appendix. It was rather touch and go for awhile, but he will recover almost as good as new," says the doctor.

"When can I take him home?" asks Quatre.

"He is in no condition to leave the hospital!" exclaims the doctor.

"We have two doctors currently residing in Peacecraft Manor," says Heero, "Couldn't you release him to their care?"

"I don't feel he's stable enough to travel," says the doctor, "but if you bring one of your doctors here, I'll release him in three days. I'll permit him to travel if he's accompanied by a doctor."

Heero nods. "Quatre will be staying here with Wufei for the next three days then. I have some business to attend to. I'll bring one of the doctors here in three days, and we'll take Wufei home."

"He can't stay here in the hospital!" exclaims the doctor.

"If Quatre can't stay in the hospital, then neither will Wufei! I never leave one of the security guards in my employment undefended!" exclaims Heero angrily, "Wufei can't protect himself in this condition! He's not even awake! So Quatre Winner, one of the most loyal and best employees of Peacecraft Security, is going to be his bodyguard!"

"Enough, Mr. Yuy," says Nikki. She looks at the doctor. "Doctor, have a cot set up in here so that Mr. Winner can stay beside Mr. Chang. Do not complain or I'll arrest you! I will have two uniformed police officers posted outside this door! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Detective Moulzolf," says the doctor glaring angrily at Nikki, "Now! I have rounds to make! We'll take good care of them both!" He storms past Nikki and leaves the hospital room.

"Now, Mr. Yuy, let's leave them alone to rest," says Nikki, "I would like to talk to you about this business you have. I think we can help each other."

"We'll see, Nikki," says Heero, "Wait outside for me."

Nikki nods her head and brushes a blond-brown strand of hair over her shoulder. She walks out the door and closes it tightly behind her.

"Are you okay, Quatre?" asks Heero.

Quatre looks at Heero with relieved eyes. "I'll be fine. Thanks for bringing me here, Heero."

Heero nods and walks out of the recovery room

***

Heero and Nikki walk into the waiting area where Ray and Tyson wait.

"How did you get two uniforms here so quickly?" asks Heero thinking of the two men who stand guard outside of Wufei's room.

"I called the station while you were talking to your friends. They sent two people over," says Nikki, "I know them. They're good cops. Your friends will be safe!"

"They better be," says Heero.

"Now about your business. Are you going to try to track down the Anti-Total Pacifists?" asks Nikki.

"I actually have other business first. If time allows, I just might," says Heero, "Where could I find a videophone?"

"There's one at the police station," says Nikki, "I can take you there."

Heero nods. "Tyson! Ray! You're coming to the police station with me and Detective Moulzolf! Lead the way, Nikki."

Nikki leads the three men out to her station wagon.

"Don't you have a partner, Detective Moulzolf?" asks Ray as he climbs into the back seat with Tyson.

"I was just coming on duty. My partner is running down a few leads," says Nikki as Heero gets in the front seat. She climbs in the driver's seat. She drives them quickly to the station.

Nikki, Heero, and the two guards walk into the station and back to Nikki's desk.

"Here's a videophone, Mr. Yuy," says Nikki.

"Thank you, Nikki. Would it be possible to use one of your interrogation rooms later?" asks Heero, "For when I evaluate Tyson and Ray's performance?"

"I'll see what I can do," says Nikki.

"See if you can get a video tape of the meeting as well," says Heero, "And take them with you! I need to make this call alone."

"Alright, Mr. Yuy. Please, come with me," says Nikki. She walks away with Ray and Tyson following her.

Heero turns on the videophone and dials his home phone number.

Pagan's face appears on the screen. "Hello, Mr. Heero. Who do you wish to speak to?"

"Hey, Pagan, you'll do. How is everyone?" asks Heero.

"Miss Relena is fine, sir. She is with Miss Noin. They are both crying terribly, sir. The news reporter said that Mr. Milliardo is dead, sir," says Pagan sadly, "Miss Sally and Miss Sara have delivered the child as well, sir."

"Damn reporters! They couldn't even wait until the family had been notified!" exclaims Heero, "Damn them! I'll call back later, Pagan. I was just going to tell Noin that Milliardo was dead, but since she already knows…"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Heero," says Pagan, "And Mr. Wufei? Is there any word on his condition?"

"I… haven't found out yet. I'll call back after I speak to him and his doctor," says Heero, "Bye…" He turns off the videophone and turns around. He sees Nikki and the guards walking back up.

"Done with your phone call?" asks Nikki passing Heero the videotape, "That's the meeting. And we have the use of one of the interrogation rooms. I'll show you to it."

Heero carries the videotape while he follows Nikki.

Ray and Tyson quietly follow behind.

They all enter an interrogation room that has a TV set up inside.

Heero puts the tape in and turns it on before Nikki even has the chance to get the door closed with them all inside. He fast-forwards the tape to the part where the man with the gun entered. "Look at what Wufei did! He jumped in front of Milliardo and took the bullets that were meant for him! I know the way Wufei thinks, so I know what was going on in his mind. When he saw the machine gun, he felt he didn't have time to safely get Milliardo down. But what happens next? You two idiots draw your guns and start firing! You were supposed to protect Milliardo!"

"We were!" exclaims Tyson.

"Like hell you were! Milliardo had to get to the floor on his own! When Wufei had stepped up to get shot, one of you should have grabbed Milliardo and shoved him to the floor covering his body with your own. Then when Wufei fell, the other should have shot the attacker!" yells Heero angrily, "If you had done that, the woman would not have had a clean shot at Milliardo. She would have had to shoot through you! Milliardo could still be alive if it wasn't for your stupidity!"

"We did the best we could," says Ray.

"Your best is not good enough for Peacecraft Security. Because of you, my best man and one of my best friends was shot needlessly!" exclaims Heero, "You are both fired! You will return to the Sanc Kingdom at once and collect your paychecks from my secretary!"

"Yes, sir!" exclaims Ray. He turns and leaves the room with Tyson following.

Heero seethes with anger as he rewinds the videotape.

"Are you all right, Mr. Yuy?" asks Nikki.

"Heero. Call me Heero," says Heero taking the tape out and passing it to Nikki, "and I'll be fine!"

"What do you plan to do now?" asks Nikki.

"I seem to recall you wanted help," says Heero with a twinkle in his Prussian blue eyes, "Finding the Anti-Total Pacifist supporters."

"I didn't say I wanted help. I just didn't want you going after them alone!" exclaims Nikki.

"Well, then you better hang with me for awhile, Detective Nikki Moulzolf," says Heero, "and you just might find their clubhouse!"

"Deal!" exclaims Nikki with a smile, "Just let me drop this tape off, and we'll be on our way!"

"And I have a favor to ask," says Heero as they head out of the interrogation room.

Nikki leads the way to the evidence locker and signs the tape back in before giving it to the cop to log away. "What do you need, Heero?"

Heero pulls out his wallet and slides out a picture. "I need help finding this man."

Nikki looks at the picture. "Who is he?"

"His name is Trowa Barton. He's one of my best friends. He ran away when his… wife died. His loss was too great to handle. I want to find him so his daughter can have her father back," explains Heero.

"I'll want a copy of that photo," says Nikki leading Heero into another room. She takes the picture and makes a color photocopy. She passes back the picture and starts to write on her copy.

Heero slips the photo back in his wallet and puts it away.

'Trowa Barton. If seen, please contact Heero Yuy, Sanc Kingdom,' writes Nikki.

"My phone number," says Heero taking the pen and writing it down on the paper. He gives the pen back.

Nikki folds the paper and puts it into her inside jacket pocket. "I'll send it off to all my contacts and put out an alert with the other police stations. Now let's go find the Anti-Pacifists!"

Heero nods and leaves the station with Nikki.

***

Several hours after Wufei came out of surgery, Quatre sleeps on a cot beside Wufei's bed, with just enough room in between them for a person to walk.

Wufei watches Quatre sleep, and he sees the tears slide down his love's cheeks. He knows Quatre's dream must be sad, but he doesn't have the heart to wake him just yet.

A man slowly gets out of bed. His brown hair is as disheveled as the loose jeans and tank top he'd worn to bed. His green eyes are tired and swollen from crying. Tears still creep down the cheeks that haven't been shaved in weeks. His shoulders sag unnaturally as he walks into the bathroom. He looks into the broken mirror. "Ania…"

This man, ragged and torn as he is, is the one named Trowa Barton, a former Gundam pilot. But not even Heavyarms, had it not been destroyed, could fight against the sorrow that eats away at this young man.

Trowa stares at the broken mirror and sees a beautiful woman with pure blue eyes and long blond hair staring back at him. "Ania!"

The image fades quickly.

Trowa turns and leaves the bathroom. He leaves his near empty apartment and walks down an empty hallway out onto an empty street. He walks alone down the street never seeing or hearing anyone. He just walks alone.

Heero and Nikki walk into the recovery room with the doctor to check on how the patient is doing. They see Wufei reach his hand slowly and painfully towards Quatre.

"How do you feel, Mr. Chang?" asks Nikki quietly.

"Alive," says Wufei.

Quatre wakes up from the gentle touch of Wufei's hand wiping away his tears. "Trowa?"

"Sorry, Little One. I'm not Trowa," says Wufei.

Quatre opens his eyes and looks at Wufei, still groggy and half asleep. "I was dreaming of Trowa. It looked like he might have been on a deserted colony. He was all alone. Living all alone…"

"He doesn't have to live alone, and when he realizes that, he'll come back to us and Grace," says Wufei.

"Wufei!" exclaims Quatre snapping fully awake. He sits up quickly.

"Quatre?" asks Wufei looking at the blond hair and boyish face, "How'd you get here?"

"Heero flew me over in Noin's plane!" exclaims Quatre smiling. He moves over to give Wufei a long kiss.

Nikki turns away so she doesn't have to watch the two men kiss.

The doctor looks at them with distaste. "That is disgusting!"

"Yes, I suppose you don't see too many people who truly love each other," says Heero glaring at the doctor, "You being a surgeon and all."

"That's not what I meant!" exclaims the doctor.

"I know, but if you even think of what I believe you're thinking, you'll be limping for the rest of your short life!" exclaims Heero, "We are from the Sanc Kingdom where love is welcome in all its forms, and as the Sanc Prince and future King, I intend to keep it that way! If you insult my friends, you won't live to regret it!"

Quatre gently touches Wufei's chest as he pulls out of the kiss.

"Careful!" exclaims Wufei moaning in pain.

Quatre moves his hand away quickly. "Sorry!"

"How do you feel, Wufei?" asks Heero.

"It hurts to die," says Wufei chuckling.

"Don't even joke about that, Wufei!" exclaims Quatre, "You could have died!"

"Heero, will you give Noin a message?" asks Wufei, "From Milliardo?"

"Of course. What is it?" replies Heero sitting down beside Wufei.

"His last words were of her. He wanted her to know that he'll always love her and he always has loved her," says Wufei.

"I'll tell her, Wufei," says Heero, "Quatre, if you need me, call my cell phone."

Quatre nods.

"And so you know, Mr. Chang, both attackers are dead," says Nikki.

The doctor examines Wufei quickly to make sure he's recovering all right. Then he leaves.

"Can I use your videophone again, Nikki?" asks Heero.

"Of course," says Nikki leading Heero out of the recovery room.

"Quatre, I will always love you," says Wufei.

"I know, 'Fei! I'll always love you, too!" exclaims Quatre. He smiles lovingly.

I recall sweet and enchanted days

Your smile chased the clouds away…

"I was so afraid I would lose you, Little One," says Wufei grabbing Quatre's hand, "So very afraid!"

"That makes two of us, Wufei," says Quatre as a few tears fall from his eyes, "I thought I may get here too late, and when the cop told us we'd need to identify a body…"

"It's alright now, Little One. I'm hurt, but I will live… for you," says Wufei. He wipes the tears from Quatre's face and smiles.

Quatre gives Wufei a passionate kiss.

"I need to sleep now, Quatre," says Wufei, "Now rest, my love, and have happier dreams."

"I'll try, Wufei. You get some rest too," says Quatre.

Wufei chuckles. "All right!"

Quatre lies back down in his cot and reaches out to hold Wufei's hand.

Wufei smiles lovingly at Quatre before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Quatre releases Wufei's hand and falls asleep.

***

"Here's the videophone, Mr. Yuy," says Nikki taking Heero back to her deck at the police station. "I'm going to get some coffee… Want some?"

"Yes."

Nikki walks off.

Heero turns on the videophone and dials his home phone number for the second time this night. It doesn't even occur to him how late it is or that they're probably asleep.

Pagan's face appears on the screen. "Hello again, Mr. Heero. Who do you wish to speak to? I'm afraid that most everyone is still awake, even at this late hour."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot the time! Sorry… you weren't asleep, were you, Pagan?" asks Heero.

"No, sir, I have been up to help take care of everyone," says Pagan.

"Pagan, please bring Noin to the phone then get Sara. I'll need to speak to them both, but Noin first," says Heero.

"Very well, Mr. Heero," says Pagan, "I'll go to get Noin for you." He walks away from the screen.

Heero tries to think of how to say everything to Noin, but nothing seems appropriate.

Noin approaches the screen with Relena supporting her. "Milliardo's dead."

Heero swallows hard. "Yes, Noin. Milliardo is dead, but he has a message for you. His last words were of you."

Noin perks up slightly at that. "What did he say?"

"Milliardo said he has always loved you," says Heero, "and that he always will love you and the kids!"

"He always loved me?" asks Noin, "Sometimes when we were training together… to be mobile suit pilots… I thought he might love me. I was never sure. He always loved me!" She bursts into tears again.

"I love you, Heero," says Relena as Pagan walks up with Sara.

"I love you, Relena," says Heero touching the screen where her face is.

Relena and Pagan help Noin walk away.

"Heero," says Sara moving closer to the screen, "What do you need?"

"Sara, Wufei was shot five times, but he'll be okay. He was wearing his vest. The doctor says he'll release him in three days if a doctor will be accompanying him back to the Sanc Kingdom," says Heero, "and I really don't want you to leave Relena alone. But I need you to come to London!"

"There may be another way. Noin's son has been born already. So Sally or I could come," says Sara, "And we wouldn't need to leave Relena alone."

"Talk it over with Sally," says Heero, "I'll be coming back with the plane, and one of you will return to London with me. So be ready!"

"We will be, Heero!" exclaims Sara nodding her head.

Heero nods. "Thanks. I'll see you when I come back."

"Bye," says Sally disconnecting the line.

Heero turns off the videophone and turns around. He sees Nikki walking back up with two cups of steaming coffee. He takes a cup from her when she holds it out to him.

"I didn't know how you like it," says Nikki.

"This is fine," says Heero.

***

Noin walks wearily into Sally's bedroom where Marissa sits feeding the baby boy. She walks over to look at her son. She sees the pale blond hair and happy blue eyes, and a new wave of tears fall from her eyes.

"Noin! Come to me!" exclaims Sally sitting up in bed.

Noin runs to the bed and falls into Sally's arms. "Milliardo's dead!"

"I know, Noin!" exclaims Sally. She rubs Noin's back.

Noin slowly stops crying. She dries her eyes and cuddles up to Sally, settling herself into the crook of one arm. "We need to name the baby. He looks just like Milliardo."

"I think I may have the perfect name for him, Noin," says Sally, "I'm pretty sure that it's going to be painful for you to even look at him for awhile."

"It will hurt to see him because he does look just like Milliardo," says Noin, "but he is our son. He's my son, Milliardo's son, and your son, and he looks like his father. One day, I'll be thankful that he looks like Milliardo."

"I think so too," says Sally kissing Noin's forehead.

"Sally, what was your idea?" asks Noin, "What did you think would be a good name for our son?"

"I didn't think of it until after I learned that Milliardo had died," says Sally as Noin slides farther onto the bed with her, "I thought it would be a nice way to honor and remember him. My idea was to name our son Zechs Merquis Peacecraft."

Noin gasps and pulls herself away from Sally. She nearly falls off the bed. "Zechs Merquis Peacecraft?"

"If you don't like it, we can name him something else!" exclaims Sally.

"It suits him perfectly!" Noin bursts into tears again and collapses on top of Sally.

"Should we name him Zechs?" asks Sally.

Noin wipes her eyes. She smiles weakly and says, "Yes. We'll name him Zechs Merquis Peacecraft. And we will pray that baby Zechs won't follow his father's footsteps down the path of revenge."

"Yes!" exclaims Sally, "We will pray that he follows his father down the road to peace."

Noin rolls over to lie beside Sally. "Marissa, would you bring Zechs to us?"

Marissa gets up from her chair. She burps the baby boy before taking him to the bed. "Do you want to hold him, Miss Noin?"

"Yes. Marissa, give me my son," says Noin.

Marissa places the baby in Noin's arms. She smiles and says, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to run downstairs for a cup of coffee!"

"Take a break, Marissa," says Sally, "You deserve it. We can take care of Zechs until you get back."

"Thank you, Sally," says Marissa, "I'll be back soon." She turns and heads out the door.

Noin rocks baby Zechs in her arms and hums him a lullaby.

***

Heero walks through the door into Peacecraft Manor three days later. He sees Sally standing proudly in her lab coat with her medical bag in her hand.

Noin stands a little behind Sally with Reiya and Nariya on either side of her and her baby son in her arms. "Heero Yuy, I would like to introduce you to Zechs Merquis…!"

"Zechs Merquis!" exclaims Heero with wide eyes.

"Zechs Merquis Peacecraft!" exclaims Noin. She steps up to show Heero the baby.

Heero smiles. "He is Zechs's son!"

"Relena is resting now," says Sally, "and Sara won't let you see her. So we should go back to London… to get Quatre and Wufei."

"Yes," says Heero nodding his head. He looks at the light and dark twins… Reiya, the eldest, with blue eyes and short midnight black hair… Nariya, the younger twin, with dark brown eyes and short blond hair. "Hello, Yin-Yang. How are you doing?"

"Sad, Uncle Heero," says Nariya shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Reiya turns away from Heero's gaze and walks away.

"Come, Heero," says Sally. She pulls him out of the house and to the waiting taxi. "She's taking her dad's death really hard."

"Noin looks okay," says Heero climbing into the taxi with Sally, "How's she taking it?"

"Crying until she runs out of tears," says Sally, "but she realizes that she has three children to be strong for! She's trying. How is Wufei doing?"

"I've been sitting with him and Quatre during visitors hours at the hospital. Wufei's in pain, but he's happy to be alive," says Heero as the taxi drives towards the Sanc Kingdom Airfield, "He doesn't want Quatre to leave his side, not even to go to the bathroom."

"That's sweet," says Sally smiling.

The taxi pulls up at the airfield.

Heero pays the driver and hurries off with Sally to get on the plane.

***

Reiya sits out on the balcony hugging a picture tightly.

Noin walks up behind her dark haired daughter. "Reiya? Are you alright? It's almost bedtime!"

"I want daddy back!" exclaims Reiya. She looks at Noin with tear-less eyes. "I want daddy back!"

"I know, Reiya! I want him back too!" exclaims Noin pulling Reiya into an embrace, "Would you like me to tell you about him?"

"Yes, Mommy!" exclaims Reiya.

"Nariya, come out onto the balcony!" exclaims Noin.

"Yes, Mommy!" exclaims Nariya walking out onto the balcony.

"Come here, Nariya. I'm going to tell you about your father," says Noin.

Nariya and Reiya sit down in a chair together as Noin takes a seat.

Reiya shows them the picture she clutches, an old picture in an antique frame.

Noin gently touches Milliardo's image. "Back then, he called himself Zechs, just like your baby brother. When that picture was taken, we had just finished our training. We would be able to pilot mobile suits!"

As the rain starts to pour down, drenching them all, Noin begins to tell her daughters about the man she knew and loved. She takes them inside for a hot bath and tells them everything she can.

I recall sweet and enchanted days

Your smile chased the clouds away

All fragments of our memory survive

Shining in the moonless night…

Sally and Heero walk into the hospital room with the doctor.

"Well, Mr. Chang, you are free to leave," says the doctor, "Dr. Po will care for you now."

"Thanks, Sally!" exclaims Wufei as Quatre finishes buttoning his shirt up for him.

"He's all ready to go!" exclaims Quatre.

"Except for the wheelchair!" exclaims Sally as a nurse wheels a wheelchair in, "I don't want you to over-exert yourself, Wufei." She moves to embrace him. "I'm glad you're all right!"

"As good as can be," says Wufei smiling.

Heero and Quatre help Wufei into the wheelchair.

"Now let's go home, Quatre," says Wufei.

"I agree," says Quatre.

"We got a ride here from Detective Nikki Moulzolf," says Heero, "She'll be taking us back to the airport, and she'll be keeping an eye out for Trowa."

"We should investigate any abandoned satellites," says Wufei remembering the dream Quatre told him about.

"We'll start on that as soon as we get back home!" exclaims Heero.

Quatre pushes Wufei out of the room with Heero and Sally following.

They all head outside and get into the van supplied by Scotland Yard.

"Thanks for the ride, Nikki," says Heero taking his seat.

"No problem!" exclaims Nikki from the driver's seat. She drives them to the London International Airport. "If I see any sign of your friend, I'll let you know immediately, Heero!"

Heero nods.

Nikki watches everyone move into the plane. She waves as the plane takes off.

Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Sally talk all the way back to the Sanc Kingdom.

"Sally, you haven't mentioned your son once!" exclaims Wufei looking out the taxi window.

"He looks like Milliardo. Like father like son! Blond hair, blue eyes! Noin agreed to my name choice. Our son is named Zechs Merquis Peacecraft," says Sally happily.

"Zechs?" asks Wufei.

"Merquis?" asks Quatre.

"Peacecraft," says Sally with a nod.

"I met him. He's cuter than Milliardo," says Heero.

"Thank you, Heero," says Sally, "I think..."

The taxi pulls up in front of Peacecraft Manor.

Heero gets out quickly to unload the wheelchair from the trunk while Sally and Quatre climb out and help Wufei from the car.

Quatre lowers Wufei into the wheelchair.

Sally pays the driver and helps Heero carry in the luggage as Quatre pushes Wufei into the house.

"Heero! I'm so glad you're back!" exclaims Chris looking up from his pacing, "Relena's in labor!"

"Relena!" exclaims Heero dropping everything from his hands. He sprints up the stairs and bursts into the room that Sara and Sally converted into a delivery room.

"I'm not having this baby until Heero gets here!" screams Relena.

"Relena!" exclaims Heero as the door closes behind him.

"Heero! You're here!" exclaims Relena.

"Relena! Concentrate! You need to push!" exclaims Sara.

Heero moves to Relena's side and grabs her hand.

"I tried to wait for you, Heero," says Relena through gritted teeth as she tries to push the baby out.

In a few minutes, they hear crying as a new life is born.

"It's a boy!" exclaims Sara.

Heero hugs and kisses Relena. "A boy! Another son! Oh, Relena! I love you!"

Sara cleans up the baby before giving him to Relena to hold.

The boy has blond hair like his mother and his father's Prussian blue eyes.

"He's beautiful, Heero!" exclaims Relena smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you, Relena, but he is very beautiful," says Heero. He kisses Relena again.

"Did you bring Milliardo back?" asks Relena suddenly remembering the recent events.

"Yes. Are the funeral preparations complete?" asks Heero.

Relena nods. "For tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to take him now," says Sara, "and you can start thinking of names!" She takes the boy from his mother.

Heero embraces Relena and holds her to him. "You are a remarkable woman, Relena!"

"I love you, Heero!" exclaims Relena.

***

Quatre dresses Wufei in a black suit to match the one he wears.

Wufei tries to stand up as soon as Quatre's finished. "Quatre! There's something I need to say to you!"

"Wufei! Don't get up! You're going to hurt yourself!" exclaims Quatre trying to push Wufei back down into the wheelchair.

"No! I want to do this right!" exclaims Wufei trying to get up again.

"That you're trying to do it at all is enough for me!" exclaims Quatre, "I don't want you to hurt yourself further, Wufei! I love you!"

Wufei settles himself down in the wheelchair.

"Much better," says Quatre smiling.

"Quatre, I love you. I love you a lot, and when I was shot, I was afraid!"

"Afraid to die. That's natural," says Quatre, "A lot of people…"

"No! I wasn't afraid to die! I was afraid that I would lose you!" exclaims Wufei, "I was afraid to lose you!"

"Wufei! You won't lose me!" Quatre kneels down in front of Wufei and takes both of his hands in his own.

"But I was afraid! Quatre, I don't ever want to feel that way again!" exclaims Wufei, "I don't ever want to feel like I'm going to lose you!"

"What are you saying?" asks Quatre.

"I love you. Quatre, will you marry me?" asks Wufei smiling hopefully.

Please remember

There'll never be good-bye…

"Yes, Wufei!" exclaims Quatre. He kisses his lover passionately. "I will marry you! But I thought you didn't want to get married because you might lose me like you did Nataku!"

"I realized something in that emergency room," says Wufei holding Quatre close to him, "I could lose you whether we are married or not! I would rather live as long as I can as your husband than to succumb to that fear and lose you anyway! I don't want to lose you, but death comes to us all in time. I want us to be happy! I want to die as more than your lover. I'd like to die as your husband!"

"Oh, Wufei! I'd be happy to be your husband! I love you so much!" exclaims Quatre.

"I love you too, Quatre!" Wufei kisses Quatre. He quietly whispers, "We should go now. Milliardo's funeral awaits."

Quatre takes Wufei downstairs and everyone in the Peacecraft household, including the newborns Zechs Merquis Peacecraft and Jeffrey Trowa Yuy, head to the cemetery to pay their respects to Milliardo Peacecraft as he is placed within the earth.

There'll never be good-bye.


	7. Grace's Wish

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song You're Not Alone, which appears on the Escaflowne: The Movie soundtrack courtesy of Bandai, belongs to the artists and company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the people who inspired me to put Quatre and Wufei together as a couple, and to everyone who has ever been in love like that, whether or not the one they love was the same or opposite sex as themselves.

You're Not Alone

Part One – Grace's Wish

By

Hideki LaShae

Two months after the death of the Sanc King, Milliardo Peacecraft, Queen Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft stepped down from the throne. On that day, she became a Princess. Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian Peacecraft Yuy became the new King and Queen of the Sanc Kingdom.

A little over two years later, Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft, better known simply as Noin, married her long-time love, Sally Po, and together they have been raising the three children of Noin and Milliardo who only came about with the help of Sally and artificial insemination techniques.

Last year, Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker Maxwell have given birth to their daughter, Hannah Maxwell.

Now, in After Colony Year 207, Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei are planning their wedding.

***

Relena Yuy sits alone in her office reviewing a few bills that Congress passed. She leans back as she hears a knock on her door. She pulls the ponytail holder from her shoulder-length blond hair. "Come in!"

The door opens, and a woman enters. "Good day, Queen Relena!"

Relena smiles. "Good day, Cecilia!"

The woman has gray eyes that are nearly hidden beneath her shoulder-length brown hair. She sits down in front of Relena's desk. "Now, what did you need, Relena?"

"Well, Cecilia, you are the manager of Gundam Wing, and you come by every so often to deliver the royalties to the guys," says Relena. Her blue eyes look hopefully at the singer who manages the band that her best friends and husband created a few years before. "What do you do with Trowa's royalties?"

"I'm not keeping it if that's what you think! He came to me several years ago and asked me to put everything into a safe in a bank in New York in gold!" exclaims Cecilia, "And that's just what I've done all these years! I've put his money in the safe like he wanted!"

"I never meant that you might be stealing it!" exclaims Relena.

"Oh… good. Those boys are really popular. We're still making new copies of their single, and after all this time, that says a lot!" says Cecilia, "You're Not Alone is on the charts as one of the top ten best love songs of all time!"

"I didn't ask you to come here for an update on the music, Cecilia," says Relena, "My reasons for asking you here are a lot more important!"

"What is it, Relena?" asks Cecilia quickly.

"I need to know if you can get a message to Trowa!"

"Well, sometimes I think that the pile of gold isn't as big as the last time I put money in," says Cecilia, "So he may be taking out small amounts, just what he needs."

"Please! We must get a message to him!" exclaims Relena, "This is really important, Cecilia!"

"I'll put a note in the safe," says Cecilia, "hopefully he'll get it!"

Relena passes a folded white piece of paper to Cecilia. "I have a note already wrote out for him!"

"Do you mind if I…?" Cecilia holds up the note inquisitively.

"Go ahead and read it, Cecilia." Relena smiles and adds, "Maybe… maybe if Trowa reads those words, he'll come back!"

Cecilia opens the note. She pulls her glasses from her shirt pocket and slides them on before reading the words out loud, "To Trowa Barton, bass player for the band Gundam Wing. Dear Trowa, I hope you remember all your friends in the Sanc Kingdom. We miss you very much. I hope you get this letter before it's too late. I would like to tell you some of the news from your friends before I get to the real reason I'm writing you. You know of Milliardo and Noin's twins, Reiya and Nariya. They also have a son, Zechs. Milliardo died at the same time Zechs was born. Heero and I now have two sons, Thomas who you've already met and Jeffrey. Duo and Hilde also have two children, Jason and Hannah. As for your daughter, Grace is growing up strong and beautiful. She misses you most of all. Now Quatre and Wufei are planning their wedding. They want you to come. Quatre has refused to get married unless you are there as his best man. Please, Trowa! Come home! You're not alone! It is with much hope that I send this letter off to you, Trowa, but with even more love. Please come home to us. Your good friend, Relena Darlian Yuy."

Relena sits in silence as Cecilia folds the paper up again. "That is why it is so urgent I get the letter to Trowa. Quatre and Wufei both want him present at the wedding, and even though they will still wed if he isn't there, it won't be the same. They don't feel their marriage will be official until ALL of their friends bless it! That's why I need Trowa to return!"

"Relena… if it is within my power at all to reach Trowa, I will give him your message," says Cecilia tucking the note into the front pocket of her royal blue T-shirt, "I don't know if he'll come, but somehow he'll get your message! I have an idea!"

Relena smiles and leans forward.

Cecilia smiles.

"Let's hear it!" exclaims Relena.

"Okay, his girl was named Ania, right? Ania Winner… the last test tube child of the Winner family," says Cecilia with a devilish glint in her gray eyes, "Maybe she is the key we need to find him. If you find the girl, the boy will follow!"

"But I know where Ania is," says Relena losing her smile, "She's not far from here… in the cemetery. She died. That's the reason why Trowa left. He couldn't stand the pain of losing her."

Cecilia removes her reading glasses and tucks them into her shirt pocket. She runs her right hand over her face, and her expression becomes deathly serious. "I know Ania is dead. So do you and Trowa, but most of the world does not. We send your message out across the globe and to the colonies. A message for Ania Winner! I believe when he heard there was a message for her, he would investigate and get your message!"

"Do you really think he would fall for a trick like that?" asks Relena. She runs her hand through her blond hair.

"I know he will," says Cecilia.

Relena shrugs her shoulders.

"Relena, just choose a reliable courier service. I always use After Colony Messengers myself. You give them the message, tell them to go universe wide in search for Ania and tell them to be indiscreet! Each of their courier stations will put out newspaper adds and not just the little ones you couldn't find if you were trying! If they don't get a response in a week, they start a few discreet TV ads since they're so much more pricey," says Cecilia, "It would be a big help, and I just know that he would be interested in a message to Ania or even more interested in a message from her. Think about it, Relena! I should go. I have a plane to catch. I'm going to New York to drop off this note!"

"I'll think about it, Cecilia. It sounds a bit cruel to me. I know I want to find him, but I don't want to make him relive the pain he's going through. Thank you for your help," says Relena standing up.

Cecilia stands up and shakes Relena's hand. She bows and passes her left hand in front of her face. "You don't need to thank me, my Queen. I have my own reasons for wanting Trowa back. I am the manager for a band called Gundam Wing, a band whose members include Duo the lead singer, Heero the lead guitarist, Quatre the keyboardist, Wufei the drummer, and Trowa the bass guitarist."

"But you're not a paid manager!" exclaims Relena.

"I know, but it's not about money. It's about ability. I want to turn a local band into a galactic favorite! Their single You're Not Alone did that for them," says Cecilia biting her lower lip insecurely, "but I want to prove to everyone and myself that I can keep them on the top of the charts! It's selfish I know, but I want to make Gundam Wing music superstars! I need Trowa for that!"

"Help me find him, Cecilia," says Relena smiling warmly, "I know my reasons may seem more nobler than yours, but I'm being selfish too! I want him back because I miss him and Ania! We're both being selfish!"

"But if we can help Grace get her father back, it will be worth it," says Cecilia, "Good-bye for now, Relena."

"For now, Cecilia."

Cecilia turns and heads out of the office.

Relena sits back down at her desk. She lifts the bills again and starts to read them. She drops the bills back onto her desk and lifts the phone receiver. She dials information. "Yes, would you please connect me to the After Colony Messenger Service?"

After Colony Messengers! exclaims the receptionist, How can we help you today?

"I have a message I would like delivered," says Relena, "However I'll need you to do a universe wide search."

We can certainly do that! If the person you want to find exists, we'll find them! exclaims the receptionist, If you want to give me your address, I'll have one of your couriers come down to pick up the message and get all the information. Or if you prefer, you could come down to our offices.

"I would prefer you send a courier to Peacecraft Manor," says Relena, "I'll have all the information ready. My name is Relena Yuy."

Queen Relena? Yes, Your Majesty! The courier is on his way! exclaims the receptionist.

"Thank you," says Relena smiling to herself. She hangs up the phone. She shakes her head. "It might not hurt to try Cecilia's suggestion!"

Relena writes out another note trying to make it exactly like the one Cecilia took. Below her signature she writes down the time and date of Quatre and Wufei's wedding. Then she sits back and continues going through the stack of bills that passed through Congress. She reads the bills for a good forty-five minutes, and she signs the ones that she believes will truly work the way they were written. She vetos one or two to be sent back to Congress for rewording and then revoting.

The door to the office opens, and the elderly Pagan slowly walks in. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Relena, but there is someone here for you from After Colony Messenger Service."

"Thank you, Pagan. Are you all right, old friend?" asks Relena smiling at him.

"There is no cure for old age, Miss Relena," says Pagan, "I'll send him in."

"Take the rest of the day off, Pagan," says Relena as Pagan slowly walks back out into the hall, "You have been guiding Tori on all your duties. He can cover for you for the rest of the day."

A teenaged boy in a courier's uniform walks into the office. He bows. "Your Majesty."

"Now there is no need for that!" exclaims Relena standing up.

"Okay! We have some information to fill out!" exclaims the courier pulling a clipboard from his backpack. He passes the form to Relena. "I need you to fill out the top box."

Relena lifts her stylized pen and fills in her name, address and phone number. "Alright, that's done."

The courier takes the clipboard back. He lifts his own pen and prepares to write. "I was told you wanted a universe wide search. Correct?"

"Yes… I'm not sure where my friend disappeared to," says Relena.

"Alright. Who are we looking for?" asks the courier.

"Ania Winner… or Trowa Barton," says Relena. She pulls an envelope from her desk and writes the two names on it. Then she slips the message into it. "And I would like you to be indiscreet. I need to contact my friend as soon as possible!"

"Yes, ma'am, we will do everything in our power to try to locate Ania and Trowa for you," says the courier.

"And if any of the courier stations are broken into, I want to know about it immediately!" exclaims Relena.

"Yes, ma'am," says the courier making a note of that in the special box on the bottom of the form. He passes the clipboard back to Relena. "Please sign by the X."

'Relena Peacecraft Yuy,' signs Relena.

"Now, it's twenty dollars to start," says the courier, "And the receptionist will contact you with updates and statements."

"And to get more money," says Relena smiling. She pulls out her checkbook and writes out a check. She passes the check and the envelope to the courier.

"All right. I think that's all I need unless there's something else," says the courier.

"No," says Relena, "That is all for now. Thank you!"

"We'll have this message sent out to the colonies and the rest of the world as soon as possible, ma'am," says the courier tucking everything into his backpack. "I'll be off now."

Relena returns to her work as the courier leaves.

***

Quatre Raberba Winner, the former pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, kneels amongst the flowers in the garden, plucking weeds and pruning. A strand of his blond hair falls down into his blue eyes. He pushes his hair away from his face, smudging dirt on his forehead and into his hair.

An eight-year-old girl with chin-length blond hair and brown eyes comes running along the garden path. She sees Quatre and comes to a halt. "Quatre! Could I use your pruning shears to cut a rose?"

"Is it for your mother?" asks Quatre.

"No! It's for our game!" exclaims the girl, Nariya Peacecraft, the youngest daughter of Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft and the late Milliardo Peacecraft.

"Game? What game requires a rose?" asks Quatre standing up.

"We're all playing After Colony Wars!" exclaims Nariya, "I'm Relena Darlian, and I need a rose! A red one!"

"All right, Nariya! I'll get you a rose," says Quatre smiling. He takes his pruning shears and leads the way towards the rose bushes. "So who all is playing this game?"

"Everyone!" exclaims Nariya smiling.

Quatre stops in front of the rose bush and turns towards Nariya sadly. "Everyone? But you didn't invite me!"

"It's just us kids, Quatre! We didn't think you would want to play!" exclaims Nariya, "But I'm sure if you want to play, we would all let you!"

"Thank you, Nariya. I'll at least stop in and take a look," says Quatre. He clips off a bright red rose and quickly de-thorns it before passing it to Nariya. "Now let's go play!"

"We're playing out on the front lawn!" exclaims Nariya, "Everyone was just running off to get the costumes!" She grabs Quatre's hand and pulls him at a run towards the front of the house.

Quatre runs along with Nariya. He stops in his tracks when he sees an all too familiar image. "Trowa?"

Six-year-old Grace Barton turns towards Quatre. Her blond hair is pulled forward and gelled into place so that it covers her blue eyes. She smiles. "Uncle Quatre!"

Quatre stares at Grace in shock.

"Uncle Quatre, is something wrong?" asks Grace, "You look funny!"

Quatre tosses the pruning shears onto the porch. He runs to Grace and pulls her into his arms. "I'm fine, Grace. You just shook me up for a bit. I almost thought you were your father!"

"That's because I am, silly!" exclaims Grace, "We're playing, and I'm Trowa!"

"You certainly are, Grace!" exclaims Quatre still holding her tightly in his arms.

"Quatre? Can we have Trowa back?" asks a seven-year-old boy with unruly dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is Thomas Yuy. He wears a black tank top and green shorts.

"Yes, of course, Thomas," says Quatre releasing Grace. He looks at her jeans and black turtleneck.

"I'm not Thomas! I'm Heero!" exclaims Thomas.

Quatre chuckles, "Your clothes are backwards. It's green on top and black on the bottom."

Thomas scowls at him, "Well, I don't have any black shorts!"

Nariya wears a long red skirt with a white dress shirt. She tucks the rose into her shirt pocket. "Where are the others?"

"Still getting ready," says Thomas.

Two five-year-old boys, both with blond hair and blue eyes, walk out the front door together.

The boy with the unruly hair wears a dress shirt and a vest with brown pants. He is Jeffrey Yuy. "Hi, Quatre! Do I look like you?"

"Are you supposed to be me, Jeffrey?" asks Quatre.

"Yes! I'm Quatre Raberba Winner!" exclaims Jeffrey smiling.

"And I'm Zechs Merquis!" exclaims the other blond haired boy adjusting a paper mask on his face. He wears a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. His name is Zechs Merquis Peacecraft, the son of the first Zechs whose real name was Milliardo Peacecraft.

"And who else would you be?" asks Quatre chuckling, "You already have the perfect name for the part!"

A six-year-old boy with short chestnut brown hair comes running out of the house. He wears an old OZ jacket that is way too big on him. It almost gives him the appearance as if he's wearing a dress. He is the son of Hilde and Duo Maxwell and Thomas's best friend, Jason Maxwell. "I am Trieze Kushrenada, leader of OZ!"

Grace bursts out laughing. "Jason's in a dress!"

"This must be what they mean by dress uniform!" exclaims Jason.

Quatre bursts out laughing. "It looks like we're just missing Reiya."

"You mean Lucrezia Noin!" exclaims Reiya coming out of the house. She is the older twin of Nariya with short mid-night black hair and blue eyes. She wears a cap with an OZ pin on it, and she also wears a pair of tight black shorts and a white T-shirt. She's the eldest of all the children at eight years, but she's only older than Nariya by five minutes.

"Well, we have Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton, three of the five Gundam pilots," says Quatre looking around at the children, "We also have three members of OZ, Trieze Kushrenada, Zechs Merquis, and Lucrezia Noin. Plus we have the pacifist leader, Relena Darlian. So who could I be?"

"You could be Wufei or Duo!" exclaims Jeffrey.

"Yeah! All you need is a goofy braid, and you could be daddy!" exclaims Jason.

"Jason! You're father's braid is not goofy!" exclaims Quatre, "I know you look up to Heero, but Duo was also a Gundam pilot! He could have done everything Heero could!"

"But he didn't! He's a joke!" exclaims Jason, "Now let's play!"

"I'm just going to sit and watch for a bit," says Quatre moving to sit on the front steps, "If you need any other players, then I'll join."

The seven children hurry to start their game.

***

The strings of the cello squeal, snapping Duo Maxwell out of his reverie. He looks at the cello he sits playing. His chestnut brown braid extends all the way down his back to his waist. He drops the bow and moves away from the cello. His blue eyes stare off into thin air. Years before, he had been the pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe, but his Gundam had been destroyed. Then he moved in with Hilde and started a junkyard business in the colonies, but now that too is being destroyed.

"Is something wrong, Duo?" The Prussian blue eyes stare at Duo, and the unruly dark brown hair goes off in all different directions. This man, Heero Yuy, had once piloted the Gundam Wing Zero. He stands in the doorway to the music room.

"Hey, buddy," says Duo.

"What's wrong?" asks Heero walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I was just thinking, Heero! Jason… my son… adores you. He wishes you were his father, and he was brothers with Thomas," says Duo, "He's my son!"

"Jason listens to the war stories that Thomas tells him," says Heero sitting down beside the keyboard, "Do you tell Jason many of your own war stories?"

"Hilde doesn't want me to," says Duo sitting down and facing Heero. He sighs. "You have quite a fan club, Heero. Jason and Thomas."

Heero chuckles. He plays a few notes on the keyboard. "Speaking of fan clubs, Thomas has one of his own."

Duo's eyes widen. "What?"

"I found he had company when I went to wake him this morning. Grace had crawled into his bed again," says Heero, "She does that every so often when she has a scary dream. She feels safer once she crawls into his bed with him. If she has a bad nightmare though, she goes running into Quatre and Wufei's room!"

"Grace crawls into bed with Thomas?" asks Duo forgetting all about his troubles.

Heero nods his head. "She's done it since she was two when we took the safety rail off her bed. I don't know if they realize she's doing it. I think she may walk in her sleep."

"Grace crawls into bed with Thomas?"

"That's what I said," says Heero with a smile.

"Grace crawls into bed with Thomas?" asks Duo again, "How do you plan to stop that? You don't want her to be crawling into his bed at night when those two are teenagers!"

"Teenagers?" Heero's face goes white.

"Yes. You know how teenage boys think," says Duo setting his hand on Heero's shoulder, "You were one once! I know there was a war going on, but still… I think I know what you'd do if a girl ever crawled in your bed!"

"Sorry, Duo," says Heero chuckling, "But I don't think about that nearly as much as you do!"

Duo chuckles. "You're only kidding yourself, buddy! If Relena had climbed in bed with you way back then, you would have been all over her! Trust me, buddy! You would have been on top of her before she could get all the way in bed and inside her a few seconds later!"

"You're half right, Duo! I would have been on top of her as soon as she got in bed… with a gun to her head! She knew my secret," says Heero, "I was supposed to kill her."

"But you didn't, why not?"

"I… I couldn't… I would never have admitted it then, Duo, but I liked her," says Heero smiling, "I liked her. From the moment I first saw her I was attracted to her a little. I went to St. Gabriel's to kill her. I got to know her a little. Then we danced… I liked her… I saved her life… I liked her. She couldn't die. And somewhere in between then and when she almost married Jesse, I fell deeply in love with her."

Duo smiles. "Yeah, buddy! I know!"

"Hey! How'd we get to me! We're talking about Thomas and Grace!" exclaims Heero glaring at Duo.

"Okay, buddy!" exclaims Duo, "You've got to put a stop to them sleeping together! If you let it continue, next thing you know, Thomas will be stealing more than just a kiss from Grace."

"You do have a point for once, Duo!" exclaims Heero.

"For once?"

"Grace needs to stop sleeping in Thomas's bedroom! When he starts to go through puberty, he might try something. Especially if he gets any ideas from you!" exclaims Heero.

"Hey!" exclaims Duo moving back away from Heero. He stands up, and he chuckles.

"He won't need any help from you," says Heero laughing. He stands up. "And Grace… she'll be tempted too."

"Right!" exclaims Duo.

"Duo, buddy. What should I do?"

"Yeah! Ask the God of Death about love!" exclaims Duo laughing, "Matters of the heart are very confusing!"

"All I can think of is locking her into her room since Grace is the one who keeps leaving her bed," says Heero, "but then she couldn't get to Quatre if she needed him. And if I locked Thomas in, he couldn't get to Relena and I if he needed us!"

"Tough decisions, Heero, but it isn't for you to decide alone," says Duo. He claps his friend on the back. "Relena and Quatre have to help you decide. They're your children!"

***

Chang Wufei sits beneath a large tree. He was once a Gundam pilot, and the Shenlong Gundam held the spirit and the name of his beloved Nataku. He called his Gundam Nataku to honor the woman he loved so long ago. His black hair is slicked back and tied at the base of his neck in the hairstyle he has worn for years. His dark slanted eyes hide behind a set of wide-rimmed glasses. He holds a book in his hands, and he tries to concentrate on reading it.

"There you are, Wufei!" exclaims Dr. Sally Po walking up to him. Her shoulder-length brown hair is braided on both sides of her head. "May I sit down?"

"Do as you wish," says Wufei.

Sally sits down beside Wufei. "What are you doing?"

Wufei closes his book and drops it into Sally's lap. He leans back up against the tree trunk with his hands behind his head.

"Aristotle? You're reading the philosophies of Aristotle!" exclaims Sally opening the book and flipping through the pages. She recognizes only a few words.

"Not really. I can't get into it," says Wufei closing his eyes, "It's in Latin."

"Wufei, you can read Latin?" asks Sally. She stares at Wufei in shock.

"You are surprised?" asks Wufei.

"Well, yes. I never knew you could read Latin," says Sally leaning up against the tree, "I always thought you'd be more apt to be out here practicing martial arts than reading Latin."

"So you thought I was a dumb jock," says Wufei.

"That is not what I said and that is certainly not what I meant, Wufei!" exclaims Sally.

"Forget it, Sally!" exclaims Wufei, "What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your wedding plans. I was curious how they were coming along."

"Just fine," says Wufei, "The flowers will be coming from the greenhouse. The food's coming from the kitchens. Everyone's helping out. It won't be as spectacular as Heero and Relena's wedding or even your wedding to Noin. But I will finally be marrying Quatre! I couldn't be happier about it all."

"That's great to hear," says Sally smiling. She leans against Wufei and closes her eyes.

"Sally? Are you alright?" asks Wufei lowering his arms. His right arm moves around Sally's back.

"I'm sorry, Wufei. I'm just so tired," whispers Sally yawning, "Would you read to me for a little while?"

Wufei takes the book from Sally's lap and opens it one handed. He begins to read the Latin words out loud as Sally falls asleep with his arm wrapped around her.

***

Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft types furiously at her computer. Her short midnight black hair is cut boyishly, and her brown eyes stare mindlessly at the screen. She hears the children playing outside her window, and she turns to look out onto the front lawn.

"Hey, Noin!" Hilde Schbeiker Maxwell stands in the office doorway holding her young daughter, Hannah. Her blue eyes look slightly sad even though she wears a smile. Her short black hair is un-normally untidy.

"The children look like they're having fun, Hilde," says Noin.

Hilde walks forward to look out the window. She nods her head.

"They really love each other," says Noin turning back to her computer, "Is something wrong?"

"I was just about to ask you that, Noin," says Hilde, "You've been on that computer for days! Zechs is getting concerned."

Noin hangs her head and sighs. "I can't find him."

"Find who?"

"Trowa."

"Trowa?" asks Hilde.

"Yes. Relena insists he be at Quatre and Wufei's wedding if we can find him!" exclaims Noin, "She has me searching on the computer, and she was going to ask Cecilia for help! Plus I think she may even have called a few friends in the police. She intended to call Nikki Moulzolf of Scotland Yard! Among others."

"You're looking for Trowa?" asks Hilde, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Afraid not. I've checked over everything I could think of. I haven't found a trace of him!" exclaims Noin, "I can't find him!" She slams her fist down on her keyboard.

"Um… Noin…"

Noin turns around quickly to see Hilde's pale face. "Hilde! What's wrong?"

"What if you can't find him because he's not there?" whispers Hilde turning away from the window. She slowly sits down in a chair.

"What do you mean?"

"He could have killed himself! He was so distraught after Ania died! He could have ran off, not intending suicide but doing it later anyway!" exclaims Hilde turning even whiter from her fear of this new possibility, "We wouldn't be able to find him because he'd be dead!"

"Don't say that! Don't even think it! His love for Ania and Grace is stronger than that! Trowa is alive!" exclaims Noin, "And I'm going to find him!" She continues typing on her computer, but she glances over at Hide to make sure she's all right. "Take Hannah for her nap, Hilde. Then you can come back and help me!"

Hilde nods, but she doesn't move for several minutes as the color returns to her.

***

A man slowly gets out of bed. His brown hair is as disheveled as the loose jeans and tank top he'd worn to bed. His green eyes are tired and puffy from crying. Tears still slip down his cheeks, which haven't been shaved in weeks. His shoulders sag unnaturally as he walks into the bathroom. He looks into the broken mirror. Instead of his own face, he sees a beautiful woman with pure blue eyes and long blond hair. "Ania…"

This man, ragged and torn as he is, used to be a Gundam pilot. He is the one named Trowa Barton, but not even Heavyarms, had it not been destroyed, could fight against the sorrow that eats away at this young man.

Trowa runs his hands through his hair to pull out a few of the larger tangles. Then he heads out of the bathroom and leaves his mostly vacant apartment. He walks out of the building onto a crowded street, and he slowly moves through the crowd until he reaches a small grocery store.

"Good afternoon, Solo Maxwell," says the elderly man at the counter, "You're later than usual today. Are you well?"

"I'm not sick," says Trowa sadly.

"What's wrong, Solo?" asks the old man. He lifts a banana and holds it out.

"I'm alone." Trowa takes the banana and reaches into his pocket. All he pulls out is a quarter and a few pennies.

"Don't worry about it this time, Solo! You can pay me later," says the old man smiling warmly, "Now what do you mean you're alone? What about your woman, Ania? Where is she?"

"Dead… these past six years," whispers Trowa quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Solo," says the old man, "I heard you talk of her in your sleep one night when you fell asleep sweeping the back room. I didn't know she was dead. How did it happen?"

"Cancer," says Trowa. He peels the banana and quickly eats it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But have you no other family, Solo?" asks the old man.

"None that would accept me back after what I've done," says Trowa.

"What have you done?"

"I left." Trowa walks around the counter and grabs the broom.

"Is that all?" asks the old man chuckling.

"That's enough," whispers Trowa walking into the back room.

"You can always go home, Solo Maxwell! Always!" exclaims the old man into the back room.

***

"I need salvation! I need your help!" The woman's voice echoes all around her.

A single light spotlights her, and she runs forward. She climbs into the cockpit of the large mobile suit and turns on the computer. "The Gundam pilots all think the same! They can hide easily from the world and each other! I wasn't trained to think like a Gundam pilot! I was trained to become each of the Gundam pilots! I was trained to be able to find the unseen!"

The woman focuses her mind and flips a few switches on the control panel. "I need your help, my friend! I must find the wanderer! I MUST FIND TROWA BARTON!"

The computer whirs as several symbols appear on the screen and start scrolling up.

The woman reads the symbols as if they were merely words in a foreign language. She allows her mind to drift away, and she would swear that she actually became Trowa. The heart-wrenching pain she feels when she thinks of the name, Ania, only helps to aid her in her delusion that she is Trowa. Then a thought hits her, and she understands.

The computer spits out another series of symbols, and the woman reads them. "Yes! Yes! I understand! I understand! Thank you, my friend! I know now what I must do!"

The woman turns the computer off and climbs out of her suit into the pitch darkness. She runs away, leaving her mobile suit hidden and secure. She hurries to a large hotel and enters a spacious suite. She runs into her bedroom and throws open her empty suitcase. She pulls the lining back to reveal a secret compartment. She pulls out the clothes within and quickly sheds her attire.

The woman pulls on her hip-hugger, black denim Capri pants. She drops her white bra onto her bed and pulls on a blood red vest. She laces the front up tightly so it conforms to her body and holds her breasts firmly in place. Next the woman slips on a black leather jacket. She falls down onto her bed.

The woman pulls a black pair of Mary Janes onto her feet. She heads into the bathroom quickly and runs her hairbrush through her brown hair. She parts her hair awkwardly in the back and braids the strip of hair that falls naturally down the center of her head.

The woman walks back into her bedroom. She piles all her loose hair onto the top of her head, and she slips a black baseball cap over top of it. The only hair visible beneath her cap is the braid. She grabs a set of wide-rimmed black sunglasses with dark lenses, and she puts them on.

The woman slips quietly out of her hotel room after calling the front desk to make sure that her room would not be disturbed and to ensure when she returned it would still be her room. She zips up her leather jacket to hide her red laced-up vest. She hurries from the hotel and goes to her selected hiding place to wait.

The woman waits and waits and waits, and she prays that her idea will work. She waits for what feels like forever.

A man walks in front of the woman's hiding place, and she recognizes him at once. Although he looks very much like a beggar in his worn out clothes, beard, and messy hair, this man could only be Trowa Barton.

Trowa walks up to his safe and punches in the code. He pulls the door open and stares inside. He puts some of the gold into his jacket pockets, and he pulls out the note addressed to him. He tucks the note in his pocket and closes the safe. As he walks away, the note slips out of his pocket.

The woman hurries from her hiding spot. She grabs the note from the floor and quickly follows Trowa out of the bank.

A large crowd gets in between Trowa and the woman, and by the time she gets through the crowd, Trowa has disappeared.

The woman returns to her mobile suit in frustration. She enters the cockpit and turns the computer on. "I have a few leads to check out. I know where he must live, and now I know what he looks like. I can find him now! My friend, I need you to monitor a messenger service for me, just in case!"

***

Grace opens the door quietly and slips into the room. She closes the door, and she walks up beside Thomas's bed. She slips into the bed beside Thomas and closes her eyes.

"Grace?" whispers Thomas.

"Yes, Thomas," whispers Grace.

"Did you have another dream about your dad?" asks Thomas opening his eyes.

Grace opens her eyes and looks at Thomas. "Yes. Relena and Uncle Quatre were both holding my hands. I was struggling against them. Daddy was walking away from me. He was just walking away!"

"It's okay, Grace. It was just a dream. He'd never leave you twice! Don't worry. I'll protect you!" exclaims Thomas pulling the blanket up around Grace, "I'll protect you! Now, go to sleep, Angel."

"Thank you, Thomas," whispers Grace sliding closer to him. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Thomas smiles and returns to sleep.

***

Trowa heads to his job at the old man's grocery store.

"Solo! I'm glad you're here! Could you clean out the hamster's cage for me? I put a fresh newspaper beside the cage," says the old man.

"Sure," says Trowa. He heads up the stairs to the old man's home. He gently removes the hamster from his cage and places him in a small plastic ball to roll around on the floor. He cleans out the old newspaper and opens the new one.

Trowa looks at an ad in the bottom right hand quarter. He reads it quietly, "Attention, Miss Ania Winner, Mr. Trowa Barton, there is an urgent message for you being held at After Colony Messenger Service! You can come by any one of our many locations to receive your message. Miss Ania Winner! Mr. Trowa Barton! This is urgent!"

Trowa folds up the newspaper. He finishes cleaning the cage and puts the new paper in the bottom. Then he looks around for the hamster ball. He finds the hamster in a corner and he lifts the ball. He puts the furry creature back into the cage and gives him a sunflower seed. Then he heads back downstairs. "I have something I need to do."

"Well, alright, Solo," says the old man, "Come back when you can."

Trowa nods and he hurries out of the store. He runs down the street knowing that he could only get to the messenger station in time to watch them close their doors, and that would only be if he was in a car. He doesn't care when he gets there. Store hours are for other people, not him, not today.

Trowa runs until he reaches the building that houses the messenger service. He looks in the now empty building as he slips around to the back. He spots a window that's open a crack, and he pushes it the rest of the way up. He pulls himself through the window.

Trowa opens a file cabinet marked 'W' and starts looking for a file on 'Winner, Ania.' He sees the file and pulls it out. He opens the folder and looks at the papers inside. He reads the note that Relena send out for him. "Quatre and Wufei are getting married."

Trowa puts the file back and leaves the messenger service the way he came in. He walks slowly back to his apartment and enters. He sees a black leather jacket on the one chair in the place.

"You are not an easy man to find, Trowa Barton," says the woman standing beside the chair with her right arm hidden from sight.

"Who are you?" asks Trowa looking at the woman's red lace-up vest and black Capri pants.

"Call me J, okay, Trowa? Or are you calling yourself Solo Maxwell now?" replies the woman.

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?" asks Trowa angrily.

The woman, J, pulls a note from her left pant's pocket. She holds it out towards Trowa. "You dropped this. I came to return it to you. As for how I found you, that wasn't easy, but I could have done it at any time. That old man really likes having you around. I almost didn't make it here before you did. The reason I didn't find you sooner was because you needed time to realize what you've let happen."

"And what's that?"

"You've let your daughter grow up without a father!"

"What do you know? You don't know what I've been through, and you don't know me, J!" exclaims Trowa. He rips the note from J's hand. "Now get out!"

"You haven't even read it yet," says J fiercely.

Trowa unfolds the note and reads it aloud, "To Trowa Barton, bass player for the band Gundam Wing. Dear Trowa, this is Relena. I hope you remember all your friends in the Sanc Kingdom. We miss you very much. I hope you get this letter before it's too late. I would like to tell you some of the news from your friends before I get to the real reason I'm writing you. You know of Milliardo and Noin's twins, Reiya and Nariya. They also have a son, Zechs. Milliardo died at the same time Zechs was born. Heero and I now have two sons, Thomas who you've already met and Jeffrey. Duo and Hilde also have two children, Jason and Hannah. As for your daughter, Grace is growing up strong and beautiful. She misses you most of all. Now Quatre and Wufei are planning their wedding. They want you to come. Quatre has refused to get married unless you are there as his best man. Please, Trowa! Come home! You're not alone! It is with much hope that I send this letter off to you, Trowa, but with even more love. Please come home to us. Your good friend, Relena Darlian Yuy."

"Will you return to the Sanc Kingdom to watch your friends marry?" asks J leaning on the chair.

"I don't belong there anymore. I can't go back," says Trowa firmly.

J draws a gun up from beneath her leather jacket, and she aims it at Trowa's heart. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to take your dead body back to them! I can face their tears over your death, but I can't stand to watch them cry because you're too stubborn to go back! Quatre needs you to be there when he gets married! Dead or alive doesn't matter to me, Trowa!"

"I can't go back. I don't know the way home anymore!" exclaims Trowa.

"I can take you back! I can show you the way!" exclaims J tucking her gun into the back of her pants, "Life in the Bronx must have made you soft, Trowa!"

"I'll go back with you. I owe them all that much I suppose," says Trowa turning his emerald green eyes away, "but I can't stay."

"I never said you had to stay!" exclaims J. She lifts her leather jacket and puts it on. "Let's go, Trowa! You're not flying solo now! Our flight to the Sanc Kingdom will be leaving soon! I hope you don't mind, but I've arranged for you to have a bodyguard until the wedding. He'll make sure that nothing happens to you before you can appear at Quatre's side when he needs you the most!"

Trowa nods. "Who do you think might go after me?"

"Hey! With Gundam pilots… you never know!" exclaims J, "Now let's go!"

Trowa gets his bag in which all his belongs still rest, and he walks out of his apartment.

J leads Trowa out to an awaiting car. "Just don't run away from me, okay?"

The driver chuckles as the two people climb in the back. He drives the car to the airport where he helps J lead Trowa into a private plane.

The plane takes off as J puts her gun into a safe with a complex locking system. She tosses a book to Trowa and closes the safe door.

"What's this?" asks Trowa.

"That's your family! And your home, Trowa!" exclaims J.

Trowa sits down and opens the book, a photo album. The first picture is the one he left for Grace, of him and Ania. He touches Ania's face. He slowly and reluctantly turns the page.

"Baby Grace with Quatre!" exclaims J.

Trowa looks at the rest of the pictures… Relena and Heero with their two sons, Duo and Hilde with their son and baby girl, Milliardo and Noin with their newborn twins, Noin and Sally with the twins and their son, Quatre and Wufei with a six-year-old Grace. He stops when he sees the picture of Grace, and he stares at it. "Is this Grace… with Quatre and Wufei?"

J sits down beside Trowa and looks at the picture. She nods and smiles. "She's growing up fast."

"Grace…"

"She has the grace of an angel," whispers J quietly.

"She's… she's… she's so… beautiful," whispers Trowa staring at the picture.

"Keep that. It's yours now," says J, "I'm going into the cockpit." She stands up and walks into the cockpit.

Trowa moves over to his bag. He pulls out a personal CD player and puts the headphones on. He presses 'play' and listens to the Gundam Wing smash hit You're Not Alone while he stares at the picture of Grace.

***

"Quatre? Wufei?" asks Relena knocking gently on their bedroom door.

Quatre opens the door while tying his bathrobe closed. "What is it, Relena?"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you two so late at night," says Relena seeing Wufei covered up in the bed, "but I have something really important to tell you both."

"Come on in, Relena!" exclaims Wufei, "We've gotten used to the fact that…our sleep…might get interrupted!"

Quatre walks back over to the bed as Wufei sits up. He sits down beside his lover.

Wufei wraps his arms around Quatre.

Relena smiles as she walks into the room. "I have reason to believe that Trowa will be here for your wedding!"

"What? Trowa?" asks Quatre in shock.

"How does he even know we're getting married?" asks Wufei.

"I sent out an ad through a messenger service, and one of their stations was broken into," says Relena, "And they believe that my file was the one that was looked at."

"Do you really think Trowa will be here for our wedding?" asks Quatre looking at Wufei happily.

Wufei smiles. "I hope so, Quatre!"

Relena smiles happily. "I'll leave you two alone now!"

"Relena?" asks Wufei as she turns to go.

Relena looks over her shoulder at Wufei. "Yes, Wufei."

"Thank you, Relena, for everything you've done for us!" exclaims Wufei.

Relena nods. Then she leaves and closes the bedroom door tightly.

"I hope Relena's right! I want Trowa to see us married!" exclaims Quatre removing his robe and sliding beneath the blanket with Wufei.

Wufei kisses Quatre. "It won't be long before we're married, Quatre! We'll know if Trowa will appear soon! I pray he does!"

Quatre pulls Wufei into a passionate embrace.

***

The day of the wedding has finally come with no news from Trowa, but Quatre hasn't given up hope. He changes into his black tuxedo in Grace's bathroom and walks out into her room.

Grace sits on her bed in a white party dress. "Uncle Quatre, will you button up the back of my dress?"

"You look very pretty, Grace," says Quatre moving over to the bed. He sits down, and Grace turns her back to him so he can begin buttoning up the dress.

"What should I do with my hair?" asks Grace.

"There was this special thing your mom would do to her hair for these types of occasions," says Quatre buttoning up the dress, "Maybe Relena will show it to you."

"I would like to look like Mommy!" exclaims Grace happily.

"You already do!" exclaims Quatre. He finishes buttoning the back of Grace's dress. "All finished, Grace!"

Grace hops off the bed and spins in a circle. She smiles and curtseys to Quatre. "Your tie's crooked!"

Quatre sighs. "As usual!"

Grace hears a gentle knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opens, and Sally walks in wearing a black tuxedo. She smiles. "Quatre. There is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" asks Quatre, "Don't they know I'm getting married today?"

"That's why I've come." Trowa stands in the doorway. He wears a crisp, new, black tuxedo. His face has a small nick from his recent shave, and his brown hair has been brushed and neatly styled with gel so that it comes forward to hide one of his green eyes.

"Trowa? Is that really you?" asks Quatre standing in shock. He walks towards his best friend.

"Did you think I would miss my best friend's wedding?" asks Trowa, "It's good to see you again, Quatre!" He steps forward and pulls Quatre into a brotherly hug.

"I actually thought you would, Tro'!" exclaims Quatre holding onto Trowa tightly. He's still not sure that the person he holds is truly there and not a phantom image.

"If I was at all capable of coming, Quatre, I would be here," says Trowa, "So here I am!"

Quatre steps out of their close embrace and looks into Trowa's eyes.

Trowa's green eyes lack the confidence that they used to hold when Ania lived. The joy of life that had once shone in his eyes has been replaced by a great sadness.

"Trowa, this is Grace," says Quatre stepping aside. He smiles at his niece. "Grace, this is your father, Trowa Barton."

Grace stares at Trowa with her mouth open.

Trowa stares at Grace's blond hair and beautiful eyes. His voice is a mere whisper, "My angel."

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" asks Sally.

Grace and Trowa continue to stare at each other. Neither one moves.

"Grace," says Trowa finally. He drops down to one knee. "You look just like your mother… an angel."

"Daddy!" Grace bursts into tears and runs into Trowa holding him close to her.

Trowa wraps his arms around Grace and holds her tenderly.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" exclaims Grace, "Don't ever leave again!"

"Grace!" exclaims Trowa.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a few minutes, Quatre," says Sally.

"No, Quatre. Please stay," says Trowa.

"Sally, will you go check on the others? See if everyone is ready?" asks Quatre.

Sally nods and leaves.

"Thank you for coming back, Trowa," says Quatre smiling as a wave of tears fall from his eyes.

"I had to." Trowa pushes Grace back, and he wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Grace, honey, will you go find Relena so she can fix your hair?" asks Quatre quietly. He wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his tuxedo.

"Don't go away, Daddy!" exclaims Grace. She looks at Quatre with pleading eyes.

Quatre sees the hesitation in Grace's eyes, and he knows that she doesn't want to let Trowa out of her sight for a moment in the event that he might run away again. "I need to talk to him alone. He'll still be here when you return. I promise."

Grace nods and walks out of her room.

Trowa stands and turns to face Quatre.

"What do you mean you had to?" asks Quatre sternly, "Didn't you want to?"

"I wanted to come home, but I'm not ready. God, Quatre! I've walked so long I can't remember. Where was my home?" replies Trowa, "I'm in no condition to care for Grace! I can't even take care of myself, but I had to come back for you… for your day. Just like you gave me your blessing to love your sister, I needed to give you and Wufei my blessing to love each other."

"I think there's more to it than that," says Quatre. He sits down on the bed. "Trowa, you're my best friend, but I must know! Are you planning on leaving again after the ceremony?"

"You're my best friend too, Quatre. Yes."

Quatre hangs his head sadly. "Don't mention it to Grace just yet."

"I won't."

"You have a home here, Trowa! We are all here for you! We'll be there when you need us!" exclaims Quatre, "You're not alone!"

"What time does the ceremony start?" asks Trowa pretending not to have heard his best friend's last words.

Quatre looks at his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"And why was Sally in a tuxedo?"

"Wufei and I decided it would be nice for all the adults to wear them. Since two men are being wed. Just be thankful, Trowa," says Quatre smiling, "We could have decided that all the adults would wear dresses!"

Trowa laughs for the first time in six years. He's surprised at how easily it comes back to him.

"We'll wait here for Grace and go down to the ballroom with her," says Quatre, "I'm glad you came, Trowa!"

"So am I, Quatre." Trowa smiles and sits down beside Quatre.

Quatre and Trowa sit together in the same comfortable silence that has forever marked their friendship.

The door opens, and Grace runs in panting. She smiles when she sees Trowa and Quatre.

Trowa looks at Grace with disbelief. "Angel? Ania?"

"Huh-uh! Wrong guess, Daddy!" exclaims Grace. Her blond hair is braided around her head like a crown, or a halo.

"Grace?" asks Trowa snapping out of his reverie, "You're beautiful!"

Grace curtseys. "Relena says we have to hurry!"

Trowa and Quatre stand. They move up to Grace.

Grace quickly grabs Trowa's hand and pulls him out of her room.

Quatre follows behind quickly.

They all head down to the ballroom, which has been decorated for the wedding and reception.

Trowa spots his bag on the floor near the ballroom door, ready for him to run away again.

Quatre sees the bag too, and he frowns at it as he passes.

Grace pulls Trowa up to the altar where an elderly priest sits in a nice chair.

Duo and Heero stand to the right of the altar in their black tuxedos.

Hilde and Relena, also in black tuxedos, sit down in chairs with Thomas, Jason, and Jeffrey. Hilde holds her infant daughter, Hannah.

Sally and Noin wear their black tuxedos as they sit with their own children… Reiya, Nariya, and Zechs.

Only Reiya, Nariya, and Grace wear dresses in pearl white to give them angelic appearances, but the male children wear black double-breasted suits rather than tuxedos.

Grace pulls Trowa to the left side of the altar.

Quatre stands back near the doors until Wufei, in a sleek black tux, walks into the room.

Everyone smiles as Quatre and Wufei head up to the altar together. They smile thankfully at Trowa, all happy that he has come.

Quatre and Wufei kneel before the short altar.

Heero and Duo kneel, and Trowa follows their example, also kneeling down until Grace decides to sit on his lap.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of two hearts, of two lives. We are gathered here before this company, beneath the eyes of God, to witness the marriage of Chang Wufei and Quatre Raberba Winner," says the priest smiling, "Is there anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed? If so, please speak now."

Everyone just smiles happily, but no one says a word.

The priest nods. "When two lives are joined in marriage, part of them gets left behind… the part that was happy and content to be alone… the part of them that didn't wish to be married is replaced by the part of them that wishes to be with the other for all time. In this manner, who here will give these two young men away?"

Heero stands up. "On behalf of the Gundam pilots, I consent to this marriage."

Relena stands up as Heero kneels again. "On behalf of the Sanc Kingdom, I consent to this marriage."

Hilde and Duo both stand up, and Relena sits down.

"I consent to this marriage," says Duo.

"As do I," says Hilde.

Sally and Noin stand up. "We consent to this marriage."

Sally, Noin, and Hilde take their seats again.

Duo kneels back down.

Thomas stands up and smiles broadly. "On behalf of all us kids, we consent to this marriage! Go Quatre and Wufei!"

Jason chuckles as Thomas sits down.

Grace stands up proudly. "On behalf of the Winner family, I consent to this marriage!"

"As do I," says Trowa as Grace sits back down on his lap.

"Surrender to your hearts. Let them guide you along your path, for even when your heart is wrong it will always take you on an adventure that's worth a lifetime," says the priest, "Quatre Raberba Winner, will you take this man into your life, care for him in sickness, stand by him in times of financial trouble, and love him until death forces you to part?"

"All of that and more," says Quatre looking lovingly at Wufei and clasping his love's hand firmly, "A whole lot more. I do."

"Chang Wufei, will you take this man into your life, care for him in sickness, stand by him in times of financial trouble, and love him until death forces you to part?" asks the priest.

"All of that and so much more," says Wufei giving Quatre a loving look, "I do!"

"May we have the rings?" asks the priest.

Grace pulls two rings from a pocket on her dress. She passes one to Wufei.

"With this ring, our life together begins," says Wufei sliding the ring onto Quatre's left hand, "I love you, Quatre."

Grace passes the second ring to Quatre.

"With this ring, our life together begins," says Quatre sliding the ring onto Wufei's left hand, "I love you, Wufei."

"Arise, husband and husband," says the priest smiling happily.

Quatre and Wufei stand, and they share a long, passionate kiss.

Everyone stands up clapping their hands happily.

"I hope you two have a wonderful life together!" exclaims the priest as Quatre and Wufei separate from their kiss, "I must be off now!" He leans heavily on a wooden cane as he walks towards the exit.

"Congratulations," says Trowa pulling Quatre and Wufei into an embrace.

"I'm glad you're here, Trowa," says Wufei.

"Hey, Trowa, buddy! Long time no see! Don't you know how to write?" exclaims Duo slapping Trowa on the back.

Trowa kneels down in front of Grace and pulls her into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Grace. I love you."

"Daddy?" asks Grace as Trowa stands.

Trowa starts to walk back towards the door.

"Don't walk away, Daddy!" exclaims Grace.

.

**See I just can't find the right thing to say**

**I tried but all my pain gets in the way**

**Tell me what I have to do so you'll stay**

**Should I get down on my knees and pray…**

**.  
**

"I'm sorry, Grace. I can't stay," says Trowa, "And how can I stop losing you… How can I begin to say when there's nothing left to do but walk away?"

Grace runs up to Trowa and grabs onto his leg. "No! Daddy! Please, don't go! Don't walk away!"

.

**I close my eyes**

**Just to try and see you smile one more time**

**But it's been so long now all I do is cry**

**Can't we find some love to take this away**

**'Cause the pain gets stronger every day…**

**.**

"Trowa!" exclaims Relena.

"How can I begin again? How am I to understand," whispers Trowa, "when there's nothing left to do but walk away."

"Trowa, you don't have to do this! We can help you! You're not alone!" exclaims Quatre.

Relena walks up to Grace.

"I'm always alone, Quatre," says Trowa.

Relena pulls Grace off Trowa and holds her tightly in her arms. "We can't force him to stay, Grace! I know you want him to stay, but we can't force him, Grace! I miss her too, Trowa. Ania was my best friend. Just remember, you're not alone!"

Trowa continues to walk towards the door. "Sorry, Grace."

"Daddy! Daddy, take me with you! Daddy, don't go!" exclaims Grace bawling in Relena's arms, "Please, don't walk away!"

.

**See now why**

**All my dreams been broken**

**I don't know where we're going**

**Everything we said and all we done now.**

**Don't let go, I don't wanna walk away…**

.

"Trowa, you coward!" exclaims Thomas crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Trowa's back.

Trowa turns around abruptly.

"Trowa's just a big coward!" exclaims Thomas, "Afraid of one little girl!"

"I'm not afraid!" exclaims Trowa hanging his head.

"Trowa's a great big coward! Trowa's a great big coward!" exclaims Thomas, and Jason joins him in his chant, "Trowa's a coward! Trowa's a coward!"

"Don't walk away, Daddy," says Grace sobbing uncontrollably.

.

**Now why**

**All my dreams are broken**

**Don't know where we're going**

**Everything begins to set us free**

**Can't you see, I don't wanna walk away…**

**.**

Trowa turns and walks the rest of the way to his bag. He lifts it and slings it over his shoulder. He looks back at all his friends. "I'm sorry. I can't stay. I don't belong here anymore."

Thomas and Jason stand beside Heero still chanting, "Trowa is a coward!"

Reiya stares blankly at the floor while Nariya holds onto Jeffrey and Zech's hands.

Duo holds Hilde and Hannah.

Noin and Sally stare at Trowa with disbelief.

Quatre and Wufei look at Trowa with pleading eyes, both wishing their friend would stay.

Heero crosses his arms over his chest.

Relena hugs Grace as she cries.

"Grace looks like my Angel," whispers Trowa.

"Trowa, you've always had a home here, but if you leave again… don't ever come back!" exclaims Heero, "I'm not going to let you do that to Grace! Don't walk away! Just don't walk away! Please…"

.

**If you go, I won't forget you girl**

**Can't you see that you will always be**

**Even though I had to let you go**

**There's nothing left to do…**

**.**

"Don't walk away, Daddy!" exclaims Grace drying her eyes so she can stare imploringly at Trowa.

"Trowa, you said you've walked so long you can't remember where your home is. Look at Grace! Look her straight in the eyes!" exclaims Quatre, "That is where your home is! Look at her!"

"Trowa is a coward!" exclaim Thomas and Jason, "Trowa is a coward!"

Trowa looks at Grace. He looks at her, his daughter, but all he sees are the features that Ania gave her. He pulls his portable CD player from his bag and rips off the headphones. He walks back up to Grace and passes her the CD player. "This belongs to you now, Grace."

Relena pushes the play button as Grace holds the CD player tightly.

The music blares out of the CD player. "I've walked so long I can't remember. Where was my home? The distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own. I can show a smile, it's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on but sometimes I wanna let go of everything."

"Relena! You sing this song to me before bed!" exclaims Grace.

The music comes out of the CD player… still conveying the same happy and loving emotions that the five ex-Gundam pilots put into it.

Trowa kneels down before Grace and Relena. He pulls them both into his embrace. He whispers, "Grace, do you want me to stay?"

"Yes, Daddy! I don't want you to go away! I want you to stay with me," says Grace burying her face in his chest, "Don't go. Please stay. I really want you to stay!"

"We all want you to stay, Trowa," whispers Relena, "Even Heero though he doesn't act like it. Thomas wants you to stay as well. That's why he's taunting you… daring you to do the brave thing and stay with us."

Trowa moves out of the embrace and takes a few steps towards the other four men, his best friends. "Hey, guys… Is that offer still good?"

"We will seek together destiny, troubles have an end. We'll carry on hand in hand, you're not alone," plays the music.

"What offer, buddy?" asks Duo.

"The offer of help you gave me when Ania passed away," says Trowa. A single tear rolls down his cheek.

"Of course it's still good, Trowa," says Wufei, "We're here for you. You aren't alone."

Trowa gives his friends a genuine smile as he turns towards Grace. He whispers along with the music, "I'll be there when you need. We will live together. Nothing is in our way with trust in our soul. We will seek together destiny."

"Daddy?" asks Grace.

"I'll only stay as long as you want me here, Grace," says Trowa. He sets his bag on the floor.

Grace escapes from Relena's arms and drops the CD player into Relena's hands. She jumps into Trowa's embrace.

Trowa holds Grace up in his arms. He looks at Heero. "I won't walk away this time!"

Heero smiles and clamps his hands over Thomas and Jason's mouths so they can't continue their "Trowa is a coward" chant. He nods his approval. "Welcome home, Trowa!"

Relena quickly moves to embrace Trowa and Grace.

"My family is complete again," says Quatre smiling, "Come on, everybody! Big group hug!" He walks over to join Relena and Trowa in their embrace with Grace.

Wufei, Duo, and Heero soon join the hug, happy to have Trowa returned to them.

Noin and Sally join the group hug before any of the children.

"Now let's party!" exclaims Duo.

"Yes! Quatre and I have just been married! Trowa has returned home! We have many reasons to celebrate!" exclaims Wufei as the group hug breaks up. He walks over to a large stereo and turns it on.

"Trowa? Could I have the first dance with Grace?" asks Thomas bowing like a true gentleman.

"If it pleases Grace," says Trowa setting her down on the floor.

"I'd love to, Thomas!" exclaims Grace smiling, "I'll save the last dance for you, Daddy!"

"Oh, and Trowa… I really don't think you're a coward. I was just hoping that your honor would be strong enough to force you to make the right decision… the brave decision," says Thomas smiling at Trowa, "Of everything I've heard about you, I've only heard of one cowardly thing that you did. And Trowa, that was leaving Grace. You've just corrected that."

"You're right though, Thomas. If I had left again, I would be a coward!" exclaims Trowa, "Now go dance with my daughter!"

"Come on, Angel," says Thomas leading Grace out onto the dance floor as a soft ballad begins to play from the stereo.

"Angel?" asks Trowa quietly staring after Thomas and Grace. He walks over to Relena and Heero as they start to dance. "Heero, Relena… may I ask you a question about Grace?"

"Yes, of course, Trowa," says Heero.

"When did you start calling Grace 'Angel'?" asks Trowa.

"We don't," says Relena looking over at Grace, "We call her 'Princess' or 'Grace', but we don't call her 'Angel.' Why?"

"Thomas just called her Angel," says Trowa, "Like I called Ania. I can see you in him, Heero, along with a little of who I was."

"I see it too," says Heero, "I do believe Grace will be Thomas's angel and his princess."

"The way they act around each other," says Relena with a smile, "It wouldn't surprise me if they did fall in love one day."

"As long as he's good to her, I wouldn't mind!" exclaims Trowa, "I wouldn't mind one bit!"

"I'm glad you've come back, Trowa," says Heero smiling, "I'm really glad you're staying this time!"

"I think I'll go sit down for awhile, and wait for my dance with Grace." Trowa smiles at his two friends and heads off towards an empty table.

"I just can't believe this is happening," whispers Hilde to Duo as she walks past Trowa with Hannah in her arms.

"Hilde? What's wrong?" asks Trowa taking his seat.

Hilde sits down at the table and rocks Hannah gently.

"We're loosing another home," says Duo sitting down beside Hilde, "I always lose my homes…"

"Explanation?"

"Our junkyard business was booming at first," says Hilde, "but business slowed down to nothing. We're going to lose it. We're filing for bankruptcy when we return."

"Is there any way to save it?" asks Trowa.

"I think it's time to move on," says Hilde.

"We're moving in here with Relena and Heero," says Duo, "but I don't know what we'll do yet."

"I have an idea! Can you still sing?" asks Trowa with a devilish grin.

"Of course!" exclaims Duo smiling.

"What if we continue to play?" asks Trowa, "Ania, all the girls, always loved to hear our music! Gundam Wing made one song. Why can't we make a career of making albums and having concerts here in the Sanc Kingdom?" He stares at Duo expectantly.

"Now that's an idea!" exclaims Duo happily, "And I'm sure we can even get Cecilia back as our manager! Unpaid of course!"

"We'll talk to the others," says Trowa. He nods his head.

Duo nods his head. "It's great to have you back, buddy!"

Trowa looks around at his friends and family. "I'm happy to be back, but I'll need help… the help I couldn't ask for before."

"We're here for you, Trowa!" exclaims Hilde smiling.

"All of us!" exclaims Duo.

***

Relena stands looking out her office window as the door opens behind her.

"You asked to see me again, My Queen," says Cecilia walking into the office.

Relena turns towards Cecilia happily. "Thank you!"

"Thanks? For what?" asks Cecilia.

"For finding Trowa. For bringing him back to us!" exclaims Relena. She walks up to Cecilia and wraps her arms around her in a sisterly hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Relena… just please, don't ask me how I found him," says Cecilia, "Or how my… associate… convinced him to come back."

"I won't ask you that," says Relena stepping back, "but I do have a question to ask you. Another favor I have."

"Let's sit down," says Cecilia pulling Relena over to the sofa.

Relena and Cecilia sit down together and look at each other.

"How is Trowa?" asks Cecilia.

"He's well… physically, but emotionally is another story," says Relena, "But he's getting better."

"What is your new favor?"

"Trowa has made a request. He needs some sort of job," explains Relena, "He has talked to the others about reforming their little band, Gundam Wing. They want you as their manager again."

Cecilia smiles. "Deal!"

"And I have a request as well," says Relena, "With all the attacks on my family and all the bombers from the Anti-Pacifist movement, I don't know how safe the children are going to school. We've all discussed it extensively. None of us really want to do this, but we feel it would be safer if we hired a private teacher for all the children. Could you help me find one?"

Cecilia looks away towards the wall. "Hey, Relena… I've been looking for a place for awhile now… a place where I could settle down with my own recording studio and just make whatever type of music I wanted to."

"We all want a place where we can be ourselves."

"I've made enough money to complete my dream… I just need the location. I rather like the Sanc Kingdom," says Cecilia, "I would like to live here."

Relena smiles. "I would like that."

"A few years ago… well, actually right after I met Thomas and Grace, I got my certification as a teacher. I thought that if all else failed I could teach music," says Cecilia looking at Relena and watching the realization dawn in her blue eyes, "but I am qualified to teach grade school as well. If you would let me live here, I will teach your children."

"You want to teach?" asks Relena with wide eyes.

"Just so long as I can teach them music, yes!" exclaims Cecilia, "I'm a famous singer now, but my voice won't last forever! And teaching has always been one of my secret ambitions."

"Thank you again, Cecilia."

"You're welcome, Relena, again."


	8. Heero's Pain

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song You Are Not Alone belongs to Michael Jackson and the company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the woman who has always strived to help me give the best story possible. Thank you for always being there for me, Kate, and thank you for your vision.

You're Not Alone

Part Two – Heero's Pain

By

Hideki LaShae

A year has passed since the wedding of Chang Wufei and Quatre Raberba Winner. Now, Relena Yuy is pregnant again. Trowa Barton lives happily in the Peacecraft Manor with his family, but he still cries himself to sleep on many a night. Duo and Hilde Maxwell have moved their family into the Manor after losing their junkyard business due to financial trouble.

The band, Gundam Wing, has released seven new singles as well as their debut album, which includes four of their new singles and You're Not Alone. Their manager, the ever-popular singing sensation Cecilia, has moved into Peacecraft Manor recently so she can be more available to her group as well as a music teacher for the children. She continues to record her music, and she holds concerts in the Sanc Kingdom and surrounding countries.

***

Grace Barton slips quietly down the hall. She opens the bedroom door and walks in, closing the door as quietly as she can. Even at seven years of age, she is beautiful. She has her mother's blond hair, which she currently has pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She has her father's green eyes, but all her style and grace came from her experiences with the only mother figure she's ever had, Relena.

Grace straightens her pale pink pajamas and crawls into the bed. She pulls some of the blankets over herself and rests her head on the pillow.

The eight-year-old boy in the bed rolls over and opens his eyes. "What time is it, Grace?"

"Two twenty in the morning," whispers Grace, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm a light sleeper. I get that from Dad," whispers the boy, Thomas Yuy, "Don't worry about it." His blue eyes watch Grace as she gets settled into his bed. His unruly dark brown hair is even more disheveled than normal. He smiles at Grace. "Did you have another one of your dreams?"

"Yes, Thomas."

"Tell me all about it," says Thomas sliding closer to Grace and setting his arm over her.

"Mom was alive. She was shot, and she died," whispers Grace sadly, "and I was left all alone. Daddy went away with Uncle Quatre and the others."

"It's okay, Grace. You'll always have me. I'm not going to leave you. You're not alone. I'll protect you," whispers Thomas, "I'll protect you, Angel. Now let's get some sleep."

"Thomas?"

"Yes, Grace. Angel?"

"Oh… nothing. I just wanted to say that I like you," whispers Grace, "I mean… I like it when you call me Angel."

Thomas kisses Grace's forehead quickly and blushes. "I like you too."

Grace smiles and blushes. She cuddles up to Thomas and closes her eyes.

"Go to sleep, my pretty Angel," whispers Thomas. He closes his eyes.

***

The five ex-Gundam pilots meet in the music room and start to tune their instruments.

Trowa Barton, the former pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, has green eyes that are almost completely hidden beneath his brown hair. His hair is styled forward with gel so that it hangs in front of his face. He strums the bass guitar. "Do you think Cecilia has come up with a new song for us?"

"Well, I am definitely hoping so!" exclaims Duo Maxwell, the former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. His chestnut brown braid extends down his back to his waist. His violet eyes look around happily as he grins.

A wild drumbeat catches everyone's attention.

Chang Wufei, the Chinese former pilot of the Shenlong Gundam – Nataku, spins the drumsticks around in his hands and hits the cymbals. His black hair is slicked back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He smiles and looks at his friends. His eyes are black and slanted like most Oriental people. "I would like to do a song on our next album where Duo doesn't sing!"

"Hey!" exclaims Duo.

"We can give you a cello, put Trowa on flute, and Quatre on violin," says Wufei, "I can play the drums, and Heero…"

"I'd switch to the piano or the saxophone," says Heero Yuy adjusting the string tension on his lead guitar. He was the pilot of Gundam Wing Zero. His Prussian blue eyes shine in the light. His wild, unruly hair is dark brown.

"I'd like to see Heero on a sax," says Trowa chuckling.

Quatre Raberba Winner, the former pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, sits down at the keyboard. His blond hair is neat and tidy. His beautiful blue eyes match his boyish face. "Or even on the piano, a grand piano!"

"With Relena lying on top in a sexy dress singing!" jokes Duo.

Heero smiles and runs his thumb over his lips. He remembers the kiss he gave Relena earlier that day.

"As long as Relena wasn't pregnant," says Quatre, "While she does seem to be more beautiful while pregnant, it wouldn't be too comfortable for her to be on a piano!"

Duo laughs.

"And there's Cecilia!" exclaims Quatre after the brown-haired woman walks through the door.

"Hello, G-boys!" exclaims Cecilia, no last name… just Cecilia. Her brown hair hangs loosely to her shoulders, and her gray eyes hide behind her reading glasses. She holds several papers in her hands as well as a plastic glasses case.

"Have you found some new songs for us?" asks Trowa smiling at the pretty woman.

"Yes, I did, Trowa! I brought a few that I thought the crowds would really respond to!" exclaims Cecilia smiling, "So you can look them over. I brought your reading glasses, Wufei! You left them in your office."

"Thank you," says Wufei walking up to Cecilia. He takes the glasses case and puts on the wide-rimmed glasses.

"Cecilia, we would like to have an instrumental number on our next album," says Heero.

"Instrumental? What instruments?" asks Cecilia furrowing her eyebrows.

"Duo on cello. Trowa on flute. Quatre on violin," says Wufei, "Me on drums, and Heero on either the sax or piano."

"Hmm… alright. I think I may have something," says Cecilia, "but I'll get that to you later. Right now you can look over these songs that I have here." She passes out little stapled piles of papers to everyone.

"Martyr?" asks Quatre reading the title of the top song.

"About the first Heero Yuy and Milliardo Peacecraft," says Trowa skimming through the lyrics, "You wrote this one, Cecilia. Why won't you sing it?"

"I think it would sound better with Duo's vocals," says Cecilia, "That's all. If you don't want it, I will sing it. I'd like to keep you singing love songs and peace songs… at least for one more album."

"Sounds good to me," says Wufei flipping through the rest of the papers. "In the Universe… Princess of Hearts… Lonely Alone… Gundam Wing… You Are Not Alone?"

"Yes. You Are Not Alone. I think we should change the title on that one," says Cecilia, "to I Am Here With You. It's a nice love gone wrong song. In the Universe is a peace song that my manager submitted to me." She closes her eyes and sings a line from the song, "There won't be wars anymore. Cause tonight there's peace in the universe!"

"And you're giving it to us?" asks Duo.

"Oh, Duo! This song could be a hit! That's why he gave it to me. He wants me to succeed! I've made him a rich man already. I don't need another hit on my career!" exclaims Cecilia, "I'm passing it on because I want you to succeed!"

"Thank you, Cecilia. You're a good manager," says Heero, "Tell us about these other songs."

"Well, I wrote the other three!" exclaims Cecilia happily, "Princess of Hearts is about Relena. I've been working on the verses of that song since before the war ended, but I didn't get the chorus until after I met her."

"A song about Relena?" asks Heero. He chuckles and smiles. "I'll have to read through that carefully. If I like it, we'll do it."

Another day has gone.

I'm still all alone…

"Lonely Alone is about a war orphan named Lonely Alone. She's trying to make it on her own in the world. And Gundam Wing is about you… the five Gundam pilots, but we don't claim that you were the actual pilots. It's sort of a 'Where are they now' song," explains Cecilia, "I am quite fond of it. I think it would be wonderful if you recorded it."

Wufei reads through the lyrics sheets. "Princess of Hearts and Gundam Wing sound pretty accurate. How could you have written this?"

Cecilia smiles slyly but doesn't say a word.

"I think we should try some of these songs. If we don't like the way they sound, we won't record them," says Quatre. He sets up the music sheets on a stand beside his keyboard.

Cecilia takes a seat by the door as her friends all get ready to practice the music. She relaxes and listens to the music.

***

Relena Yuy stretches out on the couch in her office. Her blond hair falls about her shoulders. She closes her eyelids over her blue eyes and gently rubs her belly where her eight and a half-month-along child continues to grow. "Hilde?"

Hilde Maxwell looks up from the desk with her blue eyes. Her black hair is styled boyishly. "Yes, Relena? What is it?"

"Would you call Sally for me?" Relena flinches in pain. She opens her eyes and looks desperately at Hilde.

"Did the baby kick?" asks Hilde concerned.

"I don't think that was a kick, Hilde," says Relena rubbing her belly. "It felt… different somehow."

"I'll call Sally," says Hilde. She lifts the phone and dials an internal connection. "Hello, Nariya… oh, sorry, Reiya! Is Sally there? … Thank you, Reiya."

"Let me guess… She went to the hospital, didn't she, Hilde?" asks Relena.

"Actually the clinic… the free clinic," says Hilde hanging up the phone, "but Reiya said she took her cell phone. Do you think it's important enough to call her there?"

Relena doubles over, and she moans in pain. "I don't know, Hilde… I have to go to the bathroom."

Hilde waits anxiously as Relena disappears into the adjoining bathroom.

Relena reappears after just a moment. Her eyes are wide and fearful. "H-h-Hilde! Please! Please call Sally. I'm bleeding! Oh, God, I'm bleeding."

"How much blood is there?"

"A little. Not all that much, but Hilde! God, I'm scared, Hilde," says Relena trembling slightly. She gasps and doubles over in pain and quickly sits on the couch.

Hilde lifts the phone receiver and dials the phone number with trembling fingers. She watches Relena with a fearful look on her face.

Jeffrey Yuy, the six-year-old son of Relena and Heero, walks into the office with his best friend and cousin Zechs Peacecraft. Both boys have blond hair and blue eyes.

Jeffrey's hair is wild and unruly like his father's hair even though it bears the color of his mother's hair.

Zech's hair is chin length and incredibly straight.

"Mommy?" asks Jeffrey.

"Aunt Relena? Are you all right?" asks Zechs.

"I'm fine," whispers Relena.

"Okay!" exclaims Jeffrey, "Mommy, Jason and Thomas won't let us play with them!"

"Just a minute, boys. We'll settle this in a moment," says Hilde, "Oh, Sally! I'm glad I got a hold of you! Relena's having a few problems… Abdominal pain. She says it doesn't feel like kicking and there's something else… She's bleeding… Only a little she says, but she's really scared. So am I… Thank you, Sally!" She hangs up the receiver.

"I thought you said you were fine, Aunt Relena," says Zechs.

Jeffrey runs up to hug Relena.

"Sally can't get away from the clinic just yet," says Hilde looking over at the boys and Relena, "She's going to call Sara and have her come over here. Sally said not to worry. Everything will be fine."

"All right. Thanks, Hilde. I think I'll be all right," says Relena holding Jeffrey tenderly.

"Now boys, what's going on?" asks Hilde.

"Jason and Thomas won't let us play with them!" exclaims Zechs.

"Isn't there something else you can do?" Hilde asks, wanting to get the boys out of there so Relena would not be disturbed. "Why don't you two go into the bedroom and play that video game Wufei bought you kids for Christmas? You like playing After Colony Wars after all."

"Yeah!" exclaims Jeffrey.

"Great idea, Hilde!" exclaims Zechs. He grabs Jeffrey's arm and pulls him out of the room.

Hilde walks over and kneels beside Relena. "How do you feel, Relena?"

"I feel strange, Hilde. I've never felt this way before."

"Sara will be here soon."

"I'm just being paranoid," says Relena, "I know I am. What were you working on over there?"

Hilde smiles. She squeezes Relena's hand.

Relena takes a deep breath to calm herself and closes her eyes while Hilde walks back over to the desk she shares with Relena.

Hilde sits down at the desk and continues her work. Every few minutes, she glances nervously at her best friend.

* * *

Hello? Sara Proctor speaking.

Sally speaks into her small mobile phone, "Sara, it's Sally."

Oh, hi, Sally. Is this a social call or is there a problem?

"Actually. It's a problem. Hilde just called me. She's with Relena and says Relena is having some abdominal pain and bleeding. I'm at the free clinic, and you know how it is here! I have patients who've been waiting to see me since before I even got here! I can't leave the clinic right now, and I just… I have a bad feeling about this. Could you do me the biggest favor in the world and check it out for me, please?"

Sure thing. It's only my day off after all. I'm at the shopping center right now, but I always keep my medical bag with me! It's in the car. Besides, the Peacecraft Manor med room is well fitted anyways. I'll head on over there right now. I'll call you as soon as I find out anything.

"Thanks, Sara. Tell them that I'll be over there soon." Sally hangs up the phone, worry lines creasing her face.

***

Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft has short black hair, styled in a very popular man's hairstyle. Her brown eyes scan the computer screen in front of her. She looks over lists of events that either she, Relena, or Heero should attend. "Hmmm… Let's see… The conference for total pacifism is coming up in a few weeks. That's something Relena really should go to, as Queen of the Sanc Kingdom and as the Vice Foreign Minister. But Relena's pregnant. The anti-total pacifism supporters are bound to make an appearance and try something. I don't want Relena to lose her child like I did mine! They might expect the Sanc King, Heero, to be there, but I'm the Foreign Minister. These days, trying to decide who should go is very confusing!"

Nariya Peacecraft, the youngest of the twin daughters of Noin and Milliardo, walks into her mom's office. Her straight blond hair falls down to her shoulders. Her short bangs fall around her brown eyes. She stands just inside the doorway waiting for Noin to see her.

Noin looks over at the doorway and smiles. "Hello, Yang. Where's Yin?"

"Oh, Mom!" exclaims Nariya laughing, "Reiya's around!"

"Like right behind you, little sis!" exclaims Reiya pushing Nariya further into the room. She's nine years old, the same age as Nariya, but her eyes are blue. Her midnight black hair is cut in the same boyish style as her mother.

Noin laughs. "Hello, Nariya, Reiya! What's up?"

"We just wanted to drag you away for some tea and cake," says Reiya looking at her Bijou and Hamtaro Ham-Ham watch, "It's three o'clock. Tea time."

"Yeah, and we just finished helping the assistant cook, Sakura, to make a fresh batch of those tea cupcakes you like so much!" exclaims Nariya smiling.

Noin looks at her computer. She sighs and turns the monitor off. "I think tea sounds like a great idea! Are any of the others going to join us?"

"Zechs," says Nariya, "He's down on the patio setting the table."

"No one else will be joining us," says Reiya seriously, "We have some things we want to talk to you about."

Noin stands up and moves to wrap her arms around Nariya and Reiya. She smiles at her daughters. "Come on! Let's go down and meet Zechs!"

Reiya and Nariya walk out of the room with Noin.

A seven-year-old boy comes running up. He has his chestnut brown hair styled rather unruly. His blue eyes look happy. His name is Jason Maxwell, but he acts more like his hero, Heero Yuy. "Hey, Noin! Mom asked me to come give you a message!"

"What is it, Jason?" asks Noin.

"Sally called. She has to cancel your dinner tonight. They really need her at the clinic, and she has to check out Relena when she gets back," says Jason.

"Relena?" asks Noin with wide eyes, "Oh, my God! What's wrong with her?"

"She says she's fine," says Jason, "And I think Sally just wants to do another test as a precaution."

Noin breathes a sigh of relief and nods her head.

"Come on, Mom!" exclaims Nariya pulling Noin down the hallway.

"Thanks for the message, Jason!" Reiya smiles at him before she runs after her sister and mother.

"Welcome!" Jason calls after them.

Noin and the twins hurry downstairs to the patio where Zechs sits at a round table.

The table has a blue rose tablecloth and is set out with four cups on saucers beside small desert plates. Silver utensils rest beside the dishes. A platter filled with warm cupcakes rest in the middle of the table with a steaming teapot, a creamer, and a bowl of sugar cubes with small tongs in the bowl.

Reiya and Nariya take their seats on opposite sides of Zechs.

Noin pours up four cups of tea. Then she sits down.

Nariya grabs two cupcakes and puts them on her dessert plate. She puts two sugar cubes into her tea.

Reiya pours some cream into her tea and passes the creamer to Zechs. She puts a sugar cube into her cup and stirs it in. Then she puts a cupcake on her dessert plate.

Zechs puts some cream and two sugar cubes into his tea and stirs it. He grabs a cupcake and takes a big bite.

Noin pours some cream into her tea, and she takes a cupcake. "Now, what did you want to talk about, children?"

"Mom, are we adopted?" asks Nariya. She takes a drink of her tea quickly.

"Why would you think that?" asks Noin dropping her cupcake on her dessert plate.

Reiya unwraps her cupcake on her plate. She takes a sip of her tea. "We don't remember when Zechs was born, but we overheard a conversation… Are you… are you our mother?"

"Yes! Reiya, Nariya, Zechs! I am your mother!" exclaims Noin.

"That's what our birth certificates say," says Zechs taking another huge bite of his cupcake.

Noin takes a drink of her tea, and her brown eyes look around the table at her children. "Then why did you have to ask?"

"Because of what we heard," says Zechs, "Relena said that Sally gave birth to us." He takes a small sip of his tea.

"Is that true?" asks Nariya.

"Yes, it is. I'll tell you the story," says Noin. She takes a bite of her cupcake. "I was pregnant… with Trieze Peacecraft, Milliardo's first son. We had decided to name him Trieze after your father's best friend. Well, his best male friend. I was his best, best friend."

Nariya finishes her first cupcake and drinks some of her tea. "I didn't know we had an older brother. What happened to him?"

"I was five months pregnant. I went with Milliardo to a very important conference meeting," says Noin, "We were targeted for an assassination attempt. Heero got Milliardo down quickly, but since I was pregnant… Wufei got in front of me and got me down, but he was shot. The bullet went straight through Wufei and into me." She takes a long drink of her tea.

"Where were you shot, Mom?" asks Reiya staring at Noin in shock.

"The bullet went into my belly and it killed Trieze. You see… this bullet was designed to explode on impact. Wufei was fortunate, but my womb was destroyed," says Noin.

"Mommy?" asks Zechs.

"What's a womb?" asks Reiya.

"That is the part of a woman that holds the baby while it is inside her," says Noin. She finishes her cupcake. "I lost the baby and my ability to have another. Sally offered to help. She would carry the children for me and Milliardo. Her friend, Sara, helped us. She used the… uh… material from both Milliardo and myself to make Sally pregnant with all of you. Milliardo is your father. I am your mother. It was my DNA that produced you all, but it was Sally that carried you. Sally is your mother too."

"Mom… do you… did you love our father? Did you love Dad?" asks Nariya looking at Noin with pleading eyes.

"I love Milliardo very much! Even to this day! I will always love him!" exclaims Noin. A few tears escape from her brown eyes.

"And you love Sally?" asks Reiya.

"I love her very much," says Noin. She wipes her eyes with her napkin and takes a quick drink of tea.

"But they were opposite sexes!" exclaims Zechs.

Noin smiles. "It isn't the sex that matters to me. It's the person inside that I care about. I don't love Sally because she's a woman. I love her because she's strong and courageous and kind and caring. Man or woman, I love her for those reasons!"

"All right, Mom!" exclaims Reiya smiling.

"That's what we wanted to know!" Nariya smiles.

"Mommy, if Sally is also our mommy, what should we call her?" asks Zechs, "Mommy Sally?"

"I think she would like that very much," says Noin.

Zechs smiles and nods his head.

***

Dr. Sara Proctor walks into the office Relena and Hilde share. She wears her white lab coat, and has her short blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She sees Hilde sitting on the floor beside the couch where Relena lies.

Relena shakes with pain. She looks at Sara with apparent fear creasing her normally pretty face.

Sara sets her black medical bag on the desk. "Hello, Hilde. How is she?"

"Not well. Thank you for coming so quickly," says Hilde taking the damp cloth from Relena's head, "I haven't told Heero because I didn't want to worry him. I'm worried enough for the both of us!"

Sara kneels down beside Relena. "Relena? Can you hear me?"

"Sara? Isn't Sally coming?" whispers Relena.

"Yes, Relena. She couldn't leave the clinic just yet but she'll be here as soon as she's finished with her last patients. I want to get you to the examining room so I can check you out properly!" exclaims Sara.

"Yes. Yes," whispers Relena.

"Hilde, help me," says Sara. She helps Relena sit up as Hilde moves to help her.

Relena lowers her feet to the floor. She stands up slowly with Sally and Hilde on either side of her lifting her from the couch. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"That's why I'm here, Relena," says Sara smiling warmly. She helps Relena from the office.

Hilde grabs the medical bag and follows the two of them to the examining room beside Sally's office.

Sara helps Relena up onto the table. "Hilde, stethoscope!"

Hilde sets the bag down and opens it quickly. She pulls out the stethoscope and passes it to Sara. "Here, Sara!"

Sara listens to Relena's belly and frowns. She drops her stethoscope on the table and moves to get the ultrasound ready.

"Is something wrong?" asks Hilde looking even more worried than before.

"Is something wrong with my baby?" asks Relena with panic-filled eyes.

"I hope not, Relena, but the fetal heart tones are weak. I'm hoping the ultrasound will help us diagnose what's wrong," says Sara uncovering Relena's stomach. She performs the ultrasound and stares intently at the monitor. "Hilde, get Heero!"

"Right!" exclaims Hilde running out of the examining room as fast as she can.

Sara pulls out her mobile phone and puts a quick call through to the hospital and requests an immediate ambulance.

"What's happening to my baby?" asks Relena in a high-pitched terrified voice.

"Relena, can you stay calm for me?" says Sara gently, "You'll both be fine. I swear."

Heero runs into the examining room frantically. He rushes to Relena's side. "Relena!"

Relena reaches out and takes his hand. "Heero, I'm so scared."

"Sara, what's wrong?" asks Heero holding onto Relena's hand tightly.

Sara moves the ultrasound attachment over Relena's stomach and points to the monitor where they can all see the picture. "What you are seeing here is the placenta. It has partially broken away from the uterine wall. Now this is normal, but it's not supposed to happen until the birth of the baby. It's what's causing the bleeding and pain that Relena is experiencing. It's greatly distressing your baby and we need to get it out of there before there are any further complications. I've called the hospital and an ambulance is on the way. I want to do an emergency C-section."

"A C-section? Now?" asks Heero.

"Yes… now, " says Sara, "I know Relena has always made it clear that she didn't want to have a C-section with any of her children. Sally and I have talked about that."

"I don't want to have that scar," says Relena, "I… I just don't…"

"Relena… I understand that," says Sara, "Truly I do. And you should be able to have a normal birth even with this complication. But you must also understand this is an emergency, and your baby is in distress. In a worse case scenario, both the mother and child could die."

"Relena… I want you to have the C-section," says Heero, "Please."

Relena nods her head. "Alright, Sara. If it's to save my baby, let's do it. Please get Sally, I want her there to perform the operation."

"I promise you she'll be there, even if I have to go and take over her patients at the clinic," says Sara. "Now let's get you downstairs."

"Let me do it," says Heero, scooping Relena up into his arms carefully.

* * *

Sally's phone beeps.

Sally? It's Sara?

"What's wrong with Relena?"

Placental Abruption. Low fetal heart tones. She's on her way over to the hospital now. I've arranged for the emergency C-section for you. Did you need me to come over and look after your patients?

"No, I've got Dr. Nakamura looking after the rest of them for me this afternoon. I was far too worried about Relena to concentrate on them. I would rather you be there to assist me with the surgery."

I'll see you at the hospital scrub room in ten minutes then.

The phone goes dead, and Sally runs to get to her car.

***

Heero and Duo pace side by side in the hospital waiting room.

"Relena will be fine, Heero," says Hilde sitting down on the couch beside Trowa.

"I know, Hilde. I'm just trying to think," says Heero, "Relena and I haven't even discussed baby names yet. And here we are, having our third child already. I would like a daughter."

"A beautiful angel of your own," says Trowa.

"Yeah! Heero's angel!" exclaims Duo with a huge grin, "Right, buddy!"

Heero smiles. He stops his pacing and looks at Quatre and Wufei as they sit in each other's arms.

"So do you have any ideas for her name, Heero?" asks Wufei.

Heero shakes his head. "I want to know for sure if it's a boy or a girl. I would like a girl, but I would love the child either way!"

"It won't be long now," says Quatre, "Both Sally and Sara are in there with her."

How could this be?

You're not here with me…

Heero collapses into a chair.

"The baby will probably have to stay in the hospital for awhile," says Trowa, "since she is a little early."

"Sally said she wanted to keep the baby here for a week at least to monitor it and make sure there weren't any complications," says Quatre, "but if the child is anything like the father, well, it'll do just fine!" He smiles at Heero.

The group of friends waits in silence for nearly half an hour.

Dr. Sara Proctor walks into the waiting room wearing her O.R. scrubs. Her short blond hair is tucked beneath the teal cap, and her pretty blue green eyes look even more teal as they reflect the color of her scrubs. She is thin and rather pretty. She has an insanely happy grin on her face. "The operation is complete. Both mother and baby are resting peacefully."

Heero jumps to his feet. His heart pounds in his chest. "What sex is the baby, Sara?"

Sara only smiles happily. "Sally would like to announce the sex."

"Can we see them?" asks Hilde.

"Yes. I'm afraid you won't be able to hold baby Yuy," says Sara, "Not right now. Baby Yuy is already in NICU undergoing some tests. But Relena has been moved into a recovery room for the night. Come with me, and I'll show you the way."

Everyone follows Sara down the halls of the hospital to a large recovery room where Sally stands tucking Relena into bed.

"Heero!" exclaims Relena.

Heero rushes to Relena's side. He kisses her neck and face feverishly feeling happy and extremely lucky that nothing is wrong with his beloved wife. "How do you feel?"

"I'm high on pain killers," says Relena giggling. She smiles happily.

"Relena's fine, Heero," says Sally, "Just the normal pain from a C-section. And your baby is doing quite well."

"What is it, a boy or a girl?" asks Quatre excitedly.

"A beautiful baby girl," says Sally.

"A girl?" asks Heero in shock. He smiles proudly. "A girl? A girl!"

"I'll take you to see her in a moment," says Sally, "when you're ready."

Heero smiles at Sally.

Hilde walks over and sits down beside Relena. She smiles and brushes Relena's blond hair away from her face. "I bet she's really beautiful! Have you thought about what to name her?"

"I've been thinking, Hilde, but I don't know," says Relena.

"You could always name her after me!" exclaims Hilde, "Me or Ania!"

"I have rounds to do," says Sara, "Congratulations, Heero, Relena. She's beautiful." She shakes Heero's hand before she heads from the room.

"Heero… we need to decide her name," says Relena smiling.

Heero looks towards Relena again. He passionately kisses her lips. He whispers, "You always give me exactly what I want, Relena. You're beautiful."

"Heero…"

"Relena…"

"I have an idea," says Relena as Hilde stands and walks over to the others to wait to go see the baby.

Heero sits down beside Relena and leans down towards her so she can whisper to him.

"Heero's Angel," whispers Relena, "That is what her name would mean. Herangelia, pronounced hair-ann-gel-ee-uh. Herangelia Hilde Yuy. We'll honor Ania with the name Angelia, and Hilde with her middle name."

"Herangelia Hilde Yuy, Heero's Angel. Ania. Hilde," whispers Heero, "I miss Ania too, Relena. I think this would be a wonderful way to keep her memory alive. Herangelia. I love it. I love her and you very much, Relena."

Relena smiles. "Make the announcement, Heero. I'm tired. I want to sleep now."

"Rest easy, Relena. I'll protect you," says Heero.

"I love you too, Heero." Relena closes her eyes.

Heero stands up. "We've chosen her name."

Everyone smiles proudly at Heero as they watch him and wait for the announcement.

"Well, what's her name?" asks Wufei impatiently.

"We've decided to name her… Herangelia Hilde Yuy," says Heero.

"Herangelia?" asks Sally.

"Heero's angel, right?" asks Duo.

Heero smiles and nods.

"I think it's beautiful," says Sally.

"It's because of Ania, isn't it?" asks Trowa.

"I think it's because of how much Relena loves her friends," says Quatre patting Trowa's back, "Of how much Relena and Heero love their friends."

"And her middle name is mine!" exclaims Hilde. "Herangelia Hilde Yuy!"

"Come on, Heero. Let's go meet your daughter," says Sally grabbing Heero's hand and pulling him out of the room, "You can all come, but only Heero is allowed into the NICU. You can take a look at her on the monitor though."

Everyone follows Heero and Sally from the recovery room and they hurry down towards the NICU where the premature babies are kept under constant observation in their protective plastic boxes. They enter a small visiting room attached to the NICU.

Sally releases Heero and moves up to a monitor on the wall. She quickly types in her clearance code and slides her fingers across the panel to bring up the camera view and medical stats on the baby Yuy. "I'd like to introduce you to your child."

The screen shows a small, fragile looking baby in a plastic box. Part of the screen is dedicated to the readings from the heart monitor and other medical instruments that are hooked up to the baby.

"A girl?" asks Heero looking at the monitor at the small sleeping girl. He smiles proudly. "A girl? A girl!"

"Hey, hey, buddy! Heero's got a little angel!" exclaims Duo happily. He looks in at the bald baby. "What color are her eyes? Prussian blue like Heero or soft blue like Relena?"

"I think she'll look just like Relena when she grows up," says Sally.

"Great job on the pretty girl, buddy!" exclaims Duo.

Trowa and Wufei move up close to the monitor. They look at the baby.

Quatre steps in between Trowa and Wufei. He takes both of their hands and looks at the baby.

"Come on, Heero. Let's go inside now," says Sally leading Heero out of the visitor's room and into the NICU. She leads him up to the incubator. She looks at Herangelia. "You can hold her hand if you'd like, Heero."

Heero walks up to the incubator box. He slides his hand through an opening and lightly touches his daughter's small hand. "She seems so weak, so fragile, like she needs me to protect her."

"She does."

"Thomas and Jeffrey never seemed that way though," says Heero.

"Heero, I have made the arrangements so that you can stay here with Relena," says Sally, "but you have to be very careful with her. I don't want you ripping out her staples!"

Heero chuckles. "She's my wife. I won't hurt her. I love her too much."

"Good," says Sally smiling, "Relena should stay here for about a week. The children can come by tomorrow and take a look at Herangelia on the monitor, but they can't come in here."

"Thomas and Jeffrey will be anxious to meet their little sister," says Heero, "I'm going to head back to Relena now. Herangelia's in good hands here, right?"

"Some of the best," says Sally.

Heero walks back out to his friends. "I'll be staying here with Relena tonight."

Hilde hugs Heero. "Protect Relena. Sleep well, Heero."

"We will be back first thing in the morning, buddy," says Duo. He embraces Heero. "Great job on the pretty girl!"

You never said good-bye…

"She's lovely, Heero," says Quatre.

"Very," adds Wufei.

"I'll make sure the boys get to bed on time. Call if you need anything," says Trowa, "Herangelia really is lovely."

"Thanks, Trowa. Tell Grace we said good-night," says Heero.

Heero heads back to Relena's hospital room while everyone else heads out of the hospital. He pulls off his pale blue dress shirt and tosses it into the small closet on one side of the bathroom door. He climbs into the bed with Relena and rests his arm over her chest. Heero kisses Relena's cheek and closes his eyes. "Goodnight, Relena."

***

Cecilia sits in the music room playing on a grand piano that's been pushed into a corner.

"That song's nice," says Thomas as he practices the scale on his violin.

"Are there any words to it?" asks Grace after setting down her clarinet.

"Yes, actually. I'm trying to get the guys to record this song," says Cecilia stopping. She turns to look upon the children.

"Can't you do it?" asks Nariya.

"Yeah, you sing," says Jason. He tightens the middle string on his guitar.

"Well, this song… it's like Heero's Song. That song mimicked Heero's life, and this song mimics mine," says Cecilia as her eyes tear up, "I would be too emotional. I'd probably burst into tears half-way through."

Nariya strums the strings of her harp mindlessly.

Reiya runs her bow across the strings of her cello. "Would you try, Cecilia?"

"Yeah! Will you sing us that song?" asks Jeffrey trying to spin his drumsticks in his hands like Wufei does. They fall from his fingers and clatter to the floor. He lifts them quickly and blushes.

"Please, Cecilia!" pleads Zechs setting his flute down.

Cecilia smiles and nods. "I'll try!"

The children set down their instruments and move to surround the piano.

Cecilia starts to play the piano. "Reiya, would you sing with me? You do the chorus, and I'll do the verses."

"Sure." Reiya sits on the piano bench beside Cecilia.

"Another day has gone. I'm still all alone. How could this be? You're not here with me. You never said good-bye. Someone tell me why. Did you have to go and leave my world so cold? Everyday I sit and ask myself how did love slip away. Something whispers in my ear and says," sings Cecilia as she plays the piano.

"That you are not alone for I am here with you. Though you're far away I am here to stay. You are not alone. I am here with you. Though we're far apart you're always in my heart. You are not alone," sings Reiya solemnly.

"All alone, why oh!" sings Cecilia. Several tears fall from her eyes.

Reiya tries to wipe Cecilia's tears away.

"Just the other night I thought I heard you cry asking me to come and hold you in my arms. I can hear your prayers. Your burdens I will bear but first I need your hand then forever can begin," sings Cecilia. Her fingers move across the piano keys with ease. "Everyday I sit and ask myself how did love slip away? Something whispers in my ear and says."

"That you are not alone for I am here with you. Though you're far away, I am here to stay," sings Reiya closing her eyes, "You are not alone. I am here with you. Though we're far apart you're always in my heart. You are not alone."

"Whisper three words and I'll come running and girl you know that I'll be there. I'll be there. You are not alone. I am here with you. Though you're far away I am here to stay," sings Cecilia.

"You are not alone. I am here with you. Though we're far apart you're always in my heart. You are not alone," sing Cecilia and Reiya in harmony, "For I am here with you. Though you're far away I am here to stay for you are not alone. For I am here with you. Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart for you are not alone."

Cecilia plays a few more notes on the piano and then sets her hands in her lap. She smiles bravely at the children even as a storm of tears flows down from her eyes.

"So why does that song mimic your life, Cecilia?" asks Zechs.

"My love… I lost him, and even though we're apart, he is always in my heart," says Cecilia, "Your music lesson is over for today. It's time for you to go visit the baby at the hospital. Sally said the monitoring system was rather impressive and you could see her from outside of the NICU." She wipes her cheeks and closes her eyes to stop her tears.

Everyday I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away…

"Do you think you'll ever meet him again?" asks Nariya.

"I know I will someday," says Cecilia, "Now go on! You shouldn't keep a newborn waiting!"

Reiya hangs her head and walks out of the music room.

"I think she may be altruistic," says Nariya staring at the door.

"You mean autistic," says Cecilia giggling.

"That's what I said," says Nariya.

Thomas grabs Grace's hand and smiles. He pulls her from the room.

The rest of the children hurry out of the music room leaving Cecilia sitting alone.

Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone

For I am here with you…

Cecilia looks at the wall where a picture of her and Gundam Wing hangs. The picture places Cecilia in between Heero and Quatre, and everyone wears their white T-shirts and blue jeans. On the left side of the picture are the worlds Gundam Wing while the word Cecilia rests on the right side. On the bottom of the picture is the title of the single that the picture was the cover for, Road to Peace.

***

Heero wakes up feeling the kisses laid upon his face. He opens his eyes and smiles at Relena. "You're awake early, Relena."

"And you're sleeping late," says Relena smiling before she kisses Heero's lips. "It's eight o'clock. You should have been up two hours ago."

"I thought about that, but I didn't want to move from beside you," says Heero, "I wanted to be close to you, so I just went back to sleep."

"Sally came to visit me already," says Relena staring into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. She runs her hand through his unruly dark brown hair. "She looked really tired. If you want… you can walk to the nursery to see our daughter."

"You are a wonderful woman, Relena," says Heero holding her close to him, "You always give me exactly what I want when I want it."

"And what do you want right now?" asks Relena running her hand down Heero's bare chest to his jeans.

Heero closes his eyes and smiles at his wife's touch. "I just want what I already have, a beautiful wife and family. And I have you to thank for that."

Relena pulls her hand away from Heero's flesh. She looks at him longingly. She whispers, "I love you, Heero."

Heero touches Relena's body tenderly and kisses her long and hard on the lips. "I love you!"

"Knock, knock!" calls Hilde tapping lightly on the door as she opens it. She smiles.

"Oh, Hilde!" exclaims Relena smiling.

Heero slides somewhat reluctantly from the bed.

"I brought you a change of clothes, Heero, and Relena, I brought your light pink housecoat. The one with the lavender flowers," says Hilde. She taps the overnight bag she has slung over her shoulder. "I brought Thomas and Jeffrey to see you too."

"Have they met their sister yet?" asks Relena.

"No… they wanted Heero to introduce them to her," says Hilde.

"I'll be changed in just a minute," says Heero, "Then I'll take them to see her." He takes the bag from Hilde and heads into the bathroom.

Hilde steps aside so Thomas and Jeffrey can run up on either side of Relena's bed.

"Mommy!" exclaims Thomas wrapping his arms around Relena's neck.

Jeffrey crawls into bed with his mother and hugs her. "I missed you!"

"Careful, sweetie, Mommy's just had surgery! I missed you too, both of you," says Relena, "but I had to be here. Your little sister couldn't wait!" She kisses both of her son's foreheads. "I'm going to need you both to do something very brave for your sister."

"What is it, Mommy?" asks Jeffrey smiling.

"We'll be really brave for her, Mommy! Won't we, Jeffrey?" asks Thomas putting on a brave face like he's seen his father do many times.

"Yeah. We'll be really brave," says Jeffrey mimicking his brother's facial expression.

"I need you to protect her. I need you to keep her safe and prevent people from hurting her," says Relena holding both of her sons close to her, "Do you think you could do that?"

"I know we could, Mommy!" exclaims Thomas, "No one will hurt our sister!"

"What's her name, Mommy?" asks Jeffrey.

"Herangelia Hilde Yuy," says Relena.

"We will protect her," says Thomas, "No one will hurt Herangelia!"

"Not even us!" adds Jeffrey.

Thomas and Jeffrey hug Relena.

Heero walks out of the bathroom wearing a navy blue tank top with black jeans. He leaves the overnight bag within the bathroom. "Hilde, would you help Relena?"

Hilde nods and smiles. "Of course. I was actually planning on it! I'll help her into her housecoat. You go on and take the boys!"

"Thanks, Hilde!" exclaims Heero, "Thomas, Jeffrey! Are you ready to go meet your little sister?"

"Yeah, Daddy!" exclaims Jeffrey.

"Can Mommy come to see Herangelia?" asks Thomas.

"No. Relena has to stay here with me," says Hilde, "Doctor's orders!"

Thomas and Jeffrey run to hug Heero.

Heero wraps his arms around the two boys and holds them to him. "I love you two!"

"Daddy!" exclaims Thomas as his cheeks turn pink, "You're embarrassing us!"

"Let's go to see Herangelia," says Heero chuckling at his son's embarrassment.

Thomas and Jeffrey pull Heero from the room at a run.

"Are Jason and Hannah with Duo?" asks Relena.

"Yes. The nanny quit again," says Hilde, "She says she hates kids when they're two! So for awhile, Hannah will be going around with either Duo or me, and since I absolutely refuse to allow him to dress you, he has to watch our daughter."

Relena giggles. "I'm glad he didn't press the point!"

"Oh, but he loves Hannah," says Hilde helping Relena out of bed, "and I wasn't sure if he'd be a good father!"

"Duo's a great father!"

"I know that now."

Relena and Hilde walk into the bathroom together and close the door.

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

You are not alone…

Jeffrey and Thomas look at the monitor screen at a wide-eyed baby girl, and they smile.

"This here is your sister, Herangelia," says Heero. He stares into his small daughter's blue eyes.

"Wow," says Grace approaching the monitor, "She's cute, Heero."

"Thank you, Grace," says Heero looking around to see all the children standing a few feet from the monitor so that they can barely see the little girl, "Come on and take a look at her."

Noin stares at the monitor as all the children move a little closer to it.

Heero steps back over to the doorway of the small visitor's room and he stands beside the other ex-Gundam pilots. He smiles at the children as they stare at the newest addition to his family.

"She is beautiful," says Trowa.

Heero smiles with contentment as he leans against the wall. He chuckles lightly. "That's not my fault. Blame Relena."

Trowa laughs.

"Hey! I thought you didn't know how to joke, buddy!" exclaims Duo laughing. He holds his pretty two-year-old daughter as she sleeps.

Quatre cuddles up to Wufei and smiles happily. "The children look happy to meet Herangelia."

Wufei wraps his arm around Quatre and whispers into his ear, "Do you want to be a father, Little One?"

Quatre's blue eyes meet Wufei's dark eyes, and they gaze at each other. His eyes speak volumes even though his mouth doesn't move.

"I'd also like to be a father," whispers Wufei before kissing Quatre's lips, "Maybe Sally would be willing to carry a child for us."

"I think we should wait for awhile before asking her. She was thinking of having another child of her own. She asked me if I would consider being the donor," whispers Quatre.

Wufei nods.

"What are you two whispering about?" asks Trowa looking at Quatre and Wufei with a smile.

"We're thinking of starting a family of our own," says Quatre smiling.

"Well, Relena offered once. I know she would be willing to help, but Sally may not want her to," says Heero, "We'll discuss it as a group in a few months."

"Daddy!" calls Thomas looking towards Heero.

Heero stands up straight.

"When can Mommy and Herangelia come home?" asks Thomas.

"Not even I know that, and I'm a doctor!" exclaims Sara as she walks into the visitor's room. She smiles. "They'll be home before you know it, Thomas! We're thinking maybe just a week before they'll be released, but we don't know for certain yet."

"Okay!" exclaims Thomas looking back at the monitor at his little sister.

"Everyone's doing fine right now, Heero," says Sara, "Relena should feel about as good as new in a few days!"

"Thanks, Sara!" Heero nods.

"We should take the kids home," says Trowa, "They have a self-defense lesson with Wufei as well as another music lesson with Cecilia this afternoon. Their singing lesson."

"I think it's nice that Cecilia's taken over as a teacher for the kids," says Wufei, "and she really loves teaching the kids how to play and sing."

"I still can't believe Cecilia has a teaching degree," whispers Noin. Her voice is barely audible to the men near the doorway.

"Grace really likes it," adds Quatre nodding his head.

"And Jason thinks it's the perfect way to imitate his hero," says Duo sadly, "Heero Yuy."

"He loves you, Duo," says Trowa, "He respects Heero, but he loves you."

"When thoughtfulness is not their game, I teach by giving love," sings Grace as she stares at the baby, "High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet. And if you should still fall into despair there is one thing left to believe, I lie in your heart always."

"Come on, kids! It's time to go home!" exclaims Noin still staring at Herangelia.

"Daddy, are you coming home?" asks Jeffrey.

"I'm going to visit with mommy for awhile. Then I'll come home," says Heero smiling at his youngest son.

"Okay, Daddy!" exclaims Jeffrey.

Noin leads the way out, and the children slowly follow her.

Wufei and Quatre follow behind the children.

"Come on, Duo," says Trowa, "We can tell Jason a few war stories about you! That might help."

Duo cradles Hannah in his arms. "Yeah. Maybe."

Trowa pushes Duo out of the room.

"Thanks for all your help, Sara." Heero nods and walks out.

***

Several days go by as uneventfully as can be under the current circumstances.

Heero nods to the two guards as he enters Relena's recovery room. He moves up to Relena's side and strokes her face. "Herangelia is doing fine. Sara and Sally think she might be able to go home in a few days. By the time you're ready, so will she. How do you feel, Relena?"

"I feel good, Heero," says Relena smiling, "I'm not even in pain anymore."

Heero slides his hands along Relena's body and kisses her passionately.

"Heero… I want you…"

"Do you want me to make love to you?"

"Yes, Heero," whispers Relena.

"I want to make love to you tonight," says Heero smiling.

Relena smiles as Heero starts to take off his clothes.

Heero helps Relena out of her pink housecoat, and he climbs into bed with her. He kisses her as Relena's hands slide down to his groin. He massages her body, and he stares into her blue eyes. "I love you, Relena. I will protect you."

"I love you, Heero. I'll protect you," says Relena staring up into his Prussian blue eyes.

"Don't ever leave me," whispers Heero, "Relena…"

"Heero…"

I am here with you…

A man with bleached hair walks down the hallway. His shoulder-length hair falls over his ebony eyes. He wears black jeans with dark sneakers and a navy blue T-shirt. He has a brown leather jacket slung over his right arm. He approaches the two guards outside of Relena's room.

The guards look at the man.

The first guard falls to the floor with the whoosh of a silencer as accompaniment. Blood pours forth from the bullet hole in his forehead.

The second guard pulls his gun as a second bullet punctures his own brain. He falls to the floor, and his gun clatters on the tile.

The man slings his jacket over his shoulder to reveal the gun and silencer he had hidden beneath it. He opens the door to Relena's room and enters.

"Who are you?" asks Relena seeing the gun. She desperately pushes the 'Call Nurse' button on the side of her bed.

"Solong, Relena Peacecraft. Your death will be the key event in the New War! Your husband will bring the Sanc Kingdom into battle. Peace is over!" exclaims the man. He pulls the trigger of his gun.

Relena gasps as the bullet rips into her body.

The man walks out the door and looks to the right.

Cecilia runs down the hallway. She slides to a stop as she sees the ebony eyes. "Solong…"

The man runs down the hallway away from Cecilia.

Cecilia runs to the fallen guards. She lifts the gun from the floor and raises it. She pulls the trigger and watches the man jerk as the bullet hits him in the back.

The man falls forward just as another man runs into view from the other hallway and grabs him to pull him quickly down the hall out of Cecilia's view.

"Dammit!" exclaims Cecilia running into Relena's room, "Relena! Oh, my God!"

The nurse runs in followed by Sally and Sara.

"Relena!" exclaims Sally.

The nurse sees the gun in Cecilia's hand. "You shot her?"

"Me? No!" exclaims Cecilia.

"Not her!" exclaims Relena, "A man. Not Cecilia!"

"We've got to get her into an operating room!" exclaims Sara.

"I've got to warn Heero! He may go after Herangelia!" exclaims Cecilia running from the room. She races as fast as she can towards the NICU.

The five ex-Gundam pilots stand beside Noin and Hilde, and all the children sit on the floor watching the monitor as the nurse feeds the baby girl.

"Heero! The guards are dead! Relena's been shot!" exclaims Cecilia breathing heavily as she slides into the room where they sit observing.

"Relena!" Heero tears past Cecilia out into the hallway and he races towards his wife's room.

"Take the children and protect them! I will stay here to make sure those attackers don't come after Herangelia! I'll guard her with my life!" exclaims Cecilia.

"Mommy's been shot?" asks Jeffrey in shock, "Is she dead?"

"Alive," says Cecilia, "She's alive."

"Come on! We'll go to the waiting room," says Wufei nodding to Cecilia.

Trowa leads the way out with Grace and Thomas holding hands.

Hilde carries Hannah out and follows Trowa quickly.

The children follow with Quatre, Duo, Noin, and Wufei.

***

Sara walks into the waiting room. "Would all of you please come with me?"

"Is Relena alright?" asks Heero still pacing nervously.

"She's alive. Please Heero, just come," says Sara sadly, "I can't tell you this. Relena wants to talk to you all." She turns and starts to walk away.

Everyone follows behind Sara. Thomas and Jeffrey take Heero's hands as they walk behind Sara. Duo carries Hannah as Hilde walks beside him holding Jason's hand. Grace walks forward with Trowa a step behind. Quatre and Wufei follow solemnly. Zechs grabs Nariya's hand and pulls her after the others. Noin sets her hand on Reiya's shoulder, and they walk together.

"Jason, Nariya, Reiya, Zechs, stay out here with me and Hannah," says Sara taking the two-year-old from Duo, "The rest of you go inside."

Heero takes his sons into the room where Relena lies in bed. Duo, Hilde, Trowa, and Grace follow him quickly.

Quatre, Wufei, and Noin walk into the room fearfully.

Sally stands at the head of Relena's bed. "Are you sure about this, Relena? I can try!"

"This is what I want, Sally," says Relena smiling, "This is what I need!"

"Relena!" Heero runs to Relena's side with Thomas and Jeffrey.

"Mommy!" exclaims Jeffrey clutching Relena's arm.

"Heero, boys, everyone," says Sally sadly. A tear falls from her eyes.

Everyone looks at Sally fearfully.

"The bullet is embedded in Relena's spine," says Sally, "If we were to try to operate, we would only have a twenty-five percent chance of saving her life. However, because of the positioning, if she did live, she'd be completely paralyzed. We can't operate on her. She's going to die."

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

You are not alone…

"No! Relena!" exclaims Heero collapsing into the chair beside the bed, "You have to save her, Sally! I can't live without her! I can't lose her! I just can't lose her!"

"I'm sorry… There's nothing I can do!" cries Sally as her eyes fill with tears again.

"Heero, don't blame Sally. I don't want her to try to save me," says Relena, "I'm ready to die. This is what I want. I always knew that I would be a martyr, like my father… like my brother. Heero, you must use my death to finally achieve complete total pacifism."

"No! Relena, I can't lose you!" exclaims Heero taking Relena's hand, "I can't live without you!"

"Heero, you won't lose me. I'm here with you. I'll always be with you," says Relena squeezing Heero's hand. She looks towards Hilde. "Hilde?"

Hilde steps forward. "Yes, Relena! I'm here!"

"Hilde, I hope you know that you've always been my best friend, and I am so very glad to have known you all this time. I'll never forget the good times we've had," says Relena smiling at Hilde.

"Neither will I, Relena," says Hilde starting to cry, "I'll cherish every memory as I cherish your friendship!"

"Would you do something for me, Hilde?" asks Relena.

"Anything!" Hilde moves up beside Relena and gently touches her cheek.

"Would you sing to Herangelia? Will you sing Heero's Song to Heero's Angel?" asks Relena, "I'm afraid I won't be able to."

"Every night! I'll sing that song to her every night!" exclaims Hilde, "I promise!"

"Thank you, Hilde," says Relena, "and help Grace when she needs it. And she will need it!"

Hilde nods as the salt-water rolls down her cheeks.

"Noin?"

Noin steps forward. "Relena!"

"You're the closest thing I've ever had to a real sister," says Relena, "I'll miss you!"

"Oh, Relena…"

"You'll need to appoint a new Vice Foreign Minister to replace me and find someone to do the finances and budgeting for the house," says Relena, "but most importantly, just love your family!"

"I will, Relena," says Noin, "You know I will!"

"Reiya, Nariya… they won't understand," says Relena, "Help them understand. Reiya thinks that the Peacecraft line will end with me. Help them understand that it does not end with me. And make sure that Zechs knows the path to peace. If he is like his father, he will want vengeance. Don't let him."

Grace walks up to Relena and takes her hand. "Relena…"

Relena smiles. "I'm sorry, Grace. First you lose Ania and now me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry! Don't go!" exclaims Grace sadly.

"It can't be helped, Grace," says Relena sadly, "You take care of Trowa, and grow up to be just like your mother!"

"I will, Relena!" exclaims Grace crying. She runs around the bed into Thomas's arms.

"Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei. Help Heero rule the Sanc Kingdom. Protect my family. Protect each other," says Relena, "Quatre, I'm going to miss your innocence and love of life. Wufei, I'll miss your courage and conviction. Trowa, I'll miss your passion. Duo, I'll miss your friendship and your smile. Would you smile for me, Duo?"

"Always, Relena," says Duo forcing a smile.

"Thank you, Duo. Quatre, Wufei, I'm sorry I won't be able to help you have a child of your own. Trowa, you must really help Grace now. She's going to need you. And would you thank Cecilia for what she's done for me?" asks Relena, "And for Grace? She'll know what I mean."

"Of course I will," says Trowa, "I'll do it the very next moment I see her."

"Duo, you above all must help Heero. You mustn't allow the soldier he was to return!" exclaims Relena.

"The perfect soldier is gone now," says Duo, "and I won't let him return!"

"Would you sing a song for me?" asks Relena smiling at her friends.

"Let's sing her the new song," says Heero stroking Relena's cheek.

Quatre and Wufei start humming.

"Another day has gone. I'm still all alone. How could this be? You're not here with me. You never said good-bye. Someone tell me why did you have to go and leave my world so cold? Everyday I sit and ask myself," sings Duo, "how did love slip away? Something whispers in my ear and says."

Trowa and Heero start to sing the next part of the song while Wufei and Quatre continue to hum.

They end the song with all five of the ex-Gundam pilots singing, "For you are not alone for I am here with you. Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart for you are not alone."

"It's called Relena's Good-Bye," says Heero sadly.

"I like that song," says Relena.

"Mommy!" exclaims Jeffrey.

"Thomas, Jeffrey, I really need you to protect Herangelia now. I can't do anything for her anymore. Protect her," says Relena.

"We will, Mommy," says Thomas, "I promise."

"We promise!" exclaims Jeffrey.

"I love you both very much!" exclaims Relena.

Jeffrey and Thomas move to hug Relena. "We love you, Mommy!"

"Everyone! You have been a wonderful family to me! I love you all!" exclaims Relena.

"We love you too, Relena," says Quatre.

"We all do," says Wufei.

"I know that," says Relena smiling. She looks up at her husband. "Oh, Heero…"

"Relena…"

"I love you, Heero. I always have," says Relena starting to cry.

"I love you, Relena! I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you!" exclaims Heero clamping his eyes shut, "I'm sorry!"

"Heero! It isn't your fault! It's just my time!" exclaims Relena, "Please! Please, Heero! Don't blame yourself!"

"Thomas, Jeffrey," whispers Grace, "Let's give them some room."

Thomas pulls Grace and Jeffrey away.

Heero slides closer to Relena.

"It isn't your fault, Heero," says Relena, "I don't blame you. Don't blame yourself!"

"What else can I do, Relena? I promised you I would protect you, but I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me the most!" exclaims Heero, "I failed you! I should have been at your side!"

"Heero, when I was shot, you were protecting something that means a whole lot more to me than my life!" exclaims Relena staring into Heero's Prussian blue eyes, "You were protecting our children! Thomas! Jeffrey! Herangelia!"

Heero kisses Relena's lips quickly.

"Don't blame yourself, Heero," says Relena with a smile, "You know, a husband should listen to his wife."

"Yes, Relena." Heero forces a smile as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I'm glad at least I got to have one last night with you," says Relena lifting her hand to touch his face, "Last night was the best night of my life, Heero."

"Mine too, Relena! You were wonderful last night!" exclaims Heero staring at Relena with the same loving expression that he's shown her since their wedding day.

Relena blushes.

Heero nods his understanding.

Relena and Heero stare at each other, partaking in a silent conversation.

"I no longer need your strength, Heero, but you may still need my weakness," says Relena, "So I'll give it to you before I go." She pulls Heero down into a long, passionate kiss.

"Relena…"

"Heero…" Tears begin to form in Relena's eyes. "You need to protect our children, Heero. Teach them well. Love them with all your heart and never forget that I love you with all my heart!"

"Relena…"

"Duo… would you sing Heero's Song? It's my favorite. I would like to hear it just one more time," says Relena.

Duo starts to sing the song quietly, with much more sadness in his voice than he's ever sang the song before.

"You are everything to me, Relena. I love you! I don't want to let you go!" exclaims Heero.

"You have to find the strength to go on," says Relena, "Your home is here in the Sanc Kingdom with your children. I'll always be in your heart, Heero, right beside you."

"Relena, I love you so much," says Heero looking into Relena's eyes as his own eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Heero… I love you with all my heart," says Relena. She looks at her friends and smiles. "I love you all."

"Relena," whispers Heero.

Relena looks at Heero again. "I love you, Heero."

Heero kisses Relena's lips.

Tears roll down both of their cheeks.

Heero stays with his lips touching Relena's for several minutes. Tears continue to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh, no," whispers Trowa. He walks up and sets his hand on Heero's back. He closes his eyes and hangs his head sadly. He whispers, "I know how you feel. You can have the strength to go on even though you just want to let go of everything. You're not alone, Heero. We're all here for you."

All alone…

Heero slowly moves back away from Relena's lips. He touches her cheek gently. "I love you, Relena. Thomas, Jeffrey, come here."

Thomas and Jeffrey run into Heero's arms.

Sally takes her stethoscope and listens for Relena's heartbeat. She shakes her head sadly. "She's gone."

"No!" shouts Thomas. He pushes Heero's arm away and collapses on top of Relena.

"Mommy!" screams Jeffrey also moving to clutch at Relena.

Trowa pulls Grace into his arms and holds her tightly.

Grace bursts into tears.

"Heero, you mustn't let Relena's death destroy you like Ania's did to me," says Trowa.

Thomas slides off Relena, and he hugs Heero as he begins to weep.

Jeffrey runs into Heero's arms and begins to cry.

Just the other night

I thought I heard you cry

Asking me to come

And hold you in my arms…

"RELENA!" screams Heero amidst his tears. He sobs into his eldest son's hair.

Hilde falls to her knees in tears, and Duo moves to try to comfort her.

"Relena's dead," whispers Sally falling to the floor in fits of tears.

Heero clutches his two boys to him as they all cry.

***

Quatre and Wufei walk on either side of Heero and his two boys as they leave the hospital.

Trowa carries Grace out as she cries heavily on his shoulder. "I'll bring the limo around."

"I'll go with you, Trowa," says Hilde carrying Hannah in her arms.

Hilde and Trowa hurry off with the two children.

"Your Majesty! Can we get a few words!" someone shouts as a swarm of reporters and cameramen run up around Heero.

"Get back!" exclaims Wufei drawing his gun and firing it into the air once.

Noin walks through the hospital doors with her three children, and Duo and Jason follow.

"Duo, Noin, would you take all the children to the limo? I'm going to make a statement," says Heero.

"Of course, Heero," says Noin.

Zechs walks up and grabs Jeffrey's arm. "Come on, cousin."

Noin starts to walk away with Nariya, Reiya, Zechs, and Jeffrey.

"Come on, Thomas," says Duo offering him his hand.

Thomas takes Duo's hand and allows him to lead him away.

Jason follows a step behind his father and best friend.

Quatre and Wufei step closer to Heero.

"Your Majesty, is it true that Queen Relena is dead?" asks one reporter.

"My wife, Relena, was murdered today by the supporters of anti-total pacifism. They came in here to kill her because they wanted to start another war. Their acts of terrorism haven't yet worked. They believe by killing my wife that they could pull the Sanc Kingdom into a war," says Heero, "Well I have news for them! The Sanc Kingdom will not be baited so easily! The Sanc Kingdom and I believe in total pacifism! We won't fight a war! First thing tomorrow, I will be dispatching a special investigation team to track down the anti-total pacifists and bring my wife's murderer to justice!"

"Anything else to say, Heero?" whispers Quatre, "Or should we get out of here?"

The limousine pulls up behind the mob of reporters.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my family home and make the arrangements for Relena's funeral," says Heero.

"What about the child? Relena was pregnant, wasn't she?" asks a reporter.

"My daughter is fine," says Heero, "and she will be home with me soon." He starts towards the limo.

Quatre and Wufei push the reporters and cameras away from Heero. They all climb into the limo, and it drives away.

***

Late that night, Cecilia, Sara, and Sally take the baby Herangelia to the free clinic where she will be monitored and under constant, strict guard.

Late the next afternoon, everyone gathers for Relena's funeral.

Heero weeps uncontrollably as Relena is placed into the empty grave beside Ania's resting place.

Thomas and Jeffrey hold on tightly to Heero as they cry.

Cecilia pricks her finger on the thorn of a white rose, and a drop of her blood sticks to the stem of the rose. She tosses the rose into the grave for it to fall on Relena's coffin. She whispers, "You will be avenged, my Queen."

Grace sits on Ania's grave and cuddles up to the gravestone by the angel statue. "Mommy, Relena's coming to join you now."

Thomas pulls himself away from Heero and moves to Grace. He pulls Grace to him as she also starts to cry. "It's okay to cry, Angel!"

"Thomas…!"

"Grace…!" Thomas pulls Grace with him as he returns to Heero. "I'll protect you!"

"You're not alone," says Trowa setting his hand on Heero's shoulder, "You're not alone, Heero. We can help you get through this."

"I think I'll need it, Trowa," says Heero as the tears continue to fall.

Hilde cries in Duo's arms as he begins to sing Relena's favorite song.

Everyone stays by the grave crying for hours until they finally return to the Peacecraft Manor completely exhausted.

***

I can hear your prayers

Your burdens I will bear

But first I need your hand

Then forever can begin…

Cecilia slides the small CD into the slot on the side of the TV in Thomas's bedroom. She steps back as the screen flares to life. "Very well… Don't stay up… Do as you wish. Mourn your mother as long as you need to. And when you do sleep… Sleep as long as you need to. All classes have been canceled until further notice."

Thomas and Jeffrey sit in Thomas's bed together.

"Sure, Cecilia," says Jason from his spot on the floor.

"I want her back," says Jeffrey, "I want her back!"

"We all do," says Cecilia quietly, "We all want her back. But she's still here you know. As long as we still love her, she will always be with us."

"I miss Mommy!" exclaims Thomas.

Hilde walks into the room. "Cecilia. It's time for you to go. I'll stay up with the boys for awhile."

Cecilia nods. "Is Heero still crying?"

"Yes," says Hilde, "Grace cried herself to sleep. She's in bed with Trowa and Quatre right now. Sally and Noin are with their children. Duo's with Heero."

Cecilia's eyes start to tear up, and she walks quickly to the doorway so that the boys can't see her cry, but the three boys are too busy watching the home video of a vacation they were on with Relena and Heero.

Thomas starts crying.

Hilde moves to Thomas and pulls him into her arms. "It's okay, Thomas."

Everyday I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away?

Something whispers in my ear and says...

That you are not alone

For I am here with you.

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

You are not alone.

"I wish I could say that your pain will go away, Thomas," says Hilde holding tightly to the young boy, "but it never will. The hurting won't stop, but in time, it will lessen and won't hurt as much."

Cecilia steps out of the room and walks down the hall. She looks towards the door to Heero's bedroom. She stops outside the door and listens for a moment. "I'll be there…"

Whisper three words and I'll come running

And girl you know that

I'll be there

I'll be there…

The sound of glass shattering echoes in the night.

Cecilia's eyes widen. She bursts through the door.

"Just leave me the hell alone, Duo!" exclaims Heero pouring himself a drink of whiskey from the revolving bar. He swallows the drink in one large gulp.

"Heero! This isn't the right way to mourn Relena!" exclaims Duo trying to take the bottle from Heero's hand.

Heero flings his shot glass at Duo.

Duo ducks, and the glass shatters when it hits the wall on the other side of him.

"Heero!" exclaims Cecilia.

Heero looks towards Cecilia. "Who the hell are you?"

"You know who I am. I'm your friend. I'm your sister," says Cecilia.

"Cecilia," whispers Heero. He stumbles over to the wall and leans against it. "Aren't you going to Herangelia? To take over the next guard watch?"

"Yes. Part of my job as the kids teacher is to protect them," says Cecilia, "and I will protect your daughter."

Heero looks to the bed at Relena's pillow. He starts to cry again and says, "I'll never sleep again."

Duo takes the bottle from Heero's hand. "You will buddy. I'm going to sit here with you until you fall asleep."

You are not alone

I am here with you…

Cecilia walks up to take the bottle from Duo. She takes the rest of the alcohol from the bar and pushes the button for the wall to spin around leaving the bookcase that normally resides there.

"You're not the first person to lose someone, Heero. I lost someone too. He just… walked away… He left me… without even a good-bye… He just touched my face… turned around… walked away," says Cecilia, "So believe me… we all know how you feel."

"Go to Herangelia," whispers Duo.

Cecilia nods and leaves the room with her armload of alcohol filled bottles.

"Come on, Heero, buddy. Your boys need you!" exclaims Duo.

"I need to be alone. Can't you just leave me the hell alone?" asks Heero sliding down the wall to the floor. He hides his face in his arms and cries.

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart…

Duo sits beside Heero and pulls his best friend into a brotherly embrace. "I'm not leaving you alone, buddy. I loved her too, and I'm going to cry with you. I don't want to leave you alone right now. I don't think you should be alone."

Sometime late in the night, Heero falls asleep in Duo's arms, completely void of tears and exhausted to the very core of his being.

You are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay…

Grace slips out of the bed she was sharing for the night with both Trowa and Quatre. She runs quietly out of the room and down the hallway. She creeps into Thomas's room and looks at Jason sleeping on the floor with his pillow and a blanket.

Hilde sleeps in a chair by the window.

Grace crawls into Thomas's bed trying not to disturb him or Jeffrey who sleeps on the other side of the bed. She cuddles up to Thomas.

Thomas lifts his arm and places it over Grace. "Angel?"

"Yes, Thomas." Grace touches Thomas's face.

Thomas quickly presses his lips to Grace's and pulls away. He sees Grace's cheeks turn colors, and he feels the heat as his face flushes.

Grace smiles. "I'll protect you, Thomas."

"My Angel…"

"Thomas…"

"Grace…" Thomas pulls Grace as close to him as she can get, and he wraps both his arms around her. He kisses her lips again quickly and whispers, "I like you."

For you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

For you are not alone.


	9. Face of Love

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song You're Not Alone comes from the Escaflowne soundtrack and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the woman who has always strived to help me give the best story possible. Thank you for always being there for me, Kate, and thank you for your vision.

Face of Love

By

Hideki LaShae

Nine years have passed since the death of the Sanc Kingdom's Queen, Relena Yuy, and the world lives at peace, but it is a shallow peace for there are those who exist who still wish the destruction and chaos of war.

***

Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft sits at her desk staring at an old photograph of Relena and Milliardo. She runs her hands through her short black hair. Her dark brown eyes glance towards another picture on her desk, a picture of her three children. She smiles and lifts the phone on her desk. She dials an extension. "Will you bring the convention schedule into my office?"

Noin sets the phone down.

After a moment, the door opens, and a tall young woman enters. She has short black hair cut in the same boyish fashion as her mother, but she has the beautiful blue eyes of her father. She holds a manila folder in her hands. Her name is Reiya Peacecraft. "Hi, Mom! Here's the file you asked for! Did you have any more work for me?"

"Let's see… Did you finish typing those letters?" asks Noin.

"Yes, Mom," says Reiya smiling. She passes the folder to Noin. "And I filed all those reports you gave me."

"There is one thing you can do for me, Reiya. Go down to the garden and cut me a bouquet of flowers. Six white roses. One red rose and about a dozen other flowers of your own choice," says Noin, "Bring them back up here when you're done."

"Hey! I'm your secretarial assistant, Mom! I'm not your personal slave!" exclaims Reiya crossing her arms defiantly.

Noin smiles at her daughter. She shrugs her shoulders. "You're right. You don't have to do this little thing for me, but would you do it for your father?"

"Dad?"

"Yes. I was going to go by his grave later this afternoon," says Noin, "I would like it if you, Nariya, and Zechs could accompany me."

Reiya smiles devilishly. "I'll be there, Mom! I'll go tell Zechs and Nariya, if I can get her away from those medical books! Then I'll head down to the garden."

Noin nods.

Reiya turns towards the door. She stops and looks over her shoulder at Noin. She sighs and adds, "Oh, and Mom. When you want me to do a personal favor for you, tell me why you want me to do it. I'll be more likely to comply with your wishes!"

"That's nice to know!" exclaims Noin, "Now I need to review this. I'll see you when you return!"

"Right, Mom!" exclaims Reiya winking. She runs out of the office and down the hall. She knocks on a door.

"Come in!"

Reiya opens the door and walks into the room. She looks around at the piles of clothing and junk on the floor. "Hey, Zechs! Where are you?"

"Oh, hey, Rei! I'm in the bathroom! I'll be out in a minute!" exclaims Zechs Peacecraft.

"How do you live in here, Z?" asks Reiya staring at the mess with her jaw open.

Zechs chuckles as he comes out of the bathroom. His blond hair hangs loosely down to his waist, and his blue eyes look happy. At fifteen years old, he is the image of his father, Milliardo Peacecraft. "I know where everything is! Go on. Ask me to find something!"

"Nariya."

"Wrong! That's someone, Rei!" exclaims Zechs, "What's up? I thought you'd be working right now."

"Well, officially I am working," says Reiya as Zechs plops down on his bed. "Mom's going to Dad's grave later. She wanted to know if you'd go with her… with us. I'm going there!"

"Go to the grave of a man I never knew?" asks Zechs holding up his hands like a scale, "Stay here and play with Hannah? Go to a grave? Play with Hannah? Grave? Hannah? Decisions, decisions! Well, Hannah is definitely cuter!"

"Fine, Zechs! You don't have to come! Stay here with Hannah! Why don't you try to kiss her while you're at it?" asks Reiya frustrated.

"I'll be there, Reiya. I'll go to see Dad with you and Mom."

Reiya nods her head. "What about Hannah?"

"I can kiss her later," jokes Zechs, "if she doesn't slap me first!"

"Thanks, Zechs!"

Zechs nods his head and smiles.

Reiya turns and heads from the room. She walks to the room she still shares with her eighteen-year-old twin sister, Nariya Peacecraft. She enters the room. "Hey, Nariya!"

Nariya Peacecraft sits at her desk with a large stack of books. Her blond hair falls loosely to her waist. She turns around to look at her twin with dark brown eyes. "Do you mind, Reiya? I have to study! My entrance exams for medical school are next week!"

"Exactly, Nariya! They're next week, not this week! So I'm sure you can take a break later to join Mom, Zechs, and me for a visit to Dad!" exclaims Reiya.

"You know, Reiya… I shouldn't!" exclaims Nariya, "Mom Sally would be so proud if I can get into medical school! I need to study!"

"Come to Dad's grave with us, and I'll let you play doctor on me later!" exclaims Reiya winking.

Nariya smiles. "Deal!"

"Great! I'm going down to the garden to pick flowers! I'll come get you when we're ready to go!" exclaims Reiya quickly hugging Nariya.

"All right. Then when we get back, you get to be my patient!" exclaims Nariya pulling Reiya into an open-mouth kiss. "Maybe I'll try a new experimental treatment on you and we can see how it affects your sexual desire!"

Reiya nods as she heads out of the room. She runs out to the garden to start collecting the flowers. She half expects to see Quatre working amongst the flowers, but she doesn't see him anywhere. She goes about her appointed task with pleasure.

***

The sound of the drums echoes through the hall, and the drumsticks fly into the air.

Chang Wufei, the man who once piloted the Shenlong Gundam, catches the drumsticks easily and continues to play his drum solo. His slanted black eyes shine in the spotlight, and his black hair is slicked back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. The pale blue jeans he wears are tattered and torn. His bare chest and arms glimmer in the light because of the lotion he applied to protect his skin from the harsh lights.

Trowa Barton, the former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe, strums the strings of his bass guitar as he picks up the melody. His green eyes are almost completely hidden beneath his brown hair, which he has styled and gelled in front of his face. He wears tight blue jeans with a black vest that's opened to reveal his muscles.

The music of the keyboard joins that of the drums and the bass guitar.

Quatre Raberba Winner, the ex-Gundam pilot of Sandrock, runs his fingers over the keys. He wears a blue button-up shirt that's the same shade as his eyes, but he's left it unbuttoned to show his bare flesh. He wears cream-colored dress pants. His short blond hair is brushed away from his face tidily.

Heero Yuy brings the music of his lead guitar to life. His unruly dark brown hair flies wildly as he moves his head with the music. His Prussian blue eyes shimmer and shine in the spotlight. He wears tight black jeans and a loose open-front vest to reveal his muscled chest.

Duo Maxwell stands in the middle of the stage with a microphone in his hand. His braided chestnut brown hair falls to his waist over the back of his loose-fitting, unbuttoned white shirt. His pale blue jeans hug his lower body. He holds a microphone in his hand, and he moves and sways to the music.

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel, Angel, oh, oh, oh," sings Trowa, "Angel."

"I know it each time that I look into the face of love and I know just how you feel," sings Quatre, "about your heart's only love."

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel," sings Trowa, "Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel."

"Would you know it if you saw the look in my face of love," sings Quatre, "Do you know how I love you? You are my angel of love."

"I've seen your face. I know it well. I know that look that's in your eyes and right now it hurts me like hell," sings Duo, "I look into your face of love."

The crowd in the packed music hall screams and shouts.

"That look in your eyes isn't for me. I really wish that it could be," sings Duo, "I really wish that it could be a face of love for you and me."

The audience waves their hands over the top of their heads.

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel," sings Trowa, "Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel."

"I know it each time that I look into the face of love and I know just how you feel," sings Quatre, "about your heart's only love."

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel," sings Trowa, "Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel."

"Would you know it if you saw the look in my face of love," sings Quatre, "Do you know how I love you? You are my angel of love."

The women in the audience squeal and swoon.

"Even though my love is for you, know that it'll always remain true. There is nothing that I can do, all because of your face of love," sings Duo setting his arm over Heero's shoulders, "It hurts me to see you this way, happy in love with someone else, but I will wait until the day you show your face of love for me."

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel," sings Trowa, "Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel."

"I know it each time that I look into the face of love and I know just how you feel," sings Quatre, "about your heart's only love."

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel," sings Trowa, "Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel."

"Would you know it if you saw the look in my face of love," sings Quatre, "Do you know how I love you? You are my angel of love."

Wufei sends his drumsticks flying into the air. He catches them with ease and continues the drumbeat.

"Don't you know that you're my angel? The woman that I love the most. Don't you know that you're my angel? You were sent from heaven for me," sings Duo, "Would you ever believe in love if it had not been for my heart showing you through my face of love that you are an angel to me."

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel," sings Trowa, "Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel."

"I know it each time that I look into the face of love and I know just how you feel," sings Quatre, "about your heart's only love."

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel," sings Trowa, "Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel."

"Would you know it if you saw the look in my face of love," sings Quatre, "Do you know how I love you? You are my angel of love."

The audience screams happily, and they start chanting, "Gundam Wing! Gundam Wing!"

"You are my angel, my angel. You are my angel, my angel," sing Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei into their microphones, "Oh could you love me, my angel? Oh could you love me, my angel?"

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel," sings Trowa, "Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel."

"I know it each time that I look into the face of love and I know just how you feel," sings Quatre, "about your heart's only love."

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel," sings Trowa, "Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel."

"Would you know it if you saw the look in my face of love," sings Quatre, "Do you know how I love you? You are my angel of love."

"Angel, Angel, oh Angel, Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel. I know it each time that I look into the face of love and I know just how you feel about your heart's only love," sing the five ex-Gundam pilots in harmony, Angel, Angel, oh Angel, Angel, oh, oh, oh, Angel. Would you know it if you saw the look in my face of love? Do you know how I love you? You are my angel of love."

The last chords of the instruments fade as Wufei hits the cymbal with his drumsticks.

The audience waves their hands and shouts happily.

"That song we just sang for you is a very special song to us," says Duo into his microphone.

"We dedicate it to our angels," says Trowa smiling.

"It was written by our manager, Cecilia," says Quatre.

Cecilia walks out onto the stage. Her brown hair falls almost to her waist, and her gray eyes shine eerily in the light. She smiles.

"And we call this song Angel or Face of Love," says Heero smiling at Cecilia.

"I call it Face of Love! They call it Angel!" exclaims Cecilia sharing Trowa's microphone.

"It'll be featured on our next album that's coming out this June!" exclaims Wufei.

Everyone sets their instruments down and walks up to the front of the stage. They bow.

"Thank you for coming!" exclaims Duo, "See you next time!"

The lights dim on the stage as everyone walks off.

"You guys were great tonight!" exclaims Cecilia happily, "And we raised a ton of money for charity, G-boys!"

"Why do you still call us 'boys,' Cecilia?" asks Duo, "We're not children!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Duo! I just still think of you as the young, strong Gundam pilots you were during the war," says Cecilia, "If you don't like it, I'll try to stop calling you that."

Duo sighs and shakes his head. "No, that's okay, Cecilia. You can call us G-boys if you want."

Cecilia pulls Duo into a warm embrace. She steps away from him. "I'm sorry the kids couldn't make it this time. What did they say was more important than coming to their fathers' show?"

"Grace had a date," says Trowa.

"Thomas too," says Heero chuckling, "but he wouldn't tell me who the girl was!"

"Jason had a school report he didn't finish," says Duo shaking his head, "Hilde said he had to do that before he could come."

Cecilia giggles. "Children!"

"Come on. Let's go home!" exclaims Wufei.

Cecilia flicks her hair happily and nods. She leads the way out to the limo.

Everyone gets into the limo and heads back to the Peacecraft Manor.

Grace Barton sits on the front steps waiting. Her blond hair falls around her shoulders. She smiles and her green eyes twinkle happily. "Great concert, Dad! You two, Uncle Quatre!"

"You were there?" asks Quatre.

Grace nods her head and stands up. At sixteen years old, she's grown to be as tall and beautiful as her mother. "My date took me to the concert after an early dinner!"

"Did you have fun?" asks Trowa smiling.

"I had a wonderful time!" exclaims Grace hugging Trowa, "I loved that last song!"

Trowa holds Grace to him. He whispers into her ear. "Let's go inside. I'll tell you all about my angel."

Grace nods.

Trowa leads Grace inside.

"Well, I'm going to go try to write a few more songs for your next album!" exclaims Cecilia, "See you G-boys later!" She waves as she runs inside.

"I'll go help her. I have a few song ideas of my own," says Heero. He starts up the stairs.

"Wait up, buddy! I need to talk to you!" exclaims Duo, "I'm worried about you!"

"Worried? What for?" asks Heero. He stops and turns towards Duo.

Duo walks up to Heero. "Heero? You haven't dated since Relena died. It's been nine years… When was the last time you were laid?"

"What makes you think that is any of your business, Duo?" snaps Heero angrily.

"Hey, Heero! Duo doesn't mean anything! We're all worried about you! Everyone has someone to love! Even Trowa has a girlfriend now!" exclaims Quatre running to get in between Duo and Heero, "We're just worried that your grief from losing Relena could be hurting you more than we realize. We don't want it to destroy you!"

"It won't," says Heero looking away, "I'm fine."

"I'd like to believe you, Heero," says Wufei, "but I'm just not seeing any proof of that!"

"Heero, when was the last time?" asks Duo quietly.

Heero closes his eyes tightly and clenches his fists. "Relena."

"What about the last time you?" asks Duo, "You know…?" He gestures with his hand to indicate exactly what he's asking. "You did it yourself?"

"Relena would do that for me too. While she was pregnant with Herangelia," whispers Heero, "She always wanted to make sure I was satisfied."

"Heero, you can love again. You know that, don't you?" asks Wufei.

"I don't want to love again," says Heero, "I'd only lose her too!" He walks quickly into the house.

Wufei sighs. "That went well."

"I don't think he wants help, Wufei," says Quatre.

"Let's set him up with Cecilia!" exclaims Duo with a sly smile, "I haven't seen her date once since she got here!"

"Duo. No," says Wufei, "He isn't ready yet."

Duo hangs his head in defeat.

"I know how you feel, Duo. I don't want to see him hurting either," says Quatre, "But we can't force him. Let's go inside and get some tea." He sets his hand on Duo's shoulder and guides him into the house.

Wufei follows quickly behind.

***

Dr. Sally Po finishes packing the two suitcases, and she closes them. Her brown hair is braided on both sides of her head. She turns when she hears a knocking on the open door. "Oh, hello, Reiya."

"Is everything ready for your trip, Mother Sally?" asks Reiya.

"Yes, Reiya. Did Noin send you to check on me?" asks Sally smiling.

Reiya nods. "If you're packed, I'm supposed to take the luggage to the car. I think Mom likes me being her assistant!"

"Oh, she does," says Sally. "The suitcases are all ready! You can take them to the car. I'm sorry you can't come with Noin and I."

"That's okay, Mother! I promised I'd help Nariya study for her med school exams. She really wants to go into that school!" exclaims Reiya.

Sally nods.

"Well, have fun at the conference, Mother. In case I don't see you tomorrow morning," says Reiya hugging Sally, "I love you! Good-bye!"

"I love you too, Reiya!" exclaims Sally.

Reiya pulls herself away from Sally and quickly grabs the suitcases before running from the room.

The next morning, Sally and Noin say farewell and head off to a conference in New York City.

***

Herangelia Yuy throws a punch at Wufei.

Wufei jumps away from the nine-year-old girl's fist. He grabs her chin-length blond hair and yanks it roughly.

"Ow!" screams Herangelia closing her eyelids over rich blue eyes, "I surrender, Wufei!"

"How many times must I tell you, Herangelia? You must bind your hair so an opponent can't hurt you like that!" exclaims Wufei releasing Herangelia.

Herangelia sits on the floor in her white kimono shirt and pants. She rubs her head. "I've tried, Wufei! Nothing holds this mess!"

Wufei looks at the wild, unruly blond hair. "Then maybe you should cut it shorter."

"But I…" Herangelia runs her hand through her hair. She sighs and sags her shoulders in defeat. "I'll see if Cecilia can cut it this afternoon."

"Your martial arts lesson is over for today, Herangelia," says Wufei, "We'll continue again tomorrow."

"Will I ever win?" asks Herangelia.

Wufei smiles and nods. "Someday… maybe, but I doubt it."

Herangelia smiles.

"Time for schoolwork, Herangelia," says Wufei helping her to her feet.

"I know, Wufei," says Herangelia, "I'm going!" She hurries off. She meets Cecilia outside of her room. "Is it time for my lesson?"

"You know it, Little Angel!" exclaims Cecilia smiling, "Let's go!"

Herangelia takes Cecilia's hand and pulls her away.

"I have a present for you, Herangelia," says Cecilia as they stop by Cecilia's motorcycle. She passes a small box to Herangelia.

Herangelia opens the box and pulls out a gold chain with a small heart-shaped locket. She opens the locket to see pictures of the five young Gundam pilots, back when they were fifteen years old. She smiles and hugs Cecilia quickly. "Thank you!"

"That there is the key to salvation, Herangelia!" exclaims Cecilia, "Don't lose it!"

"I won't!" exclaims Herangelia putting the necklace around her neck. She puts on a motorcycle helmet.

Cecilia puts on her helmet and gets on the motorcycle.

Herangelia climbs on behind Cecilia, and they head away from the house, to the airfield where they climb into a special airplane.

"We're going up today," says Cecilia, "with you on the controls. I'll just sit back and watch you work!"

"Yeah!" exclaims Herangelia, "I'll make sure this time goes smoothly!"

"Great! Let's move out, Little Angel!" exclaims Cecilia.

***

"Queen bishop to King Knight. Check," says Thomas Yuy. He moves the black chess piece across the board and removes the white knight. His blue eyes look towards his opponent. He flicks a strand of his unruly dark brown hair away from his eyes. "Your move, Jason!"

Jason Maxwell looks over the board with his blue eyes. His brown hair is styled just like Thomas's. He sighs. "I surrender. What else can I do?"

"Take a look here. Kingside castle could come to this square here… which would be… um… H 3, I think… and that would block my bishop, giving you another moment of play. Then it would all depend on my next move," explains Thomas, "I see a way that you could easily beat me if you continue playing!"

"No thanks! I'll beat you next time!" exclaims Jason.

"Cool!" Thomas smiles.

The phone rings abruptly.

Jason lifts the receiver. "Peacecraft Manor. Jason Maxwell speaking."

Thomas starts to put the chessboard away.

"Hold on a minute. I'll see if Heero's available," says Jason into the phone. He pushes the hold button and quickly dials an extension. "Oh, hi, Dad. Is Heero there? There's an irate person on line one that wants to speak to him."

Jason sets the receiver down after saying a few more words to his dad. Then he turns towards Thomas. "Whoever that was sounded really important… like someone had just died or something."

"Well that can't be it! The only people who aren't here are Sally and Noin, and they are at a pacifist convention in New York City!" exclaims Thomas, "Who would kill someone at a pacifist convention?"

"You know who would… The same people, Thomas," whispers Jason, "The ones who took Relena away…"

Thomas hangs his head sadly. "Should we go see if Grace wants to go for a ride on the horses?"

Jason nods.

Thomas and Jason walk out of the room in silence.

***

Zechs lies on his back on the floor trying to look up the skirt of the girl beside him. "What do you dream of, Hannah?"

The eleven-year-old girl pulls a book from the shelf. She spins in a complete circle and then turns and looks down on Zechs. Her blue pleated skirt flies up a little as she moves. Her shoulder-length chestnut brown hair is braided into two Indian-style braids. "Zechs! Are you trying to look up my skirt? You pervert!"

Zechs smiles. "Sorry! I like your uniform!"

The girl is Hannah Maxwell. She places her fists against her hips after dropping the book onto Zechs's chest. Her blue eyes look angrily at her friend. "You are a pervert!"

"Lie down here beside me, Hannah," says Zechs, "I'd like you to be here with me."

"Alright!" exclaims Hannah giggling. She lies down beside Zechs on the floor. "Did you see anything, Zechs? Be honest!"

"Just a flash of blue from your skirt," says Zechs tugging on the blue bow attached to Hannah's sailor shirt, "Hannah, may I kiss you… please… just this once?"

Hannah looks into Zechs's handsome blue eyes. She slides closer to Zechs, and she smiles. "I am too young for you to love, Zechs…"

"Wrong, Hannah. You are one of my closest friends. If it wasn't for Jeffrey, I'd say you were my best friend," says Zechs embracing Hannah, "It is quite understandable that I would fall for you. Age doesn't matter. Only the heart matters."

"But it isn't your heart that is talking. It is your groin!" exclaims Hannah.

"No. I don't want that now. I don't want that in the near future. All I want is a kiss… a simple kiss," says Zechs, "Just to press my lips to yours for a moment… only a moment."

Hannah lightly caresses Zechs's lips with her fingertips. "Only for a moment…"

Zechs presses his lips lightly against Hannah's and holds her hand. He kisses her gently. He slowly pulls away.

Hannah smiles. She grabs the book and sits up. "Now! What were we looking for?"

Zechs sits up and sets his arm behind Hannah so that he's touching her back.

Heero walks briskly into the room. "Zechs!"

"Uncle Heero!" exclaims Zechs standing up quickly.

"Meet me in my office, Zechs! I'll be there shortly! GO!" exclaims Heero furiously.

Zechs nods. He hurries out of the room.

"Nothing happened, Heero!" exclaims Hannah, "Please don't be mad at Zechs!" She stands up and stares at Heero.

"This has nothing to do with you, Hannah," says Heero, "This is something of a different nature. I'm not mad at him. Please, just wait here… Duo will take you and Jason to the airport this afternoon so you can get Hilde and Cathie."

"Yes, Heero." Hannah nods.

Heero turns and walks from the room. He hurries upstairs to Noin's office where he finds Reiya filing some papers. "Rei!"

Reiya turns towards Heero with a smile. "Hello, Uncle Heero!"

"Rei! I need you to go down to my office now!" exclaims Heero, "I will speak to you there in a moment!"

"Uncle? What's wrong?" asks Reiya dropping her handful of papers.

"I'll speak to you in my office!" exclaims Heero storming from the office. He heads towards Reiya and Nariya's shared room. He knocks on the door.

The door opens, and Nariya stands on the other side. "Good afternoon, Uncle Heero."

"Lena. I need to talk to you. Go down to my office and wait for me there. I'll be down in a minute," says Heero.

Nariya looks into Heero's Prussian blue eyes in shock. "Something's happened to Mom, hasn't it?"

"Go down to my office, Lena." Heero turns and walks away. He enters the bathroom at the end of the hall and looks at his reflection in the mirror. "Oh, Relena… how would you handle this?"

Heero falls to his knees. His tears slide down his cheeks and fall to the floor. He clenches his unruly dark brown hair in his fists. "Relena! I can't do this without you! I need you!"

From somewhere deep within, Heero hears Relena's voice again… singing a lullaby to their sons. Relena sings, "And if you should still fall into despair there is one thing left to believe, I lie in your heart always. I'll be there when you need. You don't have to hide from me what you are feeling now. I fill your soul. We will seek together destiny. Troubles have an end. We will carry on hand in hand. You're not alone."

Heero sobs silently for a few minutes. He touches his chest over his heart. "I love you, Relena. You will always be with me."

Heero stands up and wipes his eyes. He washes his face and dries it with a towel. He looks at his reflection in the mirror before he heads out of the bathroom. He walks slowly down to his office and enters.

Reiya sits on the couch with Zechs beside her.

Nariya sits in the chair.

"Rei, Lena, Zechs," says Heero moving up so they can see him clearly, "There is something very important I'd like to talk to you all about."

"We're listening, Uncle Heero," says Reiya, "Right, Nariya, Z?"

"Yeah," says Zechs.

"Uncle Heero, has something happened at the conference?" asks Nariya slowly.

Heero nods. "Yes, Lena. There was a bombing at the Convention Center."

Nariya gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

"A bombing!" exclaims Zechs.

"Your mothers didn't survive. I'm flying to New York tonight to identify their bodies," says Heero, "and arrange for them to be shipped back here for burial."

"I'm going with you!" exclaims Reiya standing up. She glares at Heero with determination.

"Me too!" exclaims Zechs.

Nariya nods. "Me."

"I thought you would want to come," says Heero, "Lena, you don't have to come."

Nariya lowers her hands and whispers, "I want to come, Uncle Heero."

"Are they… could they be wrong?" asks Reiya, "Tell me, Uncle! Please! Could they be wrong? Could Mom and Mommy Sally still be alive?"

"We'll know when we reach New York tomorrow," says Heero, "I hope they're wrong, Rei."

"I'll be in my room," says Zechs standing, "When you're ready to go, come get me!"

"Z! You can't hide from this!" exclaims Nariya.

"I'm not going to mourn until I know for certain that our mothers are dead!" exclaims Zechs, "You have to understand that, Nariya!" He storms angrily from the room.

"Z?" asks Nariya.

"Let him go, Lena. He needs to be alone for a few minutes," says Heero.

"As do I," says Reiya, "I'll be out by the car." She walks slowly out the door.

"Lena?"

"Do you miss her still, Uncle Heero?" asks Nariya, "Did you ever get over losing Relena? Does the pain ever go away?"

"I still miss her. I still need her so. The pain will become bearable, Lena, but it won't go away," says Heero.

Nariya embraces Heero and bursts into tears. "I don't want them to be dead!"

Heero holds Nariya as she cries.

***

Late in the evening, Heero heads to the airport with Reiya, Nariya, and Zechs while everyone else gets ready for bed.

Grace slips down the darkened hallways and quietly enters Thomas's bedroom. She sees Thomas lying on his bed with his arms beneath his head.

The blankets have been thrown down to the foot of the bed.

Thomas lies on his back with his eyes closed. He wears only his purple boxer shorts.

Grace slides her pink robe off and lets it fall to the floor revealing her bare flesh to the night. She walks towards the bed. She quickly lies down on top of Thomas and kisses his lips. She yanks his shorts down before grabbing his genitals.

Thomas opens his eyes and gasps. "Angel?"

"Yes, Thomas! It's me!" exclaims Grace trying to arouse his body with her hand. She kisses her way down Thomas's chest.

Thomas gasps as he feels Grace's lips and tongue on his body. He closes his eyes and blushes as she kisses his lower body and slides her mouth and tongue around over the one aspect of his body that is proof of his manhood. "I must be in heaven with an angel!"

Grace slides Thomas's boxers the rest of the way off and tosses them out of bed. She crawls up beside him again. "No. You're in bed with Grace."

"That's as close to heaven as I ever need to be," says Thomas before kissing Grace passionately.

Grace slides her body into position on top of Thomas's, and she gasps, more from the pain of his penetration than from surprise.

Thomas massages the small, delicate mounds of Grace's breasts. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make love to you, silly!" exclaims Grace rocking her body on Thomas's.

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop now, Grace," says Thomas, "I love you, Angel."

"I'll protect you too, Thomas!" exclaims Grace.

"You knew!" exclaims Thomas.

"Always! I love you, Thomas!"

Thomas wraps his arms tightly around Grace and pulls her as close to him as he can. He rolls them over so that he lies on top of Grace. He smiles.

"Now what?" asks Grace holding onto Thomas.

"Now I'm going to make love to you, Grace, my Angel!" exclaims Thomas, "I love you!" He kisses Grace passionately.

"I love you!" exclaims Grace as Thomas starts to thrust his lower body in and out of hers.

***

Cecilia crosses her legs and smiles. "So what do you do?"

Herangelia runs her hands through her newly cut hair as she sits across from Cecilia. Her blond locks still twist and turn wildly and stick up in unruly spikes. She sighs. "Well, let me get this straight… the world is at peace… the anti-pacifists have become pacifists… there is no need for any weapons… right?"

"Yes."

"The only logical next step is to destroy my weapon," says Herangelia, "in theory of course." She smiles.

"That's the right answer," says Cecilia, "Now if only it hadn't been a hypothetical question!"

Herangelia giggles.

"One day, the world will need salvation," says Cecilia giggling, "but it will not always…"

Thomas walks into the living room. He smiles. "There you are, Cecilia! I've been looking for you. Hey, Herangelia!"

"Hi, Thomas!" exclaims Herangelia.

"Cecilia, I have a question, but I don't know if you'd know the answer," says Thomas.

Cecilia stands up and walks to the stereo with Thomas. She starts to put a disk in as she says, "What is it? I'll try to answer."

Thomas walks up beside Cecilia and whispers, "My mom wasn't buried with her wedding ring. Do you know what happened to it?"

"For the longest time, Heero wore it… on a chain around his neck, but he finally put it away in the safe in his room," whispers Cecilia in return, "He planned to give it to one of you children once you were grown."

"Thank you, Cecilia," says Thomas walking back towards Herangelia, "Maybe we could play checkers later. Huh, Herangelia?"

"Great!" exclaims Herangelia, "And I'll try to go easy on you, Thomas! I just have a self-defense lesson with Cecilia today. We could play after lunch! I have all my schoolwork ready for tomorrow."

"Great! After lunch!" exclaims Thomas. He smiles and walks out.

"Okay! It's about time to fly!" exclaims Cecilia, "But one thing first! I love this song!" She presses the play button on the stereo.

Herangelia stands when she hears the familiar music. She sings along with the words, "I've walked so long I can't remember… Where was my home? The distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own. I can show a smile, it's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on but sometimes I wanna let go of everything. When thoughtfulness is not their game, I teach by giving love. High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet. And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe I lie in your heart always…"

"Nothing is braver than honesty. My life is your faith in me," says Duo on the recording.

"I'll be there when you need, you don't have to hide from me what you are feeling now. I fill your soul," sings Herangelia, "We will seek together destiny. Troubles have an end. We'll carry on hand in hand, you're not alone."

"Now keep up with the beat," says Cecilia smiling.

"People searching desperately outside themselves, caught up in thinking of what never helped. And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from. I feel you now!" sings Herangelia passionately. She starts to dance as she continues to sing, "I'll be there…"

"I'll be there," sings Cecilia.

"When you need. We will live together. Nothing is in our way," sings Herangelia.

"Nothing is in our way," sings Cecilia.

"With trust in our soul. We will seek together destiny. Troubles have an end. We will carry on hand in hand. We won't forget we have each other. Daite… Love is in the hearts of all men. You're not alone!"

Cecilia takes the disc out and puts it away.

"My mom loved that song, didn't she? I have a tape recording of her singing it," says Herangelia.

"It was her favorite song too," says Cecilia.

Herangelia smiles. "I'm ready to go."

Cecilia and Herangelia head off together to the old airfield.

***

Heero walks into the hospital morgue followed closely by Zechs, Reiya, and Nariya.

Nariya rushes past Heero to the side of the table where a body lies under the cover of a white sheet. She yanks the sheet back and screams. "No!"

"Mother!" exclaims Zechs rushing up to look at Sally's crushed body.

Reiya walks up slowly and pulls the sheet back away from a second body. She clenches her fists as she stares at the bloody hair and burnt flesh. She clenches her teeth tightly and snarls. "My mother!"

Zechs touches Sally's hand and closes his eyes. His tears fall slowly from his eyes. "I want to take them home… to be buried beside my father."

Heero steps forward and carefully examines both of the corpses. He turns towards the doctor and nods his head. "It is in fact Noin… Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft and Sally Po."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Zechs clenches his stomach and turns away. He moves away from the two corpses and falls to the floor in a faint.

Reiya slams her fist into the table that holds Noin. A few tears roll down her cheeks. "Uncle Heero…"

Heero turns around. "Rei…"

Reiya turns towards Heero. Her eyes are completely void of tears, and they are filled instead with a thirst for vengeance.

"Don't look at me with those eyes, Rei," says Heero, "You are a Peacecraft, one of the last remaining. You mustn't cling to such thoughts of vengeance!"

"I am a Peacecraft in name, but I'm a Merquis by blood!" exclaims Reiya trying to stare down Heero, "By my father's hand, our country was avenged! It shall be by my hand now that my mother will be avenged!"

"No! There will be no retaliation from the Sanc Kingdom! That's what these bastards want! They want a war! They didn't get it with Milliardo! They didn't get it with Relena, and they cannot get it now with Noin and Sally!" exclaims Heero fiercely, "I know you are hurt! But I can't justify a war! I can't and I won't! But I also can't allow you to! I can't let you ruin what we've been working on for so many years! Milliardo and Relena died for peace! I won't let their sacrifice be in vain!"

Reiya slowly unclenches her fists. She falls forward.

Heero catches Reiya. He whispers, "Rei."

"Uncle Heero," whispers Reiya, "I wish to take my mother's place. I must become the Foreign Minister. Help me to live for peace."

"I'll help all I can, Rei," says Heero holding onto her as she bursts into tears.

"No!" screams Nariya. She runs into Heero's arms and sobs uncontrollably.

"Lena," whispers Heero placing his arm around Nariya.

"I will have them sent to the Sanc Kingdom," says the doctor, "Please, take all the time you need." With those final words, he slips out of the morgue.

Zechs wakes up and rolls onto his back as the salty water flows from his eyes. "Mom… Mother… I miss you already."

"Z, come join us," says Heero.

Zechs stands up and moves up to Heero and his sisters. He sets his hands on Reiya and Nariya's shoulders.

"We'll head back home as soon as you're ready," whispers Heero, "I'll take care of all the funeral arrangements!"

"I want to help," whispers Nariya.

"Yes, Lena!" whispers Heero.

***

Thomas looks at the jewelry in the display case as Trowa chats with the jewelry storeowner.

"Thanks for opening on a Sunday," says Trowa, "I know you didn't have to do us this favor."

The owner chuckles. "Do a favor for the Prince and one of the most popular band members of the decade? I wouldn't miss this chance!"

"Could I look at this?" asks Thomas. He points at a pretty ring.

The owner opens the case. He pulls out a gold band with three small pink diamonds in a heart formation. "This is a very special piece. The stones represent true love and family."

"It's beautiful," says Thomas. His cheeks turn the same shade as the diamonds as he turns towards Trowa. "Trowa, do you think Grace would like this?"

"Grace? We're shopping for Grace?" asks Trowa shocked.

Thomas nods and smiles as he turns red.

"But Thomas! This is an engagement ring!" exclaims Trowa with wide eyes.

"I know. Trowa, I want to ask your daughter to marry me," says Thomas, "I don't want to marry her really soon. Not for a few years, but I love her. It just feels so right to ask her. If you would approve of me marrying her of course!"

Trowa sighs. "Then I think I have what you're looking for at home," he says smiling, "I had intended to marry Ania, but she passed away before I could even ask her. I kept the ring that I had bought for her. I think Grace would like that ring more than any other because it was meant for her mother."

The jewelry storeowner takes the ring and puts it back into the display case. "I think she would want that ring."

Thomas smiles wider. "Thank you, Trowa!"

"I hope you'll come back soon to buy the young lady a nice bracelet or necklace to match the ring," says the owner smiling.

"I'm really sorry you had to open up for no reason," says Thomas, "I promise, I will be back to buy her something. Thank you."

Trowa takes Thomas out of the store, and they return home. He opens the safe in Heero's office and pulls out a ring. He passes it to Thomas.

"It's lovely. I'm going to go ask her now!" exclaims Thomas holding the ring tightly.

"Be romantic! She deserves it!" exclaims Trowa, "Son!"

"I know she does … Dad!" exclaims Thomas with a confidant wink. He runs from the room. He hurries out to the garden to pick a pink rose for Grace then he heads off to find her. He walks into the library. He smiles when he sees Grace staring longingly at a picture on the wall. "Am I interrupting, Angel?"

"Oh, no, Thomas!" exclaims Grace turning towards him. She smiles. "I was just looking at this picture of Mom and Relena."

Thomas walks up to Grace and holds out the rose. "The prettiest rose for the most beautiful woman."

Grace blushes and takes the rose.

"I love you, Grace!" exclaims Thomas kissing her.

"I love you, Thomas!" exclaims Grace.

Thomas kneels down in front of Grace. He smiles up at Grace and takes her left hand in his. "Angel, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Grace?"

"Does this have anything to do with what we did last night?" asks Grace fidgeting with her hair. Her cheeks redden as she remembers the feeling of Thomas's hands upon her body.

"No… yes… Grace, I love you, Angel! I want to marry you, so I can love and protect you forever! I want you to be my wife, Grace, even if I could never make love to you again," says Thomas sincerely, "I love you, Grace, very much. That's why I'm asking you again. Angel, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Thomas! I love you! I'll marry you!" exclaims Grace.

Thomas slides the ring onto Grace's left hand. He kisses her hand and stands up. "Trowa bought that ring for your mother, but he never got the chance to give it to her."

Grace looks at the beautiful ring. She kisses Thomas passionately. "Oh, Thomas! It's beautiful! It's perfect! Thank you!"

"You're beautiful! You're perfect! You're my angel!" exclaims Thomas holding Grace tightly.

"I want to go tell Dad!" exclaims Grace smiling happily, "He should be the first person to find out! My dad and your dad!"

"Well… Trowa already knows that I was going to ask you," says Thomas, "He gave me the ring! So… let's go tell him that you said yes!"

Grace nods.


	10. Grace of an Angel

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song You're Not Alone, which appears on the Escaflowne: The Movie soundtrack courtesy of Bandai, belongs to the artists and company that recorded it. The song Grace of an Angel (Fall From Grace) copyright Cecilia J. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to my sister and brother (in-law). May they have the happiest of all marriages. And may they never fall from grace.

Grace of an Angel

There is peace in the Earth's solar system eleven years after the passing of the most influential pacifist of all time, Queen Relena Yuy of the Sanc Kingdom.

Only two short years ago, Dr. Sally Po and the former Queen Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft died in a terrorist bombing. The supports of the anti-total pacifist movement bombed a building, which contained hundreds of pacifist leaders from throughout the solar system. Not one of the pacifists survived the bombing.

Reiya Peacecraft, the dark haired elder twin daughter of Noin and Milliardo, tries desperately to fulfill her responsibilities as the Foreign Minister of the Sanc Kingdom. Her main help in this endeavor comes from her younger brother, Zechs Merquis Peacecraft, who has taken on the roll of her assistant.

Nariya Peacecraft, the light haired younger twin daughter of Noin and Milliardo, is currently in medical school trying to become the best doctor the Sanc Kingdom's ever seen.

***

The rain pours down.

The eleven-year-old blond girl sits on the grave leaning up against the tombstone. She holds her hand over her Prussian blue eyes to shield them from the rain. Her hair drips with water revealing her extremely uneven haircut. She shivers. Her name is Herangelia Yuy, and the grave she rests on is that of her mother, Relena.

Grace Barton walks up. She holds her umbrella over herself. Her green eyes stare at the angel statue on the grave next to Relena's. Her blond hair falls down to her shoulders. She kneels beside Herangelia and tilts her umbrella to shield them both. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Eleven years," says Herangelia, "I've waited eleven years for her."

"I know. I've waited eighteen," says Grace.

"I've walked so long I can't remember. Where was my home? The distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own. I can show a smile, it's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on but sometimes I wanna let go of everything," sings Herangelia shivering, "When thoughtfulness is not their game, I teach by giving love. High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet. And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe… I lie in your heart always."

"Nothing is braver than honesty. My life is your faith in me!" exclaims Grace. She pulls Herangelia to her.

"I'll be there when you need, you don't have to hide from me what you are feeling now. I fill your soul," sings Herangelia, "We will seek together destiny. Troubles have an end. We'll carry on hand in hand, you're not alone."

"People searching desperately outside themselves, caught up in thinking of what never helped. And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from. I feel you now!" sings Grace.

"I'll be there. I'll be there when you need. We will live together. Nothing is in our way," sings Herangelia, "With trust in our soul."

"We will seek together destiny. Troubles have an end," sing Grace and Herangelia, "We will carry on hand in hand. We won't forget we have each other. Love is in the hearts of all men. You're not alone!"

Herangelia shivers.

"We better get you inside, Herangelia. You're soaked to the bone!" exclaims Grace, "Come on!" She stands and pulls Herangelia to her feet.

Grace and Herangelia huddle close together beneath the umbrella as they head back to the Peacecraft Manor. They head up to Herangelia's room.

"You should take a hot shower now and get into some dry clothes," says Grace.

"What was my mother like?" asks Herangelia walking into the bathroom and leaving the door open.

Grace walks into the bathroom. "She was the only mother I ever knew."

Herangelia sheds her clothes and drops them into the sink. She steps into the shower and closes the glass door. She sighs. "At least you've known a mother."

"What about Cecilia?" asks Grace, "You hang with her a lot. Isn't she like a mother to you?"

The water turns on, and Herangelia is silent.

"I could really use a mother now," says Grace. She sits down in the chair before the vanity.

"What's wrong, Grace? Are you having problems with the wedding plans?" asks Herangelia.

"Yes and no," says Grace.

The water turns off, and the shower door opens.

Herangelia steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. She wraps it around her short wet hair and pulls another towel from the small linen closet. "Talk, Grace."

"There are just some things that I wish I had a Mom to help with!" exclaims Grace as her eyes fill with tears. "Helping me find the dress… It's just one of the times when a girl needs her mother!"

Herangelia wraps the towel around her body and sets her hand on Grace's shoulder. "I know how you feel," she whispers, "I feel the same way. I'm sure Cecilia or Hilde would love to help you with the wedding plans."

"It's not the same," says Grace. She dries her eyes and stands up. "I'm going to go take a shower now. I'm starting to feel a little chilled myself… Would you like to help me later? … Shopping for my dress?"

"I'd love to!" exclaims Herangelia, "I'm sure Hannah would love to come too!"

Grace nods and walks out of the bathroom. She walks out of Herangelia's room. She runs as fast as she can to her room. She collapses to her knees in a fit of tears. "Mother… Relena…"

***

Thomas Yuy stands proudly as his father adjusts his bow tie. His unruly dark brown hair makes him look just like his father, complete with matching blue eyes. "How do I look, Dad?"

Heero Yuy smiles. His Prussian blue eyes look at Thomas with pride. His dark brown hair is wild and disheveled. "You look like I did when I married your mother. She would be so proud of you, Thomas."

"I know. Soon, I'll be following in your footsteps. I'm ready to start my own family," says Thomas looking down at his tuxedo, "Only a few more weeks before I make Grace my wife!"

"Nervous?"

"A little nervous. A little scared," says Thomas, "but completely ready! … Um, Dad? Grace and I were discussing the ceremony."

"What is it? What's on your mind?" asks Heero sitting down in a chair.

"Do you want us to have a royal wedding?" replies Thomas sitting down.

"That is entirely up to you two. You are the Sanc Kingdom's Prince and Grace will become a Princess," says Heero, "but if that happens with your wedding or not is up to you and Grace."

"We would rather like a royal wedding… like you and Mom had!"

Heero nods and smiles. "Then that is what you'll get! You can get the crowns that Relena and I were crowned with at our wedding… the crowns of the Prince and Princess! Trowa and I will crown you both. I'm sure he'd agree."

"I think Grace would love that!" exclaims Thomas happily, "And I think now that the arrangements for the wedding are all set. The only thing we need is her wedding dress. She's been fretting over it for awhile."

"Bridesmaid dresses picked out?" asks Heero.

"As far as I know," says Thomas.

Heero smiles.

Thomas runs his hands through his hair. "I miss Mom. I wish she was here."

Heero stands. He turns his back to Thomas. "So do I."

"Dad?"

"We'll talk again later," whispers Heero heading out.

"Me and my big mouth! I got Dad missing Mom again! He'll probably head to his room to cry now!" exclaims Thomas, "Me and my big mouth!"

***

Duo Maxwell walks down the hall humming with his nose stuffed in a folder full of papers. His waist-length chestnut brown braid flies behind him, and his blue eyes pay no attention to where he's going, much less pay attention to the man walking beside him.

"Hey, watch it, Duo!" exclaims Chang Wufei pushing Duo up against the wall and holding his arm protectively over his friend. His slicked back black hair is bound in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

Heero storms past his two friends without even glancing at them. He hurries quickly into his room and slams the door.

Wufei looks back with his black slanted eyes.

"What was that about?" asks Duo staring at the closed door.

Cecilia runs out of her room at the end of the hall. Her brown hair falls to her waist as she skids to a stop beside Duo and Wufei. Her gray eyes stare at the closed door to Heero's room. "Heero?"

"Yes," says Wufei nodding his head.

"He probably wants to be alone," says Duo staring at the door as Wufei backs away from him. "I think it's Relena. The upcoming wedding must have gotten him thinking back to her and his life with her."

"He may want to be alone, but he needs someone to be there with him… to cry beside him!" exclaims Cecilia.

"What about you, Cecilia? Can you be that person?" asks Duo.

"I can try," says Cecilia heading to the door. She opens it and walks in quietly.

The door closes silently.

"Do you think that was wise, Duo? Sending her in there with him now? With him mourning over Relena?" asks Wufei.

Duo just smiles. "Maybe having a woman with him is just what he needs right now. Who knows? Maybe he'll do himself a favor and make love to her."

"There are more things in life than just sex, Duo," says Wufei walking down the hall again.

"I know, Wufei, but sometimes, it's needed too!" exclaims Duo running to catch up to Wufei, "And I think that Heero really needs it!"

"For once I agree with you, Duo!" exclaims Wufei, "Now let's go meet up with Trowa and Quatre! We're supposed to have the final fitting of our tuxes today."

"Yeah, and I look good in a tux!" Duo grins happily.

Wufei and Duo hurry to the living room where Trowa sits with Quatre watching the music video to Road to Peace.

Trowa Barton smiles as he watches the screen. His brown hair is styled forward to hide his green eyes.

Quatre Raberba Winner sits beside Trowa. His neat blond hair is a vast contrast to his best friend's brown locks. His blue eyes shine happily.

"Hello, Quatre," says Wufei walking up beside his husband and quickly kissing him.

"Wufei!" exclaims Quatre holding Wufei's hand. He smiles.

Trowa looks up. "Hey, Wufei! Hey, Duo!"

"You ready to go try on our new tuxedo's for Grace and Tom's wedding?" asks Duo with a huge grin.

"Yeah!" exclaims Trowa lifting the remote and turning the TV off.

"Then let's go!" exclaims Quatre as Wufei pulls him to his feet.

Trowa stands. "I'll go get the car! Meet you out front!"

"Hey! I'm coming too, Tro'!" exclaims Duo running out of the room behind Trowa.

Quatre pulls Wufei into a close embrace and kisses his lips passionately. "I love you, Wufei!"

"Quatre! I love you!" exclaims Wufei. He smiles.

Quatre smiles. "Let's go!"

Wufei and Quatre head out of the living room with their arms around each other.

***

Hilde Maxwell climbs into the driver's seat of the midnight black mini-van, and she buckles her seatbelt. She turns her head, and her short black hair bounces lightly. Her brown eyes stare at the front door to the house.

Cecilia runs out of the house with Herangelia. She climbs into the front passenger seat and buckles up. "Hello, Hilde."

Herangelia climbs into the back seat.

"You two coming dress shopping with us?" asks Hilde.

"Yes. We need to pick up the bridesmaid dresses that Grace picked out," says Herangelia, "Plus she wants all the opinions she can get about her wedding dress!"

"I know. I've been looking at wedding dress magazines with Grace," says Hilde, "She hasn't found anything she would wear."

"This will be a long day of shopping," says Cecilia drawing a gun out from beneath her jacket. She slides the clip out and checks to see how many bullets are in it. She replaces the clip and brings a bullet into the chamber. She puts her gun away. "Today… I protect the Sanc Princess… both of them! I'm acting bodyguard on this trip!"

Grace runs out of the house and hurries to climb into the back of the van.

A pretty thirteen year old girl with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes races out of the house and runs to the van. Her name is Hannah Maxwell.

Grace sits down beside Herangelia.

Hannah climbs into the van and closes the door. Her chin-length hair bobs as she sits down beside Grace. "We're ready to go, Mom!"

"Buckle up!" exclaims Hilde.

The three girls buckle their seat belts as Hilde starts the engines.

"What kind of dress are you looking for, Grace?" asks Hannah.

"Something that moves me," says Grace, "Something that makes me look just as beautiful at my wedding as Relena looked at hers."

"Relena was breath-taking!" exclaims Hilde with a sigh, "You should have seen Heero the first time he saw Relena in that dress! He was so shocked at her beauty that Duo had to keep him standing!"

Grace giggles. "I would have liked to have seen that!"

Cecilia chuckles lightly. "Me too!"

Hilde drives the van towards the largest, most expensive wedding shop in town.

Cecilia guards the entrance as everyone walks into the shop. Then she follows behind.

***

The two seventeen-year-old boys sit down together in front of their game station playing their oldest game, After Colony Wars.

The eldest of the two boys, by a few days, is Zechs Peacecraft. His long blond hair falls gently over his shoulders. His blue eyes reflect the light from the screen. "I'm going to win this time!"

The other boy is also part Peacecraft, the youngest son of Relena Peacecraft. He has his mother's blond hair, but he obtained the wild unmanageability of his locks from his father. No matter how hard he tries, he can't get his unruly hair to be anything but disheveled. His eyes are just as blue as his cousins. His name is Jeffrey Yuy. "Not if I can help it, Zechs!"

Eighteen-year-old Jason Maxwell walks into the room. His chestnut brown hair is pulled back into a short braid. His blue eyes look over the screen as a fiery crash lights it up, and the words 'Game Over' flash on the screen. He laughs. "Who won?"

"I did," says Jeffrey looking up at his friend, "I did Duo's famous finishing maneuver."

"I'll win next time," says Zechs smiling.

"Could I get you to help me with something?" asks Jason. He grins just like his father always does.

"Sure! What?" asks Zechs turning off the game station.

"Heero… he asked me to find some things for him. He didn't tell me exactly where they were, and under the circumstances, I didn't want to ask," says Jason.

"Under the circumstances?" repeats Jeffrey, "What's wrong?"

"He looked like he had been crying again," says Jason.

"He really misses Aunt Relena. That's why he calls Reiya and Nariya by Rei and Lena," says Zechs.

Jeffrey nods. "And Herangelia's his angel now. Kind of like Relena had been."

Jason nods. "His devotion to her is touching but also worrisome."

"Why's that?" asks Zechs.

"Well, after all this time… these eleven years, he is still strong in his love for her and her alone. That's very touching. Relena would be pleased and honored to know that he still loves her as much today as he did when she lived," explains Jason, "But even Relena would be worried about him. He has been acting… somewhat strangely. His heart has remained open to us, to the people he loved before Relena's passing. But to all others he has had a heart of solid stone! Relena would never have asked him to stay so strongly devoted to her. If she had suspected he would have, she would have made sure to tell him to love again."

"You're right, Jason, but… there's nothing we can do," says Jeffrey, "Dad may not be able to love again…"

"What did you need our help with, Jason?" interrupts Zechs.

"Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot! What are we looking to find?" asks Jeffrey smiling.

"Two crowns and a dress!"

"What?" asks Jeffrey and Zechs as one.

"We're looking for the crowns that Relena and Heero wore as Princess and Prince," says Jason with a huge grin, "and also Relena's wedding dress! It is in one of the safes in the West hall. Apparently the crowns are together in one and the dress is in another."

"All right! To the West hall!" exclaims Jeffrey.

"Race you!" exclaims Zechs running past Jason and Jeffrey.

Jeffrey and Jason hurry forth from the room.

The three young men run down the hallways. They hurry to the West hall.

"We'll have to check every safe I'm afraid!" exclaims Jason looking at all the picture frames which might conceal a safe behind them.

Jeffrey pulls a painting of Milliardo Peacecraft down from the wall to reveal nothing but more wall. He replaces the painting.

Jason takes down a painting of Ania and Trowa to reveal the first safe.

Zechs moves to a painting of Duo and Hilde as Jason tries the combination on the safe. He smiles at his safe as he starts to spin the combination.

Jason rifles through the valuables in the safe before closing it and putting the picture back.

Zechs looks through his own safe. "Nothing here! You, Jason?"

"Nope!" exclaims Jason.

Jeffrey pulls down a painting of Heero and Relena wearing their crowns along with the formal attire of the Sanc Kingdom. "Okay. I forget," he says chuckling, "What's the combination?"

Jason falls to the floor laughing.

Zechs closes his safe and puts the painting back up as he laughs. "The combination is six right, twenty-one left, forty-two right. Okay, Jeff?"

Jeffrey starts to spin the combination.

Jason gets up and moves to a picture of Sally. He pulls the painting down to find bare wall. He replaces the painting.

Zechs pulls down a painting of Quatre and Wufei. He starts to turn the combination as Jeffrey pulls open his safe door. "Did Uncle Heero mention why he wanted all this stuff?"

"No," says Jason checking behind a picture of Noin to find more bare wall.

"Maybe he'll tell us when we bring him this stuff," says Zechs opening the safe.

Jeffrey pulls a fuzzy jewel-laden box from his safe and he opens it. "Hey, guys! Look here! I found the crowns!"

Zechs and Jason move up to look in the box at the beautiful crowns. "Wow!"

Zechs returns to search his safe as Jason takes the box from Jeffrey.

Jason walks to a small hall table and sets the box on it.

Jeffrey closes the safe and re-hangs the painting of Heero and Relena.

Jason moves to a painting of Relena, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Quatre. He pulls the painting from the wall, and he starts to open the safe.

Zechs closes his safe and replaces the picture. He moves to a picture of Sally, Milliardo, and Noin. "Moms, Dad…"

Jeffrey moves to a painting of Duo and pulls it from the wall. He starts to open the safe.

Zechs pulls the painting down and opens the safe.

After a quick search, all three young men close their safes and replace the paintings. They find only wall behind the paintings of Trowa, Hilde, and Wufei. Next they search the safes behind the paintings of Ania, Quatre, and Heero.

Zechs pulls down the painting of Relena in her wedding dress, and he opens the safe. "We're running out of places to look!"

"I know, but Heero said the dress was here!" exclaims Jason.

Zechs shifts the contents of the safe around. He sees a large white box, and he pulls it out of the safe. "I think this may be it!"

Jeffrey walks up to Zechs. He pulls the top off the gift box. "Well, let's see it!"

Jason walks up to them, and they all look into the box at the lace overdress packed on top.

"Hey! This is it!" exclaims Zechs happily, "Aunt Relena's wedding dress!"

Jason closes the safe and re-hangs the painting of Relena.

Jeffrey puts the lid back on the box.

"Now let's take this to Uncle Heero!" exclaims Zechs.

"I'll grab the crowns!" exclaims Jeffrey smiling. He rushes to the table and lifts the box with the two crowns.

"Let's go!" exclaims Jason, "I'm sure Heero's still in his room!"

The three young men rush towards Heero's bedroom. They knock on the door.

After a moment, Heero's saddened voice calls, "Come in!"

Jason opens the door and walks in. He sees Heero sitting on his bed with red, puffy eyes. He whispers, "Heero, we found the dress and the two crowns."

Zechs and Jeffrey enter.

"I have the dress, Uncle Heero," says Zechs smiling. He opens the box and walks towards Heero.

Heero pulls the lace overdress from the box, and he looks at it. He pulls the dress into his arms as if was embracing Relena. He puts the dress carefully back into the box. "Jason, Zechs, could you take this to Grace's room? Leave it on her bed if she isn't there."

"We're on our way!" exclaims Jason.

Zechs closes the box and walks out with Jason.

Jason closes the door.

"I have the crowns, Dad," says Jeffrey sitting down on the bed beside Heero. He sets the box on his lap.

Heero opens the box and lifts a plain gold crown. He sets it gently on Jeffrey's head. "That will be Thomas's crown. They're having a royal wedding. As they're married, they will be crowned Prince and Princess."

"And this will be Thomas's crown?" asks Jeffrey. He feels the crown on his head with his hand. "When I get married, will I also have a royal wedding and get a crown?"

"If you want. I won't insist upon it," says Heero. He lifts the gold tiara from the box, and he caresses its surface.

"You really miss Mom, don't you, Dad?" asks Jeffrey as his eyes start to fill with tears, "I miss her too!" He takes the crown from his head and puts it back into the box.

"I want her back, Jeffrey! I want Relena back!" exclaims Heero putting the tiara into the box. He closes his eyes as the water starts to flow from them.

"Me too, Daddy!" exclaims Jeffrey hugging Heero. He starts to cry.

Heero wraps his arms tightly around his son and cries.

"Dad… do you think it's possible for you to love again?" asks Jeffrey pushing the box from his lap onto the bed.

"I don't want to love again! I would lose her too!" exclaims Heero drying his eyes as he stops crying. He inhales the scent of Jeffrey's shampoo, the same shampoo Relena always used. "Relena…"

"Mom's gone, Dad, but maybe it's time for you to find someone to love," says Jeffrey sliding away from Heero. He wipes his eyes before getting off the bed. He grabs the box and sets it on the nightstand. "Herangelia could use a mother. What do you think about Cecilia?"

"She's nice," says Heero turning away from Jeffrey.

"Dad… I know Mom doesn't want you to be this way. She doesn't want you to be alone!" exclaims Jeffrey.

"I don't want to lose her!" exclaims Heero.

"Lose who, Dad?"

Heero sighs. He stands up and walks to the balcony doors.

"Dad? Lose who?" asks Jeffrey walking up beside his Heero and setting his hand on his father's shoulder.

"I don't want to lose her," repeats Heero, "So I can never tell her how I feel about her. I won't lose another woman that I love!"

"Would you rather see her marry someone else?" asks Jeffrey.

Heero nods his head. "That way she wouldn't be killed in the name of peace!"

"Maybe she'd like to have the choice, Dad!" exclaims Jeffrey, "Maybe she should get to choose between you and everything else in her life. Mom thought that loving you and fighting for peace were worth dying for! Maybe she will too!" He walks away from Heero and moves to the door. "Give her a chance, Dad. You both deserve at least that much!"

"Jeffrey!" exclaims Heero turning towards his son.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Maybe you're right," says Heero smiling.

Jeffrey smiles at Heero. "I love you, Dad. I want you to be happy. Mom wants you to be happy!"

"I know she wants me to be happy!" exclaims Heero, "I love you, Jeffrey!"

Jeffrey nods his head and walks out of the room.

Heero puts the box with the crowns into his safe, and he looks at the picture of the dark haired woman he keeps within the safe. "I still love Relena, but now I also love you."

Heero caresses the picture and kisses it before putting it back into the safe and closing the door.

***

Grace walks into her room with an expression of defeatism on her face. "I haven't much time left, Hannah."

"I know that, but there must be a dress somewhere!" exclaims Hannah following behind with Herangelia.

"We still have time," says Herangelia.

"What is this?" asks Grace seeing the white box on her bed.

"A gift!" exclaims Herangelia, "Maybe it's from Thomas! Open it!"

The three girls quickly move to sit on the bed around the box.

Grace's hands tremble slightly in anticipation as she lifts the lid from the box. She sees the folded lace and isn't too sure what she should make of it at first. She takes a hold of it and lifts it gingerly from the box.

"A lace dress!" exclaims Hannah smiling, "For the honeymoon no doubt!"

"Being see-through like! I'd hope so!" exclaims Grace.

"Wait! There's more!" exclaims Herangelia standing up. She pulls the white dress from the box and holds it up to her shoulders.

"Oh, no! I know what this is now! It's not from Thomas! It's from Heero and Relena!" exclaims Grace staring at the beautiful white dress in Herangelia's hands, "This is Relena's wedding dress! Heero gave me her wedding dress!"

"This… was my mom's?" asks Herangelia in shock.

"Heero is offering me this dress for my wedding!" exclaims Grace carefully folding the lace dress and placing it back into the box. "I would be honored to wear this dress at my wedding!"

"Try it on!" exclaims Hannah, "I want to see it on you!"

Grace takes the dress from Herangelia and hurries into her bathroom.

***

The day for the wedding quickly approaches.

Duo kisses Hilde's lips quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

Hilde smiles. "This separation thing is a really silly tradition!"

Duo chuckles. "I know, but it's tradition! Besides… I'll be too drunk to do anything tonight anyway!"

"It's only one night, Dad!" exclaims Hannah leaning into Zechs's arms. She looks up at Zechs and smiles.

"Zechs… get your hands off my daughter," says Hilde.

"Sorry, Hilde," says Zechs unwrapping his arms from around Hannah.

Hannah smiles and gives Zechs a quick kiss on the lips. "Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," says Zechs smiling at Hannah, "Come, Duo! Let's go start the limo." He hurries past Hilde and drags Duo out the front doors."

Quatre chuckles. "I'm sure Duo will straighten him out, Hilde!"

"We should get going. We have a bachelor's party to start," says Wufei, "before it gets too late!"

"Yes, and we have a wedding shower," says Cecilia smiling.

Heero stares intently at Cecilia.

Cecilia looks at Heero through the corner of her eyes.

"Tomorrow's the big day, Angel," says Thomas pulling Grace into his arms.

"I can't wait," says Grace holding Thomas tightly.

"Me neither, Angel!" exclaims Thomas, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time!"

"Same here, Thomas," says Grace, "I love you!" She pulls him into a kiss.

"I'll protect you, Angel," says Thomas smiling, "I love you, Grace."

"Thomas, Jeffrey," says Heero, "Let's go now."

"The sooner we leave, the sooner I'll be married to my Grace, my Angel," says Thomas.

"Isn't that sweet?" asks Herangelia.

"Come on, Thomas!" exclaims Jeffrey grabbing Thomas's arm and pulling him back.

Thomas walks out the door with Jeffrey.

"We'll be back here fifteen minutes before the ceremony begins," says Heero.

"Right, Uncle Heero," says Reiya smiling. She arrived earlier that morning from her post at the World's Sphere Alliance just to witness the wedding.

"The rest of you should be going," says Nariya, "And don't stay out too late." She had also returned to the Sanc Kingdom that morning, having come home from medical school for the ceremony.

"We have a busy day tomorrow," says Jason, "Let's go!" He turns and walks out.

"Could I have a moment alone with Grace?" asks Trowa.

"Of course. We'll meet you in the living room, Grace," says Cecilia. Her eyes meet Heero's in a mutual gaze before they both turn away.

Heero leaves the manor with Quatre and Wufei, intending to wait for Trowa in the limousine.

Cecilia walks into the living room with Herangelia.

"Come on, girls," says Hilde ushering Nariya, Reiya, and Hannah towards the living room.

"Out of all the people in the world, you're the only one with the heart and grace of an angel," says Trowa quietly once he's alone with Grace.

"Your angel? My mom?" asks Grace stepping close to her father.

Trowa nods. "I think now it's time you also had her wings."

"What do you mean?"

"I left a present for you on my bed. Just a little something to make you a little more angelic," whispers Trowa pulling Grace into a warm embrace, "I love you, Grace! You've always been my second Angel!"

"Daddy!" exclaims Grace squeezing him tightly, "I love you too!"

After a long moment of holding his grown daughter, Trowa pushes her slightly back. He kisses her forehead. "Rest well tonight, my little Angel. I'll be here to give you away in the morning."

"Thank you, Dad!" exclaims Grace, "I'll get your present before I go to bed!"

Trowa nods and smiles. He watches Grace run towards the living room before he heads out to the limo.

The young driver waits by the limo door for Trowa to get in. He closes the door and runs around to the driver's seat. He takes the limo to the White Dove Hotel where the entire top floor has been reserved for the bachelor party and the night's rest.

All the men head up to Heero's suite to engage in a small drinking party.

***

"Before anything happens, I think you should get your presents," says Hilde tossing a box to Grace, "That was from Relena. It belonged to her mother. It's tradition now. Milliardo gave it to Noin. Noin gave it to Relena, and Relena left it to me to give to the first Sanc Princess to marry."

"I'm not a Sanc Princess," says Grace.

"But you will be," says Hilde smiling.

Grace opens the box. She looks at the antique diamond bracelet with her jaw gaping open. "It… it… it… it's so beautiful!"

"It will look perfect with your dress!" exclaims Cecilia.

"It did on Relena!" exclaims Hilde, "That's something old. Who had something new?"

"That was Nariya and me!" exclaims Reiya.

Nariya tosses a box to Grace. "We hope you like it!"

Grace opens the box and gasps. She looks at the beautiful necklace and draws it from the box. "Are you sure this is new?"

"It's very similar to the one we gave Relena, but it's not the same," says Hilde.

"Right, that one had rose quartz," says Nariya smiling as she fidgets with the necklace she wears, "Aunt Relena gave it to me!"

Grace places the gold chain around her neck and feels her collarbone where the small ruby heart pendant dangles.

"I'll expect to get this one back later, Grace," says Cecilia tossing a small box to her, "This is your something borrowed!" She smiles.

Grace opens the box with a smile on her face. She looks in at the gold angel earrings with the small ruby hearts in their hands. She drops the box into her lap.

"Is something wrong, Grace?" asks Cecilia.

"Do you suppose angels watch over the living?" asks Grace.

"I honestly do believe that angels watch over us, Grace," says Cecilia, "Especially your mother."

Grace lifts the box and looks at the earrings again. She smiles and says, "Angel earrings. They will complement my dress perfectly!"

Herangelia giggles as she tosses another box to Grace. "Hannah and I picked this out for you!"

"Every bride needs something blue!" exclaims Hannah.

Grace opens the box and pulls out a blue garter. She giggles. "Thank you, everyone!"

Herangelia stands up and walks to the stereo. She puts three discs into the stereo's disc changer and turns it on to random play. "Two Gundam Wing and one Cecilia! Let's get this party started!"

The stereo flares to life with a familiar song. Not a person in the room has heard it less than a million times.

"I've walked so long I can't remember. Where was my home?" sing Cecilia and Herangelia in time with Duo's voice on the recording, "The distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own. I can show a smile, it's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on but sometimes I wanna let go of everything."

Grace sets all her presents aside and stands up smiling. She sings along with Duo on the recording, "When thoughtfulness is not their game, I teach by giving love. High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet. And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe… I lie in your heart always."

"Nothing is braver than honesty," says Duo on the recording, "My life is your faith in me!"

"I'll be there when you need, you don't have to hide from me," sing Hilde and Hannah, "what you are feeling now. I fill your soul."

"We will seek together destiny," sing Reiya and Nariya, "Troubles have an end. We'll carry on hand in hand, you're not alone."

"People searching desperately outside themselves, caught up in thinking of what never helped. And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from," sings Cecilia along with Duo's recording, "I feel you now!"

"I'll be there," sings Grace.

"I'll be there," sings Herangelia.

"When you need. We will live together," sings Grace.

"Together," sings Herangelia.

"Nothing is in our way," sing Grace and Hannah.

"With trust in our soul," sings Hannah at the same time that Herangelia sings, "Nothing is in our way."

"We will seek together destiny," sing Reiya and Nariya.

"Destiny," sings Hilde. Along with Quatre and Heero's voice recordings.

"Troubles have an end," sings Nariya.

"We will carry on hand in hand," sings Reiya.

"We won't forget we have each other," sings Hilde.

"Love is in the hearts of all men," sing all the women along with the five members of Gundam Wing on the recording, "You're not alone!"

Everyone laughs and dances along with the music of the next song.

***

"Look at what Daddy made for me," says Grace as Hannah walks into her bedroom, "It's a little too angelic if you ask me!"

Hannah looks at the gift Trowa had left for Grace. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Of course I do!" exclaims Grace smiling.

"I think that maybe… that's what your mother would have done. She was an angel on Earth after all!" exclaims Hannah, "I think you should wear it!"

Grace smiles and nods. "I plan to!"

"Let's get you ready for your wedding!" exclaims Hannah happily.

***

Heero walks onto the patio with an elderly priest. He carries a jewel-laden box with the crowns inside.

The priest wears loose black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a white collar. He smiles warmly at the assembled crowd.

Heero wears a white tuxedo with a golden bowtie and a golden cummerbund. A gold crown rests on the top of his head pressing down his disheveled dark brown hair. His Prussian blue eyes look around at his family with pride. He has a red rose tucked into his lapel.

Duo wears a standard black tuxedo with a black cummerbund and a black bowtie. His blue eyes twinkle in the sunlight shining through the patio doors. His chestnut brown braid falls down his back.

Quatre's blue eyes look out towards the garden where the ceremony will take place. His neat blond hair falls gently around his face. He wears a black tuxedo with a purple bowtie and a matching cummerbund. "This reminds me of your wedding, Heero!"

"I agree," says Wufei straightening his navy blue bowtie, "only this time I'm not injured!" He wears a black tuxedo with a navy blue cummerbund. His black hair is slicked back and tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His black eyes look towards Heero. "That was a wonderful day!"

"I bet it was just beautiful!" exclaims Cecilia leaning against the wall, "Too bad I missed it!" She wears a forget-me-not blue, floor-length dress. It's a sleeveless dress with a low oval neckline. The dress hugs her chest and abdomen tightly, but it flares out at her waist for ease of movement. Her white pumps peak out beneath the hem of the dress. Draped over her shoulders is a lavender cloak that falls down to her knees.

"It was, Cecilia. It was very beautiful," says Trowa. His brown hair covers half his face, but his green eyes shine with happiness. He wears a black tuxedo with an emerald green bowtie and cummerbund.

Thomas paces back and forth nervously. He wears a white tuxedo with a rose red bowtie and a matching cummerbund. A red rose decorates his lapel. His disheveled dark brown hair hangs slightly over his blue eyes.

Jeffrey and Zechs stand close to each other wearing matching black tuxedos with lavender bowties and cummerbunds. They whisper back and forth to each other, and their blue eyes shine happily. Zechs's long blond hair hangs straight down his back. Jeffrey has slicked his normally disheveled blond hair back and tied it in a ponytail just like Wufei.

Jason's chestnut brown hair is braided like his father's only much shorter. He wears a black tuxedo with a white bowtie and a white cummerbund. His blue eyes look towards the door impatiently.

Hilde stands near the patio doors in her floor-length, sleeveless dress. The forget-me-not blue dress conforms to her upper body and flares out at her waist. Her white pumps can be seen beneath the hem. The lavender cloak she wears complements her short midnight black hair and brown eyes. "You boys are missing your roses!"

"So we have to?" asks Zechs turning towards Hilde.

Hilde smiles. "No. You don't have to wear the roses."

"Where are the girls?" asks Jeffrey, "It shouldn't be taking them this long to get dressed!"

"Quit your complaining, cousin!" exclaims Nariya walking out onto the patio. Her shoulder-length blond hair is braided on both sides of her head, and her brown eyes look around happily. She wears a forget-me-not blue dress that conforms to her chest. The dress flares out at her waist and falls loosely to the floor where her white pumps are revealed. A long lavender cloak hangs from her shoulders.

Reiya steps up right behind her twin sister. She wears the exact same forget-me-not blue dress with lavender cloak, but her short midnight black hair and blue eyes contrast the lightness of her sister's hair and dark eyes.

"I just checked on Hannah and Grace! They'll be down in a minute!" exclaims Herangelia running into the patio. Her short, unruly blond hair sticks up in odd spikes. Her blue eyes sparkle in the light. She wears a floor-length, sleeveless dress. The forget-me-not blue dress conforms to her young chest and flares out at her waist. Her white pumps can be seen beneath the hemline. A lavender cloak, which falls down to her knees, is draped over her shoulders.

"Actually a little sooner," says Hannah walking through the doorway.

Everyone turns towards the door to see Grace as she enters.

Hannah wears the same forget-me-not blue dress as all the other women, but her cloak is navy blue. Her chestnut brown hair is brushed neatly away from her face, and her blue eyes reflect the huge grin on her face. "May I now present, the lovely angel, Miss Grace Iria Barton."

Grace walks out onto the patio in a brilliance of white.

"Angel!" exclaims Thomas. His jaw drops open, and he almost falls over from the shock.

Heero catches his son and helps him to remain standing.

"Grace!" exclaims Cecilia smiling, "You're gorgeous!"

Grace's dress consists of two main parts, an outer dress and an under dress. The under dress is a silky-white sleeveless piece with a low oval neckline that partially reveals the delicate mounds of her breasts. The top of her dress hugs her body, conforming to every curve, but the dress relaxes and flares at the hips into an ankle-length loose skirt. She wears white pumps beneath her dress.

The overdress is made completely of a white floral lace that reveals her flesh and the under dress. The neckline of the overdress is an oval raised higher than that of the under dress to reach up just below her collarbone. The sleeves of the overdress embrace Grace's arms down to her elbows where they start to flare out drastically. When her arms are held down at her sides, the end of the sleeve touches her wrist, but the lace flows downward into a point almost touching the hemline of the dress.

The lace overdress conforms to the under dress flowing smoothly side by side. However in the front, the lace peaks at her knees to reveal the silky white under dress completely. A floral lace cape hangs loosely from Grace's shoulders in the back and hangs down to the middle of her calf. A pair of large white feather wings sticks out on either side of her cape.

Around her waist, Grace wears a belt made of fully bloomed red roses that have been braided together. Her blond hair has been braided into a crown upon her head.

Grace slowly moves up to Thomas and smiles. She wears an antique diamond bracelet on her right wrist and the gold and ruby angel earrings in her ears. Around her neck is the gold necklace with the ruby heart pendant. "Thomas…"

"Grace." Thomas gently touches Grace's face. "You are far more than just gorgeous. I love you, Angel!"

"I love you, Thomas," says Grace.

"Should we begin?" asks Duo.

Thomas kisses Grace's lips quickly. Then he nods.

The priest smiles and nods to Heero. He walks out along the path towards the garden.

Wufei and Quatre clasp their hands and follow behind the priest.

Jason holds out his arm. "Shall we, Reiya?"

Reiya smiles and takes Jason's arm. "We shall!"

Reiya and Jason start to follow down the path.

"I'm really happy for you, Thomas," says Nariya hugging him carefully.

"Come on, cousin," says Jeffrey holding out his arm for Nariya. He gives his older brother an approving look, a look that they both know so well that has a special meaning known only to them. "Let's go, Nariya."

Nariya takes Jeffrey's arm very delicately and allows him to lead her down the path.

Hannah takes Zechs's hand and smiles at him.

"Leave them be for today, Hilde," says Duo pulling her to him. He kisses her lips.

"Hannah's too young to be involved with anyone," whispers Hilde, "She's only thirteen."

"We were also young and now look at us," whispers Duo, "Happy in love and still together. Let's give Hannah the chance to make up her own mind… and her own heart!" He gives her a passionate kiss.

"I hate it when you do that. It makes me feel like agreeing to anything," whispers Hilde.

Duo grins and guides Hilde towards the path.

"Ready, Zechs?" asks Hannah.

"Always ready," says Zechs with a huge smile. In a whispery voice he adds, "I'm always ready to walk down the aisle with you, but some day, you'll be wearing the white bridal dress, and I won't let you leave my side."

"You want me to be a Sanc Princess too?" whispers Hannah.

Zechs nods and walks away with Hannah following behind Duo and Hilde.

Trowa kisses Grace's cheek. "You really do look just like Ania."

"Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me," says Grace.

"Come, Cecilia. I'll escort you to your seat," says Trowa.

Cecilia smiles at Grace and Thomas before taking Trowa's outstretched hand. She walks beside him down towards the garden.

"I'm proud of you both," says Heero. He smiles. "Welcome to the family, my daughter."

Grace smiles at Heero.

"I've always dreamed of having a sister!" exclaims Herangelia, "I'm glad it'll be you, Grace!"

Heero takes Herangelia's hand and pulls her away. He still carried the jeweled box.

"It's time, Angel," whispers Thomas.

Grace nods. "I'm ready to be married!"

Thomas holds out his arm.

Grace takes a hold of Thomas's arm and glances over her shoulder at her white angel wings. "Today, there's more than one angel here."

"Three," says Thomas.

"Relena, Ania, Grace," whispers Grace.

Thomas and Grace walk down the path together. They see all their friends and family standing before their chairs.

The women stand on the left side of the aisle, and the men all stand to the right side.

The priest stands behind an altar upon which rests the box containing the two crowns.

Grace and Thomas walk up and kneel on the cushions in front of the altar. They hold each other's hand.

Everyone else takes their seats.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of two hearts, of two lives. We are gathered here before this company to witness the marriage of Grace Iria Barton and Thomas Yuy," says the priest, "Is there anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed? If so, please speak now."

After a long moment of silence, the priest smiles and nods. "Very good. When two lives are joined in marriage, the part of them that only wishes to love the other for all time replaces the part of them that had been happy alone. Who here will give away this lovely bride?"

Trowa stands up and bows to the priest. He smiles proudly at Grace. "I consent to this marriage."

"Who here will give away this handsome groom?" asks the priest as Trowa sits down again.

Heero stands up and bows to the priest. He smiles proudly at Thomas. "I consent to this marriage."

Heero sits down again as Jeffrey and Herangelia nod their heads.

"Surrender to your hearts. Let them guide you along your path, for even when your heart is wrong, it will always take you on an adventure that's worth a lifetime," says the priest, "Grace Iria Barton, will you take this man into your life, care for him in sickness and health, stand by him in times of financial trouble and prosperity, and love him until death forces you to part?"

Grace smiles at Thomas and holds his hand tightly. "I happily accept Thomas into my life. It's all I've ever wanted! I do!"

"Thomas Yuy, will you take this woman into your life, care for her in sickness and health, stand by her in times of financial trouble and prosperity, and love her until death forces you to part?" asks the priest.

"I will love her long after death," says Thomas, "I do!"

"May we have the rings?" asks the priest.

Jason pulls a small black velvet box from his pocket. He opens it and pulls out two rings. He tucks the box back into his pocket and stands.

Hannah stands up and moves to take Jason's hand.

Jason slips the larger of the two rings into Hannah's hand.

The priest smiles. "Young Princess."

Grace takes the ring from Hannah. Her blue eyes shine in the light making her beauty unmatched. She slides the gold ring with the small diamond onto Thomas's left hand. "With this ring, our life together begins. I love you, Thomas. I will always protect you!"

The priest nods to Thomas. "Young Prince."

Thomas takes the ring from Jason. He nods to his best friend before he slips the gold band onto Grace's left hand to rest beside her engagement ring. "With this ring, our life together begins. I love you, Grace. I will always protect you, Angel."

"Your Majesty… King Heero, it's time," says the priest stepping away from the altar.

Jason and Hannah take their seats again.

"Trowa," says Heero with a nod.

Trowa nods and stands.

Heero stands and walks up to the altar with Trowa.

Trowa opens the box and lifts the beautiful gold tiara. He passes it to Heero.

Heero stands in front of Grace and lowers the tiara onto her head allowing it to rest in the center of her braided halo-crown. "Grace Iria Barton, I now crown you Princess Grace of the Sanc Kingdom! Arise, Sanc Princess."

Grace stands up and curtseys to Heero and Trowa. "Your Majesty. Father."

Heero kisses Grace's cheek. He smiles. "My daughter."

Trowa embraces Grace carefully and gently touches her feather wings. "Grace."

Heero lifts a plain golf crown out of the box and passes it to Trowa.

Trowa stands in front of Thomas and lowers the crown onto his head pressing down the disheveled mess of dark brown hair. "Thomas Yuy, I now crown you Prince Thomas of the Sanc Kingdom! Arise, Sanc Prince."

Thomas stands up and bows to Trowa and Heero. "Father."

Trowa pulls Thomas into a warm embrace. He smiles. "My son."

Heero hugs Thomas. "Thomas."

Thomas and Grace clasp their hands together once again and smile at each other.

"By the power of the Sanc Kingdom, I now proclaim you to be Princess and Prince of the Sanc Kingdom. May you fulfill your duties well," says Heero.

The priest steps up beside Heero. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

Thomas pulls Grace into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss. "I love you so very much, Grace. You're my angel!"

"I love you, too, Thomas, with all my heart," says Grace.

"Thank you for coming, Father," says Heero shaking the priest's hand.

"I must be going. I have two more couples to marry today!" exclaims the priest smiling. He turns and heads towards the front gate.

Everyone heads back into the house and gathers in the ballroom for the reception.

The party lasts for hours.

Heero stares intently at Cecilia as she runs her hand through her brown hair. He walks over to her and holds his hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Cecilia stares into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. She smiles and takes his hand. "I would love to."

Duo runs over to Heero and Cecilia. He grins happily. "Let's do the song now! Thomas and Grace are getting ready to leave for bed!"

"Alright! Let's do it!" exclaims Heero, "Get the others, Duo!"

"Right, buddy!" exclaims Duo rushing off.

"We'll have our dance later," says Heero. In a whisper he adds, "How about midnight in the rose garden?"

"I'll be there," whispers Cecilia.

Heero doesn't release Cecilia's hand as he leads her towards the corner of the room where several instruments have been set up.

Quatre and Wufei meet them at the instruments.

Duo pulls Trowa over to their friends. He turns the microphone on and speaks into it. "If we could have everyone's attention please! We would like to perform a song specifically for Thomas and Grace."

Wufei sits down behind the drums and lifts the drumsticks.

"You guys didn't have to do this," says Thomas blushing slightly.

"Blame me. I wrote the song," says Cecilia taking up her position at the keyboard, "It's my wedding present to you both. I have nothing else to give."

Quatre lifts his violin to his chin. "It's a lovely song."

Trowa lifts the bass guitar and pulls the support strap over his shoulder.

Heero secures the lead guitar into place with the strap. "Are we all ready?"

"I think so," says Wufei seeing all his friends in position.

"Lead us off, Wufei!" exclaims Trowa smiling.

Wufei spins his drumsticks in his hands and hits them together in time with his words. "One… two… three… four!"

Cecilia strikes the first note on the keyboard as Wufei starts the drumbeat.

The sounds of the two guitars and the violin quickly meld into the drum and keyboard's rhythm.

"I don't want to fall from grace," sings everyone in the little stage area, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

"Grant me with these wings to fly," sings Duo.

"I'll never have to fall again," sings Cecilia.

"I don't want to fall from grace," sings everyone, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

"So I can stay by your side," sings Duo.

"I'll take you flying on my wings," sings Cecilia.

Trowa strums the strings of the bass guitar as he moves up beside Duo and the microphone. "I don't want to fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel to let me stay in this place where my heart will always belong. I don't want to fall from grace. That is not the way it should be. For you I will win this race. Grant me the grace of an angel."

Trowa steps back away from the microphone.

"I don't want to fall from grace," sings everyone, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

Grace cuddles up to Thomas and rests her head on his shoulder. Her white angel wings still hang on her back with her lace cape hanging in between.

"Grant me with these wings to fly," sings Duo.

"I'll never have to fall again," sings Cecilia.

Hilde raises her wine glass and smiles at Duo.

Herangelia stands beside Jeffrey listening intently to the music.

"I don't want to fall from grace," sings everyone, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

Jason stands in between Nariya and Reiya. He smiles proudly at the people on the stage.

"So I can stay by your side," sings Duo.

"I'll take you flying on my wings," sings Cecilia.

Zechs pulls Hannah into his arms and holds her as they listen to the music.

Quatre walks up beside Duo and lowers his violin. He smiles at Grace, and he sings, "I don't want to fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel. My heart will stay in this place as long as we are together. I think I can win the race if you stand at the finish line. I don't want to fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel."

Quatre moves back to his spot and lifts the violin to his chin once again. He resumes his playing.

"I don't want to fall from grace," everyone sings as they play their instrument, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

"Grant me with these wings to fly," sings Duo.

"I'll never have to fall again," sings Cecilia.

"I don't want to fall from grace," sings everyone, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

"So I can stay by your side," sings Duo.

"I'll take you flying on my wings," sings Cecilia.

"I don't want to fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel," sings Duo, "There's nothing that I can't face. I have the love of an angel."

"If only I had your grace, I could do almost anything. Please," sings Cecilia, "don't make me fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel!" She runs her fingers over the keys of her keyboard with joy in her eyes.

"I don't want to fall from grace," sings everyone, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

"Grant me with these wings to fly," sings Duo.

"I'll never have to fall again," sings Cecilia.

"I don't want to fall from grace," sings everyone, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

"So I can stay by your side," sings Duo.

"I'll take you flying on my wings," sings Cecilia.

Wufei clangs the cymbals and throws his drumsticks into the air. He catches the sticks and continues on without hardly missing a beat. He sings loudly, "I don't want to fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel to see through all my disgrace and allow me to love you more with my every embrace. Grant me the grace of an angel. I don't want to fall from grace. Just look in your heavenly eyes."

"I don't want to fall from grace," sings everyone, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

"Grant me with these wings to fly," sings Duo.

"I'll never have to fall again," sings Cecilia.

"I don't want to fall from grace," sings everyone as they play their instruments happily, "Grant me the grace of an angel."

"So I can stay by your side," sings Duo.

"I'll take you flying on my wings," sings Cecilia.

Heero flashes a brief smile towards Cecilia before he looks at Thomas and Grace content in each other's arms. He strums his guitar. "I don't want to fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel. All your troubles I will erase until we reach our own heaven. With these wings I'll give you chase cause you gave me grace, my angel. I don't want to fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel!"

"I don't want to fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel," everyone sings, "Grant me with these wings to fly. I'll never have to fall again. I don't want to fall from grace. Grant me the grace of an angel so I can stay by your side. I'll take you flying on my wings!"

The sounds of the music slowly fade as everyone stops playing.

Wufei hits the cymbal once before setting his drumsticks down.

Grace smiles. Her eyes fill with tears. "Thank you! Thank you all very much!"

"Thank you," says Thomas holding Grace tightly. He whispers into her ear, "Would you like to go now?"

"After one last thing," whispers Grace. She pulls herself away from Thomas. She hurries up and pulls Trowa and Heero into an embrace. The tears start to flow down her cheeks. She whispers, "Thomas and I are going to bed. Please thank Cecilia for me, Heero."

"I will, Grace," whispers Heero.

Trowa wipes the tears from Grace's cheeks and kisses her forehead. "Go to Thomas."

Grace backs up and hurries back to Thomas's arms.

"Thank you, everyone, for a wonderful night," says Thomas smiling, "We're going to call it a night." He pulls Grace out the door at a run before anyone can say a word.

Grace's wings flaps in their wake.

"Hannah, Herangelia. I think it is time for you two to go to bed," says Hilde smiling at the two girls.

"Yes, Mom!" exclaims Hannah.

"I'll walk you to your room, Hannah," says Zechs smiling.

"And I'll walk with you!" exclaims Reiya seeing Hilde's eyes bug out. "After all, I should be getting to bed as well. Nariya and I are flying back to New York in the morning."

"Good night, everyone," says Nariya.

Reiya nods to Hilde as she follows Hannah and Zechs from the room.

Nariya hurries after Reiya.

"Good night, Dad," says Jeffrey, "Say good night, Herangelia."

"Good night," says Herangelia.

"See you in the morning," says Jason. He walks out of the dining room with Jeffrey and Herangelia.

Duo pulls Hilde into his arms and kisses her lips. "Mmmm… can we go to bed now, Hilde?"

Hilde giggles. "I love you, Duo!"

"I love you, too, Hilde," says Duo smiling.

"All right, Duo. We can go to bed now," says Hilde, "Good night, guys."

"Good night," says Duo lifting Hilde into his arms.

"Good night," says Trowa laughing.

Duo carries Hilde through the door.

"This has been a long night," says Cecilia taking her lavender cloak off.

"Tired, Cecilia?" asks Quatre with a pleasant smile.

Cecilia looks at the clock on the wall. "Only a little, Quatre! But I think I'll read a little before I go to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Cecilia, wait!" exclaims Heero moving to her side.

"Yes, Heero?" asks Cecilia looking into his Prussian blue eyes.

"Grace wanted me to tell you something," says Heero gazing deeply into Cecilia's gray eyes.

"Well?"

"She wanted me to thank you for writing such a beautiful song for her," says Heero.

"Hey, Tro', let's give them some privacy," whispers Quatre.

"It looks like something romantic is going on," whispers Trowa.

"I agree," whispers Wufei, "Let's go. It's late. We should all go to bed."

"Good night," whispers Trowa. He walks out of the room.

Wufei and Quatre wrap their arms around each other and head out.

"Was there anything else, Heero?" asks Cecilia smiling.

"I wanted to thank you too," says Heero.

Cecilia drops her cloak to the floor, and she pushes Heero back against the wall. She presses her body up against his and slides her mouth over his lips giving him a long, slow, passionate kiss.

"Cecilia…"

"Heero…"

"Cecilia!" calls Herangelia from out in the hallway.

Cecilia quickly moves away from Heero. She lifts her cloak from the floor.

Herangelia runs into the dining room. "Cecilia! Cecilia! A call just came in! I think it's for you!"

"You think?" asks Cecilia crinkling her eyebrows.

"Yeah. When I answered the phone, the man asked to speak to Cecilia So long! He wouldn't give me his name!" exclaims Herangelia.

Cecilia looks back at Heero with a stone cold expression. "Heero," she asks firmly, "could I use the phone in your office? I'll see what he wants. It's probably just a wrong number."

"The phone's all yours, Cecilia," says Heero.

Cecilia walks quickly from the room.

"I'll take you to bed, Herangelia," says Heero walking up beside his daughter.

"I don't need an escort, Dad," says Herangelia hugging Heero, "Thank you."

"I'll take you to your room anyway," says Heero lifting Herangelia and carrying her from the room.

***

Cecilia locks the door to Heero's office, and she sits down in his chair. She lifts the phone receiver and pushes the button beside the flashing light. "My name is Cecilia. It was never Cecilia Solong!"

Put me on the video phone, Cecilia. I want to see you.

Cecilia turns on the video monitor. She sees a man with bleached hair sitting in a comfortable chair. She recognizes his face at once.

The man's shoulder-length hair falls over his ebony eyes. He wears black jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. He has a brown leather jacket tossed over the arm of his chair. "It's good to see you, Cecilia. You look lovely. Nothing has changed."

"What do you want, you bastard?" asks Cecilia angrily.

"Now is that any way to treat your husband?"

"You aren't my husband anymore! You left me, remember! I didn't leave you!" exclaims Cecilia, "I'm not your wife! I'm not even your friend anymore! Now why the hell did you call me here?"

"You were pregnant when I left you. What happened to our child, Cecilia?" asks the man.

"We had a daughter," says Cecilia, "She was kidnapped by the anti-pacifists."

"Hey, Becky. Come over here," says the man.

A woman about twenty years old walks over and sits on the arm of the chair. Her chin length hair is cropped in uneven layers as if she had cut it herself without the use of a mirror. Her roots are a deep brown, but the rest of her hair is a bleached blond.

Cecilia stares disbelievingly into the young woman's familiar gray eyes.

"Who are you talking to, Dad?" asks the woman.

"Becky, this is your mother. Her name is Cecilia," says the man, "Show her your hand."

The woman raises her right hand so that her palm can be seen. She has an oddly shaped scar. "My name is Rebecca Solong, but everyone calls me Becky. I thought you were dead, woman!"

"And I thought you were dead, Rebecca, so we're even!" exclaims Cecilia.

"Becky, I have some things to talk to Cecilia about. Would you go check on our supplies?" asks the man.

Becky nods and walks away.

"You… You goddamned bastard! You kidnapped Rebecca!" exclaims Cecilia furiously, "Why? Why kidnap our daughter?"

"Because we need you to comply with out wishes! I'm with the anti-pacifists. All our attempts to show the world and the colonies that peace is unrealistic have failed. Now you will make them succeed!" exclaims the man.

"What makes you think I'll help you, Solong?" asks Cecilia, "You've caused me nothing but misery and grief!"

"I can cause a whole lot more, Cecilia!" exclaims the man with an evil grin, "I told you before… if you don't obey us, we'll kill your daughter. Now you know she's alive. If you want her to stay that way, you'll do as we ask!"

"What do you want from me?"

"We want you to kill Heero Yuy!" exclaims the man, "I'll call you tomorrow at noon to see how you did it and give you your next assignment! Do this for me, baby, or I'll kill Becky and send you her head!"

"You bastard! Bastard!" exclaims Cecilia turning her back to the screen. She looks over her shoulder. "Don't kill Rebecca. I'll do as you ask."

"I knew you would, baby!" exclaims the man, "I do miss that body of yours. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Don't call me 'baby', bastard!" Cecilia turns around and disconnects the phone. "I must kill Heero."


	11. The Key to Salvation

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Road to Peace © Cecilia J. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the pacifist people and to everyone who said that a woman could do a man's job.

The Road to Peace

Part One – The Key to Salvation

The year is After Colony 219.

Previously this evening, Thomas Yuy and Grace Barton were wed. After the reception, Cecilia received an ominous phone call from the man she had once called her husband.

***

I follow the road to peace.

Heero Yuy walks into the rose garden at midnight. He still wears his white tuxedo with his golden bowtie and cummerbund, but the gold crown he wore to the wedding is nowhere to be found. His unruly dark brown hair doesn't hide his Prussian blue eyes. He sets down the radio he carries in his hands and turns it on.

Cecilia turns towards Heero. Her waist-long brown hair falls gracefully down her back. She wears a floor-length forget-me-not blue dress. It's a sleeveless dress with a low oval neckline. The dress hugs her chest, but it flares out at her waist for ease of movement. Her white pumps peak out beneath the hem of her dress. Her gray eyes look desperately at Heero. She raises her right arm and points a gun at Heero. Her face is completely straight and devoid of emotion. "I will kill you."

"You must do what you must. If you kill me now, it would cause a great commotion. I'm sure that's what you want. You did promise me a dance. Will you go back on your word now? Would you care to dance?" Heero bows to Cecilia.

Cecilia raises her skirt a little and places her gun in a sheath on her calf. She curtseys to Heero.

Heero pulls Cecilia to a respectable distance, and they dance together.

Three songs start and end as Heero and Cecilia dance together, completely lost in each other's eyes.

When the fourth song ends, Cecilia pulls herself away from Heero. She draws out her gun once again and aims it at Heero. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Heero. The anti-pacifists say it's time for you to die. I have to obey their orders. I never intended this, but I must kill you now."

"I'm not afraid to die." Heero stands firmly and watches Cecilia's hand shiver slightly. If he tried, he could easily strip the gun from her hand.

"What's wrong? I can't do it! What's wrong with me?" exclaims Cecilia as her gun hand shakes even more, "After my husband left me, I didn't think I would ever love again. I didn't think it was possible! I didn't want to love again. But something happened along the way after I met you. I don't know when and I don't know why, but for some reason I let you in. I love you, Heero!" She points the gun to her temple and she pulls the trigger. Her entire body jerks. She falls to the ground, and the gun clatters on the stone walkway as it leaves her hand.

I won't fight this war anymore.

"Please, Cecilia. Don't run away from me," says Heero kneeling beside her. He pulls her body into his arms.

"Why aren't I dead?" asks Cecilia.

"I found your gun. I emptied the clip. I wasn't going to lose another woman that I love!" exclaims Heero, "I love you!"

"Love? You can't love me. I've deceived you. Everything I've done here has been a lie. I'm a spy for the anti-pacifists! They sent me here so I could ruin everything!" exclaims Cecilia trying to pull herself out of Heero's arms.

"Was everything a lie?" asks Heero looking at Cecilia sadly.

Cecilia stares into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. "No… not everything. I couldn't fake how I feel about you. That kiss I gave you. That kiss was real. I simply couldn't fake how I feel about you! Oh, Heero, I love you! I don't want to help the anti-pacifists! I never wanted that, but they've trapped me! I should go… I should leave! I don't belong here anymore!"

"No!" commands Heero, "You're going to come with me!" He releases Cecilia and stands up. He helps her to her feet, and he lifts the radio.

Cecilia lifts her gun and passes it to Heero.

Heero pulls Cecilia into the house and up to his room. He sets the radio and the gun on the dresser. Then he pulls Cecilia into his arms and kisses her feverishly. "I love you, Cecilia."

"Oh, Heero," says Cecilia as he unzips the back of her dress.

Heero slides the dress off Cecilia's shoulders and lowers it to the floor. "How did they trap you? Is it because they have your daughter?"

Cecilia closes her eyes and turns her face away as Heero takes off his jacket, tie, and cummerbund. She whispers quietly, "Yes. They kidnapped my daughter, Rebecca…"

"I know, but why don't you tell me everything, Cecilia?" asks Heero. He takes his shirt off quickly.

Cecilia turns her back to Heero. She kicks off her white pumps, and she pulls her gun sheath off. She tosses the holster to the side. "I was married. I told you that before. My husband abandoned me. The anti-pacifists kidnapped my daughter. They threatened to kill her if I didn't do as they said. For the longest time I believed she was dead… until I got a phone call earlier today!"

Heero removes his shoes, socks, and his pants. Then he moves up to Cecilia and unclasps her bra. He pulls her to him and slides her underwear down her legs. He kisses her neck and asks, "Is there any reason why we shouldn't do this?"

"I just tried to kill you, Heero!" exclaims Cecilia. She spins around in Heero's arms. "I lied to you! I tried to kill you! You don't want to do this!"

"But you couldn't do it, Cecilia! Your love for me was too strong! Your love stopped you from killing me and forced you to turn the gun on yourself!" exclaims Heero, "I do want this! Do you?"

"I do want this! But I haven't done this in over twenty years!" exclaims Cecilia kissing Heero fervently, "I won't be good at it, Heero! But I… I do want this… I w-w-want you! I love you, Heero!" She pulls her bra the rest of the way off and slides Heero's underwear down his legs.

"Stay with me." Heero lifts Cecilia and carries her to his bed. He lies her down gently. He climbs on top of her and starts kissing her.

"I will only stay if you're sure that's what you want," says Cecilia.

"I want you to stay," says Heero, "I want you to be my lover!"

"Then that's just what I'll be, Heero," says Cecilia running her hands through his dark hair.

Heero smiles before he locks her lips into a passionate kiss.

***

Cecilia opens her eyes and looks over at Heero. She sits up and slides from the bed.

Heero grabs Cecilia's hand and pulls her back into bed. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips.

"Heero? I thought you were still asleep," says Cecilia.

"I woke up about a minute before you did," says Heero, "but where did you think you're going?"

"To my room," says Cecilia.

"I'm not ready to let you go, Cecilia," says Heero, "Stay with me. Make love to me."

"Heero… all you had to do was ask," says Cecilia kissing Heero quickly, "I am yours for as long as you want me. They can no longer hold my daughter over me. She's not my Rebecca anymore." She smiles.

Heero smiles and pulls the blankets up over both of their heads.

***

The Sanc Kingdom leads the way

In honor of the Peacecraft name.

"Okay, Zechs. Be sure to fax me those reports, and I'll look at them as soon as I can." Reiya Peacecraft, the yin to her sister's yang, is the older twin. Her short midnight black hair complements her blue eyes.

"Will do, Rei," says Zechs Peacecraft. His long blond hair falls gracefully over his shoulders. His blue eyes look at his sisters.

"We need to go now, Rei," says Nariya Peacecraft. Her brown eyes twinkle with joy. Her blond hair is braided on both sides of her head. "Or we'll be late for our flight."

"Yes, of course, Lena," says Reiya, "You're right." She lifts her bag and flings the strap over her shoulder.

Nariya pulls Zechs into her arms and hugs him warmly. She whispers to him, "Take care of Hannah, but do try to remember one thing. She's too young in both body and mind for you to make love to her. Let her come to you when she's ready."

"I know, Lena," says Zechs pulling away from her embrace, "Rei and Lena. Heero did pick cute nicknames for you!"

"After Aunt Relena," says Nariya. She lifts her bag.

"Well, good-bye, Z," says Reiya, "I'll be back home as soon as the other Foreign Ministers finish lecturing me on my official duties. I kinda got thrown into this job unprepared!"

"What about you, Nariya?" asks Zechs.

"I'll be back in mid-May… after school breaks for summer. I'll be interning at the hospital over the summer," says Nariya, "Good-bye, Zechs."

"See you then," says Zechs.

Nariya and Reiya run out the front door and jump into their rental car.

***

"Are you two heading off to your honeymoon soon?" asks Hilde Maxwell pouring up some orange juice. Her midnight black hair is cut boyishly. Her blue eyes look over the young couple.

"Yes. We'll be leaving right after we eat, Hilde," says Thomas Yuy taking one of the glasses. His disheveled dark brown hair hangs over his blue eyes. He smiles at the woman he just married.

"Uncle Quatre got his friends to be our body guards," says Grace Barton Yuy. She smiles as she puts some pancakes onto a plate. "We're going to be with the Maganac Corps on our honeymoon!"

"I bet they were all too happy to help," says Hilde.

Grace's long blond hair hangs loosely. Her blue eyes reflect the light and shine happily. She slides some sausages onto the plate and passes it to Thomas. "I'm a little anxious to go. Uncle Quatre is taking us to the airport."

"Yes, some of them are meeting us at the airport, and then we're flying to their home," says Thomas pulling Grace into his lap. He kisses her quickly.

"I hope you have a good time with them," says Hilde. She makes up another plate and sets it in front of Grace, "Eat up you two!"

"Thank you, Hilde!" Grace smiles.

Duo Maxwell walks into the dining room. His blue eyes look at Hilde lovingly. His chestnut brown braid falls down to his waist. He moves to Hilde's side and wraps his arms around her. "I love you, Hilde."

"I know, Duo," says Hilde relaxing in his arms, "I love you too. What about Jason and Hannah?"

"Well, of course I love them!" exclaims Duo.

"I mean… are they coming down for breakfast?" asks Hilde.

"Hannah's still asleep," says Duo, "but Jason will be down in a minute."

"Fix yourself a plate. I'll go wake Hannah," says Hannah kissing her husband quickly. She moves out of Duo's arms and walks out the door. She heads towards the staircase.

"Morning, Mom!" calls Jason Maxwell running down the stairs. His chestnut brown hair is pulled back into a short braid to accentuate his blue eyes.

"Good morning, Jason," says Hilde, "Breakfast is on the table. I'll get Hannah and bring her down."

"Okay, Mom! I'll see you when you come down," says Jason. His stomach growls loudly. "I… uh… guess I'm kinda hungry!"

"Go eat! Don't forget to say good-bye to Grace and Thomas before they leave on their honeymoon!" exclaims Hilde.

"I will, Mom!" exclaims Jason hurrying towards the dining room.

Hilde hurries up the stairs and goes to Hannah's room. She knocks on the door and opens it. She walks in. "Hannah?"

Hannah Maxwell lies in bed cuddling up to her teddy bear. Her chestnut brown hair covers her face in a tangled mess.

Hilde walks up beside Hannah. She brushes her daughter's hair back and shakes her gently. "Come on, Hannah. Wake up!"

Hannah opens her eyelids to reveal her blue eyes. She smiles. "Is it morning already, Mom?"

"Yes, Hannah," says Hilde smiling, "It is morning. I'll help you get ready for breakfast. You can take a nap later if you need to."

Hannah climbs out of bed and stumbles into her bathroom still half asleep.

***

Herangelia Yuy knocks on the door to Quatre and Wufei's room. Her unruly blond hair spikes at odd angles, and her Prussian blue eyes stare at the door in anticipation.

The door opens to reveal Chang Wufei. His slicked back black hair is bound in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wears a solid black suit that complements his slanted black eyes. "Hello, Herangelia. Are we late?"

"Grace and Thomas are getting ready to leave. They need their escort!" exclaims Herangelia smiling.

"We're ready," says Quatre Winner gently pushing Wufei out the door. His neat blond hair is short around his boyish face. His blue eyes shine happily. He wears a matching black suit. "What about Heero and Trowa? Are they ready?"

"Jeffrey went to check on them," says Herangelia smiling happily, "I'm supposed to take you two downstairs!"

Quatre puts his black baseball cap on and tucks his dark sunglasses into his jacket pocket.

Wufei pulls his black cap on. "Then let's go!"

Herangelia starts towards the staircase with Wufei and Quatre.

***

Heero walks out into the hallway and closes the door tightly. He leans against the door and sighs with satisfaction.

Jeffrey Yuy walks down the hall. His unruly blond hair and blue eyes make him look like an amalgamation between his father and mother. "Hey, Dad!"

Heero wears a black suit and a black baseball cap pressing down his dark brown hair. His Prussian blue eyes look at his youngest son happily. "Hello, Jeffrey."

"Thomas and Grace are getting ready to leave," says Jeffrey, "I came to get you and Trowa."

"I'm ready so let's go get Trowa," says Heero. He leads the way down the hall towards Trowa's room.

Trowa Barton walks out of the room just as Jeffrey reaches up to knock on the door. He wears a black suit just like Heero's. His black baseball cap covers his brown hair, but it does nothing to hide his gentle green eyes. "Is everyone ready?"

"I'm pretty sure we all are," says Heero.

"Herangelia's getting Quatre and Wufei," says Jeffrey, "We're all supposed to meet downstairs."

"I'm glad the Maganac Corps agreed to protect them," says Trowa as he starts to walk with Heero and Jeffrey, "They will have more than enough protection now."

"It was either they go with the Maganac Corp or they stay here," says Heero, "We've been having too much trouble with Peacecraft Security. I think there's a leak somewhere giving information to the anti-pacifists. I don't trust any of them with our children."

"I think they made the right choice," says Trowa chuckling.

"I don't blame them for wanting a little privacy," says Jeffrey smiling, "I'd rather have forty bodyguards than be interrupted by my family on my honeymoon!"

Heero laughs.

They hurry downstairs and meet up with Quatre, Wufei, and Herangelia.

Grace and Thomas walk in from outside holding each other's hands.

"Are we ready to go?" asks Thomas, "Our bags are in the limo!"

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero put on their dark sunglasses. They all nod.

"Well, let's go," says Quatre, "to the airport!"

"See you when you get back, Grace, Thomas!" exclaims Herangelia.

Jeffrey pats Thomas on the back. He smiles.

"We'll be back before you know it," says Grace.

Thomas and Grace leave with Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. They get into the limo and head towards the airport.

***

I follow the ways of peace.

Cecilia sits in Heero's office waiting.

A young maid passes by the open door. She looks in. "Oh, there you are, Miss Cecilia. A package just arrived for you."

Cecilia stands up and walks to the door. She takes the package from the maid. "Thank you, Kanoi. Is there anything else?"

"No, Miss Cecilia. Is there something wrong?" asks Kanoi.

"No. Not at all," says Cecilia, "I'm just awaiting an important call. Thank you, Kanoi."

Kanoi nods and walks away.

Cecilia closes the door and locks it. She takes the package to the desk and sits down.

The phone rings.

Cecilia turns on the vid-phone. "Peacecraft Manor. Cecilia speaking."

"Nice to see you again, Cecilia," says the man. His shoulder-length bleached hair falls over his ebony eyes. He wears black jeans and a black tank top. "Oh, I see you got the package I sent you. When they say overnight, they really mean it! But you haven't opened it yet! Cecilia, I'm hurt!"

"If I ever get my hands on you, Solong, you'll be hurt a lot worse!" exclaims Cecilia.

"Open your package, my wife," says the man.

"I'm not your wife!" exclaims Cecilia, "But if you really want me to open this box, then I will." She opens the top drawer of Heero's desk and pulls out a knife. She cuts the tape on the box.

"I didn't hear any news about Heero's death. How did you kill him?" asks the man.

Cecilia pulls the box open. "Do you think I would obey you just to save a woman who you claim is my daughter? That scar isn't proof of anything! You could have easily duplicated it!"

"So you didn't kill him? What did you do? Sleep with him instead?" asks the man, "You slut!"

"Call me what you will, you bastard," says Cecilia pulling back the newspapers. She calmly pulls out a severed hand and looks over it. She recognizes the scar at once, but the expression on her face doesn't change. "Oh, Solong! You sent me a severed hand! I'm touched!"

The man looks flustered. "And I… I should have known better than to think a little thing like a severed hand would upset you. Take a close look at that hand."

Cecilia looks at the hand intently. "And? It belongs to your friend, Becky. So?"

"Well, if you don't do what we ask now… Becky, who I swear is your daughter, will be a suicide bomber. She'll bring the Winner Resource Satellite down to Earth. And the colonies will be coming down with it!" exclaims the man, "I don't think your conscious could handle so many deaths."

"You know nothing about my conscious, Solong!" exclaims Cecilia.

"Well… we want the Gundam! I didn't get it and you didn't get it! That leaves two people. I'm sure the pilots you live with know where the other Gundam is," says the man, "Look in that box again. You'll find a communicator. Once you have the Gundam, use it to call us. Then we'll tell you where to bring it. If you don't contact us in one week, all the colonies will be destroyed! That is sure to cause a war! Don't you think? So many innocents killed at once! A war will be the next step!"

"I hate you anti-pacifist bastards!" exclaims Cecilia, "I have nothing more to say to you!" She reaches over and turns the vid-phone off. She digs the cylindrical communicator out of the box and tosses the hand into the box with disgust. She slips the communicator into her pocket and closes the box. She takes the box back to her room.

***

Herangelia waits patiently in front of the doors reading a book.

The doors open.

Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa walk in.

"Herangelia? What are you doing out here?" asks Heero.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable to be reading in the living room?" asks Wufei.

Herangelia closes her book and gets up from her chair. "I would be more comfortable in the living room," she says quietly, "but I'm playing messenger today! I have a letter for you."

"For which one of us?" asks Trowa.

"All of you… the Gundam pilots," says Herangelia pulling an envelope from between the pages of her book. She holds it out at arm's length. "I think you should get Duo and read it together."

"We will," says Quatre taking the envelope from Herangelia.

"There's no postmark on that letter," says Wufei looking at the envelope in his husband's hand, "Where did it come from?"

"It was dropped on our doorstep," says Herangelia, "I don't know where it came from!"

"The security tape will tell us who delivered it," says Heero, "We'll check it out later."

"But first, let's get Duo and read this note," says Trowa.

Heero nods.

"I'm going to go finish my book in my room," says Herangelia. She lifts her chair and starts to move it back to the wall where it normally rests.

"Do you know where Duo is?" asks Trowa.

"He was going to watch a movie with Jason, Hannah, and Hilde in the living room," says Herangelia. She settles the chair into place. Then she heads up the stairs with her book.

Quatre walks into the living room. He sees Duo cuddling with Hilde on a couch. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow Duo, Hilde?"

"Go on, Duo," says Hilde.

Duo kisses Hilde before walking out with Quatre. "What's up, Quatre?"

"We got a message," says Heero, "Let's go up to my office and take a look at it."

"A message?" asks Duo, "To us?"

"Addresses to the Gundam Pilots," says Wufei.

The five men, who in their youth were the five Gundam pilots, head up the stairs to Heero's office. They all sit down amongst the chairs and couches.

Five Gundams fight to save the world

Hoping that we can find peace.

Quatre opens the envelope and pulls out the piece of paper inside. He reads out loud, "To the Gundam pilots… Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Heero Yuy… the time for total pacifism is now over. The anti-pacifists have done too much to try to start a war, and they have plans to do even more, greater damage. They plan to destroy all of the colonies. Meet me in the fifth floor parlor at two p.m. I have my ways of getting in unnoticed. Come dressed for the occasion. See you soon… Number Zero Seven."

Duo looks at his watch. "It's one-thirty now."

"Well then. A half hour on the fifth floor!" exclaims Trowa standing, "I suppose we should change into something more fitting of us Gundam pilots!"

Everyone nods, and they hurry off to their rooms to change into more comfortable attire.

***

Hey Duo, oh my Duo

How could you hide a Gundam here?

Duo walks towards the closed door to the parlor on the fifth floor. He proudly wears his loose-fitting black pants and black shirt. He wears a red turtleneck beneath the black shirt. On his feet, he wears his dark hiking boots.

Quatre boy, oh my Quatre

Your Gundam helped you fight for peace.

Quatre walks up to the door. He nods to Duo. He wears his brown dress pants and a pale pink dress shirt. He also wears a black belt, dark brown dress shoes, and a purple vest.

Oh Trowa, oh my Trowa

Would you get your Gundam right now?

Trowa runs quietly up to his friends. He wears pale jeans and a black mock-turtleneck with white sneakers.

Hey Wufei, oh my Wufei

You never would refuse a fight.

Wufei hurries up to the door. He wears his dark gray tank top and white Chinese-style pants. He wears his black belt, Chinese slippers, and his dark gray wristbands.

Yes Heero, oh my Heero

Did you die with your Gundam boy?

Heero walks up to his four best friends. He wears faded blue jeans with a black tank top, a dark blue denim jacket, and white sneakers.

The five ex-Gundam pilots nod to each other. If they hadn't been twenty years older, they would look exactly as they had when they still piloted their Gundams.

Quatre opens the door, and all five men walk into the room. They see their unidentified host standing with its back to them.

"Identify yourselves."

"Trowa Barton."

"Duo Maxwell."

"Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Chang Wufei."

"Heero Yuy."

The visitor turns towards the five men. She wears hip-hugger, black denim Capri pants and a blood red vest that is laced up tightly in the front to conform to her body and hold her breasts firmly in place. She wears a black leather jacket and black Mary Janes.

The woman's waist length brown braid is made up only of the hair from the center back of her head. The rest of her hair has been cut evenly with her cheekbones. She wears a black baseball cap and wide-rimmed black sunglasses with dark lenses.

"J?" asks Trowa.

"I'm honored that you remember me, Solo Maxwell… oh, wait! You're calling yourself Trowa Barton again," says the woman, "I apologize." She draws her gun and points it at Heero. "This time Heero, I know it's loaded. I just checked the clip again as I was waiting for you."

"Cecilia?" asks Heero.

Cecilia, oh Cecilia

Do you want to pilot it now?

The woman takes off her cap and tosses it aside. She puts her gun in her waistband and pulls off her sunglasses. She smiles. "I couldn't kill you last night, and I can't do it now, Heero… My name is Cecilia J. I am the daughter of Doctor J, one of the Gundam creators. I never told you this before because that was part of my mission statement."

"What is going on?" asks Duo.

"The anti-pacifists want me to deliver a Gundam to them," says Cecilia.

"The Gundams have been destroyed!" exclaims Wufei.

"You really don't know, do you?" asks Cecilia, "Well, I suppose you wouldn't. You haven't even learned half of what I know about all of you."

"What do you know about us that we don't know?" asks Quatre with wide eyes.

"All right, Quatre. We will start with you. Your mother died the same year that you were born, correct?" asks Cecilia nodding her head, "But did you know that she died giving birth to you? Your father never told you because he didn't want you to blame yourself for her death! Your mother loved your father so much that she had to carry a child for him even though she knew she would die in delivery! You are not the test tube child you believe yourself to be. Only your sisters were born that way!"

"What?" asks Quatre in shock. He backs up into Wufei's arms. "That's not true! It can't be true!"

Wufei wraps his arms around Quatre. "How do you know this? Do you have any proof that your words are true?"

"Sitting on my bed is the diary of Catherine Winner," says Cecilia, "I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me. Just as I knew your father wouldn't tell you the truth. It's too bad Iria never got that chance. Believe me, she wanted you to know. I stole your mother's diary from her. It will tell you the truth. If you don't believe me, believe her words!"

Quatre stares at Cecilia in complete shock.

"That is why you only have one younger sister. One last child to honor the love your father had for your mother," says Cecilia.

Quatre turns around in Wufei's arms and buries his face in his husband's chest.

"Trowa Barton, I have no definite proof of what I'm about to tell you, but a simple DNA test should be able to confirm it," says Cecilia turning towards Trowa.

Trowa stands firmly and sets his jaw waiting for the bomb to drop.

"In After Colony Year 181, the Bloom family was a part of the circus. There was a mother, father, and two children… Catherine and Triton. During an air raid, they were separated. The parents were confirmed kills, but the children went missing. Catherine met up with her circus again, but Triton was practically a baby at the time," says Cecilia, "I don't think he could even walk. No Name was first spotted around that name. You have a burn mark on your back, don't you, Trowa? Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. Not in my battles. I got it before I could remember," says Trowa, "Do you actually mean that Cathie could be my family, my real sister?"

"Yes. I have the medical files and the coroner's report for the Bloom family on my bed in case you're interested in pursuing this," says Cecilia.

"There's no need. Cathie is my sister," says Trowa, "I may once have been Triton Bloom, but now I am Trowa Barton… forever."

Cecilia nods. "I knew you would feel that way."

"What do you know about me, Cecilia J?" asks Wufei, "I want you to tell me something that only I know!"

"Then allow me to tell you about Nataku," says Cecilia, "In Chinese mythology, Nataku is a being created in the Kunlun Mountains. This being took on human form by combining spiritual energy and blood." She turns to face Wufei as he holds Quatre tightly.

"A lot of people know that," says Wufei. He caresses Quatre's hair trying to comfort him.

"But that was only one of three incarnations of Nataku, Wufei," says Cecilia, "Everyone here knows that the third Nataku was your Shenlong Gundam. But do they know the woman that was the second?"

"I know about her," says Quatre regaining his composure and taking a step away from Wufei. He turns to face Cecilia. "We haven't told the others."

"Well, then, Wufei, allow me to tell them about your wife, Long Meilan. You were married to her at fourteen. She was the strongest in her clan. She called herself Nataku," says Cecilia, "Before you consummated your marriage, she died in an attempt to save the Shenlong Gundam… as well as something of rather importance to you."

"Wife?" asks Duo with wide eyes.

"I also know that there was a field of flowers, a rather large field where a young intellect would go on many a day with a thick book. He would sit beneath a large tree and read works by great men such as Aristotle and Homer, usually in Latin. This young man would also head out on occasion with a very special book, a book that was hollowed out in the center so that he could hide a comic book within. He didn't want anyone to know that he would read the comic book about a high school Judo champion. He didn't want anyone to know that he was interested in comic books," says Cecilia looking at Wufei as he turns a ghostly white before her eyes, "but he was. He would take his comic book every month, hidden within the hollowed book, out to the field and he would read it. He would even try to perform some of the maneuvers that he saw in the comic… oh, I'm sorry! They're called mangas, aren't they? The Japanese comics are mangas? Whereas English and American versions are called comic books."

Wufei nods and holds Quatre even closer to him. He looks at Cecilia with wide eyes. "No one ever knew that I was reading manga! No one! They always thought that I was reading…"

"The Odyssey. Yes, I know," says Cecilia nodding slightly, "And you did… You read the Odyssey in both English and Latin. More interesting in Latin, you thought. No one ever knew that you had three copies of The Odyssey, one that was in English, one in Latin, and one that was just a ruse for your manga addiction."

"I was never addicted!" exclaims Wufei releasing Quatre and glaring at the woman before him.

"Then why do you still read manga when no one is watching?" asks Cecilia.

Wufei's cheeks redden and he turns towards Quatre again, pulling his husband back into his arms and holding him tenderly. "How do you know so much about us?"

"That's what I was trained to do," says Cecilia, "I'll explain more of that later. I'll answer all your questions… in my own time."

"So what do you know about me and Heero?" asks Duo.

"Heero first?" asks Cecilia. She leans against the back of a chair. "Let's begin with Relena… no, not Relena. Let's start earlier. A.C. 188. Before you had a name. You went to colony X-18999 with a man called Odin Lowe, who by the way murdered the original Heero Yuy. You made an attack on Trieze while Odin went in to set explosives at the Main Command Center. Odin died, and you completed his mission. It was because of your attack that Trieze met Leia Barton and produced Mariemaia Kushrenada."

"You never know if some fool is going to change the future," says Heero nodding his head, "I remember that battle."

"You met Doctor J not long after," says Cecilia.

Heero nods again.

"You came to Earth, didn't you? In 191? You went to St. Gabriel Academy. You saw Relena but she never told you her name, and you never really spoke to anyone. You left without a word."

"No one can prove that I came to Earth before Operation Meteor. What makes you think it was me?" asks Heero.

Cecilia smiles. "Besides my heart? Dad told me… Doctor J told me about sending you on that mission."

"I was there," says Heero smiling.

"Now, Cecilia. Tell me something I don't know about myself," says Duo.

"Your Grandmother has been trying to find you… Your mother and father died in the war. Your father was a soldier. Your mother died alongside him," says Cecilia, "You were discovered by a rescue worker in her arms. She shielded you from the blast with her own body. It's her mother that has been trying to find you ever since. She knows you're alive. I've made sure that she knows that. Her name and address are in my journal on my dresser. The very last page."

"What were my parents names?" asks Duo.

"Monica and Nicholas Robertson, and your Grandmother is Penelope Blake. Now, Duo. Right now, I need to tell you all something very important!" exclaims Cecilia looking at her watch, "We'll be getting company soon. Duo, do you remember back as a young war orphan living on the streets?"

"Yes." Duo nods.

"Before you had a name. You met another boy, another orphan. He introduced himself to you as Solo. Then he asked you who you were," says Cecilia.

"And I said Duo," says Duo.

"Right! If he was one war orphan, you were the second war orphan. Do you also remember the last thing you said to him?" asks Cecilia.

"No…"

"You said 'So long, Solo.' Then you went on your way. He realized that all his life people had been saying so long to him," says Cecilia, "So as you were at the Maxwell Church, he was becoming Solo Solong."

There comes a brisk knocking on the door.

"That would be another guest… another Gundam pilot," says Cecilia. She calls loudly, "Come in!"

"Another Gundam pilot?" asks Heero.

"There were only five Gundams! And the pilots are all here!" exclaims Quatre.

The door opens, and Herangelia walks into the room. She closes the door. She walks towards the group.

"Herangelia?" asks Trowa, "She can't be a Gundam pilot! What are you talking about, Cecilia?"

Herangelia wears pale blue Capri jeans and a tight white tank top with white sneakers. Around her head she's tied a gold bandanna that draws attention to her short, unruly blond hair. "We'll explain everything. Please… sit down."

Everyone pulls chairs into a circle and they sit down.

"Like I said earlier, my name is Cecilia J. I was a war orphan too. My name was Woman. After my parents died, that's what everyone called me… Woman. I met up with Doctor J, and he offered me a home. When anyone asked he claimed that I was his daughter," says Cecilia, "but my name was still Woman. Three other war orphans came to live with us, and we all started training together. The best one of us would gain control of Gundam Zero Six."

"Wait! Stop right there!" exclaims Wufei, "There were more than five Gundams?"

"You signed your note Zero Seven. Were there seven Gundams?" asks Quatre.

"Yes. There were seven Gundams in all," says Cecilia, "Doctor J made Gundam Zero One, Zero Six, and Zero Seven."

"Seven Gundams?" asks Trowa with wide eyes.

"Why didn't we ever see the other two?" asks Duo.

"Later," says Herangelia. "We'll explain that later."

"Cecilia, continue with your story. You will answer our questions later," says Heero.

Cecilia nods. "Four of us were training together. There was me, a girl named Lonely Alone…"

"Like the song," says Herangelia.

There's one that will destroy them all.

"A boy called Orphan, and Solo Solong," says Cecilia, "None of us knew it at the time, but Lonely and I were both being trained harder than the boys. We were being trained to become the Gundam pilots… you five Gundam pilots. When it came time, Orphan was given the sixth Gundam and his mission. His mission was not to help in Operation Meteor but to destroy the Gundams when they were no longer necessary. He was given the codename Spirit Demon. He never used his Gundam because you all destroyed yours on your own. I'm afraid my dad didn't think you had that much strength."

"He underestimated us," says Heero.

There's one to save everything.

"He did. Then he gave me the codename Cecilia J, after his biological daughter who had been killed in the war, and he gave me the seventh Gundam. My mission was to make sure that the five Gundam pilots survived the assault by Spirit Demon. I was to use my Gundam to help create a new peace," explains Cecilia, "Lonely and Solo never knew that both me and Orphan had been selected as pilots. After I hid my Gundam in a secure location and the war ended, I met up with Solo again… Much to my stupidity I married him. I got pregnant, and he left me. When our daughter was two, she was kidnapped by the anti-pacifist faction that Solo had joined."

"Solo? An anti-pacifist?" asks Duo, "He must have really changed since I met him."

"He has changed," says Cecilia looking away from them sadly, "When I knew him… he wanted peace more than anyone. He only wanted the Gundam to help peace along. I knew he had changed the last time I saw him. If I hadn't underestimated his intelligence then, I would have killed him. If I had been a few seconds earlier, maybe I could have saved my Queen…"

"Relena!" exclaims Heero.

"Mom!" exclaims Herangelia standing up quickly and knocking her chair over, "What? He killed her?"

Cecilia stands and stares at Herangelia. She nods her head. "Solo Solong killed Queen Relena Peacecraft Yuy."

Herangelia looks at Cecilia with a steely expression. She slaps Cecilia before she pulls her chair upright. "How dare you! You should have told me if you had known who killed my mother! Why didn't you, you stupid bitch!"

"Herangelia! Watch your language!" snaps Heero.

"I didn't tell you, Herangelia, because I knew exactly what you would do! You would run off half-cocked and probably get yourself lost on the way to Moscow! And if you did manage to make it to my old hometown, you'd certainly get lost on your way to my pad!" exclaims Cecilia, "And you would have run off before I could have even found out if that's where my backstabbing ex-husband was staying!"

Herangelia pulls a gun from the back of her pants and aims it at Cecilia.

Cecilia kneels in front of Herangelia and holds her hands behind her back. "Eleven years ago, I swore a pledge to Relena that I would avenge her. You cannot… You must not kill Solo! If you wish to kill me, go ahead, but understand this… You will be leaving the name of Peacecraft behind, and you will truly be the last of that line."

Herangelia aims the gun directly at Cecilia's forehead. Her hand doesn't quiver at all as she pulls the trigger.

"Herangelia! Cecilia!" exclaims Heero with wide eyes.

Cecilia falls backwards onto the floor. "I never store your gun with a bullet in the chamber, Herangelia."

"I know," says Herangelia, "I was counting on it." She tucks her gun into the back of her pants and sits down. "I'm not just a Yuy. I'm a Peacecraft. I'm also Relena Darlian. I can't kill. You… I could never kill you, Cecilia… You were telling us about Solo."

Cecilia sits up and looks at Herangelia. "You okay, hon?"

Herangelia nods as Cecilia stands.

"Solo called me here last night. He wanted me to kill Heero, but I didn't do it. I couldn't do it," says Cecilia pulling the cylindrical communicator from her pocket, "He sent me a package today. He called me today as well. In that stupid package were this communicator… and the severed hand of my daughter…"

"He cut off your daughter's hand!" interrupts Trowa angrily, "What kind of a bastard would do that?"

"I know. I had the worst taste in men when I was younger!" exclaims Cecilia, "But my daughter isn't important! She's lived with the anti-pacifists too long! She agrees with them! She's willing to sacrifice her life for them and their cause! And what's worse is she plans to take down the Winner Resource Satellite!"

"What?" asks Quatre.

"If I don't get the remaining Gundam, Zero Six, to them, the anti-pacifists are going to have my daughter take out the Winner Resource Satellite! And they will crash the colonies onto Earth or each other, whichever they can manage. They are certain that you know the location of number six," says Cecilia, "and they have given me one week to contact them saying I have it!"

"Those bastards!" yells Wufei jumping up furiously, "How can they use the colonies like that?"

Heero clenches his fists angrily.

"What are we going to do about this, Cecilia?" asks Herangelia.

"You certainly can't give them a Gundam! Even if we knew where Six was, we couldn't give it to them!" exclaims Quatre.

"But we can't let them destroy the colonies either!" exclaims Duo.

"They want a fight. Maybe it's time we gave it to them," says Heero.

We follow the road to peace.

"Dad? We can't fight! We're pacifists!" exclaims Herangelia looking at Heero with wide eyes.

"I've tried. I've tried to rule the Sanc Kingdom in peace," says Heero, "but sometimes you need to fight. Some things are worth protecting at all costs."

"Then maybe it's time for the Gundam to return," says Cecilia, "My Gundam… the Gundam that I've been secretly training Herangelia to operate… the Gundam Salvation."

"Salvation?" asks Quatre. He shakes his head and chuckles. "You write all your songs about your life, don't you?"

Cecilia chuckles.

"Are we going to use the Gundam then?" asks Trowa.

"Can you contact the pilot of Zero Six?" asks Heero.

Cecilia nods. She moves to the wall and turns on a large screen vid-phone. She dials a number.

The screen flares to life, and a man's face appears. The man has pale red hair falling loosely to his shoulders. His green eyes look at the screen inquisitively. He smiles. "Hello. Spirit Demon here."

"Hey, Spirit Demon. It's Cecilia J. It's been awhile, brother," says Cecilia smiling.

"Too long. Who's that with you?" asks Spirit.

Everyone stands up and joins Cecilia in front of the vid-screen.

"Everyone, this is Spirit Demon, pilot of Zero Six," says Cecilia. She sets her hands on Herangelia's shoulders and adds, "This little precious angel is my replacement, Relena Darlian."

"Too old to continue as the pilot of Zero Seven?" asks Spirit.

Cecilia nods. "This is Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton. The five Gundam pilots."

"It's time for salvation then, I assume," says Spirit, "Why now?"

"Solo Solong has joined the anti-pacifist movement," says Duo, "He's going to destroy the colonies if he doesn't get your Gundam."

Spirit loses his smile in a second. "I'm not giving up the Gundam! Gundam Destruction was given to me! I'm not going to give it to a bunch of punks!"

"We're not asking you to. We're asking you to use it," says Heero, "They don't know about Gundam Salvation, so we set up an ambush for them. Instead of getting one Gundam, they get two."

"Cecilia, do you agree with this plan of his?" asks Spirit.

"I trust Heero with my life, Spirit, and I would agree to do anything he asked," says Cecilia.

"Let's do it… on one condition. When this is done, Destruction and Salvation will be destroyed," says Spirit nodding his head.

Cecilia nods.

"Deal!" exclaims Herangelia smiling.

"Send Destruction the co-ordinates of where you want to meet. Triple encoded… as usual! I'll see you all later!" exclaims Spirit.

"Later, Spirit!" exclaims Cecilia. She turns the phone off. "Well, I think we have a trip to go on. We'll get Salvation and then call my bastard ex-husband!"

"Are you all right, Cecilia?" asks Heero pulling her into his arms.

"Heero… I don't plan on coming back from this mission. When the Gundam Salvation is destroyed, I'll be destroyed too," says Cecilia wrapping her arms around Heero's neck and pulling herself tightly to him.

"No! You can't die! I am not going to lose another woman that I love!" exclaims Heero.

"Love?" asks Duo grinning.

Heero kisses Cecilia's lips. "I can't lose you!"

Cecilia nods. "Salvation is in New York."

"I can fly us over in the GX-32," says Herangelia. She pulls the locket out from beneath her shirt. "I'm the key to salvation, so let's go save the world!"

"We have to tell everyone we're going first," says Trowa.

And that is the way of our world

The dove will fly under wing

All along on our road to peace.

Cecilia searches through the tiny parts of the communicator.

"Is this it?" asks Herangelia using a pair of tweezers to lift a small transmitter.

"I don't want to take this with us if it's also a tracking devise," says Cecilia.

"Why do you care?" asks Heero walking into the room, "Gundam Salvation will be destroyed when this is done."

"Yeah… I guess I forgot," says Cecilia putting everything back together and sliding the casing in place.

"We're all ready to go," says Heero before kissing Cecilia, "What about you?"

Cecilia pulls Heero to her and whispers into his ear, "I'm ready for a little something else right now, but that can wait. We can leave if you'd like."

"Come on then! Let's go get the Gundam!" exclaims Heero.

Herangelia runs out followed closely by Heero and Cecilia. They meet the other four ex-Gundam pilots and head to the mini-van.

Everyone goes to an old airport and climbs into a very unique plane.

"This is the GX-32," says Herangelia taking a seat in the pilot's chair, "It flies just like a Gundam… or so I'm told!"

"Then I will fly us there!" exclaims Wufei, "Move over. You can co-pilot!"

Herangelia moves to the copilot's seat and buckles herself in.

Wufei sits down in the pilot's seat and fastens his harness.

Cecilia takes a seat beside Heero as Quatre and Trowa sit down together.

Duo takes the navigator's seat and starts looking at the screen in front of him. "This is a nice plane!"

"Thank you, Duo! I built it!" exclaims Cecilia smiling, "Now, Herangelia. You need to type in the access code."

"What's the code?" asks Herangelia.

"It's lonely alone. The entire phrase," says Cecilia, "It's lonely alone."

Herangelia types on the console beside her. "Got it! Controls activated!"

"She's all yours, Wufei! Try not to dent her!" exclaims Cecilia leaning into Heero's arms, "I love you, Heero."

"I know, Cecilia. I love you too," says Heero.

"It'll be late when we get to New York," says Quatre, "We should rest the night before we go get the Gundam Salvation."

"Just what I was thinking," says Heero looking into Cecilia's gray eyes.

"So how long have you two been hiding your relationship?" asks Duo with a sly grin.

Wufei starts the plane down the runway and into a graceful takeoff.

"Last night, I had every intention of killing Heero," says Cecilia, "but we confessed our feelings to each other instead."

"You move fast, Heero," says Trowa.

"I'd say he moves slow!" exclaims Herangelia, "He could have told her he loves her a long time ago! And I don't see why Cecilia didn't tell him at my fifth birthday party!"

Cecilia's cheeks start to redden. "So I was weak. I couldn't tell him how I felt about him back then."

"I must have been weak too," says Heero pulling Cecilia further into his arms.

Herangelia looks back at Heero and Cecilia, and she smiles. She turns her attention back to her instruments.

"Herangelia? Does it bother you that your father's dating again?" asks Wufei.

"Nope! I think it's about time he started dating again!" exclaims Herangelia, "That's what I told Cecilia when she asked me if she could date him!"

"You asked my daughter for her permission to date me?" asks Heero.

"No! I asked all your children!" exclaims Cecilia, "They all said it was okay. If they hadn't, I couldn't let you touch me! Jeffrey was actually quite eager for me to date you. He almost insisted I move into your room with you!"

"Reminds me of when you asked me for permission to date Ania," whispers Quatre to Trowa.

Trowa smiles and nods.

***

The sunlight pours through the hotel room window.

Cecilia rolls out of Heero's arms and starts to put her clothes on.

"Are you in a hurry, Cecilia?" asks Heero sitting up and touching her bare back.

"Spirit was right. Why now? I should have destroyed Salvation a long time ago," says Cecilia falling backwards into Heero's lap, "Then he could have destroyed Destruction!"

"It wasn't your fault, Cecilia. You kept Salvation because you believed the world would need it. They would have made this threat eventually," says Heero setting his arm across Cecilia's chest.

Cecilia sits up and kisses Heero. "We must stop the fighting! I can't do it alone, Heero! I'll need you and the other Gundam pilots!"

Heero holds Cecilia to him. "Get dressed, honey! We'll get the others. We'll all help you!"

Heero and Cecilia put their clothes on and head out to meet the others for a pleasant brunch.

Cecilia leads her friends to a large, cavernous room beneath the city.

"What is this place?" asks Herangelia quietly. Her voice reverberates on the walls and she jumps.

"It used to be a shelter a long time ago. All the entrances were sealed off. I had to crack open the one we used to get in here," says Cecilia walking towards the large mobile suit that kneels in the room. She stands before it and holds up her right hand towards the head. She nearly shouts, "I need salvation! I need your help!"

Cecilia's voice echoes all around her as a single light spotlights her. She climbs into the cockpit. "Come on up, everyone! There's plenty of room!"

Heero climbs up into the cockpit and helps Herangelia who follows behind him.

Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei hurry into the mobile suit's cockpit.

"This is unlike any mobile suit I've been in!" exclaims Quatre looking around at the vast cockpit.

There are six seats along the back wall with tray-like consoles beside them.

The pilot's seat sits forward with a half-circle computer console around it.

Intruder alert! Please enter pass code! comes a computerized voice.

"Duo, don't help me with this," says Cecilia, "Got it?"

"Uh… yeah… I guess," says Duo.

"Let's sit down," says Herangelia moving to one of the six seats along the back.

The five former Gundam pilots sit down as Cecilia stands behind the pilot's seat.

"Total pacifism is just the start. The road to peace is worth every step. We have no need of weapons. We can have peace instead of war," says Cecilia. She closes her eyes and sings, "I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye."

The lights around the cockpit start to glow.

"I follow the ways of peace. I won't fight this war anymore. I follow the road to peace. There's no reason to fight again. The Sanc Kingdom leads the way in honor of the Peacecraft name with hopes of a brighter day all along on our road to peace," sings Cecilia, "We follow the road to peace. Five Gundams fight to save the world hoping that we can find peace. There's one that will destroy them all. There's one to save everything and that is the way of our world. The dove will fly under wing all along on our road to peace."

The computer screen in front of the pilot's seat turns itself on.

"Yes Heero, oh my Heero. Did you die with your Gundam boy? Yes Heero, oh my Heero. Whatever will happen to you? Oh Trowa, oh my Trowa. Would you get your Gundam right now? Oh Trowa, on my Trowa. Will you come on this road to peace?" sings Cecilia, "Quatre boy, oh my Quatre. Your Gundam helped you fight for peace. Quatre boy, oh my Quatre. Do you think it can help us now? Hey Wufei, oh my Wufei. You never would refuse a fight. Hey Wufei, oh my Wufei. Will you follow this road to peace?"

Strange symbols start scrolling up on the screen in front of the pilot's seat.

"Hey Duo, yeah my Duo! How could you hide a Gundam here? Hey Duo, yeah my Duo! Will you ever stop this fighting? Cecilia, oh Cecilia. Do you want to pilot it now? Cecilia, my Cecilia. Do you follow our road to peace?" sings Cecilia, "Yeah Spirit, oh my Spirit. Does your heart still wish to destroy? Yeah Spirit, oh my Spirit. Does Gundam Destruction survive? Oh Spirit of Salvation. Are you the angel we will need? Oh Spirit of Salvation. Do you follow our road to peace?"

Cecilia opens her eyes and walks around to sit in the pilot's seat. She spins the pilot's seat around to face her friends.

Heero smiles at Cecilia.

"Oh Solo, Solong Solo. We're living solitary lives. Oh Solo, Solong Solo. Gundam pilots must work alone. Oh Solo, Solong Solo. In peacetime we've found each other. We don't have to work solo as long as there is no more war," sings Cecilia, "I travel along the road to peace. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it's going on this road to peace. I've said hello and I'll say good-bye to the Gundam of Salvation on this road to peace. So I say good-bye!"

Pass code confirmed. Welcome pilot, comes the computerized voice, Please identify yourselves.

"In order of Gundam number, guys," says Cecilia leaning back in her chair.

Yes Heero, oh my Heero

What ever will happen to you?

Heero looks to Cecilia as she mouthes out his commands. "Heero Yuy, pilot Zero One, Wing Gundam."

Hey Duo, yeah my Duo

Will you ever stop this fighting?

"Duo Maxwell, pilot Zero Two, Gundam Deathscythe," says Duo.

Oh Trowa, oh my Trowa

Will you come on this road to peace?

"Trowa Barton, pilot Zero Three, Gundam Heavyarms," says Trowa.

Quatre boy, oh my Quatre

Do you think it can help us now?

"Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot Zero Four, Gundam Sandrock," says Quatre.

Hey Wufei, oh my Wufei

Will you follow this road to peace?

"Chang Wufei, pilot Zero Five, Shenlong Gundam," says Wufei.

Cecilia, my Cecilia

Do you follow our road to peace?

"Cecilia J, pilot Zero Seven, Gundam Salvation," says Cecilia. She nods to Herangelia.

"Relena Darlian, neo-pilot Zero Seven, Gundam Salvation, replacement pilot," says Herangelia.

Welcome, Gundam pilots. Welcome back, Cecilia, says the computer, Please fasten your harnesses.

Everyone straps themselves into their seats with the harnesses.

Cecilia turns towards the monitors again. She types onto the forward console and takes the controls. She strains against the controls as the Gundam stands.

Unauthorized pilot! Unauthorized pilot! Alert! Alert! sounds the computerized voice.

Bolts of electricity course through Cecilia's body from the Gundam's control panels.

Cecilia screams. "Voice… command… recognition… override…! Cease… function!"

The electricity flow stops as the computer says, Voice analysis confirmed. Pilot Cecilia J. Voice command controls now engaged.

Cecilia un-harnesses herself and stands. She falls to the floor shaking.

"Cecilia!" exclaims Quatre quickly un-harnessing himself. He lunges towards Cecilia and pulls her into his arms.

"Cecilia!" exclaims Heero tearing away his harness. He kneels beside Quatre and Cecilia.

"I'm okay… really. It didn't hurt that much. I just need a moment," says Cecilia.

"What did the computer mean? Unauthorized pilot?" asks Duo.

"We thought you were the pilot for this Gundam," says Wufei.

"I am!" exclaims Cecilia fiercely standing up. She places her left hand on a palm reader. "DNA scan! Now!"

DNA scan implemented. Identity confirmed. Cecilia J, says the computer.

Cecilia pulls her hand away from the palm reader, and her forefinger drips a few drops of blood. "Deactivate internal defensive weapons!"

Internal defensive systems shut down, says the computer.

Cecilia stands in front of the pilot's seat and grabs the controls.

Unauthorized pilot! exclaims the computer.

Cecilia quickly releases the controls.

"What's going on?" asks Trowa.

"Dammit! I was hoping I was wrong!" exclaims Cecilia, "Salvation requires a young pilot! I was still fifteen when I gained control of her! I planned to use and destroy her before I was twenty. Because of the partial A.I. system she has… She needs the strength and vitality of a young pilot. I was hoping I could still pilot her, but I can't. I am still her pilot, but she'll no longer respond to me! She can't respond to me! I'm not strong enough for her anymore!"

Herangelia un-harnesses herself. "If she needs a young pilot, then she needs me! What do I need to do?"

"We'll make you the primary pilot, Herangelia… Relena!" exclaims Cecilia pulling the girl into her embrace. She whispers a few words directly into the youngster's ear. She backs away and pulls out the communicator. She pushes the button. "Solo, I have your Gundam. Where do you want me to bring it?"

I knew you would get it, Cecilia, baby. Bring the Gundam to our old house outside of Moscow, comes the voice on the other end, I'll talk to you when you arrive, wife.

"And not a moment sooner. I'm not your wife," says Cecilia crushing the communicator in her hand. She tosses it down a small chute. She types the coordinates onto the screen. Then she sends an encoded message to Gundam Destruction. She points to the screen. "Relena… this is where you'll meet Spirit and above that are the coordinates for where you'll meet Solo. Understand?"

"Crystal clear!" exclaims Herangelia giving Cecilia a thumbs up.

"Heero! Don't let her forget!" exclaims Cecilia, "I'll be unable to help her after she becomes the pilot." She pulls Heero to his feet and kisses him passionately.

Quatre returns to his seat.

Heero nods to Cecilia and sits down again.

"Pilot transfer program engage!" exclaims Cecilia, "Cecilia J, final command protocol!"

"Relena Darlian, primary command protocol!" exclaims Herangelia.

Password, says the computer.

"It's lonely alone," says Cecilia.

"You're not alone," says Herangelia.

"Cecilia J, end pilot program," says Cecilia.

"Relena Darlian, begin pilot program," says Herangelia, "Complete pilot transfer program!"

Pilot transfer program completed. Good-bye, Cecilia. Thank you, says the computer, Welcome, Relena.

I've said hello and I'll say good-bye

To the Gundam of Salvation

On this road to peace.

"Good-bye, Salvation," says Cecilia moving to stand directly behind the pilot's chair. She takes off her black leather jacket and tosses it to Herangelia. "In case you get cold. Now say 'Activate internal chamber'."

"Activate internal chamber?" asks Herangelia, "What does that do?"

Internal chamber activated, says the computer as a glass tubes comes up through the floor to surround Cecilia.

The floor beneath Cecilia opens up.

Cecilia screams as she falls through the opening.

The floor closes and the glass tube slides back down into the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" asks Heero angrily, "Salvation, where'd she go?"

Cecilia has entered the power generator chamber. She has now become the conduit which would allow me to self-destruct, says the computer.

"How do we get her back, Salvation?" asks Duo quickly.

Analyzing all known data. Unable to answer at this time, says the computer.

"We'll find a way to get her out later," says Wufei, "Can she be hurt in there?"

The only way to be injured in the power generator chamber is to self-destruct, says the computer.

"Manual override," says Herangelia, "We have a mission to accomplish. Let's do it! Computer… Salvation, continue your analysis! I want you to find a way to get her out!"

Command accepted, says the computer, Multi-tasking in progress. Artificial intelligence split.

"Let's go. Are you sure you can handle this, Herangelia?" asks Trowa.

"I can handle this," says Herangelia sitting in the pilot's seat and harnessing herself in, "But for this mission, call me Relena. It's the codename I picked. Dad was named after a dead pacifist. Trowa, you took the name of another. I'll take the name of a third pacifist. My mother. Just until we destroy Salvation."

"We understand," says Wufei.

Quatre and Heero harness themselves in again as Herangelia works the controls to move the large Gundam.

So I say good-bye.


	12. When All Else Fails

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song You're Not Alone, which appears on the Escaflowne: The Movie soundtrack courtesy of Bandai, belongs to the artists and company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to Nikki who has a short but important role in this story and an even more important role in my life.

The Road to Peace

Part One – When All Else Fails

The year is After Colony 219.

Thomas Yuy and Grace Barton have wed. After a phone call from her former husband, Solo Solong, Cecilia tried to kill Heero, but her love for him stayed her hand. Instead of killing Heero, Cecilia confessed her feelings to him.

Cecilia spoke to Solo again, and he threatened to destroy all the colonies if she didn't supply the anti-pacifists with the Sixth Gundam. Cecilia called a meeting with the five ex-Gundam pilots. She revealed herself to be Cecilia J, the adopted daughter of Doctor J, and she informed the ex-Gundam pilots that there had in fact been seven Gundams, not just the five they had piloted.

Together with Herangelia, who has secretly been training to replace Cecilia as the pilot of the seventh Gundam, they went to New York to retrieve the Gundam Salvation.

Cecilia transferred the pilot controls to Herangelia and entered the internal chamber to become the fuse for her Gundam's self-destruct system.

***

Herangelia Yuy sits in the pilot's seat taking the Gundam Salvation out of its hidden bunker. She wears pale blue Capri jeans and a tight white tank top with white sneakers. She has a really large black leather jacket draped over her shoulders. Around her head she's tied a golden bandanna that draws attention to her short, unruly blond hair. Her blue eyes reflect the light from the screens in front of her. "Should we fly Gundam over or should we requisition a cargo plane?"

"We don't want people to see a Gundam," says Heero Yuy. He looks at Herangelia with Prussian blue eyes filled with pride. His dark brown hair is disheveled and unruly. He wears faded blue jeans with a black tank top, a dark blue denim jacket, and white sneakers.

Quatre Raberba Winner sits in his seat nervously looking at the section of the floor that had opened to drop Cecilia into an internal chamber. His neat blond hair falls towards his blue eyes as he stares at the floor. He wears his brown dress pants and a pale pink dress shirt. He also wears a black belt, purple vest, and dark brown dress shoes.

"Heero's right. We'll need to secure a transport," says Trowa Barton tugging on the collar of his black mock-turtleneck. He wears pale jeans and white sneakers. His brown hair is styled forward to hide one of his green eyes.

Chang Wufei wears his dark gray tank top and white Chinese style pants. He wears his black belt, Chinese slippers, and his dark gray wristbands. His black hair is slicked back and tied at the base of his neck. He looks towards Quatre with his slanted black eyes. "Don't worry, Quatre. We'll get Cecilia out."

"I can't believe the Gundam ate her," says Duo Maxwell. His blue eyes also stare at the floor, and the grin he almost always wears is gone from his face. His chestnut brown braid falls to his waist. He wears his loose fitting black pants and a black shirt. He wears a red turtleneck beneath the black shirt. He also wears a pair of dark hiking boots. "The Gundam ate her!"

"Get a grip, Duo! She knew what she was doing!" exclaims Herangelia looking over her shoulder at Duo, "Cecilia had always planned to die with her Gundam! She can't be hurt in the internal chamber unless we try to force her out of it. She's safe there… unconscious right now but safe. She won't revive for awhile, so we can't even find a safe way to get her out."

"Then there's only one thing we can do," says Quatre, "Let's get a transport and go to the meeting point!"

Herangelia nods, and the Gundam Salvation lifts itself off the ground and flies away.

***

The large cargo plane lands in the field in front of Gundam Salvation. Trowa and Duo wave from the cockpit.

Herangelia slides down Salvation's shoulder to the cabin's open door. She climbs inside and closes the door.

Wufei and Heero open the doors of the cargo plane and climb out of it.

"It's about time you four got back!" exclaims Quatre, "We were having problems keeping Salvation hidden from the planes!" He pulls the camouflage net away from the Gundam.

"Sorry about that, Little One," says Wufei.

"We had a hell of a time securing this transport!" exclaims Heero walking away from the plane with Wufei.

Trowa and Duo run down the ramp.

"What happened?" asks Quatre.

"Security at the base was hell," says Duo.

"Come on, Relena! We'll guide you in!" exclaims Trowa.

Gundam Salvation stands up and walks towards the back of the airplane.

"Duo and Trowa were going to just steal the cargo plane," explains Wufei walking up to Quatre and resting his arm over the shorter man's shoulders, "but they couldn't get in quietly."

"I had to put up enough money to finance a small army!" exclaims Heero angrily, "For one lousy plane they didn't even need! Damn bastards!"

"Alright, Relena!" exclaims Duo, "You're doing great! Since we couldn't get a truck we'll have to use a winch and the hydraulics system to load Salvation!"

Herangelia's voice comes through Gundam Salvation's speaker system, But I can do this, Duo! I can get her in! All I need to do is have Salvation crawl into the plane!

"No! Relena! You're doing this our way!" exclaims Trowa, "Just lie down, and we'll pull you in!"

The Gundam Salvation slowly sits down on the ground close to the open doors of the cargo plane, and it lies down.

Trowa quickly pulls out the line for a winch and hooks it to Gundam Salvation.

"Hopefully we can get a truck when we need to get Salvation out," says Quatre leaning into Wufei.

"I have a feeling that getting Salvation out will be a lot easier than getting her in," says Heero watching Duo and Trowa work.

"Let's go help. This is going to take all of us!" exclaims Wufei.

Heero, Quatre, and Wufei run over to Trowa and Duo.

All five of the Gundam pilots, working together, get Gundam Salvation onto the door to the cargo plane, and they start the rollers that are imbedded in the door.

The winch pulls Gundam Salvation in as the rollers turn, helping to ease the large burden in.

Once the Gundam is inside, the winch and the rollers both stop.

Herangelia climbs out of Gundam Salvation's cockpit as the five Gundam pilots climb into the cargo plane.

Quatre closes the cargo bay door.

"Did you get the coordinates out of Salvation, Herangelia?" asks Heero.

"Yes, Dad!" exclaims Herangelia pulling a small piece of paper from her pants pocket.

"Until we meet up with Spirit, I'll still call you my angel, Herangelia," says Heero pulling her into a quick embrace, "After that I'll try to call you Relena, but I make no promises!"

"I understand, Dad," says Herangelia.

Duo moves up to the pilot's seat and sits down. He starts the engine.

Heero looks longingly at Gundam Salvation.

Quatre sees the look in Heero's Prussian blue eyes. "Herangelia, why don't you help Trowa secure Salvation?"

Wufei moves up to the co-pilot's seat. "We can take off in a few minutes, Duo."

"I'm on it, Quatre!" exclaims Herangelia hurrying to help Trowa.

"You want her out now," says Quatre. He sets his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"I never wanted her to go in!" says Heero, "I don't want her to be in a giant machine. I want to hold her, Quatre!"

Quatre smiles.

"She's going to try to kill herself," whispers Heero, "She wants to die…"

"No! Her love for you will stop her from trying to kill herself! Heero, her love for you will save her!" exclaims Quatre, "I know it will."

Heero looks at Gundam Salvation and smiles. He nods to Quatre. "You're right, Quatre."

Herangelia and Trowa finish tying Gundam Salvation down.

"Buckle up, everyone!" exclaims Trowa, "Then we can take off!"

Herangelia, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero take the seats behind Duo and Wufei. They harness themselves in.

"Let's go, Duo!" exclaims Wufei looking back at everyone.

"On it!" exclaims Duo releasing the brakes.

The cargo plane starts rolling along in the field, and it picks up speed.

Duo adjusts the throttle and pulls up on the stick in front of him.

The cargo plane lifts itself off the ground and starts to gain altitude.

Herangelia looks back at Gundam Salvation and sighs. She pulls the black leather jacket tightly around herself and closes her eyes for a quick nap.

***

Duo and Wufei land the cargo plane at the designated rendezvous point.

Everyone gets out of the plane and looks around for any signs of Spirit or Gundam Destruction.

A bullet hits the ground in front of Quatre.

"We're under attack!" exclaims Quatre grabbing Herangelia and shoving her into the plane again.

"That was a warning! Identify yourselves!" yells a woman from within the trees that line the dirt runway.

"We are six Gundam pilots!" yells Duo, "Are you Spirit Demon, pilot Zero Six?"

A man walks out from the cover of the trees. He smiles as he approaches the five men and the cargo plane. His pale red hair falls loosely to his shoulders, and his green eyes look over the rims of his sunglasses.

The man wears a blood red T-shirt with black leather pants and a black leather jacket. He wears tall black hiking boots. "Welcome to Russia. I am Spirit Demon."

"I'm Heero Yuy, pilot Zero One," says Heero offering his hand.

Spirit Demon shakes Heero's hand.

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner," says Quatre shaking Spirit's hand next, "pilot Zero Four."

Trowa just nods to Spirit. "I'm Trowa Barton, pilot Zero Three."

Wufei shakes hands with Spirit. "I'm Chang Wufei, pilot Zero Five."

"And I'm Duo Maxwell, pilot Zero Two!" exclaims Duo shaking Spirit's hand.

"Where's Cecilia?" asks Spirit.

"Locked inside Salvation," says Herangelia climbing out of the plane again, "I'm Relena Darlian, pilot Zero Seven."

"Call in your friend, Spirit," says Trowa staring at the trees.

Spirit waves his hand in the air.

"Now, Relena… what do you mean she's locked inside?" asks Spirit.

A woman with waist-length blond hair comes running up. Her brown eyes look around suspiciously as she slings her rifle over her shoulder. She wears a black tank top with tight black shorts. Her black leather boots extend all the way up to her knees and she has a black denim jacket tied about her waist.

"Don't be rude, honey," says Spirit holding out his hand, "This is my wife!"

The woman takes Spirit's hand and nods her head. "My name is Lonely Alone… Why isn't Cecilia here? I was expecting to see her."

"She is here. She's in Salvation, and we can't get her out," says Duo.

"Salvation has a self destruct chamber that the pilot enters!" exclaims Herangelia, "The pilot dies when Salvation's destroyed!"

"Oh my God! Cecilia!" exclaims Lonely.

"She can't be serious," says Spirit, "Relena! She can't mean to die!"

"How could you let her go in there?" shouts Lonely.

"Hey, we knew nothing of that Gundam before this week!" yells Wufei, "We had no idea it had that chamber!"

"Stop arguing! It won't get us anywhere!" exclaims Quatre stepping in between Wufei and Lonely.

Lonely looks down at the ground.

"Lonely, this is Relena Darlian, Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Raberba Winner," says Spirit, "Cecilia introduced me to them when she called."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," says Lonely taking a deep breath, "From what I understand, Cecilia is very happy with you, Gundam Wing."

"She is," says Heero.

Lonely smiles. "Now… what do we have to do to get her out?"

"We don't know," says Herangelia, "She never covered that in my training. She never thought I'd need to get her out!" She looks at her wristwatch. "She should be awake now. We can talk to her!"

"Not yet," says Heero, "I know Cecilia. She doesn't want us to worry about her. She wants us to protect the colonies! She's safe where she is. Let's fix up the anti-pacifists first! Then we'll free her!"

"Heero's right," says Duo, "That's what she would want!"

"That's funny. I thought I was her best friend," says Lonely, "But you seem to know her as well as I do. So… let's get down to work!"

"We have Destruction hidden in the trees," says Spirit nodding his head, "Where is the meeting with Solo? Is it the house where he lived with Cecilia?"

"How did you know about that?" asks Trowa suspiciously. He tilts his head back and glares at Spirit.

"We were the witnesses at their wedding," says Lonely, "We're the only family that Cecilia J and Solo Solong have ever known!"

"What about Doctor J?" asks Duo, "Cecilia called him…"

"Dad's different. He was a father to Cecilia… and to me," says Lonely, "But that was a long time ago!"

"Things change. Cecilia's a part of our family now!" exclaims Duo, "And we care for her too!"

"Does Cecilia trust you?" asks Lonely.

"With all her heart," says Heero.

"Then I trust you. I hope you have a plan!" exclaims Lonely. She leans against the side of the cargo plane.

""You know this place where we're heading? What's it like?" asks Quatre.

Herangelia leans her back against the place next to Lonely, and she glares at the older woman through the corner of her eyes.

Spirit kneels on the ground and starts drawing in the dirt. "Their house is here. It's rather small and hidden by these trees here. There's a cliff behind the house here, hundred foot drop! There's a clearing here. It's the closest place to land a plane or Gundam!"

"Not if we land right here!" exclaims Wufei pointing at the house, "Land Destruction in the clearing and Salvation on top of their little base."

"That won't give us much room to maneuver," says Spirit.

"We could use the beam cannon on Salvation. Clear away the trees," says Herangelia.

"Maybe we should send a scout team in first!" exclaims Quatre, "Then we would know how many people we're up against and what we're capable of!"

"Exactly what I was thinking, Quatre," says Trowa, "Duo and I could go in."

"And Lonely could give you some help. Cover fire if you need it," says Spirit.

Lonely nods her head.

"Sounds like a plan to me," says Trowa.

"I agree. We need to know who Solo brought with him," says Wufei.

"How far away is the house?" asks Trowa, "What would be the best way to approach it?"

"You can take my motorcycle," says Spirit, "and Lonely can show you the way." He nods to Lonely.

Lonely pushes herself away from the place and breaks into a dead run. Her long blond hair flies behind her as she heads away.

"One motorcycle? For three people?" asks Wufei, "How will that work?"

"We'll make it work," says Trowa.

Duo nods.

After a moment, Lonely rides up on a black motorcycle and skids to a halt in front of Trowa. She smiles at him. "I assume you know how to ride!"

"I could beat you in a race, Lonely!" exclaims Trowa with a smile.

"I accept your challenge, Trowa Barton!" exclaims Lonely jumping off the motorcycle. She pulls a set of unique roller blades from the back of the motorcycle, and she fits the roller blades over her boots. "Let's race!"

"Not without me!" exclaims Duo as Trowa swings his leg over the motorcycle. He jumps on behind Trowa. "Ready?"

"Get set, Lonely," says Trowa.

"I'd get back, guys," says Herangelia.

Everyone steps back away from the three racers.

"Go!" exclaims Duo.

The motorcycle zooms away as Lonely clicks her heels together.

Two small propulsion jets on the outside of the wheel's frame fire to life, and Lonely races away at high speed.

Heero laughs after seeing the unique roller blades.

Spirit sighs. "That's Lonely for you!"

"Now Spirit. What do you think of our mission?" asks Wufei.

"If Solo has really become an anti-pacifist, I don't see how we can win!" exclaims Spirit relaxing on the ground, "The only reason he wasn't chosen as the pilot of Destruction was because he had previous contact with one of the Gundam pilots. Doctor J thought his contact with Duo would prevent him from destroying Zero Two. That's why he chose me. I had nothing to gain… or lose."

"But now you could lose Lonely," says Herangelia.

Spirit nods.

"I think she'll be fine," says Quatre, "I feel like she has a strong will to survive. She won't be killed easily. She'll fight… to the end."

"We all will… for the colonies," says Herangelia, "For peace… for vengeance!"

"Vengeance is too expensive, Relena," says Wufei, "You can't afford it."

"You give up a part of yourself when you go looking for vengeance, Relena. We don't want you to do that. We don't want you to become a soldier or a murderer," says Quatre, "Solo isn't worth that, and your mother wouldn't want to be avenged like that."

***

Lonely races beside the motorcycle that carries Trowa and Duo. She raises her hand to signal that they need to stop as she rakes her roller blades against each other. The propulsion of the roller blades cuts out, and she starts to slow down.

Trowa slows the motorcycle to a stop. "How close are we?"

"About a mile. We can't risk using the bike any further," says Lonely, "We'll hide it here and go in on foot."

"Right!" exclaims Duo climbing off the motorcycle, "What about your roller blades? Where did you get something like that?"

"Spirit and I own a toy company," says Lonely as she takes her roller blades off, "Spirit Toys. We have a team of toy designers working for us. Well, one of them takes our ideas and makes workable prototypes. This is one of them."

"Oh so we might see rocket powered roller blades on the market by Christmas!" exclaims Duo.

"Does that one designer ever have anything go to market?" asks Trowa. He climbs off the motorcycle and wheels it into the cover of the bushes.

Lonely shakes her head and tosses her roller blades into the bushes beside the motorcycle.

"Why not?" asks Duo.

"His projects are for Spirit and me. Things that could be toys but could also be weapons. He's the one person we trust," says Lonely, "he did have one toy go out. It was a failure. A top with blades out the sides and a special launcher. We were having trouble getting it to be disguised as a regular top with the blades ejecting when used."

"Oh, so Beyblades were intended as a weapon?" asks Trowa chuckling.

Lonely laughs.

"Did you get it to work as a weapon?" asks Trowa.

"Yes! Actually we did. We have a Beyblade weapon," says Lonely.

Duo laughs. "Alright, come on! We have a mission! Let's start walking!"

Lonely nods and leads the way forward into the foliage.

Duo and Trowa follow quietly behind Lonely.

"We should get off the ground," whispers Lonely, "They could have traps set up here in the forest."

"And keep a lookout for cameras," whispers Duo as Trowa starts to climb up a tall tree.

Lonely scales the tree after Trowa. She walks along a sturdy branch with her arms outstretched.

Duo climbs up the tree.

"Will you be okay with this, Duo?" asks Trowa quietly.

Duo nods. "I'll manage, Tro. Let's do this."

Lonely pulls herself onto a thick branch from another tree.

Trowa pulls Duo around him.

Duo starts along the branch following Lonely's path.

Trowa runs along the branch and jumps. He grabs a hold of a small branch and swings himself up into another tree. "Wait. You were right, Lonely. There's a camera in that tree."

Lonely spots the camera. She nods. "I think Duo and I could go above it just like you are, Trowa."

Duo climbs up higher in the tree, and he moves onto the branch with Trowa.

Lonely scales the tree. "I'd better take the lead. I hope you both are acrobats!"

Lonely runs along the branch and jumps into another tree. She leaps over to another branch.

Duo looks down at the ground several yards below. He swallows hard. "If I make it through this, remind me to add acrobatics to my daily exercise routine."

"You go ahead of me, Duo. If you fall, I'll catch," says Trowa smiling.

"Thanks, Buddy," says Duo smiling. He runs along the branch as carefully as he can and jumps into the next tree.

Trowa quickly follows behind Duo.

The three people leap through the treetops, relying on the sturdy branches and their own uncanny balance. They come to a stop in a tree as Lonely points something out.

Up ahead is the clearing with the small wooden house.

Lonely points to herself them to a very large tree that will give her cover. She points at the gun on her back.

Trowa nods. He holds up his hand with his watch and taps his wristwatch with his other hand holding out all five fingers. Then he taps the watch with three outstretched fingers.

Lonely nods and jumps off towards the tree where she will provide the team with her sniper skills if it proves necessary.

Duo silently points to himself and then towards a line of trees indicating the direction he wants to go in.

Trowa nods then points at himself. Then he lightly taps Duo's chest.

Duo smiles and nods. He knows what Trowa said even without the words. He knows that Trowa said, 'I'm going wherever you're going.'

Trowa smiles at Duo.

Duo starts toward the next tree and jumps into it, but he loses his balance and starts to fall.

Trowa hurls himself out of the tree at a downward angle. He impacts Duo with an outstretched arm and holds him tightly as they both go in a downward angle.

They hear the whoosh of a bullet and the cracking of glass as they crash into a tree.

Trowa grabs a hold of a branch and uses it to anchor himself. He grunts as their downward momentum is abruptly stopped.

Duo reaches out for the trunk of the tree and pulls himself to it.

Trowa swings and drops himself to a large branch.

Duo climbs down to join Trowa on the branch. He leans back against the trunk and takes a deep breath.

"I told you I would catch you," whispers Trowa.

"Thanks, Buddy," whispers Duo, "Do you think Lonely got the camera before it saw us?"

"I do," whispers Trowa nodding, "Let's move on. We have less than fifteen minutes to find out all we need to know."

Duo nods and takes another deep breath to steady himself. Then he moves away from the trunk and starts towards a tree that's closer to the house.

Trowa follows behind Duo and they move closer.

Duo and Trowa stop behind the cover of several smaller tree branches and look towards the house.

A woman stands by the window looking out at two men with machine guns.

A third man sits at an outdoor table putting together a rocket launcher.

The door opens, and a man comes out. "There's a camera out!"

Trowa's eyes widen as he looks through the doorway into the house. He sees a large cache of weapons inside with an evil looking man.

"Solo's inside," whispers Duo.

"One of you come with me! We have to fix that camera!" exclaims the man walking off with one of the two machine-gun goons.

Trowa and Duo continue to look around. They see the doors to a cellar open and close as more than a dozen men go in and out.

Then Trowa taps his watch.

Duo and Trowa slip away and hurry back to the tree where they last saw Lonely.

Lonely waits patiently on the tree branch. She has her gun slung over her shoulder again. She starts to lead them back. She stops in a large tree.

Duo and Trowa join Lonely.

"You were late leaving. Did you see something?" asks Lonely.

"Nothing that a Gundam couldn't handle," says Trowa.

"Well, that's good. I saw Solo through my scope," says Lonely, "I could barely recognize him. He looks so different."

Duo nods.

"You knew him long before I did," says Lonely, "He must have really changed a lot since you met him. We should head out quickly to report to the others."

Duo leads the way for a bit before Lonely jumps ahead of him.

Duo, Trowa, and Lonely hurry forward.

***

Quatre sits down and leans against the cargo plane. "It's taking awhile for Trowa and Duo to come back. I hope they haven't gotten into trouble."

"I wouldn't worry about them," says Wufei pacing back and forth, "They can handle themselves."

"Yes. I know that," says Quatre, "They could always take care of themselves. They never needed me to worry about them. I don't know why I do."

"You care too much!" exclaims Herangelia as she kneels beside the drawing of the house and its terrain, "That's why you worry, Quatre."

"Quatre does care a lot, Herangelia. He loves everyone," says Wufei, "But why do you sound like caring for people should be a bad thing?"

"You care for them and they leave you… So why bother yourself with caring?" replies Herangelia.

"What!" exclaim Quatre and Wufei in shock.

"Trowa loved Ania. She died. Grace loved Trowa. He left her. Noin loved Milliardo. He died. Zechs loved Noin and Sally. They died. Dad loved Mom. She died. All their pain could have been avoided if only they wouldn't have cared about the people who died!" exclaims Herangelia standing up and moving away from the dirt drawing.

"You're partially right, Relena," says Wufei walking to Herangelia and grabbing her arms so she is forced to look at him, "They wouldn't have suffered the pain from losing the one they loved, but they wouldn't have experienced the joy that they received in their brief time with the ones they loved! I would gladly go back in time to love and lose Nataku again. I wouldn't change a thing about what happened between us!"

"Is it really that great to lose someone?" asks Herangelia looking into Wufei's black eyes with confusion.

"No. It's not great to lose someone you love. It's the worst kind of pain anyone can ever have," says Wufei, "But the joy and the love that you can feel before that pain is worth the pain. Caring for someone makes life worth living!"

Herangelia looks to Quatre.

Quatre stands up and moves towards them. "I'm glad that I had Iria and Ania… even though they died. Their smiles were one of the greatest treasures in my life."

"I don't… care. I don't want to care," says Herangelia falling into Wufei's arms, "I don't want to lose…"

"What's this all about, Relena?" asks Quatre stroking Herangelia's unruly short blond hair, "Who do you think you'll lose if you care for them?"

"Everyone!" exclaims Herangelia.

Wufei pulls Quatre into his arms.

Quatre holds onto Herangelia and Wufei. "You don't have to worry about that, Princess."

"Everyone dies sooner of later," says Wufei, "It's not for us to worry about when someone will die."

"It's up to us to love them as much as we can before they go," says Quatre, "Our love will make their life worthwhile."

"Love gives meaning to life and death?" asks Herangelia holding onto them with all her might.

"Yes. It really is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all… Even though it does hurt like hell to lose the one you love," says Wufei.

"I don't want to lose anyone else that I love, but I can't help but love them!" Herangelia bursts into tears.

"It's okay," says Quatre as the young girl cries, "It's okay."

"Cry all you want," whispers Wufei.

***

Spirit and Heero walk towards the hiding place of Gundam Destruction.

"Why didn't you ever destroy it? Did you think you might have to go after Salvation?" asks Heero.

"I hoped I wouldn't. I knew I would. I doubt I can defeat Salvation," says Spirit.

"What?"

"Gundam Salvation was initially designed to be able to eliminate Gundam Destruction and then lead the way to a bright new pacifist future," says Spirit with a sigh, "Salvation is different from Destruction and the other Gundams. Just blasting the self-destruct system from the outside can't destroy it. I don't know how to destroy it."

"There's one thing I don't understand. When did Doctor J have the time to create the last two Gundams much less train four potential pilots?" asks Heero, "There was a war going on!"

"He got the parts in secret and got a fair plan design to create them. Then he trained us. We were on a very tight time schedule. He would disappear at times and we would train alone. Then he chose Cecilia and me. He gave us our new codenames, the parts, and the plans. He trained us a little more then he disappeared again… something about going to the other four creators," says Spirit stopping abruptly.

"That must have been about when the five creators were captured and almost killed," says Heero.

"Yeah. I think it was," says Spirit looking directly into Heero's Prussian blue eyes, "Cecilia and I built our own Gundams using the designs Doctor J had given us. We both made a few modifications. You said there was an internal chamber on Salvation?"

"Yes. Cecilia entered it. She's now in the core of the self-destruct system," says Heero.

"She must have added that," says Spirit. He continues to lead Heero towards the Gundam Destruction.

"How much farther?" asks Heero.

"Just here."

Heero looks ahead and sees a Gundam sitting in a relaxing position beneath a large canopy tarp tied in the trees. He smiles. "It looks like Wing Zero."

"Now it does! I had a problem with the beam cannon. I had to get rid of it. It looked kind of like Heavyarms with the cannon," says Spirit. He smiles.

Heero nods.

"Let's get it back to your plane." Spirit climbs up into the cockpit of Gundam Destruction.

The Gundam stands up through the canopy. Then it bends down to grab Heero.

Heero hangs on tightly as the Gundam Destruction flies up and away.

Gundam Destruction flies over to the plane and lands beside it. It lowers Heero to the ground before it sits down.

"The others haven't returned yet," says Heero half questioningly.

"No, Heero. We haven't seen them yet," says Wufei.

The cockpit of Gundam Destruction opens, and Spirit climbs out. "Where did Relena go?"

"She's inside," says Quatre leaning against the plane.

"Is everything okay?" asks Heero.

Quatre nods. "Yes. She just misses Relena Yuy."

Herangelia walks out of the cargo plane.

"Relena Yuy? The Sanc Queen?" asks Spirit.

"She was my mother," says Herangelia, "Solo Solong killed her right after I was born!"

"The anti-pacifists have ruined our lives for the last time," says Heero. He clenches his fists angrily.

Wufei looks off in the direction their friends had gone in. "Hey! They're back! There's Trowa, Duo, and Lonely!"

"I hope they have good news!" exclaims Herangelia.

The motorcycle carrying Trowa and Duo skids to a stop.

Lonely races up and stops her propelled roller blades.

They all stare at each other for a few moments.

"Are we going to be able to get Salvation out of the plane without wrecking it?" asks Herangelia.

"Not that likely," says Heero, "Considering how hard it was to get it in."

Herangelia nods and pulls a cell phone from her jacket pocket. She quickly dials a number.

Gundam Salvation stands up breaking apart the cargo plane as it does.

Herangelia puts the cell phone back into her pocket. "Everyone in!"

Quatre climbs up first and opens the hatch for the cockpit. He slips inside.

Herangelia easily scales the side of the Gundam Salvation.

"How can more than one person fit inside?" asks Lonely.

"Just follow," says Trowa climbing up and going in after Herangelia.

Everyone climbs up into the cockpit of Gundam Salvation.

"I knew she made changes! I never knew she made this!" exclaims Spirit in complete shock.

Identify, comes the computerized voice.

"Heero Yuy, pilot Zero One, Wing Gundam."

"Duo Maxwell, pilot Zero Two, Gundam Deathscythe."

"Trowa Barton, pilot Zero Three, Gundam Heavyarms."

"Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot Zero Four, Gundam Sandrock."

"Chang Wufei, pilot Zero Five, Shenlong Gundam."

"Spirit Demon, pilot Zero Six, Gundam Destruction," says Spirit mimicking the others.

Herangelia mouths out her instructions to Lonely.

"Lonely Alone, neo-pilot Zero Six, Gundam Destruction, replacement pilot," says Lonely.

"Relena Darlian, pilot Zero Seven, Gundam Salvation," says Herangelia.

Identities confirmed, says the computer, What is your command?

"What are we all doing in here, Relena?" asks Duo.

Herangelia sits down in the pilot's seat and starts to work on the screens in front of her.

"Um… Salvation? What is Relena doing?" asks Quatre taking his seat.

Activating the internal camera, says the computer.

"Well, we might as well sit," says Heero taking his seat.

"We'll have to make this quick, Relena. We have a world to save!" exclaims Wufei.

Spirit sits down and pulls Lonely into his lap.

Wufei, Duo, and Trowa sit down as a screen flares to life.

A woman appears on the screen. Her waist-length brown braid is made up only of the hair from the center back of her head, and it dangles across her shoulder. The rest of her hair has been cut to match her cheekbones. Her eyelids are closed over her gray eyes. Her name is Cecilia J.

Cecilia's arms are stretched out and bolted to the wall in iron shackles. She wears black denim, hip-hugger Capri pants that can barely be seed on the screen. The red vest she wears is laced up tightly in the front to conform to her body, and the vest holds her breasts firmly in place.

"Cecilia!" exclaims Heero seeing her on the screen.

Cecilia opens her eyes groggily. "Where am I?"

The Self-Destruct Chamber, says the computer.

"How long?" asks Cecilia.

"Too long," says Heero.

"Hello, Cecilia," says Lonely.

Cecilia bats her eyes at the blond haired woman. "Lonely Alone…"

"Right on the first guess!" exclaims Lonely, "So tell me, Woman! How do we get you out of there?"

"I'm not coming out! Have you stopped the anti-pacifists?" asks Cecilia.

"Not yet," says Quatre.

"They have about two dozen men plus a large arsenal of weapons!" exclaims Duo, "And they're in your old house!"

"With one woman," adds Trowa.

"Was she missing a hand?" asks Cecilia. She looks at Trowa desperately.

"We couldn't see," says Trowa.

Cecilia nods her head. "It's Rebecca. My daughter."

"Not anymore!" exclaims Herangelia, "You only have one daughter! Now tell me how to get you out of the Self-Destruct Chamber! That is an order from Herangelia Hilde Yuy, Princess of the Sanc Kingdom!"

"Yes, my Princess," says Cecilia with a courtly nod of her head, "There are three ways to get me out of here. The first way would kill me for sure. The second way would probably cause me to bleed to death."

"And the third way?" asks Spirit.

"Is improbable," says Cecilia, "If I was still up there with you, I'd be electrocuted for being an invader! Lonely isn't being touched because she must have identified herself as a replacement pilot! I can't do that! I'm a former pilot! To return to the cockpit would be my death! You can try to get me out after you defeat Solo!"

"Why can't we just force that door open and pull you out now?" asks Wufei.

"That was the method where I'd bleed to death, Wufei!" exclaims Cecilia, "The chute I'm in would raise, tearing me apart!"

"Bad idea then," says Wufei.

"Cecilia. The third way may be improbable, but would you live through it?" asks Quatre with worried eyes.

Cecilia smiles warmly. "Of course, Quatre."

"So how do we get you out?" asks Duo.

"You'll need to find both the key and the keyhole to Salvation," says Cecilia.

Herangelia holds up the locket. "I have the key to Salvation!"

"Relena. The locket isn't the key I'm talking about. You are the key to Salvation. You just need the keyhole. If you can solve that riddle, you can set me free," explains Cecilia, "Look inside your heart, Relena. You are the Angel of Salvation! I am the Goddess of Despair!"

"Cecilia? What do I do with the key?" asks Herangelia.

"Okay… It will activate the weapons systems, primary and secondary," says Cecilia, "Say engage weapon protocol to find the keyhole. You'll see a flashing green light on the screen ahead. You will need to manually engage the primary weapon. Do that by typing in the symbol sequence I taught you! Do you remember?"

"I do," says Herangelia with a nod.

"Camera off and lock," says Cecilia.

The screen goes blank.

"Did we just learn anything?" asks Spirit.

"We learned a lot! I'll check it out later! Do you think we can use our original plan?" asks Herangelia.

"They don't appear to have too many big weapons. We should be able to continue as planned if the armor on the Gundams is like what we had," says Duo.

"All right," says Spirit, "Lonely will stay here, and I'll pilot Destruction. Let's do this!"

Lonely stands up. "Be careful, Spirit!"

Spirit kisses Lonely's lips quickly. He laughs. "I always am!"

"Keep in radio contact," says Heero.

Spirit stands and heads out of the cockpit.

Lonely sits down, and everyone straps themselves into their harnesses.

"Relena, are you sure you can handle this?" asks Quatre.

Herangelia nods. "I'm the only one who can."

"I have a question for you, Relena. Why did you give Cecilia a direct order from the Sanc Princess?" asks Lonely.

"Relena Darlian is the girl's code name," explains Wufei, "It is not her true identity."

"Relena is actually Herangelia Yuy," says Trowa, "The Princess."

"My daughter," says Heero. As an afterthought, he adds, "Cecilia always obeyed Relena's commands out of respect for her and loyalty to the Sanc crown. She normally called my wife by the title 'My Queen.' She would never refuse a direct order from a member of the royal family."

Lonely nods her head as the Gundam Salvation starts to move.

***

Gundam Destruction lands in the clearing closest to the house, and Spirit's voice booms out over the PA system. "Solo Solong! I'm here! You wanted the Gundam! Come and take it!"

Gundam Destruction stands waiting.

"Orphan? Is that you I hear?" asks a man walking out of the trees. He aims a small beam cannon towards the cockpit of Gundam Destruction. His shoulder-length bleached hair falls over his ebony eyes. He wears black jeans and a black T-shirt beneath a black leather jacket. "It's been a long time, Orphan! Come out where I can see you!"

The cockpit doors open, and Spirit stands up to looks down on the man. "It has been a long time, Solo! I'm called Spirit Demon now!"

"So you were given the last Gundam! I didn't think that wimp Lonely would be able to handle a real Gundam!" exclaims Solo glaring angrily at Spirit, "That Gundam should have been mine!"

"Why? So you could start another war with it? Solo! We are war orphans! Our parents would still be here if there hadn't been a war!" screams Spirit.

"There will always be a war!" screams Solo, "Now hand over the Gundam to me!"

"This is Gundam Destruction, Solo. If you think a measly beam cannon can hurt my armor, you're dead wrong!" exclaims Spirit diving back inside.

The cockpit door closes abruptly.

"Spirit! You bastard, Orphan!" screams Solo. He fires the beam cannon towards the cockpit.

The beam hits a barrier that surround Gundam Destruction, and it bounces off, being reflected straight towards the forest.

The trees splinter and crack before they are blasted completely away.

The sound of machine-gun fire rises through the trees.

Solo turns and runs back towards the house.

***

Gundam Salvation flies up beside the cliff and looms over the small house.

"There's a Gundam!" exclaims a man.

"No way! Boss just went to meet the Gundam!" screams another man.

"Everyone evacuate the building. I will destroy it in ten seconds!" exclaims Herangelia over the PA system.

Within the cockpit of the Gundam Salvation, Herangelia strains against the controls trying to maintain her hovering.

"Give them more than ten seconds," says Quatre.

Herangelia nods. "Voice command recognition. Relena Darlian."

Voice analysis confirmed, says the computer.

"Engage weapon protocol!" exclaims Herangelia. She pulls the locket off as a panel slides forward to reveal a heart-shaped indentation. She fits the locket into the hole and presses it down. She sees the flashing green light in front of her. She starts typing on her console. "Ankh, triangle, bird, dog-man…"

"That's Anubis," says Wufei.

"Anubis. Dog-man. Same thing!" exclaims Herangelia, "Circle, alpha, heart, gamma, beta, Anubis, sun, moon, life."

"Hey! That last symbol's a picture of us!" exclaims Duo as the symbol appears on the screen, "Boy, was I gorgeous when I was fifteen!"

"Not particularly," jokes Trowa.

Herangelia laughs as the green flashing light becomes a solid red light.

Weapons fully operational, says the computer.

"That wasn't nice, Trowa!" exclaims Duo.

"But it was funny!" exclaims Lonely. She laughs uncontrollably.

"Look at how many people are coming out of that house and the cellar!" exclaims Quatre, "That looks like the entire anti-pacifist regime!"

"I think it may be, Little One!" exclaims Wufei.

"There's a lot more than we saw!" exclaims Trowa with wide eyes.

"Bastards!" exclaims Heero, "Salvation, begin count-down timer! Set for ten seconds! Broadcast the time over the PA system!"

Acknowledged. Ten… nine… eight… comes the computerized voice.

A woman comes out of the house and stands there calmly. Her chin length hair is cropped in uneven layers. Her roots are a deep brown, but the rest of her hair is a bleached blond. Her cold gray eyes stare at Gundam Salvation. Her right arm ends in a stump instead of a hand. "I am Rebecca Solong! Relinquish that Gundam to our command!"

"Well, I'll be," says Lonely, "She has Cecilia's eyes. Gray… not a common color."

Six… five… four, says the computer.

"You will never get this Gundam!" exclaims Heero.

"Guys, you might want to activate the secondary and defensive weapons systems," says Herangelia, "Use the control trays beside you."

Three… two…

Everyone pulls up the tray and secures it in front of them. They set their right hands on a palm reader.

One…

"Get out of the way, Solong!" yells Quatre.

Zero, says the computer.

"Fire main cannon!" exclaims Herangelia.

Gundam Salvation shakes slightly as the right arm raises itself and holds out its palm.

The beam shoots out from the palm of Gundam Salvation's metallic hand. It flies straight into the house.

"Open fire!" screams Rebecca as she jumps for cover.

Everyone aims their machine gun at Gundam Salvation and opens fire.

"Activating main defensive shield," says Wufei pushing the shield icon on his console.

"Activating perimeter weaponry," says Trowa pushing the lightning bolt icon on his console.

The bullets hit the electro-magnetic shield and disintegrate.

An electromagnetic wave flares out from the shield.

People's bodies writhe and jolt as the wave passes through them.

"What the hell kind of modifications did Cecilia make to this?" asks Heero.

Gundam Salvation flies forward and lands on the other side of the rubble that was the house.

"Let's try out my toy! I think it's a gun!" exclaims Duo pushing the gun icon on his console.

"I don't know if we want to do that!" exclaims Wufei looking out at all the people still standing.

"Too late for second thoughts," says Duo as the chest cavity of Gundam Salvation opens up.

Salvation! Solo's on his way back! Clear a space for me! calls Spirit through the radio.

"We read you, Destruction!" exclaims Trowa.

A barrage of missiles shoots forth from the opened chest cavity of the Gundam Salvation.

The anti-pacifists dive in all directions.

The missiles tear into the trees and explode.

Tree shards fly everywhere.

Solo runs out of the forest from a different direction. "Another Gundam! Who the hell is piloting that?"

"Well, Relena. Should we tell him?" asks Lonely.

"This is Gundam Salvation, piloted by the Angel of Salvation herself, Relena Darlian! Formerly piloted by the Goddess of Despair, Cecilia J!" screams Herangelia into the PA system, "I have to repay you for my death!"

"No!" screams Solo, "She was chosen above ME!"

Gundam Destruction lands in the newly made clearing. Spirit's voice comes over the PA system, "That's right, Solo! Orphan and Woman were selected to be Gundam pilots!"

"Destroy the Gundams!" screams Solo, "Destroy the Gundams!" He raises the beam cannon and aims it at Gundam Salvation. He fires the beam.

"Let's try my defense," says Quatre pushing the shield icon on his console.

Herangelia giggles as a rainbow of colored lights start flashing on the screen. "Dad! Activate your weapon!"

Gundam Salvation flies up into the air quickly to dodge the beam from the beam cannon.

"Where the hell did they go?" asks Solo screaming at the top of his lungs.

How did Cecilia make her Gundam invisible? asks Spirit over the radio.

"We're invisible?" asks Lonely.

I see you on radar, but not with my eyes, says Spirit.

"So that's my defensive shield," says Quatre, "Invisibility."

"Activating Beam Saber," says Heero pushing the sword icon on his console.

The beam saber slides out of the left forearm into the left hand.

The rainbow of colors in front of the screen dissipates.

Gundam Salvation dives down and strikes the beam cannon with the searing hot beam saber.

Solo jumps away as the beam cannon explodes. "Becky! Do something!"

"Where is Becky… uh, Rebecca Solong?" asks Duo looking.

"There she is!" exclaims Trowa, "Destruction! You have a parasite climbing your left leg!"

Gundam Destruction grabs its beam saber from its left forearm and turns it on. "I'll sacrifice the leg if I have to," says Spirit from inside, "Surrender now."

Rebecca slides down Gundam Destruction's leg. She moves away and raises her arms in defeat.

"Tell your men to surrender!" exclaims Wufei.

"Never!" screams Solo insanely.

"Now, let's see what fireworks do," says Lonely pressing an icon on her console that looks like fireworks exploding.

Self destruct system initiated. Self destruct in five minutes, says the computer.

"Ah! How do I turn it off!" exclaims Lonely pushing the icon repeatedly.

Manual override engaged. Self destruct countdown terminated, says the computer.

Cecilia appears on the screen. "Lonely, you idiot! You're just lucky I'm down here to turn it off manually! Don't push that button again!"

Lonely hands her head.

"We'll have you out of there soon, Cecilia!" exclaims Heero smiling at her, "They're about ready to surrender!"

Cecilia mouths out the words 'I love you' before the screen goes blank again.

"Surrender before I use my E.M. pulse, Solo!" exclaims Spirit, "It has ten times the power of Salvation's!"

"And Salvation's wiped out a third of your men!" exclaims Duo.

"I'll never surrender!" screams Solo as all of his men drop their weapons and raise their hands, "You fools! Don't surrender!"

"Sorry, Dad!" exclaims Rebecca, "It's over. We lost!"

"It's never over!" screams Solo trying to run into the trees.

"I can't kill him… even though I want to," says Herangelia, "Activate preservation mode."

Preservation mode activated, says the computer.

"Being a pacifist is better than killing," says Trowa.

"Your mother would be proud of that decision," says Quatre.

"Destruction, can you get Solo? We'll guard these prisoners and call for an escort to jail," says Wufei.

Before Gundam Destruction can move, two beams shoot forth from the eyes of Gundam Salvation.

Solo screams as the beams hit him.

"Relena!" exclaims Quatre with wide eyes.

Herangelia shakes her head.

"Relena?" asks Lonely, "Does the preservation mode transfer weapon control to the Self-Destruct Chamber?"

Herangelia shakes her head. "It just enables the weapons to be controlled from there."

"You didn't kill him?" asks Trowa.

Herangelia shakes her head again.

Wufei pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. He holds it up to his head. "Detective Nikki Moulzolf, anti-pacifist investigations please."

"Her career has certainly advanced since we first met," says Heero.

"Well hopefully now we're putting her out of a job," says Duo.

"Yes, Nikki. It's Chang Wufei," says Wufei, "I have captured several anti-pacifists… of course not on my own. Can you send some of your people to take them off our hands?" He gives her the coordinates of the clearing and says good-bye. He tucks the phone away again.

"Herangelia, Spirit," says Heero, "Stay in the Gundams. The rest of us will go down and tie up the prisoners!"

Herangelia types on a console, and a panel opens up on the side.

Everyone except for Herangelia un-harnesses themselves and grabs some rope from the open panel.

"Relena. You said you had some ideas about Cecilia's riddle. Maybe you could work on solving it," says Quatre.

Herangelia smiles. "Salvation. Open file 'Goddess of Despair'."

Voice file opening, says the computer.

"Riddles and songs," says Trowa with a sigh. He shakes his head. "Let's go."

"We'll get Cecilia out just as soon as the anti-pacifists are taken away," says Duo with a nod to Herangelia.

Lonely opens the hatch out of the cockpit. "Close this as soon as we're out!"

My name is Woman. For the longest time, that's the only thing people called me, comes Cecilia's voice on the recording.

"Salvation? Is the file 'Angel of Salvation' a text file or a voice file?" asks Herangelia.

That is a text file, says the computer.

"Open the file 'Angel of Salvation'," says Herangelia as everyone else climbs out of Gundam Salvation with the rope, "Split screen." She closes the cockpit door.

Herangelia reads one file and listens to the other as her friends and family tie up the prisoners.

***

Just a little over three hours later, two large cargo planes land in the clearing and come to a stop beside the two Gundams and the multitude of prisoners.

Detective Nikki Moulzolf, formerly of Scotland Yard but currently the highest ranking officer on the International Anti-Pacifist Task Force, climbs out of one of the planes followed by several other officers. "It's nice to see you again, Wufei, Quatre! Where did you get the giant toys?"

"Spirit Toys!" exclaims Lonely, "Don't they look life-like? I'm Lonely Alone, co-owner of Spirit Toys. I don't think we'll run these toys. They don't stand up to the durability tests!"

Nikki laughs as her men start to move all the people into the two planes.

"Nikki, could you get us a plane here? Something to hold ten people and the pilot?" asks Heero, "We're going to destroy these Gundams."

Nikki pulls out her phone and makes a call. "They'll be here in an hour. You owe me for this!"

"You owe us for catching all these anti-pacifists," says Duo. He grins broadly.

"Even then," says Nikki.

"We're going to go over to where we had our battle," says Quatre quietly, "It was nice to see you, Nikki."

"Thanks for all of your help, Gundam pilots," whispers Nikki.

"You're welcome," says Trowa nodding.

Wufei smiles. "Hopefully we got everyone."

Nikki smiles and nods. She turns and walks away to direct her men.

Everyone climbs into Gundam Salvation.

Gundam Salvation and Gundam Destruction fly up out of the clearing and land beside the wreckage of the house.

"All right! We have one hour to get Cecilia out and destroy the two Gundams!" exclaims Lonely, "Relena! Did you find out how?"

Herangelia nods as she un-harnesses herself.

"So how do we get her out?" asks Heero anxiously.

"We need to go outside," says Herangelia, "She told me to look into my heart, but then she called me the Angel of Salvation! The file by that name lists a lot of the modifications she made to the original plans. She didn't mean my heart! She meant Salvation's heart! We have to search the heart region of Salvation for a heart-shaped indentation!" She hits the button to open the door. She hurries outside.

Heero rushes out as soon as he un-harnesses himself.

"A small indentation that looks like a heart?" asks Trowa as he un-harnesses himself, "Good luck everyone!"

"We'll need it," mumbles Duo under his breath.

Everyone hurries out and starts search for the small imprint.

Spirit climbs out of Gundam Destruction. "Hey! What are we looking for?"

"We're looking for a small heart-shaped imprint! It's the keyhole we need to get Cecilia out!" exclaims Wufei.

"It's supposed to be somewhere around Salvation's heart!" adds Quatre.

"I'll help you look for it!" exclaims Spirit climbing up Salvation, "Is it on the outside or could it be locked within the missile compartment?"

"Missile compartment?" asks Lonely.

"That's right. The chest opens up to shoot missiles!" exclaims Duo.

"It could be either way," says Wufei, "but it would make more sense to have it inside with the missile openings."

"We'll search the outside first," says Trowa.

Quatre nods. "Then it we don't find it, we'll open the compartment and keep searching!"

Lonely slides her hands along the surface of Gundam Salvation, searching desperately for the small keyhole. "We have to find it! Now!"

Herangelia hugs her body to the surface of Gundam Salvation as she scales the side to get up onto the shoulder.

"We'll find the keyhole and get her our or else I'll rip Salvation apart piece by piece!" exclaims Heero looking around for any signs of a shadow that could be the keyhole.

"Hey, Wufei! Why don't we search the back?" asks Quatre.

"The heart can be reached from the back as well," says Wufei moving over to Quatre, "I'm with you!" They slide around to the back of the Gundam.

"Yell if you find anything!" exclaims Trowa.

"We'll yell if we don't find the keyhole!" jokes Duo.

"Don't joke, Duo!" exclaims Heero.

"And don't argue! It prevents you from locating the keyhole!" exclaims Spirit.

"Hey! I think we found it!" exclaims Quatre, "It looks like two hearts!"

"The locket must open up for the key!" exclaims Duo.

"Toss me the locket!" exclaims Wufei.

Herangelia pulls the locket from around her neck, and she drops it down to Wufei.

Wufei catches the locket and opens it. He looks at the picture of the five young Gundam pilots… long before they knew there were seven. He places the key into the keyhole and presses it in.

A hidden door slides up and the computerized voice of Salvation asks, Password?

Heero Trowa, Duo, Lonely, and Spirit run around to the back.

"Password? What password?" asks Spirit.

Invalid password.

"Goddess of Despair!" exclaims Lonely.

Invalid password.

"Angel of Salvation!" exclaims Trowa.

Invalid password.

"Cecilia!" cries Heero.

Invalid password.

Herangelia pushes herself off Gundam Salvation's shoulder and slides down towards Quatre and Wufei.

Quatre and Wufei catch Herangelia and help her get her footing.

"Cecilia, dammit!" exclaims Herangelia pounding on the second door.

Invalid password.

"Herangelia! Watch your language!" exclaims Heero.

Invalid password.

"Dammit! Cecilia! You are the only woman who's ever been in my life! You're the only one I've ever cared about! From the moment I could understand, you've told me you're not my mother! But you always acted like it!" exclaims Herangelia crying and pounding on the door.

Invalid password.

"Cecilia, you are my mother! I want you to be my mother! I love you, Cecilia! I love you! I want you to be my mother!" exclaims Herangelia hitting the second door one last time.

Password accepted, says the computer.

The second doorway slides up to reveal Cecilia in the inner chamber.

The shackles on Cecilia's wrists and ankles open, and she starts to fall out.

Cecilia falls into Herangelia's arms.

Herangelia falls backwards as she embraces Cecilia.

Heero and Trowa rush to catch the two people.

"Cecilia?" asks Spirit.

"Are you all right?" asks Trowa.

"Hello, everyone. I'm fine!" exclaims Cecilia smiling as she embraces Herangelia, "I'm sorry, precious. I never meant to make you cry!"

"Cecilia. What was the password?" asks Quatre climbing down with Wufei.

"I love you! The password was 'I love you'!" exclaims Cecilia, "Only someone who looked to their heard for the password could get me out! I heard everything you said, Herangelia. You're right. I only have one daughter, and she's always been you!"

Lonely pulls Cecilia and Herangelia to their feet, and she quickly hugs them both. "I'm glad you're back, Cecilia!"

"We all are," says Wufei.

"Yeah. You're the only one who understands my jokes!" exclaims Duo grinning.

"Cecilia?" asks Herangelia moving out of their embrace, "will you marry my father?"

Cecilia's eyes widen at the question. She looks towards Heero.

The look in Heero's eyes clearly asks, 'Will you?'

Cecilia turns away from Herangelia. She faces Heero and abruptly pulls him into her arms. She gives him a long, passionate kiss.

Heero's knees weaken, and he stumbles further into Cecilia's arms.

Cecilia pulls out of their long kiss with several shorter kisses. "I LOVE YOU, HEERO! Heero, would you marry me?"

"Cecilia! I love you, Cecilia! Yes! I will marry you!" exclaims Heero, and he kisses Cecilia's lips. "But you know… I'm supposed to be asking you that question!"

"I think it's a bit too late for that!" exclaims Duo chuckling, "She can't un-ask you!"

"Congratulations, you two," says Trowa.

"I want to be at your side forever," says Cecilia as Heero runs his hands through her short brown hair.

Herangelia embraces Heero and Cecilia quickly. "I won't call you Mom though. That name is reserved for Relena, but I'd love to call you Mother if you'd let me!"

Cecilia kisses Herangelia's cheek and nods happily.

"All right! We have to set the self destruct on these two Gundams!" exclaims Spirit.

"Our ride home will be here shortly!" exclaims Lonely.

"How do we self-destruct Salvation?" asks Quatre, "I thought the Self Destruct Chamber had to have someone inside to be active."

"No one is going to die!" exclaims Wufei.

"The world is at peace. It's your show, Herangelia!" exclaims Cecilia smiling as she holds Heero close to her.

"Gundam Salvation! Activate Self Destruct Sequence! Five-minute timer! Good-bye, Salvation!" exclaims Herangelia.

Good-bye, Relena, says the computer, Self Destruct Sequence initialized.

Spirit pulls out a small box. "I'll remote detonate Destruction."

"Let's go everyone!" exclaims Duo.

"Let's go home!" adds Trowa.

They all head into the forest, and in a few minutes, they hear two thunderous explosions.

The plane lands in the clearing a few moments later.

Everyone climbs into the plane and returns to the Sanc Kingdom.


	13. Starting to Live

Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song You're Not Alone, which appears on the Escaflowne: The Movie soundtrack courtesy of Bandai, belongs to the artists and company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to Sara who finally snags Trowa.

Epilogue

Starting to Live

Cecilia J Yuy, wife of Heero Yuy for the past year, walks into the nursery. Her chin-length brown hair falls around her gray eyes. The long braid she had over a year before is gone now. She walks up to the rocking chair and smiles at her husband.

Heero Yuy sits in the chair fast asleep. His unruly dark brown hair is more disheveled than normal. He holds a small bundle in his arms.

Cecilia chuckles lightly. "Take a look at this, Sara. He's asleep."

"Which one?" asks Dr. Sara Proctor walking through the door into the nursery. Her short blond hair bobs as she moves. The thin-rimmed glasses her age has forced her to wear accentuate her blue-green eyes.

"Both of them," says Cecilia. She lifts the small bundle into her arms and looks down at her precious son.

Heero sighs in his sleep and opens his eyes. He looks up at Cecilia with his Prussian blue eyes. He smiles. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I think about an hour," says Sara. She smiles. "Let me take little Heero. I want to examine him to make sure he isn't coming down with a cold like Herangelia."

"Oh, yes. Of course," says Cecilia placing the sleeping baby boy into Sara's arms, "Thank you, Sara."

"Not a problem, Cecilia. That's what I'm here for," says Sara, "Now, Daddy Heero, you be nice to Mommy Cecilia. She may be recovering from her pregnancy very well, but she's still weak from delivery."

"Go examine Heero Darlian Yuy!" exclaims Heero smiling.

Sara smiles and heads out of the nursery with the newborn boy.

Heero pulls Cecilia down onto his lap. "So how weak are you, my love?"

"I'm strong enough for that," says Cecilia kissing Heero.

Heero glances at the door. "Our son… Heero Darlian Yuy. It's a wonderful name. I hope he becomes a wonderful man."

"With you as a father? How can he not?" asks Cecilia.

Heero holds Cecilia tightly and rests his head against hers. He whispers, "It's finally over. All the anti-pacifists are in jail for conspiracy to murder. They can't hurt us anymore."

"No. They can't hurt us."

"Let's go to bed." Heero smiles slyly.

Cecilia climbs off Heero's lap and pulls him to his feet. She leads him through the door into their bedroom.

***

Grace Barton Yuy walks out into the center of the garden. Her blond hair falls to her shoulders. She shivers slightly as she brushes the snow from the water fountain. Her green eyes look at all the familiar faces carved into the base of the fountain where the water would fall.

"I thought I might find you out here, Angel," says Thomas Yuy walking up behind Grace. He places his arms around her and stares at her beautiful face with eyes of the purest blue. His unruly dark brown hair stands up in a few odd spikes.

"The artistry on this fountain is amazing," says Grace relaxing in Thomas's arms, "I'm so glad that Heero had it made. Everyone looks so young… so alive… Relena, Heero, Dad, Quatre, Wufei, Duo…"

"And the artist said that the water shouldn't erode them," says Thomas, "Something about the kind of stone I think."

"And around the outside edge of the fountain," says Grace, "Mother, Hilde, Sally, Noin, Milliardo, Cecilia, Reiya, Nariya, Zechs, Jason, Hannah, Jeffrey, Herangelia…"

"And us!" exclaims Thomas, "Dad says that baby Heero, Hee-chan, will have a statue with Quatre and Wufei's twins. Once they get older. It'll be guarding the garden entrance."

"And Herangelia means to make it! She sings. She sculpts! She's just a regular artist!" Grace shivers again.

"Let's go inside, Grace," whispers Thomas cuddling up to her, "We'll get some hot cocoa and make s'mores in the fireplace."

Grace giggles and pulls her husband at a swift jog back towards the house.

***

Hilde Maxwell sits in her bed being fussed over. Her short black hair is disheveled from her nap, but her brown eyes are wide open. A light blanket covers her large belly. "So, have you chosen names for the twins?"

"We have some ideas," says Quatre Winner setting a lunch tray down on the nightstands. His neat blond hair and blue eyes match his still boyish face. He smiles.

"Hilde, are you sure you wanted to have twins?" asks Chang Wufei fluffing a pillow. His black hair is slicked back with the help of a little hair gel, but he doesn't have it tied in a ponytail like he normally does. His slanted black eyes look at Hilde uncertainly.

"Yes, Wufei. I only want to do this for you once! Sara fertilized two of my eggs, one for each of your sperm, but it had been my idea!" exclaims Hilde, "If you want any more children, you'll have to ask Cecilia!"

Duo Maxwell chuckles as he helps Wufei put the pillow behind Hilde's back. His chestnut brown braid falls down to his waist, and his violet eyes look at his wife lovingly. "That's right! The next child she bears will be all mine!"

"If she has anymore," says Quatre passing Hilde the lunch tray now that she's settled in.

"What are you thinking of naming them?" asks Duo. He smiles happily as he turns towards two of his best friends.

Hilde starts to eat her ravioli and smiles.

Wufei places his arm over Quatre's shoulders. He smiles. "Since Sara said we're having a boy and a girl… we have decided to name our daughter Chang Nataku Meilan."

"That is a beautiful name," says Hilde.

"After Long Meilan?" asks Duo, "Isn't that like pouring salt on an open wound?"

"Not the way I see it. If I hadn't loved her and then lost her, I would never have found the happiness I have with Quatre," says Wufei, "I think naming her Nataku Meilan will be a wonderful way to honor my precious Nataku."

"What about your son?" asks Hilde before taking a bite of her breadstick.

"We were actually thinking of Rasid… Rasid Joseph Winner," says Quatre wrapping his arm around Wufei's waist, "I can't wait to meet them!"

"It won't be long now, Little One," says Wufei kissing Quatre quickly, "Sara's going to induce labor later this week."

"I am not breast-feeding them for you!" exclaims Hilde.

"We would never ask you to do that, but we are extremely thankful that you're carrying our children," says Quatre.

Hilde nods and smiles. Then she continues eating.

"Now get out so I can have some time along with my wife!" exclaims Duo.

Quatre and Wufei nod and leave the room.

"I love you, Hilde!" exclaims Duo before kissing her lips fervently, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"

"Die of sex deprivation," jokes Hilde. "I love you, too, Duo! Very much!"

Duo gives Hilde a long kiss, which she happily reciprocates.

***

Hannah Maxwell, the pretty fourteen-year-old girl with midnight black hair and blue eyes, makes up a snowball and starts towards the tree.

Zechs Peacecraft hides on the other side of the tree with his own snowball. His long blond hair falls gently over his shoulders. His blue eyes look from side to side. He hears the footsteps in the snow, and he chooses this moment to strike. He jumps out from behind the tree and throws his snowball at Hannah.

Hannah throws her hands up as the snowball hits her square in the chest. "Well, I guess I'm out."

"Hannah? Can I ask you a very serious question?" asks Zechs.

"Sure," says Hannah smiling.

"You are one of my bestest friends," says Zechs, "Even though I'm four years older than you." He pulls Hannah into a warm embrace.

Hannah relaxes in Zechs's arms. "You're one of my best friends, Zechs!"

"Hannah." Zechs moves his mouth over hers and gives her a long, passionate kiss. He uses his tongue to tantalize her senses like he's never done before. "Hannah. I care for you more than anyone else in the world. Do you love me?"

"If I tell you the truth, Zechs, would you hate me?" asks Hannah.

Zechs clamps his eyes shut and turns his face away from Hannah. Certain that her answer is no, he forces out the words, "I could never hate you, Hannah. I've been in love with you for years!"

"I love you, Zechs! I love you very much!" exclaims Hannah before kissing Zechs's cheek.

"Hannah?" asks Zechs turning towards her and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Zechs," says Hannah blushing.

"Now for that question, Hannah," says Zechs smiling, "I love you, Hannah." He kneels down in the snow in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

"I'm…"

"Not now. When you're old enough to marry, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" exclaims Hannah hugging Zechs, "Yes!"

Zechs holds Hannah tightly.

"We shouldn't tell anyone that we're engaged… not yet. They'd think we're too young to make a decision like that," says Hannah.

Zechs nods. He stands up and holds Hannah. "I agree."

Hannah smiles at Zechs as she holds him close.

Zechs smiles and kisses her quickly.

***

The twelve-year-old Herangelia Yuy blows her nose into a Kleenex. Her blue eyes look at the chessboard tiredly. She tosses the Kleenex into the already full wastebasket. Then she runs her hand through her short, unruly blond hair. "It's your move."

"No, Herangelia. Actually it's your move. It's been your move for the past twenty minutes!" exclaims Jeffrey Yuy. His hair and eyes match his little sister's. "Maybe we should quit."

"Good idea. I'm going to get a cup of hot tea and go to bed," says Herangelia standing up.

Trowa Barton walks into the living room. His brown hair is styled forward to hide his green eyes.

Behind Trowa walks the youngest of the Peacecraft twins, the blond haired, brown eyed Nariya Peacecraft. Her hair is braided on both sides of her head. "How do you feel, Herangelia?"

"Well… besides the fact that I can't breathe and I have a headache the size of the manor, I'm fine, Doctor Nariya," says Herangelia.

"I'm not a doctor, yet, cousin," says Nariya smiling.

"But you will be," says Trowa.

"Sara asked me to check up on you, Herangelia. Let's go up to your room, and I'll examine you," Nariya.

Herangelia nods. She allows Nariya to help her from the room.

"Mind if I finish the game, Jeffrey?" asks Trowa.

"Only if you can make your move in two minutes!" exclaims Jeffrey smiling.

Trowa sits down and looks at the board. He moves the black queen to take out the white castle. "Fast enough?"

"Great! Herangelia wasn't doing too well thinking because of her cold," says Jeffrey moving his knight, "I hope you'll put up a good fight!"

"I always do!" exclaims Trowa. He smiles.

"A Gundam pilot to the end!" exclaims Jeffrey laughing.

Trowa laugh and moves his rook. "Forever!"

***

Reiya Peacecraft, the elder twin daughter of Noin and Milliardo, looks up the ladder in the library. Her short black hair falls around her blue eyes. She is dark and mysterious, while Nariya is light and caring. She is Yin, and her twin sister is Yang. She looks at the young man on top of the ladder. "Jason?"

"Yeah. Just a minute," calls Jason Maxwell from the top of the ladder. His brown hair is braided down the center of his back in a short braid. He slides down the ladder with a book in his hand. His blue eyes look at Reiya and he smiles. "Hi, Reiya!"

"Hello, Jason… are you done with the ladder?" asks Reiya. Her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Yes. I am," says Jason.

Reiya moves past Jason and allows her arm to brush up against his. She starts to climb the ladder.

"Would you like me to get a book down for you, Reiya?" asks Jason looking up at her. The second he realizes that she's wearing a skirt he turns his eyes away.

"Are you looking up my skirt, Jason?" asks Reiya.

"No! … No!" exclaims Jason.

Reiya reaches out to grab a book. She starts to lose her balance. "Jason!"

Jason looks up at Reiya quickly. He gets a very good look at her underwear and her shapely rear before he sees Reiya fall from the ladder. He drops his book. "Reiya!"

"Jason!" exclaims Reiya.

Jason moves quickly and catches Reiya.

Reiya breathes deeply trying to calm her pounding heart. She wraps her arms around Jason's neck.

"It's okay, Reiya. I'm here," says Jason holding her tightly, "I'd never let you be hurt."

"Thank you, Jason!" exclaims Reiya, "I… uh… think I'm all right! You can put me down now!"

Jason lowers Reiya's feet to the floor.

Reiya keeps her arms wrapped around Jason's neck. Her knees buckle, and she falls up against him.

Jason wraps his arms around Reiya's waist. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm not sure," says Reiya, "Can we sit down, Jason?"

"Yeah!" Jason helps Reiya over to a small couch and helps her sit down. He sits down beside her.

"My heart is still pounding," says Reiya. She looks at Jason as he blushes. "Jason… what did you see?"

"I swear! I didn't see your purple underwear!" exclaims Jason.

"Jason!" exclaims Reiya.

"I didn't mean to look! I saw it as you fell!" exclaims Jason clamping his eyes shut, "Go ahead and slap me!"

Reiya sets her hand gently on Jason's face. "Jason, I'd like to tell you something."

Jason opens his eyes and looks at Reiya. He smiles. "What is it?"

"Do you think I'm a lesbian? A lot of people do," says Reiya in a hushed tone.

"That doesn't matter to me. You're my friend. You can love whoever you want," says Jason.

Reiya smiles. "I'm like my mother. My first lover was a woman, but my first love was you, Jason!"

"What?" asks Jason as his smile fades.

Reiya stands up quickly and starts to move away.

Jason grabs Reiya's wrist and pulls her back down onto the couch. "I'm not letting you leave after a statement like that!"

"Jason?" asks Reiya looking at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Reiya," says Jason pulling her down to lie on top of him, "I never thought I would tell you this. I didn't think you would ever give me the chance. Reiya, I love you too!"

"You love me?" asks Reiya.

"I love you. I didn't think you could love me…"

Reiya presses her lips to Jason's.

Jason tries to relax as Reiya teaches him all she knows about kissing.

"Jason, will you come to bed with me?" asks Reiya as her heart pounds even faster and her cheeks turn bright red.

Jason's cheeks turn red.

"I'm sorry… I'm moving too fast!"

"Your room or mine?" asks Jason rubbing his hands along Reiya's backside.

Reiya smiles and relaxes in Jason's arms. "Your room. I'll give you the home field advantage. Meet you there in fifteen minutes? I need to put my book in my office."

"I'll be there," says Jason.

Reiya gently presses her lips up against Jason's. "It's okay to be nervous. You'll be my second lover, but the first man."

"Are you nervous?" asks Jason as Reiya climbs off him.

"More nervous than when I took over as Foreign Minister," says Reiya, "But I've never wanted anything more!" She smiles.

Jason smiles at Reiya. He sits up. "Can I walk you to your office?"

Reiya nods. She hurries to get the two books from the floor.

Jason stands and takes the books from Reiya before they walk out.

***

Two days later, everyone sits in the living room together as Hilde, Duo, Sara, and Nariya work away in the upstairs delivery room to bring two new lives into the world.

Cecilia cradles her young son, Heero Darlian Yuy, in her arms.

"How is Hee-chan doing, Mother?" asks Herangelia, "He didn't get my cold, did he?"

"No. Hee-chan is fine," says Cecilia smiling. She shows the baby to Herangelia.

Hee-chan is the chosen nickname for baby Heero. He looks up at his older half-sister with bright Prussian blue eyes. What little hair he has is already a deep brown.

Jeffrey and Thomas come over to look at the baby.

"Can I hold him, Step-mom?" asks Thomas, "I'm going to need the practice."

"Grace? Are you pregnant?" asks Trowa with wide eyes as Thomas takes Hee-chan from Cecilia's arms.

"Not yet, but Thomas has certainly been trying to remedy that!" exclaims Grace.

"You know, Dad, Hee-chan doesn't look a thing like Cecilia. He looks exactly like you!" exclaims Jeffrey as Thomas rocks Hee-chan in his arms.

"I've noticed that, Jeffrey," says Heero.

Jason places his arm over Reiya's shoulders and pulls her close to him.

"Go easy, you two. Uncle Heero's too young to be a grandfather," says Reiya resting her head on Jason's shoulder.

Duo comes rushing in still wearing the OR scrubs that Sara insisted he wear. "Come on, everyone! You've got to see the kids!"

"They're here already?" asks Quatre excitedly.

"Yes! And they're beautiful!" exclaims Duo.

Everyone runs outside and rushes up to the delivery room.

Duo heads back to Hilde's side.

"The kids are beautiful," says Hilde smiling.

"The eldest," says Nariya placing a baby in Quatre's arms, "Boy, eight pounds, six ounces. Eyes blue. Hair blond."

Quatre holds his son lovingly and stares into the newborn's blue eyes.

Sara places the second baby into Wufei's arms. She smiles. "Girl, seven pounds, twelve ounces. Eyes black. Hair black."

Wufei looks at the little girl's slanted black eyes. "Quatre!"

Quatre looks over at the little girl as Wufei examines the boy. He smiles happily at Wufei.

Wufei smiles at Quatre and kisses his cheek being careful not to squish either of the two children.

"Uncle Quatre. Uncle Wufei! What's their names?" asks Grace.

"This is Rasid Joseph Winner," says Quatre showing everyone the little boy.

Wufei holds their daughter gently and shows her to everyone. "This is Chang Nataku Meilan."

"They're wonderful," says Trowa smiling proudly.

"Very beautiful," says Heero. He smiles.

"The kids look great! This is going to be the start of a whole new life for all of us," says Jason before kissing Reiya's cheek.

"Jason?" asks Duo.

"What are you holding Reiya for?" asks Hilde.

"Reiya?" asks Nariya with wide eyes filled with pain.

"Sorry! We've started dating, but that's not important right now!" exclaims Reiya blushing, "The twins are important!"

"That's right!" exclaims Sara, "And they're probably hungry! We should feed them and then put them to bed!"

"Thank you, Hilde!" exclaims Quatre looking from his son to the woman kind enough to surrogate mother for him and his husband.

"Yes, Hilde. Thank you," says Wufei smiling.

"You're welcome, Quatre, Wufei," says Hilde smiling happily, "It's quite obvious which one of you was the father of each though. What will you tell them about today?"

Quatre and Wufei smile at each other. "The truth."

"Now, the babies need some attention!" exclaims Nariya, "And Hilde needs some sleep!"

Quatre and Wufei start to head towards the nursery that's made up beside their bedroom.

Thomas follows with Hee-chan as Cecilia, Heero, and Grace head to the kitchen to make up bottles for the three children.

Zechs heads out with Hannah while Jason leads Reiya away.

Jeffrey and Herangelia go off to play chess.

"Nariya, stay outside the door until I get back. Duo, Hilde, anything seems wrong, and you yell for Nariya," says Sara, "I'm going up to the nursery."

"I'll go with you," says Trowa.

"Yes, Doctor!" exclaims Nariya smiling. She walks out and stands by the door.

"Rest up, Hilde," whispers Duo lying beside her.

Sara walks out with Trowa, and they head down the halls together.

"How long have we been dating, Sara?"

"A little over three years… since my Chris died nearly five years ago." The last half of Sara's sentence was whispered. In a whisper she adds, "The fire nearly ruined my life."

Trowa stops Sara and kisses her quickly. "It didn't ruin your life, but it did give us both a second chance at love. Have you ever thought of making it a bit more permanent?"

"What are you asking, Trowa?" asks Sara. She smiles at him.

"I've never been married. Maybe it's time I gave it a try. I love you, Sara… marry me, please?" asks Trowa.

Sara wraps her arms around Trowa's neck and kisses him. "I love you, Tro'! Yes!"

Trowa holds Sara tenderly.

"Now let's go check on the new fathers!" exclaims Sara. She pulls Trowa onward.

***

Heero Yuy plays lead guitar for the band Gundam Wing and leads the Sanc Kingdom towards the future with total pacifism. Cecilia J Yuy is the co-singer for the band Gundam Wing and also the manager of the band. She also is one of the teachers for all the children residing at Peacecraft Manor. Thomas Yuy helps his father with the day-to-day running of the Sanc Kingdom. Jeffrey Yuy goes to school to study economics. Herangelia Yuy attends school and starts to paint, sculpt, and sing seriously. Heero Darlian Yuy – Hee-chan – grows up happily.

Duo Maxwell sings for the band Gundam Wing and is the co-head of the newly reorganized Peacecraft Security. Hilde Maxwell runs the daily affairs of Peacecraft Manor. Jason Maxwell marries Reiya Peacecraft within a year, much to the dismay of Nariya. He goes to school for accounting. Hannah Maxwell marries Zechs Peacecraft two months after her eighteenth birthday and gets a job designing computer games.

Trowa Barton marries Sara Proctor and plays bass guitar for the band Gundam Wing. Dr. Sara Proctor marries Trowa Barton and works at the Sanc Kingdom free medical clinic. Grace Barton Yuy works as a gardener at Peacecraft Manor.

Quatre Raberba Winner plays the keyboard for the band Gundam Wing and is the head gardener for the Peacecraft Estate. Chang Wufei plays the drums for the band Gundam Wing and is co-head of Peacecraft Security. Rasid Joseph Winner grows up filled with love like his two fathers. Chang Nataku Meilan grows up strong and kind.

Reiya Peacecraft marries Jason Maxwell and continues her duties as the Foreign Minister of the Sanc Kingdom. Nariya Peacecraft finishes medical school and assists Sara at the free medical clinic. Zechs Merquise Peacecraft marries Hannah Maxwell two months after she turns eighteen. He works hard as Reiya's personal assistant.

The end…


End file.
